Izuku: Volviendo a Empezar de Nuevo
by BrolyVanHellsing47
Summary: Izuku asesina a All For One y a Shigaraki Tomura en un intento de salvar a All Might, terminando no solo por asesinarlos, sino que casi muere y es tragado por un vórtice que lo lleva a un universo alternativo al suyo, donde vivirá muchas aventuras... y posiblemente tenga muchos amores.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí con otra historia pero para Fanfiction será la primera xd, ahora de Boku no Hero con nuestro querido Naruto verde de protagonista como siempre, esta historia será de Izuku que cae en un mundo, dimensión, universo o realidad paralela idéntico al suyo, donde sus amigos (algunos) son chicas o tal vez tengan hermanas.**

**Pero bueno, como no soy de decir muchas cosas, además de que no dejo de decirlo, por favor si les gusta una de mis historias recomiéndenla, compartan el link para que más personas la lean.**

**Pero mayormente me estoy empezando a interesar más en Boku no Hero y en el famoso videojuego que ha marcado infancias desde 1995, el gran y famoso juego de Neo Geo y SNK Play more "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" el mejor juego de peleas de la historia, seguido de TEKKEN y Street Fighter (aunque estos dos últimos jamás los jugué porque nunca supe de ellos y no me interesaron).**

**Pienso pausar algunas historias para poder escribir y actualizar las otras que deje congeladas, como La Bestia de Fairy Tail que ahora legalmente es mía después de que su creador elzerocrack la dejara en adopción, por lo que las actualizaciones serán lentas, solo esperen y también les pido mucho apoyo en otra de mis historias la cual es "Una Guerra por ser…" de The King Of Fighters y si eres kofero te aseguro que esta historia te encantara.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1: Volviendo al principio, con muchos cambios**

_Bueno… como puedo ver las cosas, no todo sale como lo quieres y terminas metiéndote de un problema a otro. Como el ataque a la U.S.J, el festival deportivo, el secuestro de Kacchan en el campamento, su rescate y ahora en la actualidad, donde yo junto a All Might nos estábamos enfrentando a Tomura y a All For One para poner un punto y final de una vez por todas, esta historia. Para poder crean un nuevo capítulo de un nuevo libro, y eso pensaba hacer pero como dije…. Las cosas no salen como uno quiere o lo planea._

_Me enfrente a Tomura y All Might se enfrentó a All For One donde nosotros dábamos todo lo que teníamos para poder ganar pero estábamos igualados, contando el hecho de que yo no podía usar completamente el One For All sin tener que romperme una extremidad. Al final ambos estábamos agotados al igual que los otros dos, pero vi como Tomura estaba por darle un ataque a All Might que no se podía defender, así que sin importarme mi vida me lance con el One For All al 100%._

\- !SUPER SMAHS¡ - ruge con todas sus fuerzas Izuku lanzando su último ataque y con ello, su voluntad, su poder, sus sueños…. Su vida.

El último ataque de Izuku le dio de lleno a ambos villanos, pero hubo algo más que eso, y eso era que el ataque de Izuku fue tan veloz que termino por atravesar a Tomura y a All For One destrozando sus órganos matándolos de forma instantánea, y todo eso fue visto por todo Japón gracias a los camarógrafos desde helicópteros, en los techos de edificios y en el suelo.

Todos vieron en shock y petrificados lo que había ocurrido, lo que había hecho Izuku no lo esperaba nadie y ni siquiera el propio All Might que estaba viendo todo. Pero lo que paso a continuación no se lo espero nadie en particular excepto Yagi pero aun así, no evito que se pusiera en shock.

De repente, los brazos de Izuku que estaba parado recto viendo a la nada, estallaron en pedazos como si fueran globos de agua derramando grandes cantidades de sangre y por si fuera poco, de su boca también empezó a salir grandes cantidades de sangre haciendo que se ahogara con ella llenando sus pulmones.

Pero no todo termina allí, ya que un extraño portal aparece y se traga a Izuku dejando en el lugar, como única evidencia, la sangre de Izuku.

\- ¡MIDORIYA/SHONEN/DEKU! – fue lo último que apenas pudo escuchar el peli verde antes de que el portal se cerrara.

\- _(Lo siento chicos)_ – fue lo último que pudo pensar Izuku antes de caer en la inconsciencia en ese oscuro y triste espacio vacío.

Izuku no lo sabía, pero estando en ese vacío, sus brazos así como sus órganos dañados se empezaban a regenerar a un ritmo lento sin tener una razón científica o lógica que ningún amante de la ciencia podría explicar, además de que allí mismo, otro sujeto en un estado peor que Izuku también se encontraba flotando en ese espacio vacío, el cual lentamente se empezó a deformar como si fuera una especie de fantasma o luz dorada, para después ingresar dentro de Izuku.

Después de unos minutos de que se empezara a curar, ya estaba casi completa su recuperación pero aun tenía los huesos de sus brazos fisurados y les faltaba un poco más de tiempo, pero eso no pudo terminar ya que una especie de puerta circular se abre llevándose a Izuku sacándolo de ese vacío.

**Del otro lado del portal, en un lugar desconocido**

**9:00 de la noche**

En un callejón de la ciudad, un portal se abre expulsando a un chico de 16 años completamente hecho un asco de cabello negro y verde, pecas en las mejillas que al tener contacto con el suelo frio, apenas y se despertó para ver a su alrededor de forma tranquila sin levantarse o hacer el esfuerzo de hacerlo, ya que no tenía.

\- _(Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?)_ – Se preguntó mentalmente el chico sin fuerzas para moverse, además que apenas se había dado cuenta de algo – _(¡Mis brazos! ¿Cómo es que los tengo? Si recuerdo bien que al usar el One For All al 100% mis brazos estallaron y mis órganos colapsaron, contando también que me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre)_

Haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, el peli verde se levanta a duras penas sintiendo un dolor infernal a cada segundo que pasaba, camino lentamente mientras el dolor a cada segundo lo torturaba. Camino hasta que llego cerca de un contenedor de basura y se recargo en el para descansar un poco, pero escucha unos pasos apresurados y ve que entrando al callejón venia una mujer que era seguida por tres sujetos que le lograron bloquear el paso.

\- Ahora ya no tienes a donde ir – dice un extra dijera el Kacchan.

\- Porque no cooperas, te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar – dice un segundo extra.

\- Además sería muy estúpido desperdiciar un cuerpo como ese – dijo el tercero con baba saliendo de su boca y los tres veian con ojos lujuriosos a la mujer.

\- Por favor no me hagan nada, tengo una pequeña hija que cuidar – dijo la mujer asustada.

Izuku estaba viendo la escena frustrada, pues no tenía las fuerzas para poder ayudar a la mujer y solo rezaba que un héroe llegara para que ayudara, pero se quedó estático cuando vio el rostro de la mujer.

\- _(Mama)_ – pensó en shock el Midoriya.

\- No te preocupes, a tu hija también la trataremos muy bien – dijo el primero pensando cosas nada santas con ella.

Esas palabras fueron las detonantes para que Izuku recobrara fuerzas para una nueva batalla y ya no le importaba nada el dolor, pues ahora solo le importaba ayudar a su madre ya que por ella sería capaz de dar su vida más que nada.

Volviendo a usar el One For All en sus pies, se acerca a ellos con una velocidad monstruosa y de un puñetazo manda a dormir a uno de ellos al incrustarse en una pared, al segundo que apenas reaccionaba le da una patada en la cabeza que le rompe la quijada y lo noquea al instante.

El tercero estaba asustado y como no, si un chico de no más de 16 años que estaba más muerto que vivo, les dio una paliza a sus amigos y ahora solo quedaba el, pero en un acto cobarde, toma de rehén a la mujer que estaba aterrada ya que el maleante le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello.

\- ¡No te muevas o le corto el cuello! – dijo el cobarde mientras la Inko derramaba lágrimas.

Izuku al ver eso, sintió su sangre hervir y con todo lo que tenía, toma al villano rápidamente con la misma velocidad y le impacta un poderoso puñetazo.

\- ¡TEXAS SMASH! – el golpe fue tan poderoso que termina rompiéndole las costillas y lanzándolo hacia el cielo, donde segundos después caería en otra calle y destrozar un auto muriendo al instante asustando a las personas que llamaron a la policía.

El peli verde con un enorme cansancio físico y mental, mira a la mujer que lo vio asombrada, pues un niño la había salva y además de que su Kosei era muy poderoso.

\- ¿Se…encuentra bien? – pregunta Izuku y la mujer aun asombrada asiente – Jeje…me alegro…

Con esas últimas palabras, el peli verde empieza a tambalearse y caer inconsciente en el suelo por el sobresfuerzo físico, mental y el dolor. La mujer al ver al chico colapsar, se asustó y preocupo mucho al mismo tiempo. Así que sin esperar nada, con su Kosei toma al chico obviamente lo carga pasando uno de los brazos del muchacho por su hombro para poder llevarlo, contando la ayuda de su Kosei para que fuera más ligero y rápido el camino a su casa, ya que no podía llevarlo al hospital porque estaba muy lejos, además de que su casa estaba cerca.

\- No sé quién eres chico, pero me has salvado y ahora es mi turno de salvarte yo a ti – dijo la mujer al chico y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta – Ahora que lo veo mejor, se parece mucho a mi pequeña Izumi. Que chistoso seria pensar que tal vez puedan ser hermanos.

Así, la mujer se llevó a Izuku a su hogar donde después lo puso en una habitación para inmediatamente curar sus heridas y esperar a que despertara, lo cual ella dedujo que sería mucho tiempo, pues parecia como hubiera ido a la guerra de Vietnam o Afganistán o a la Segunda Guerra Mundial aunque sonar loco y que tuviera un Kosei que lo hiciera viajar al futuro.

Cuando Izuku despierte, se llevara la más grande sorpresa de su vida, así como también una nueva oportunidad de reescribir la historia evitando las desgracias que paso en su mundo.

**3 días después**

En una habitación de la casa Midoriya, vemos al Naruto verde empezando a despertar después de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, y se sienta en la cama y empieza a mirar a su alrededor.

Vio que estaba en una habitación y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de lo último que había pasado, antes de caer inconsciente por el agotamiento mental y físico. Viendo que si estaba allí, era porque su madre lo había traído aquí para después curarlo y eso le saco una sonrisa.

Se trató de parar pero sintió dolor al hacerlo además de estar cubierto de vendas en todo el cuerpo, aunque no sentía tanto dolor como antes por lo que decidió seguir en la cama y suspiro. De pronto escucha que abren la puerta y el peli verde presta atención para ver quién era, siendo la misma persona que salvo del ataque la cual era su madre, quien también había curado sus heridas.

\- Veo que ya despertaste joven – dijo Inko con una charola de comida – supongo que debes estar hambriento.

\- M…mama – dice Izuku sorprendiendo a la peli verde.

\- ¿Eh? Creo que me estas confundiendo joven – dijo la mujer poniendo la comida en una mesita de noche que había allí.

\- ¿De que estas hablando mama? No me recuerdas, soy yo, Izuku, Izuku Midoriya tu hijo – dijo el brócoli dejando a Inko muy sorprendida como nerviosa.

\- N-no sé de qué hablas joven yo jamás he tenido un hijo aparte de mi pequeña hija, además jamás te había visto – dijo ya nerviosa.

Izuku al escuchar las palabras de su "madre" solo pudo pensar en una posibilidad y cuando lo analizo completamente, se puso pálido al tener una teoría y también rogaba que no fuera cierta, pues el miedo de saber que ya no estaba en su mundo y que estaba en otro idéntico al suyo era mucho.

\- Me-me-me ¿podría decir su nombre? – pregunta asustado Deku.

\- S-soy Inko Midoriya – responde nerviosa.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta de la habitación se abre y ambos ponen su atención en ella, para ver que en la entrada estaba una pequeña peli verde de 3 años, ojos verdes y con pecas en las mejillas como el peli verde mayor, además llevaba un vestido blanco y estaba descalza.

La niña tenía un muñeco de All Might en su mano izquierda y con la otra se tallaba tiernamente sus ojos, dando a entender que apenas se había despertado.

\- Mami – habla la pequeña.

\- ¿Q-que sucede cariño? – pregunta Inko viendo a su hija ya un poco calmada.

\- Tengo hambre – dijo para después llevarse la mano a la boca y soltar un lindo bostezo, según los pensamientos del Midoriya mayor.

\- En un segundo te voy a preparar algo linda así que, espera afuera un poquito por favor – le pidió su madre dulcemente viendo a su hija con amor.

\- Si mami – la pequeña peli verde obedece la orden y sale de la habitación, para que su madre volteara a hablarle al invitado, pero el peli verde habla antes que ella.

\- Creo que ya sé que ocurre – dice Izuku muy serio y asustado a la vez.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta la mujer.

\- Si, pero le sugiero que vaya darle de comer a su hija porque esto que le diré, se llevara todo el día…creo – dijo un poco inseguro Izuku.

\- Esta bien – dijo la mujer para retirarse a la puerta antes de darle una última mirada y darle una sonrisa – Espero te guste el Katsudon – finalizo para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo y juntarse con su hija.

Izuku al escuchar esas palabras de Inko, pudo escuchar un coro de ángeles y giro su vista a la charola donde estaba ese manjar, el cual una luz dorada lo iluminaba.

\- ¿Y esta rosa? – te la creíste we.

\- Esta pequeña parte de mi vida. Esta pequeña parte, se llama….felicidad – dijo Izuku empezando a masacrar la comida como un Saiyajin y macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

**Con Inko e Izumi**

La madre de la pequeña brócoli le estaba preparando el desayuno a su hija, la cual se encontraba distraída en la mesa con su muñeco de All Might pensativa, y eso fue notado por su madre que le había terminado de preparar el desayuno poniéndoselo enfrente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué te tiene distraída Izumi-chan? – pregunta su madre con cariño.

\- Mami ¿Cómo esta ese señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta la inocente niña.

\- Si querida. El señor ya se encuentra mejor y solo está descansando – responde Inko.

\- Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le paso para estuviera así? – pregunta Izumi.

\- Ese muchacho salvo a mami de unos villanos y debido a eso, termino muy mal herido al hacer su trabajo – responde Inko acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hija, a la cual le empezaron a brillar los ojos al escuchar eso y se emocionó.

\- ¡Entonces ¿él es un héroe!? – pregunta la niña emocionada.

\- Eh… sí, claro que si cariño – la verdad Inko no sabía si lo era, pues el muchacho no parecia tener la mayoría de edad y tal vez aún seguía en la academia de héroes.

\- ¡Siiiii! ¡Hay un héroe en la casa! – exclamo Izumi contenta saltando en su sillita.

\- Pero todavía no puedes verlo, ya que aún necesita reposo para curar completamente sus heridas – le dice Inko haciendo que su hija se pusiera triste.

\- Esta bien – le dice triste.

\- Bien, entonces termina tu comida que Katsumi y la tía Mitsuki vendrán por ti para llevarte al parque – le dice dulcemente levantando el ánimo de la pequeña.

\- ¡Sí! – con los ánimos levantados, empieza a comer su desayuno para poder estar lista cuando Kacchan y la tía Bakugou llegaran.

Después de que Izumi terminara de comer, fue rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió para estar lista y esperar a la familia Bakugou que no tardó en llegar, ya que se escuchó que tocaron el timbre y la señora Midoriya fue abrir para encontrarse con su amiga Mitsuki y la pequeña Katsumi en la puerta.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y Katsumi saludo a su amiga Izumi y les dijeron que ya podían irse, pero Inko dijo que no podía ya que tenía cosas que hacer y le dijo a Mitsuki que tenía que cuidar del chico que estaba en cama, a lo que Mitsuki comprende y le dice que cuidara a la pequeña Izumi y la señora Midoriya le agradece.

Cuando se fueron, Inko lava los platos y sube a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba Izuku el cual estaba satisfecho con la comida y se encontraba muy feliz por haber comido el platillo de los dioses.

(Hay si tu Naruto)

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Inko en la puerta.

\- Esta es su casa por lo que tiene todo el derecho – responde el peli verde sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

\- Tienes razón – dice tomando una silla y poniéndose a un lado de la cama.

\- Bueno, solo le diré que tal vez no me crea, pero le aseguro que todo lo que le voy a decir es nada más que la verdad y de usted dependerá si creerme o no, porque yo no sé mentir – dijo seriamente Izuku e Inko asiente.

Así Izuku le empezó a contar a su madre toda su historia, de donde venía, lo que paso así como sus aventuras y le dijo que ella era su madre de donde venía y que él era Izumi pero en versión masculina. Le conto el cómo se volvió el sucesor de All Might y se enfrentó junto con él a All For One y a Tomura, su último recurso costándole los brazos y sus órganos, el extraño portal que lo atrapo y lo trajo hasta ese mundo donde se encontró con ella cuando la estaban siguiendo los sujetos de los cuales el la salvo.

Inko quedo en completo silencio después de eso, pero ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Pues nada. Ella aún estaba procesando toda la información que había recibido y estuvo así unos minutos hasta que por fin volvió en sí.

\- Entonces… ¿eres mi hija Izumi pero en versión masculina? – pregunta Inko.

\- Así es – responde.

\- ¿Y naciste siendo un chico sin Kosei y fuiste maltratado por la versión masculina de Katsumi durante toda tu vida hasta la preparatoria? -.

\- Aja -.

\- ¿All Might sufrió una herida mortal y busco un sucesor que le diera su poder el cual resulto ser tú? -.

\- Exacto -.

\- Te convertiste en héroe pero tú poder resulto ser mortal para ti y entrenaste para evitarlo, fueron atacados por villanos en la U.S.J. y sobrevivieron hasta que llego All Might y los demás héroes al lugar ¿verdad? -.

\- Si -.

\- ¿Te enfrentaste al asesino de héroes Stain?, ¿te enfrentaste a Muscular? Y finalmente ¿luchaste contra el discípulo de All For One y al mismo All For One junto a All Might donde tú al final con el One For All asesinaste a los dos? y después tu brazos estallaron y tus órganos colapsaron, para después ser tragado por un portal donde te regeneraste y caíste aquí para después salvarme porque soy tu madre y porque es lo que hace un héroe ¿cierto? – finaliza de preguntar la mujer.

\- Si, si, si y finalmente si – responde a las ultimas preguntas de Inko.

\- …. Vaya eso explica muchas cosas – dijo ya como si nada Inko.

\- ¿Entonces? – Izuku no sabía que pasaría.

\- Bueno, solo te diré que ahora Izumi se alegrara de saber que tiene un hermanito – dijo feliz Inko imaginándose a su hija cuando lo sepa.

Izuku al escuchar esas palabras quedo impactado, además de que su corazón se aceleraba y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- Entonces… eso significa que… - dijo viendo a Inko.

\- Si…. Bienvenido a la familia Izuku…. Mi pequeño niño…. Aunque no tan pequeño – bromeo un poco la mujer haciendo reír a Izuku.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Se pasaron el día hablando para ver que tanto podían saber del uno del otro así como Inko, que podía saber cuáles eran las diferencias entre su mundo y el de su nuevo hijo, aunque se podría decir que no había muchos cambios a diferencia de que tal vez algunos de sus amigos puedan ser mujeres en esta dimensión y eso la mantenía pensativa, ya que por alguna razón sus instintos de madre sobreprotectora le dijeron que no debía dejar que ninguna arpía debía acercarse a su querido hijo, porque le podrían quitar su inocencia ya que por la historia, ella se dio cuenta de que era muy tímido con las mujeres y apenas podía hablar con una de la cual se volvió muy cercana a él. Ella siempre había soñado tener también un hijo, aunque quería que fuera el primero en nacer y no Izumi, pero no es que ella no quisiera a su hija, porque si la ama y ella quería tener un hijo varón que fuera mayor para que protegiera a su hermana menor, pero ahora su deseo se cumplió y tiene un nuevo hijo que llego a sus vidas para hacer un cambio, aunque el problema era que tenía 16 y su hija tenía 3 apenas. Ella estaba un poco preocupada por eso, pues no podía simplemente decir que era su hijo debido a la edad que tenía y eso sería como decir que fue como un descuido y lo tuvo a muy temprana edad, pero algo se le ocurrirá.

\- Creo que hay un problema – dijo Inko.

\- Soy demasiado grande para decir que soy tu hijo – dijo él.

\- Exacto -.

\- Se quién puede ayudarnos – dijo el brócoli.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunta la mujer.

A eso, Izuku solo le da una sonrisa y le dice lo que tenía en mente. Inko al escuchar la idea de su hijo, solo pudo quedarse impresionada, pues la idea de su hijo era buena pero había un problema.

\- Es una buena idea pero… ¿Qué pasara si no te cree? – pregunta preocupada.

\- Lo hará, después de todo no por nada es el ser más inteligente del mundo – dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

\- Este bien, confío en ti – dijo Inko dándole una sonrisa a su hijo, quien le dio una de vuelta.

\- Entonces por favor no le digas nada a nadie – dijo levantándose de la cama aun sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero ya no tanto.

Izuku se empezó a poner la ropa que Inko le había comprado cuando estuvo inconsciente después de que su madre saliera para darle privacidad. Ya cuando se arregló, sale de la habitación y se encuentra a su madre esperando afuera.

\- Volveré una vez que termine de hablar con Nezu – dijo para después bajar al primer piso junto a Inko y salir de la casa.

\- Ten cuidado – le dijo Inko un poco preocupada.

Izuku se voltea a verla y le da una sonrisa marca registrada y le da el pulgar arriba.

\- Lo tendré – dijo para seguir su camino a un solo lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La academia de héroes

**Un rato después**

Un rato después de haber recorrido la ciudad, Izuku pudo llegar a la academia y vio que era igual a la de su mundo y parecia ser que no cambio nada con los años. Pero no perdió tiempo y rodeo la escuela para poder entrar por un lugar donde nadie lo viera, y después de un momento logra saltar el muro que protegía la academia sin que nadie lo viera y empezar a escabullirse sin que ningún héroe o estudiante se diera cuenta o notara su presencia.

**Unos minutos después**

Unos minutos después de haber evadido a los estudiantes y maestros, logra llegar a la oficina del director Nezu quedándose unos momentos en la puerta, para después tomar aire y quitarse la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo.

\- Bien, espero que esto no salga mal – dijo para sí mismo para después tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo el director accediendo la entrada.

\- Bien, aquí vamos – dijo a si mismo entrando a la oficina.

Ya adentro, se encontró con Nezu y eso le alegraba, pues tal parecia que en este mundo el seguía siendo el mismo y eso le causo un alivio.

\- Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte joven? – pregunta Nezu.

\- Hola si este… vengo a verlo a usted director Nezu – dice Izuku llamando la completa atención del director.

\- ¿Qué necesitas joven? – pregunta amablemente.

\- One For All – dijo muy serio el peli verde.

El lugar se llenó de tensión y el roedor mutante gano una expresión muy seria, ya que lo que dijo era algo de suma importancia y severa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso chico? – pregunta seriamente Nezu.

\- No soy de este mundo – le responde el Midoriya sorprendiendo al roedor por sus palabras.

\- Jovencito, no es bueno que hagas ese tipo de bromas – dijo Nezu al peli verde.

\- Yagi Toshinori alias All Might, nuevo portador del One For All, sucesor de Nana Shimura antigua portadora del One For All, murió protegiendo a Yagi del villano All For One y también estudiante de Gran Torino – dijo seriamente dejando impactado al director.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta Nezu, pues al parecer sabia muchas cosas y eso no era bueno a su parecer.

\- Quiero su ayuda – dijo Deku.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Si se puede saber – pregunta Nezu.

\- Esto que le diré, no debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera All Might o podría crear muchos problemas de lo que se imagina ¿quede claro? – le dice muy serio.

\- Claro – acepta sus condiciones el roedor mutante.

Así, Izuku le empezó a contar el quien era, de donde venía y lo que había vivido hasta la actualidad, hasta caer aquí después de su batalla contra All For One y Tomura.

Obviamente Nezu le costó creerlo pero lo hizo, después de todo le dijo muchas cosas que podrían pasar en el futuro si no intervenían hasta que los suceso se presentaran. Izuku estuvo hablando sobre eso con Nezu y también le pidió ayuda con su problema, ya que en ese mundo era alguien que no existía y no tenía documentos que comprobaran su existencia.

**Salto en el tiempo**

**Residencia Midoriya**

Inko se empezaba a preocupar por Izuku ya que se había ido desde hace un buen rato y todavía no regresaba, pero escucha que tocan el timbre y rápidamente fue abrir con la esperanza de encontrarse a su hijo del futuro de otra dimensión sano y salvo, pero cuando la abrió se encontró con Mitsuki que venía junto a su hija Katsumi y su pequeña niña Izumi, las cuales las dos niñas se miraban felices por haber jugado mucho en el parque.

\- Hola ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunta Inko.

\- No estuvo nada mal, nos divertimos mucho aunque nos hubiera gustado que hubieras venido con nosotras Inko – dijo la peli ceniza mayor a su mejor amiga.

\- Si, a mí también me gustó la idea, pero tenía cosas que hacer – dijo la peli verde.

\- Bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos porque ya es muy tarde y debo preparar la cena. Nos vemos Inko – se despide Mitsuki junto a su hija.

\- Nos vemos Mitsuki – Inko e Izumi también se despiden y las peli cenizas se despiden para marcharse a paso tranquilo a su casa.

Las peli verde regresan al interior y la Midoriya mayor empieza a preparar la cena ya que se empezó hacer de noche, además de que Izuku aún no regresaba a casa y eso la mantenía inquieta, cosa que noto la pequeña Izumi.

\- Mami ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta la inocente niña.

\- Es que… me preocupa mucho Izuku – dijo sin pensar Inko.

\- ¿Izuku? – Izumi no entendía a qué se refería.

Inko al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, supo que la había regado ya que quería darle la sorpresa a su hija.

\- B-bueno este veras cariño… - no pudo terminar de hablar, ya se oye que tocan la puerta e inmediatamente Inko va a abrir.

Izumi quedo confundida por lo que había sucedido, pero escucha como su madre hablaba con alguien felizmente y por la voz de la otra persona, supo que era un hombre y eso la hizo pensar que era tal vez amigo de su madre o mejor aún, su nuevo padre.

Izumi alegre, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre y el hombre que estaba con ella que era en la sala. Cuando llego, vio un chico de cabello verde como el suyo, pecas en las mejillas al igual que ella y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Ella estaba confundida con la escena, ya que su madre abrazaba cariñosamente al chico y lo llenaba de besos en el rostro, mientras que el peli verde no oponía resistencia y solo reía nerviosamente ante los actos de su madre, así que ella muy curiosa, se acerca a ambos.

\- Mami – habla Izumi llamando la atención de los presentes - ¿Quién es él? – pregunta viendo a Izuku, pero cuando se fijó bien, vio que era el chico que su madre había estado cuidando cuando regreso con el después de que él, la salvara – tu eres el héroe que salvo a mi mami – dijo ella feliz.

Izuku no sabía cómo se pondría la pequeña Izumi cuando Inko le diera la noticia, pero de algo estaba seguro. El cuando era pequeño siempre soñó con tener hermanos y tal vez Izumi pensaría lo mismo. Así que dándose valor, le sonríe de forma fraternal a la niña.

Inko al ver a Izuku sonreírle a Izumi, ella le da una tierna sonrisa a su hija y se acerca a ella para estar a su altura y abrazarla cariñosamente, tal como lo hace una gran madre.

\- Izumi. Te presento a Izuku Midoriya – le dice presentando al peli verde – tu hermano mayor.

Izumi al escuchar esa revelación, su mente se quedó repitiendo esas palabras una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que su mente quedo en blanco un momento.

Ambos peli verde mayores se quedaron esperando su reacción, pero cuanto más se tardaba, ambos empezaron a preocuparse por su estado. Pero después vieron que a la pequeña se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y su boca temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

\- ¿He…hermano? -.

\- Así es Izumi. Soy tu hermano mayor – le dijo tierna y suavemente a la pequeña Midoriya.

Izumi sin poder soportar un segundo más, se lanzó a los brazos de Izuku y empezó a llorar en su pecho, mientras el peli verde solamente la dejaba desahogarse acariciando su cabello con cariño.

\- ¡Hermanito! –.

Inko al ver esa conmovedora escena, también empezó a llorar en silencio. Y sin poder evitarlo abraza a ambos convirtiendo el abrazo, en un abrazo familiar donde los tres lloraban.

Izumi lloraba de felicidad, pues uno de sus más grandes sueños, siempre fue ser una heroína como All Might. Pero tenía otro sueño aparte, el cual era, tener un hermano que también la quiera y la apoyara…. Y ahora lo tiene.

Este…. Era un nuevo comienzo para Izuku Midoriya, en un nuevo mundo, que no es el suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**13 años después**

\- Ya me voy a la escuela mamá – dijo una chica de 16 años.

\- Buena suerte y cuídate mucho Izumi – dijo Inko desde la cocina a su hija que solamente sonrió.

\- Lo hare, no te preocupes – dijo Izumi para después retirarse a la secundaria.

Izumi Midoriya se dirigía a su escuela mientras en el camino, mantenía una expresión triste y melancólica, para después sacar una fotografía de ella junto a su madre… y su hermano.

\- Hermanito…. Te extraño – dijo la peli verde, para guardar de nuevo la foto y seguir su camino a su destino, para un nuevo día en la escuela, con insultos, burlas… y humillaciones hirientes de Kacchan.

Izumi solamente se mantenía paciente y esperanzada, de que su hermano por fin llegara al lado de ella y su madre, pero en mayor medida con ella, ya que ella no llega a ver a su hermano como simplemente un hermano… sino como algo más fuerte y muy mal visto en toda la sociedad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado la historia y si es así, no olviden votar o darle me gusta y comentar.**

**Eso sería todo por este capítulo mi gente, espero su apoyo en la historia y que les sea de su agrado.**

**Chauuuuuuuuuu :3/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La decisión… ¿seguir mi sueño?… o abandonarlo**

Unos meses habían pasado después del asesinato de All For One y Tomura a manos de Izuku, así como también la "muerte" de Izuku que fue grabado y transmitido en todo el país así como en otras partes del mundo, dejando congelados y consternados a todos, pero más a los estudiantes de la U.A quienes se sintieron devastados por la pérdida de su compañero. Y no solo ellos, sino también la progenitora del difunto héroe, Inko Midoriya quien al presenciar lo que le paso a su pequeño, se desmayó y afortunadamente Mitsuki estaba con ella en ese momento y también se quedó con ella apoyándola y sirviéndole de apoyo cuando se rompió en llanto.

En ese tiempo, la academia le rindió honores al joven héroe caído en acción y el gobierno le hizo una estatua al peli verde en la academia por la valentía y el coraje que había mostrado al pelear, aunque matara a los dos villanos, lo había hecho por una causa mayor que fue admirada por la mayoría.

Durante unas semanas la academia y sus estudiantes estuvieron de luto, en respeto a uno de los suyos. Los que conocían a Izuku ya no eran los mismos, como el pequeño Kota y la pequeña Eri quienes veian a Izuku como su hermano mayor/padre. El pequeño no salió de su habitación durante una semana ni siquiera cuando su tía o los demás trataron de animarlo. La pequeña Eri fue casi igual, solo que ella se quedó con su "abuela" Inko quien la consoló y apoyo junto a Mitsuki, quien estaba igual de triste que ambas, pues el peli verde había rescatado a su hijo Bakugou de las garras de los villanos pero al costo de su propia vida.

Bakugo durante ese tiempo estuvo callado y meditando lo que había pasado por su culpa, aunque le hubiera echado la culpa a Deku por tratar de salvarlo, en el fondo se sentía agradecido y también culpable, pues él se había dejado capturar por los villanos. Por lo que debido a eso, empezó a recapacitar y a cambiar volviéndose una persona más amable y sociable, así como también pacífico y ya no se burla de los demás ni los menosprecia pero cuando la situación lo requiere, su vieja personalidad regresa.

Momo tenia respeto por Izuku, lo admiraba y sería una mentira no decir que sentía algo por él, pues era un chico simpático, lindo y considerado eso le gustaba de él, pero lo malo es que había muerto.

Ochako e Iida también se sintieron terribles por la muerte de su mejor amigo/interés amoroso. Ochako estuvo en su hogar encerrada en su habitación mucho tiempo, sumergida en una gran depresión, pero con ayuda de las chicas, pudo seguir adelante.

Iida también logro recuperarse con la ayuda de su familia y hermano, como sus compañeros de clase. Se prometió a sí mismo en honor a Izuku superarse y volverse fuerte para proteger a todos con una sonrisa.

Todos se sintieron tristes por la muerte de Izuku, pero lograron recuperarse, pues todos sabían que el peli verde no le gustaría verlos tristes, sino con una sonrisa. Por lo que todos se superaron así sí mismos y se empezaron a volver mejores.

Shoto Todoroki fue uno de los que más sufrió su muerte, ya que Deku era su único y primer amigo que lo ayudo con su problema. Ver como moría lo dejo devastado, pues por culpa de su padre había perdido a su madre, quien estaba en el hospital por el maltrato que había sufrido de su padre y aun no se recupera del todo ya que el daño mental hecho por Endeavor era muy extremo, pero pudo empezar a ver resultados gracias a él y por los consejos de Izuku y el apoyo. Ahora podía hablar con ella y convivir, además de que su madre cuando se enteró de la muerte de Izuku y que fue el quien lo ayudo a aceptar lo que era a Shoto, se sintió mal y triste por su hijo y la madre del difunto aspirante, pues había muerto a una edad corta. Así que queriéndole agradecer de alguna manera a Izuku, ella apoyaría a Shoto y también a su madre Inko por todo lo que hizo por su hijo.

Así que Reí, la madre de Shoto le pidió de favor a su hijo que mandara llamar a la madre de Izuku, a lo cual el bicolor sin tener que dudar de su madre pero si curioso de lo que iba a pasar, fue por ella a la casa de su amigo.

Cuando ambas mujeres se vieron por primera vez, la Sra. Todoroki se disculpó con Inko por la muerte de su hijo, dijo que lo lamentaba mucho y que ella la ayudaría para seguir adelante en todo, como muestra de su agradecimiento por lo que Izuku hizo por su querido Shoto.

Ambas con el tiempo se hicieron muy inseparables junto a Mitsuki, que al saber el caso de Reí como Inko, puso de su parte y entre las dos junto a Shoto y sus hermanos lograron que la Sra. Todoroki se recuperara completamente, a decir verdad las tres eran como hermanas.

Fue a la academia de héroes a darle una sorpresa a su esposo que estaba en una reunión escolar con todos los estudiantes y maestros presentes, que cuando él la vio recuperada casi sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y Reí cuando vio a su esposo hizo lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Le dio una patada envuelta en hielo en los huevos que lo dejo paralitico temporalmente y todos los estudiantes y maestros masculinos, incluyendo a All Might y Nezu, se llevaron las manos a los genitales por la fuerza que se debió aplicar. Pero en cambio las mujeres, ellas empezaron a ovacionar a la peliblanca y le dieron puntajes de 10 por lo que había hecho, además de que Inko y Mitsuki se sintieron orgullosas de que su pequeña haya crecido tan rápido.

\- Crecen tan rápido – dijo Inko secándose una lagrima.

\- Reí estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo Mitsuki que lloraba a mares y tenía un pañuelo con el cual se sonaba.

\- Ella es mi héroe – dijo la pequeña Eri viendo a Reí.

\- ¿No habías dicho que Izuku era tu héroe? – pregunta confundido Tintín.

\- Héroe hombre no héroe mujer – dijo la peliblanca.

\- Vaya eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Sasuke 2.0.

\- Gracias, gracias, doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho – dijo la madre de Todoroki saludando a sus fans.

All Might junto a los demás héroes masculinos y el director se acercaron a Endeavor para saber cómo estaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Endeavor? – pregunta All Might.

\- Mi pichulaaaaaa – fue lo único que dijo Endeavor con una voz chillona.

Pero Shoto que vio eso se acerca a ver y no podía evitar pasar esa oportunidad para burlarse de su padre.

\- Como dijo "au mis bolas" – dijo Shoto agarrándose los genitales y todos se echaron a reír como retrasados.

\- Fuck you Shoto fuck you – dijo en el suelo Endeavor.

\- Chúpame el escroto mejor puto :v – dijo el bicolor.

Así pasaron los meses y todos pudieron salir adelante. Dos meses después de que la humillación de Endeavor, Eri desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Todos los que la conocían se asustaron y empezaron una ardua búsqueda, pero no la encontraron por ningún lado, ya que cuando Eri desapareció jamás pudieron encontrar una pista que los llevaran a ella. Pero una semana y media después en la academia, en la clase 1-A había una nota que los de la clase llevaron al director en el patio de la escuela donde estaban todos los grupos de héroes, general y apoyo, además de que allí estaban la mayoría de los héroes hablando sobre la desaparición de Eri. Prestaron atención y Endeavor tomo la carta para leer lo que tenía escrito lo cual era que decía:

_No tienen de que preocuparse, pues ahora la pequeña Eri está al lado de su querido Izuku Midoriya. Y no se preocupen, los verán dentro un tiempo y yo se los mostrare pero solo tengan paciencia._

_Atte. Broly_

_Pd1: Izuku dice que Endeavor se la pela_

_Pd2: Puto el que lo lea :v_

Ante esos posdata todos se partieron de la risa por la humillación al héroe numero 2 quien solo maldecía al tal Broly y todos empezaron a buscar información sobre ese "villano" como lo catalogaron para dar con su paradero.

Pasado dos meses más, no pudieron dar con la ubicación de Broly, por lo que empezaron a frustrarse y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más terrible se ponía Inko, así como Mitsuki y Reí quienes le tomaron mucho cariño a Eri.

**Salto en el tiempo**

_**Después de 7 meses de búsqueda, ninguno de los héroes pudo encontrar el paradero de Eri o el villano Broly. Los 9 meses después de que Izuku muriera, pero 7 meses fueron los que se contaban de la desaparición de Eri, por lo cual la pequeña peliblanca había desaparecido 2 meses después de la muerte del brócoli.**_

_**En los primero dos meses que habían pasado de la muerte del peli verde todo había estado normal, pero después de unos días del tercer mes todo cambio, ya que varias chicas habían dejado de ir a la escuela por motivos desconocidos durante los siguientes 8 meses. Todos tenían sus preguntas, de porque habían dejado de venir, pero eso no impidió que siguieran tomando sus clases, pues las chicas enviaban los apuntes de todo lo que los demás miraban en clases por medio de Yagi que era el único junto a Aizawa y Nezu que sabían que era lo que ocurría con ellas, así como los padres de las chicas que prometieron no decir nada hasta que ellas quisieran.**_

_**Y las chicas que estuvieron ausentes fueron: Momo, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Ibara, Mei y Nejire. Así como otras que no eran de la escuela, como las heroínas Nemuri, Yu, Mandalay como el resto de las Pussycats (que había ido con su sobrino el pequeño Kota a visitar a la madre de Deku desde el campamento) y la hermana de Shoto Fuyumi y Melissa.**_

_**De pronto todos los alumnos y maestros, Mitsuki, Reí e Inko así como por loco que suene, también algunos villanos como, Kurogiri, Dabi y Himiko estaban en lo que parecia ser una especie de cine. Cuando los alumnos y héroes vieron a los tres villanos se tensaron y no dudaron en ponerse en guardia, pero no pudieron usar sus Kosei ninguno en la sala, pero después vieron a algunas personas que no creyeron ver de nuevo, los cuales eran Stain, All For One y Tomura quienes también estaban confundidos pero cuando se vieron, todo el lugar se puso tenso y aun sin Kosei, se iban a lanzar a golpes, pero aparece de repente una persona que deja en shock a Yagi, All For One y a Gran Torino… era Nana, la maestra de Yagi.**_

_**\- Ni siquiera lo intenten -.**_

_**Todos escuchan una voz desconocida que llama la atención de todos los presentes y voltearon a la gran pantalla, donde estaba parado una persona con un traje elegante, piel un poco bronceada, ojos negros y cabello negro un poco debajo de la nuca, casi llegando a media espalda, sin contar que tenía un buen físico.**_

_**\- Sean bienvenidos todos – dijo el pelinegro elegante.**_

_**\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta seriamente All Might.**_

_**\- ¿No me recuerdan? Esperen no me conocen casi. Bueno, para hacerlo corto, les dije que nos veríamos después cuando les deje la carta – dijo sonriente el pelinegro.**_

_**Ante eso todos se confundieron, pero de repente algo hizo clic en la mente de todos. Recordaron la carta que habían encontrado después de que Eri desapareciera, entonces All Might tomo la palabra.**_

_**\- Tú fuiste quien se llevó a Eri – dijo serio y todos lo vieron enojados y sorprendidos, pues él fue quien secuestro a Eri.**_

_**\- Así es –responde.**_

_**\- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE LA TRAIGAS DE VUELTA MALDITO BASTARDO O TE MATO! – fueron las palabras de Katsuki quien estaba furioso, pues había perdido a su mejor amigo y después perdió a la niña que lo quería como un padre y a él como su tío aunque no lo parezca.**_

_**\- No puedo hacer eso – dijo haciendo que todos se enfurezcan excepto los cinco villanos que no sabían nada – y si se preguntan el por qué, es porque ella pidió con todo su corazón volver a estar con Izuku y yo se lo cumplí, pero antes le advertí que si se iba todos ustedes se preocuparían y la empezarían a buscar. Pero ella me dijo que cuando los viera, que les dijera que estaría bien, pues ella iba estar al lado de su padre. Por eso es que los traje aquí.**_

_**Ante eso todos tenían dudas pero Nana, AFO, Stain y Tomura estaban confundidos y solo se mantuvieron escuchando, pero decidieron confiar en él pero Nezu hizo una pregunta importante.**_

_**\- Si eso es así, entonces ¿Qué hacen ellos cinco aquí y Stain? – pregunta la rata viendo a los cinco villanos.**_

_**\- Porque me dio la gana y porque respeto a Stain ya que el sí sabe lo que es ser un verdadero héroe como All Might e Izuku, además de que Toga Himiko le tiene una pequeña pero adorable sorpresa para Inko Midoriya – dijo dándole una sonrisa gatuna a la rubia que se puso nerviosa.**_

_**Todos incluso sus compañeros posaron sus miradas en la rubia quien no pudo evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa pues se estaban preguntando cual era esa sorpresa que tenía la villana.**_

_**\- Disculpa – llamo Inko al azabache - ¿puedes decirnos como esta Izuku? – pregunta esperanzada y preocupada.**_

_**\- Claro. Pero antes, les hare una pregunta. Ustedes ¿han escuchado algo sobre los viajes en el tiempo o viajes entre dimensiones? – pregunta todos los presentes quienes se quedaron con duda, pero solo Nezu respondió.**_

_**\- Escuche algo sobre eso, pero es improbable. Se dice que si viajan entre dimensiones, puedes ir a otros mundos distintos o paralelos al nuestro. Incluso podríamos encontrarnos con versiones nuestras en esas realidades – responde el peje hámster.**_

_**\- Igual, además de que las personalidades de los que conocemos, pueden ser diferentes e incluso de una forma que nunca pensaríamos – dijo All For One.**_

_**\- Es correcto mi peludo amigo y villano. Debo decir, que eso es real, pero en algunos casos puede ser peligroso a niveles que tal vez no te puedas imaginar – dijo el azabache serio sacándole un escalofrío a todos.**_

_**En eso Aizawa levanta la mano llamando la atención de todos y del que los trajo allí.**_

_**\- ¿si mi querido vendedor de tachas y perico que vino de Grove Street? – le dice y todos se parten de risa por como llamo a Aizawa a quien se le resalto una vena en la cien.**_

_**\- Cállate. Que tenga cara de vendedor de mierda del mejor barrio en el puto mundo, no significa que venda tachas y perico. Bueno, si he vendido tachas y perico en la infancia, pero no porque tenga cara de drogado. Y tengo una pregunta. Si eso es cierto entonces tú de seguro debiste ver versiones nuestras ¿no? – dice el cara de drogado.**_

_**\- Así es, pues digamos que soy como un espectador desde una u otra perspectiva o mejor dicho… soy uno de los tantos dioses que gobiernan un diferente multiverso – responde tranquilamente dejando con la boca abierta todos los presentes– pero en todas la que he visto hasta ahora, todos se enfocan en Izuku.**_

_**\- ¿En mi hijo? – pregunta confundida Inko.**_

_**\- Así es señora Inko – dijo asintiendo – en todas veo los diferentes caminos que toma Izuku con sus decisiones o las decisiones y acciones de los demás, pero casi la mayoría se centra en Bakugo.**_

_**Todos los presentes se le quedan viendo al peli cenizo quien se empezaba a enojar porque no lo dejaban de mirar.**_

_**\- ¿Puedes decirnos en qué lo influenciaba? – pregunta Katsuki.**_

_**\- En la mayoría de los mundos, todo es por los maltratos y humillaciones que le hiciste pasar desde los cuatro años cuando todos descubrieron que no tenía un Kosei – dijo y todos se sorprendieron.**_

_**\- ¿Qué? – dice sorprendido el musulmán.**_

_**\- En una de las primeras que vi, una de tus versiones le dijo a Izuku que se lanzara del techo de un edificio para que así despertara su Kosei – dijo y todos quedaron horrorizados por eso – y ¿Qué crees?**_

_**\- ¿Qué? – pregunta un poco temeroso.**_

_**\- Hizo lo que le dijiste – revelo a lo que las mujeres se llevaron las manos a la boca por esa revelación y los hombres solo estuvieron serios y también un poco horrorizados – pero eso aún no pasaba porque aun tenia fe. Así que después de que le dijiste eso, se fue a su casa y en el camino se encontró con el villano de baba que te atrapo pero Yagi llega y lo salva. Y aquí es donde comienza lo peor.**_

_**Ante eso todos estuvieron esperando lo que diría, pero Yagi estaba nervioso ya que sabía a donde iba.**_

_**\- Izuku le dijo a All Might si podía ser un héroe aun siendo un sin Kosei, pero lo que le dijo All Might lo quebró por dentro. Le dijo que no podía ser un héroe sin ningún Kosei, pero que podía trabajar como una persona normal como policía, doctor, abogado, etcétera. Después de eso, Izuku se fue al techo de un edificio…. Y salto para después morir al impactarse contra el suelo – revelo para después mostrar en la pantalla la escena hasta el suicidio, pero que fue censurado para evitar traumas, además de que estaba Kota allí también.**_

_**Todas las mujeres pero más Inko, lloraron por tal final de Izuku en una de las dimensiones. Los chicos también lloraban y se sentían mal por eso, pero quien más estaba peor era Yagi, pues él le dijo esas mismas palabras a Izuku cuando lo conoció.**_

_**\- Pero – eso llamo la atención de todos. – cuando eso paso, un portal se abrió al lado de Izuku, para que del mismo portal saliera otro Izuku en un terrible estado. Este Izuku había venido de otra dimensión donde una organización farmacéutica desarrollo un letal virus que escapo de un laboratorio e infecto toda una ciudad, que el gobierno erradico con un misil nuclear. Izuku en esa dimensión también era un sin Kosei, pero decidió seguir adelante y estudio para después ser policía. Se volvió un buen policía pero su primer día fue cuando el virus broto, por lo que él fue uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre. Entreno y se volvió un agente del gobierno con tan solo 15 años de edad, en esa batalla por la sobrevivencia rescato a Eri de ser comida de muertos. Pasaron los años y el chico se volvió incluso el mejor agente de la historia, entreno a Eri y ella se volvió una gran chica con valor y muy ágil que se volvió una de las más jóvenes y mejores agentes de Seguridad Nacional y una heroína contando lo que puede hacer su Kosei. Después le fue encomendada la misión de rescatar a la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos que fue secuestrada – eso dicho dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes – Lo logro, pero años después el presidente iba a revelar lo sucedido en la ciudad que se llama Raccoon City donde Izuku estuvo en el brote. Pero cuando eso paso, el presidente fue infectado por el ministro de defensa del país para que no dijera nada e inculparon a Izuku junto a Melissa que también era una chica sin Kosei pero que se volvió agente. Después de un tiempo lograron dar con el ministro que fue infectado con un virus diferente y lo mato, además de que se probó su inocencia. Izuku después se enfrentó contra el causante de la infección del virus y termino herido. Después esa batalla, estaba por morir y fue tragado por un portal que lo llevo al mundo del Izuku que se suicidó. Se miró allí muerto y lo toco, para que el difunto Izuku se volviera luz y se fundiera en el agente Izuku que obtuvo sus memorias y supo todo. Digamos que tomo su lugar y ahora se volvió un buen héroe, solo que allí se volvió maestro con tan solo 16 años de nuevo. Si, rejuveneció.**_

_**Nadie dijo nada, pues lo que habían escuchado dejo a todos muy sorprendidos, que no podían decir nada al respecto.**_

_**\- Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, sino lo que en realidad se vino a ver – dijo para que después la gran pantalla se iluminara y las luces se apagaran.**_

_**En los lugares de todos aparecieron todo tipo de botanas y bebidas que alegro a todos, por lo que se dispusieron a disfrutar mientras veian lo que iba lo que se iba a mostrar.**_

Cuando se empezó a reproducir una escena, vieron que fue en el momento que Izuku mato a All For One y a Tomura quienes solo bufaron por haber sido asesinados por un niño mientras Stain miraba con orgullo al chamaco, para después ser tragado por un portal y ser llevado a otra dimensión. Vieron que estuvo en un espacio oscuro y que de repente aparece otra persona junto a él y vieron que era muy similar al tipo que los había traído allí, para que se empezara a hacer luz e introducirse en Izuku y todo se volviera negro dejando de ver a Izuku.

Después de unos momentos, todo vuelve a la normalidad y se deja ver la ciudad donde ellos habitan y eso los confundió, pero luego recordaron que esa podría ser una dimensión idéntica a la suya.

Todo cambia y ahora se muestra una casa muy conocida por todos, pues era la casa de los Midoriya, así que suponían que allí es donde aparecería Izuku.

La escena cambia a la cocina y se muestra a Inko haciendo el desayuno, pero se veía diferente a la que conocían, pues esa Inko tenía unas buenas curvas que más de uno de los espectadores masculinos empezaron a tener sonrisas pervertidas, contando que tenía un buen trasero, vientre plano y unos buenos pechos. Aunque a decir verdad la madre de Izuku también había perdido peso y tenía casi la misma figura que su otra versión, ya que con ayuda de Mitsuki y Reí había hecho ejercicio con ellas y las tres se habían vuelto las milfs más codiciadas hasta ahora, además de que Reí se había mudado a la casa de Inko y estar con ella al igual que Shoto, le había pedido el divorcio a Endeavor por los maltratos que había recibido lo que ocasionara que se volviera loca y el resto ya lo saben.

Además de que las hijas de Endeavor decidieron quedarse con su padre, pues sabían que su padre no soportaría un día sin comer, ya que no sabía cocinar además de que les daba lástima que se quedara más solo que un Mineta.

Después la escena cambio y ahora se vio una habitación donde todo estaba inundado de posters de All Might, con sus figuras de acción, despertador, historietas y su cama de All Might.

Un momento después, el despertador empieza sonar… de una manera peculiar.

"ARRIBA JOVEN HEROE, QUE HOY ES UN NUEVO DIA PARA LLEGAR A SER EL MEJOR, PLUS ULTRAAAAAA"

A todos sin excepción les salió una gota por ver que las costumbres de Midoriya nunca iban a cambiar, pero bueno, eso es lo que hacía especial a Izuku.

Podemos ver que había un bulto debajo de las sabanas que no dejaba ver a quien estaba en la cama, pero ya todos sabían quién era. Una mano desactiva el despertador con mucha pereza para después levantarse, aunque no se podía mostrar su persona.

La escena cambia a la del baño donde el agua empieza a salir de la regadera y después el suelo y se podían ver las piernas de alguien y el cómo cae la toalla al suelo, para que después se metiera a la ducha y se empezara a bañar. Todos vieron curiosos como la silueta apenas se mostraba y vieron que Izuku tenía el cabello… ¿largo? Además de que las chicas se empezaron a imaginar cosas nada santas con Izuku en el baño, haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de sus narices.

La escena cambia a la habitación de nuevo, para ver como ahora "Izuku" toma un cepillo para después empezar cepillar su largo cabello, y empezar a tararear una melodía con su femenina y hermosa voz…

_**\- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! – dijeron todos los presentes sacados de onda por esa escena tan inesperada.**_

Después vieron que del armario saca un uniforme de la secundaria… ¡¿femenina?! Entonces la escena vuelve a cambiar y se enfoca viéndose a Izuku con el uniforme puesto dándole la espalda al espejo y después voltearse y verse al espejo para que se mostrara y….

_**\- ¡¿PERO CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?! – gritaron todos en conjunto por lo que habían presenciado.**_

Cabello largo verde, ojos del mismo color, rasgos finos y sus pequeños pero hermosos labios, así como sus singulares pero ahora tiernas pecas adornando su rostro, pechos copa D, anchas caderas, cintura pequeña y piernas torneadas. Sin duda nadie se esperaba ver a…

_**\- ¡¿IZUKU ES UNA CHICA?! -.**_

Si… nadie se esperó ver a "Izuku" convertido ahora en "una chica".

_**\- ¡No se hagan ideas precipitadas tan rápido tarados! – dijo con una vena en la sien el azabache.**_

_**\- Pero que enormes pe… - Mineta no pudo seguir ya que todas las chicas lo empezaron a moler a golpes mientras todos los hombres incluido Broly, se metían en bunker improvisado hecho de sillas para no terminar que el pelo de uva.**_

"Izuku" después de arreglarse, baja al comedor para poder desayunar y se encuentra a su madre que tenía una figura envidiable trayéndole un plato con huevos y tocino junto a un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

\- Buenos días Izumi-chan – dice Inko a su hija dándole una sonrisa, a lo que Izumi le regresa una igual, pero demasiado tierna y dulce que hizo a más de un hombre, incluyendo a All For One salir volando por los aires a causa de una hemorragia nasal al igual que Kurogiri y otros sentían que iban a vomitar arcoíris, entre ellos Dabi y Tomura, aunque Stain.

\- Si no la veo no es ilegal – dijo el asesino de héroes mientras se tapaba la vista con las vendas.

Y las mujeres bueno… algunas ya consideraban volverse lesbianas por la chica Izumi.

\- Buenos días mama – dijo Izumi sentándose para desayunar.

\- ¿Lista para otra día en la escuela? -.

\- Sí. Solamente… me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí para verme – dijo con una mirada triste pero aun sonreía.

\- A mí también Izumi, pero solo debemos tener fe en que regresara pronto – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa maternal.

_**Los demás se preguntaban qué era lo que querían decir ambas**_

_**\- A ¿Qué se refieren señor? – pregunta SHOOOTOOOOO (No pude evitarlo, pero es muy gracioso).**_

_**\- Preguntas para después, por ahora solo vean – dijo y todos pusieron atención a lo que decían.**_

\- Tienes razón mama – dijo Izumi y ambas tomaron el desayuno para iniciar su día.

Después del desayuno, Izumi se despidió de su madre y se fue directo a la escuela. En el camino saco una fotografía donde aparecía su madre, ella tres años y un chico de 16 años con ellas que la abrazaba con cariño y los tres miraban felices a la cámara.

_**\- ¡Izuku! – dicen todos en coro al ver al tercer integrante.**_

_**\- Así es. Cuando Izuku cayó en ese mundo, no cambio para nada su edad o físico – dijo Broly.**_

Era un día como los demás para la chica de nombre Izumi Midoriya, se encontraba el último día de clases escuchando lo que decía el maestro y tomando apuntes, hasta que el maestro dice algo que hace gritar de emoción a todos.

\- No hay necesidad de que diga qué carrera quieren tomar, después de todo… - el profesor lanza unos papeles al aire – todos ustedes quieren ser héroes ¿no?

La única respuesta fueron los gritos de alegría de casi todos los alumnos que mostraron su Kosei menos dos personas.

\- Hmp… profe a mí no me compare con todos estos estúpidos extras. Yo entrare a la U.A y me convertiré en la heroína número 1 y superare a All Might – dijo una chica de cabello cenizo, ojos rojos y facciones finas, con pechos copa C, piernas torneadas, anchas caderas y cintura pequeña.

Todos los espectadores al ver a chica que había hablado, se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el piso y sus ojos casi se les salen de sus cuencas, pues esa chica era nadie más y menos que…

_**\- ¿¡BAKUGO ES MUJER!? – fue el grito de todos los presentes.**_

Allí mismo estaban viendo a la versión femenina de Bakugo que no hacía falta decir que era idéntica a su versión masculina aunque aun así era muy hermosa, pero Izumi era adorable y tierna, lo cual era una gran diferencia.

_**\- Es igual a Mitsuki – dijo Inko.**_

_**\- Es hermosa – dijeron todos los hombres.**_

_**\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – pregunto Kirishima.**_

_**\- Es el encanto Bakugo – dijo Mitsuki – ese es nuestro don, nuestra maldición.**_

_**\- Déjeme estrechar su mano de poeta a poeta – dijo Broly dándole la mano la cual la peli ceniza acepta.**_

_**\- ¡Debemos buscar las referencias! – dijo All Might y el junto a Dabi, Kirishima y Mirio estaban vestidos del Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno.**_

_**\- Miren el tamaño de esas te… - antes de que Mineta terminara, recibió un lengüetazo de parte de Tsuyu y una mega explosión de Bakugo que lo manda a volar.**_

\- Oh es cierto – dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos – Al parecer no serás la única que entrara a la U.A Katsumi, ya que la señorita Midoriya también quiere entrar a la U.A – dijo el profesor dejando en shock a Katsumi.

Todos los estudiantes al escuchar lo que dijo su maestro, se empezaron a reír de Izumi que solo miro hacia su escritorio deprimida mientras se cubría el rostro con un libro por las burlas de los demás, aunque tenían razón para reírse, pues ella no tenía ninguna particularidad.

_**\- Que hipócritas – dijo Mitsuki enojada por cómo se comportaban.**_

_**\- Bueno, el mundo está plagado de ellos pero no se puede hacer nada. A menos que una deidad nacida de la tierra sea liberada y trate de destruir a la humanidad pero que un emo pelirrojo, un vago castaño prepa trunca y una sacerdotisa solterona portadores de tesoros sagrados se lo impida y lo derroten – dijo Broly encogiéndose de hombros.**_

Después de que terminaran las clases, Izumi fue la última en salir ya que estaba guardando sus cosas. Cuando salió, se dispuso a leer el cuaderno sobre los héroes que le había dado Izuku antes de que se fuera, pero en un instante, el cuaderno se le es arrebatado por Katsumi quien la miraba furiosa.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás leyendo nerd? – le dice Katsumi empezando a leer un poco.

\- K-Kacchan – Izumi se asustó por la presencia de la peli ceniza – p-por favor Kacchan te lo suplico, d-devuélveme el c-cuaderno. P-por favor es m-muy importan…

¡Boom!

.

.

.

.

.

Izumi y los demás espectadores, quedaron en shock al ver que Katsumi hizo volar el cuaderno de la peli verde en pedazos, haciendo que la Midoriya solo pudiera quedarse mirando.

\- Perdón ¿dijiste algo? Es que no escuche – dijo inocentemente Katsumi.

\- … - hasta este punto la peli verde empezó a derramar lágrimas por la barbaridad de su "amiga" – (ese… era el… único recuerdo que… tenia de mi… hermano).

Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar eso, quedaron impactados además de que Katsumi se sintió muy mal por no haberla escuchado y destrozar sus apuntes aunque nadie lo notara, pero esos pensamientos ella los desechó.

\- Hmp… te lo diré solo una vez Deku. No te atrevas a entrar a la academia, porque tu solo eres una piedra en mi camino – le dijo – tu nunca podrás ser una heroína, eres solamente una inútil sin Kosei.

Izumi solo se mantenía en silencio llorando escuchando cada palabra que le decía Katsumi, mientras trataba de juntar las partes que aún quedaban del cuaderno, tratando inútilmente de juntarlos.

\- Si quieres tener un Kosei, entonces porque no te lanzas desde un lugar alto. Tal vez así puedas conseguir tu Kosei… o acabar con tu sufrimiento – le dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

_**\- No puedo creer que el idiota de Katsuki sea así de mujer – dijo Mitsuki enojada.**_

_**\- A decir verdad en su mundo, él era igual como lo que vieron hace un momento y fue por eso que cuando Izuku entro a la academia, era un chico muy tímido e inseguro que hasta le daba miedo hablar con las chicas, incluso sentía que se desmayaba – dijo Broly y ahora todos miraban al peli cenizo enojados y las chicas querían matarlo, haciendo que el pobre temblara de miedo.**_

_**\- Quisiera ser la primera en darle un castigo – dijo Momo con una sonrisa dulce que asusto a todos los hombres.**_

_**\- Después yo kero – dijo Tsuyu.**_

_**\- Y yo – les siguió Nejire.**_

_**\- Y después yo – dijo Toga mientras las demás chicas también levantaban las manos diciendo que querían castigar a Bakugo quien sentía que se moría vivo.**_

_**\- (Ese compa ya está muerto nomás no le han avisado) – pensaron todos los hombres sintiendo lastima por el peli cenizo.**_

_**\- (Tengo un pase derechito al infierno) – pensó Katsuki viendo a la muerte a los ojos – bueno… ¡HOY ES UN GRAN DIA PARA MORIR!**_

_**\- Mejor le dejamos aquí queridos lectores, porque quiero que Bakugo este vivo para lo que se viene, pues… ahora si se viene lo sido – dijo Broly frotándose las manos cual villano del siglo 20 – voten, comenten y compartan la historia si les gusta. Hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La decisión… ¿seguir mi sueño?… o abandonarlo… parte 2**

_**\- Ya volvimos. Díganme hicieron todas sus necesidades, el baño, drogarse… - es interrumpido por Aizawa.**_

_**\- ¡¿Imbécil te crees muy gracioso?! :v -.**_

_**\- Quien sabe - – dijo el azabache – bueno si ya no tienen nada que hacer, sigamos.**_

Ya sin poder hacer nada, Izumi sale de la escuela muy deprimida perdiendo la esperanza de recuperar lo más preciado para ella desde que tiene memoria. Tomo un atajo por un túnel para que nadie viera su estado de ánimo.

\- Hermano… lo siento – dijo a nadie en específico sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Sin que se diera cuenta, una extraña especie de lodo o baba de color verde la acechaba y se ponía detrás de ella viéndola con ojos ambiciosos.

\- Vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo la baba con tal de llamar la atención de la peli verde.

La peli verde al escuchar al desconocido, se da la vuelta y mira al hombre baba para después, pues se había pues se había topado con un villano.

\- ¡Un villano! – dijo ella asustada.

\- Tu cuerpo me servirá de momento para ocultarme de "el" – dijo la baba para acercarse con desconocidas intenciones a la Midoriya que no podía moverse debido al miedo.

Pero antes de que se pudiera acercar un poco más, escuchan una voz muy conocida para ambos y que le hizo ganar un gran brillo en los ojos de la peli verde.

\- ¡No teman! ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE YA ESTOY AQUÍ! -.

\- No puede ser – dijo el villano asustado – es…

\- ¡ALL MIGHT! – grita emocionada Izumi.

_**\- Sin duda en cualquier dimensión, los Midoriya tienen una extraña obsesión con los números 1 – dijo Gran Torino con una gota y los demás asienten.**_

_**\- Seria gracioso pensar que en nuestro mundo la señora Midoriya tiene una relación con All Might y que está esperando un hijo de el – dijo Mirio haciendo que los demás se rieran.**_

_**Estuvieron un buen rato riendo pero después vieron que la señora Inko se estaba riendo de forma nerviosa con un gran sonrojo en su cara mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre, haciendo que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos a mas no poder que hasta se saldrían de sus cuencas. Después vieron a Toshinori quien estaba sudando a balas muy nervioso y pues…**_

_**\- ¡NO MAMES WEY! – dijeron todos al unisón.**_

_**\- Bueno mejor sigamos con la historia – dijo Broly para después chasquear los dedos.**_

_**\- ¡AWANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron All Might, Aizawa, Nezu, Bakugo, Shoto y Endeavor.**_

_**\- ¡No me quiero ir! :'v – Dijeron los demás.**_

_**\- Imbéciles ¿se creen muy graciosos? – dijo fastidiado Broly.**_

_**\- No lo sé tú dime – dijo SHOOTOOOOOOOO.**_

\- No puede ser tengo que… - pudo terminar de hablar la baba porque…

\- ¡DETROIT SMASH! – exclama el rubio.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer derrotado.

**Minutos después**

Después de haber encerrado al hombre baba en una botella, Izumi no podía estar más entusiasmada. A pesar de que había sufrido abusos por Katsumi hace poco y que le destruyera lo más preciado para ella, no todo lo que le paso fue tan malo, ya que pudo conocer a su más grande ídolo.

\- Oye jovencita… jovencita – llamaba All Might a Izumi dándole unos pequeños toquecitos en la frente para hacerla reaccionar, cosa que su funciono y la pequeña obsesionada con el símbolo de la paz empezó hacerle preguntas sin parar, una tras otra sin poder dejar que el héroe pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna sacándole una gota a él y a los espectadores.

\- P-p-p-p-podría firmar mí… - dijo pero All Might la interrumpe.

\- Pero si ya lo hice jovencita – dijo este con su característica sonrisa.

\- ¡YA LO FIRMO! – Dijo extasiada – gracias muchas gracias será una reliquia familiar.

\- Ten mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante jovencita, sígueme apoyando desde la tv – dijo para después salir de allí de un gran salto pero Izumi logra colgarse de sus piernas.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – grito de forma súper linda y tierna que fue escuchada por la ciudad.

_**Con los espectadores de la sala, todos estaban sin decir una palabra pero después todos empiezan a vomitar arcoíris y las mujeres estaban decididas a darle a las tijeras.**_

_**\- Acaso… ¿ella dijo kya? – pregunta Katsuki.**_

_**\- Eso… fue lindo – responde Todoroki con un pequeño sonrojo - ¡¿Por qué Izuku no fue mujer en nuestro mundo?! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! – pregunto el bicolor llorando a mares de rodillas sufriendo.**_

_**\- Porque si fuera así, ella sufriría no solo abuso de parte de Kacchan, sino que también de abuso sexual, en pocas palabras hubiera una probabilidad del 75% de que terminara siendo violada por la mina con patas y de paso quedar embarazada – dijo el Broly.**_

_**Todos voltean lentamente la mirada típica del exorcista hacia Bakugo que ahora sentía que se cagaba hasta las patas por lo que había escuchado y por lo que estaba por pasar.**_

_**\- ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! – dijo alterado Bakugo.**_

_**\- No lo dijo yo, lo dice la ciencia – dijo mostrando una tablilla periódica.**_

_**\- *Silbido* Necesito uno de esos – dijo Nezu.**_

_**\- Bien sigamos con la historia ¡Y NO SALGAN CON OTRA PUTA REFERENCIA ME OYERON!? – dijo el azabache cabreado.**_

_**\- Ay así que chiste – dicen todos.**_

\- Oye niña este nivel fanatismo es demasiado – dijo el símbolo de la paz – niña por favor suéltame.

\- ¡SI ME SUELTO VOY A MORIR! – dijo la peli verde con la cara azul del miedo.

\- (No mames si cierto) – pensó el rubio – sujétate bien jovencita.

All Might aterriza en uno de los edificios altos y la peli verde se baja de All Might sin saber que el hombre baba se le había caído en una calle.

**En otra parte del mundo**

_**\- Ahora si se viene lo chido – dijo Kirishima.**_

_**\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Momo.**_

_**\- No lo sé, bueno si se pero no voy a decir – dijo el pelirrojo.**_

En una bella casa de dos pisos en una parte de México (mexicano soy y de corazón ¡AJUA!), hogar del rey del alcohol el tequila y el mezcal, el mariachi, las bandas de viento, los tacos, las quesadillas y donde nació la legendaria… Corona.

(Diría muchos platillos mexicanos más, pero los aburriría y les daría hambre xd)

Vemos en una de las habitaciones un bulto en la cama con una pierna colgando y roncando, mientras en la cocina una chica de 16 años con cabello blanco, pechos firmes copa D, piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas, buen trasero firme y redondo, ojos rojos y un llamativo cuerno en la parte derecha de su cabeza estaba preparando el desayuno vistiendo unos shorts pequeños de color crema y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que dejaba al descubierto medio estómago.

_**\- ¡¿ERI?! – gritaron los Tres Grandes y todos los que la conocían**_

_**(Lectores: ¡GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PARAGUS ¿QUE LE HICISTE A NUESTRA LOLI?! :V99)**_

_**\- Así es. Cuando ella llego a esa dimensión, pues tenía la edad que tendría en su dimensión, o sea ella tiene la misma edad que Izumi pues ustedes ya son un año mayor. Por lo cual ella cayó allí teniendo sus 8 años – dijo Broly.**_

Cuando termino de hacer el desayuno que eran huevos con tocino y jugo, lo puso en la mesa y le hablo al segundo habitante de la casa.

\- Papi el desayuno está listo – dijo Eri haciendo notar su cambio en su voz.

A su llamado, el padre de la chica no responde y la peliblanca suspira en derrota pues sabe que si sigue llamándolo de esa forma, no bajaría ni pagándole. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sube al segundo piso para entrar a la habitación de su padre que aún seguía debajo de las cobijas.

\- Papi – lo volvió a llamar, pero lo único que recibió fueron los ronquidos de su padre – papi el desayuno está servido baja a comer.

La única respuesta de parte de su padre, fue ver como sacaba su mano sosteniendo una almohada y lanzársela con algo de fuerza y darle en toda la cara que la hizo darse contra el piso de forma cómica.

Cuando se levanta, Eri muestra un lindo puchero que todos los espectadores soltaran un "Awwww" al verla, así que Eri usando su último recurso, se sube a la cama de su padre para después dar un salto y extender los brazos y piernas antes de caer de forma pesada en el cuerpo debajo de las sabanas.

\- ¡Hugh! - se escuchó debajo de las sabanas.

\- Ya levántate papi o se enfriara el desayuno – dijo Eri encima de su padre.

\- Hugh…ya…ya voy – dijo débilmente – ay… mi apéndice.

_**\- Waaaaaaaaaade – dijeron los espectadores.**_

Se miran escenas del agua corriendo de la regadera, en la habitación y la espalda fornida de un peli verde que estaba lleno de cicatrices que hace a las chicas mojarse las bragas. Cuando se termina de cambiar, llevaba puesto unos pantalones formales negros, una camisa blanca con rayas verdes claras, un chaleco negro encima, una corbata verde y finalmente unos guantes negros.

_**\- Ay por dios que sexy – dijeron todas las chicas al ver al brócoli vestido de esa manera.**_

_**\- (Tiene la camisa de la suerte) – pensó Broly.**_

Después de cambiarse, el peli verde baja al comedor donde Eri la espera sentada frente a su desayuno y cuando lo vio le sonríe, a lo que Izuku le regresa la sonrisa y se sienta para que ambos puedan desayunar tranquilamente.

_**\- El joven Midoriya se ve demasiado diferente aunque no lo parezca – dijo All Might.**_

_**\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Inko.**_

_**\- Apoyo a ambos, el chico se ve más maduro – dijo Gran Torino.**_

_**\- Cuando Eri llego a esa dimensión, Izuku había salido del país para buscar otra carrera – dijo Broly y todos se impresionaron por lo dicho.**_

_**\- ¿O sea que no es un héroe en esa dimensión? – pregunta sorprendida Momo.**_

_**\- No. Dijo que ya logro traer la paz en su mundo y que estaba satisfecho con eso. El desde pequeño quería ser como Yagi, pero ahora que creció pudo darse cuenta que hay muchas más cosas en el mundo que ser un simple héroe. Además de que después de haber matado a un grupo de villanos en esa dimensión, las cosas se complicaron para el – dijo Broly y todos se impresionaron por lo dicho.**_

Cuando terminan de comer, Izuku ayuda a Eri a lavar los platos y todas las mujeres veian con ternura la escena de padre e hija. Cuando terminan de lavar los platos, ambos se sientan en uno de los sofás de la sala y ven las noticias para saber que había de nuevo en el día de hoy.

\- Oh es el tío José – dijo Eri viendo el programa en el que estaba su tío.

_**\- Ese sujeto se parece a usted señor Broly – dijo All Might.**_

_**\- Eso es cierto pero con la piel un poco morena, después de todo es mi hijo – responde sorprendiendo a todos.**_

_ \- La noche de ayer, fuerzas policiacas se enfrentaron a un grupo de 150 narcotraficantes que llevaban consigo 500 kilos de cocaína, 2 toneladas de marihuana y 800 kilos de cristal, además de que las bajas fueron solamente de 100 muertos de parte de los criminales y 0 bajas de los elementos policiacos, todo gracias al que se le podría decir la elite de la fuerza del país, la Guardia Nacional – dijo una reportera mientras la cámara la grababa y después ponía la atención en un gran montón cuerpos tapados en sabanas y después cambiar la vista a la persona que se parecia a Broly, solo que este tenía la piel bronceada vestido de policía militar._

_**\- ¿Es una persona normal? – pregunta Mitsuki.**_

_**\- No lo es, pero le gusta ayudar a los demás, no siendo un héroe, sino como uno más de las personas que no pueden ser héroe, ya sea doctor, abogado, repartidor, maestro, policía, etc. – dijo Broly.**_

_\- Disculpe – dice a reportera llamando la atención del azabache que destacaba por su gran cabellera salvaje._

_\- ¿Si? -._

_\- ¿Podría decirnos un poco de lo acontecido? – pregunta la reportera._

_\- Pues, solo puedo decir, que ahora hay menos criminales en el país gracias al esfuerzo de mis compañeros que arriesgan su vida por la seguridad de la comunidad – dijo el azabache._

_\- ¿Tuvieron ayuda del que todos nombraron como "El Soldado del Invierno"? – pregunta y todos los que estaban en el lugar de los hechos, dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocan en la conversación._

_\- Lamento decirle que no, debido a que él ahora está de vacaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que las fuerzas especiales entrenadas por él y por mí, vayan a dejar de lado sus operaciones. Es más, debido a que ahora él y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, el país estará bajo la seguridad de nuestros soldados, con el apoyo de toda fuerza policiaca y la Guardia Nacional – responde el azabache._

_\- Espere ¿usted es el "El soldado de la muerte"? - pregunta impactada la reportera al igual que los demás._

_\- Pues… si – dijo llevando su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cabeza riendo nervioso – solo eso le puedo decir._

Izuku al ver eso, apaga la televisión y mira a Eri que también lo miro a los ojos.

\- Empaca tus cosas Eri, que regresamos a Japón – dijo Izuku sonriéndole a su hija.

\- ¡SIIIIIIII! – Eri rápidamente se dirige a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas en sus maletas para poder llegar rápidamente al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo que vaya a Japón.

Izuku también va a su habitación y prepara sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto.

_**\- Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que el Soldado del Invierno es Izuku – dijo Aizawa.**_

_**\- Pero debemos admitir que el nuevo apodo de Izuku es genial – dijo Kirishima y los demás asienten.**_

_**\- ¿Pero no dijo usted que ya no era un héroe? – pregunta Shoto.**_

_**\- Si, pero nunca dije que un policía u otra cosa como un vigilante – dijo sonriendo de lado Broly – y si lo tuviéramos que catalogar, sería como si fuera hijo de Rambo, nieto del Capitán América, sobrino de Jason y reencarnación de Chuck Norris.**_

_**\- No mames ese no es un héroe o un soldado – dijo All Might – Es una leyenda.**_

Después de unas horas, ambos ya con su equipaje habían llegado al aeropuerto internacional y fueron a comprar los boletos para el vuelo a Japón, además de que cuando llegaron, inmediatamente las personas lo identificaron rápidamente y las chicas empezaron a gritar como todas unas fans para que todos los empezaran a rodear para tomarle fotos y pedirles su autógrafo.

_**\- Haber, haber ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta sacado de onda Shinsho.**_

_**\- A si cierto – llamo la atención de todos el Saiyajin – Izuku también es un artista musical, es un cantante, compositor y actor.**_

_**\- A caray, eso sí me interesa – dijo Jirou poniendo más atención a la pantalla.**_

**(No sé si lo dije pero, Izumi e Inko no saben que Izuku es un cantante y tampoco Katsumi sabe que Izuku es hermano de Izumi porque jamás en su vida lo llego a conocer excepto Mitsuki que quedo flechada de él y está divorciada)**

El pobre de Izuku y Eri no podían salir de la multitud por su gran fama y reconocido a nivel internacional, pero decidieron darse prisa y llegar a pedir sus boletos, los cuales rápidamente obtuvieron y estaban esperando que les llamara para abordar el avión que saldría dentro de 30 minutos, así que los fans no desaprovecharon eso y los utilizaron para tomarse fotos y videos con él y también un autógrafo.

_**\- Vaya es muy aclamado – dijo Momo.**_

_**\- Tienes razón, pues el abarca el primer lugar junto con mi hijo por una canción que compusieron hace 8 meses – dijo Broly – creo que se llama "All Of Me" (es la versión en español de la canción que canta Kevin y Karla, pero no recuerdo el nombre de los otros dos) y es la más aclamada por las chicas.**_

Después de media hora siendo atacados por sus fans, llaman a los pasajeros con destino a Japón y ambos padre e hija abordan el avión mientras se despedían de los fans de Izuku para que después el avión despegara al hogar de los legendarios anime.

**(Puta madre, uno queriendo ir hasta matando gente pero la puta pobreza no nos deja)**

**De vuelta con Izumi**

La peli verde estaba muy triste, pues su ídolo All Might le había dicho lo mismo que le decían los demás, pero después recordó las palabras de su hermano que eran "nunca te pongas triste, pues hay muchas otras cosas que un héroe no puede hacer y que tu si puedes". Por lo que dejo la depresión de lado y se enfocó en llegar a casa y allí fue donde All Might se dio cuenta que es donde la aventura empieza para la joven Midoriya.

**(Me saltare esta parte del anime hasta donde All Might aparece y derrota al villano)**

Después de que All Might derrotara al villano, todos los espectadores vieron de la sala vieron con admiración a Izumi y pensaron que Izuku hizo lo mismo en su mundo. Los demás héroes felicitaban a Katsumi por su Kosei y a Izumi la sermonearon y regañaron por hacer algo tan peligroso y los héroes que estaba en la sala viendo a sus otros yo, se sintieron terribles pues fue lo mismo que le habían dicho a Izuku cuando trato de salvar de Katsuki.

Cuando la dejaron ir, la peli verde se dirigió a su casa para poder descansar de todo lo que tuvo ese día.

¡DEKU!

Izumi sabiendo quien la llamaba, se da la vuelta y mira a Katsumi viéndola con enojo por haber sido ayudada por la inútil, a lo que Izumi solo baja la mirada para no mirarla a la cara, pues sabía que solo la insultaría.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda maldita nerd – dijo enojada la peli ceniza.

\- …Lo siento… Kacchan – dijo Izumi para darse la vuelta muy deprimida y llegar lo antes posible a su hogar para no seguir escuchando los insultos de la chica explosiva.

\- …. Gracias -.

Izumi se detiene en seco muy sorprendida por escuchar esas palabras, que se da la vuelta y sorprenderse aún más al ver a su mejor amiga con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

\- Espero verte en las pruebas, pues pienso demostrarte que yo seré la numero 1 – dijo para después retirarse del lugar.

\- Kacchan – Izumi tuvo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su amiga le había agradecido por haberla ayudado, y que quería verla en la academia, pero ahora a Izumi no le importaba eso y esperaba que su amiga lograra entrar a la U.A. para convertirse en heroína, pues ya tenía muy en claro que jamás sería una heroína.

_**Los espectadores estaban asombrados y más Katsuki pues eso había pasado pero no de esa forma, además de que los chicos estaban frustrados y enojados por no poder agarrar a Izumi y profanarla por lo tierna que era en cada maldito sentido que pensaran.**_

Después que Katsumi se fuera, llega en ese momento All Might haciendo su asombrosa entrada pero después se vuelve ese mismo zombi desnutrido de siempre que todos conocemos.

\- ¿Viene a sermonearme señor All Might? – pregunta Izumi triste.

\- No, solo vengo a felicitarte y… - no termina de hablar ya que se Izumi se dio la vuelta y retirarse para asombro del rubio y los espectadores.

\- No es necesario. Si me disculpa debo irme a casa que tengo que mañana debo buscar un trabajo para cuando salga de la secundaria – dijo la peli verde cabizbaja pues ya le había quedado claro que no podía ser héroe sin tener Kosei, ella lo había aceptado y siguiendo el consejo de su hermano, decide seguir adelante de una forma u otra.

_**Todos los espectadores estaban sin palabras por lo que miraban, pues hubo un cambio drástico en la historia, ya que si era cierto que ese mundo era similar al suyo, Izumi debería ser la sucesora de All Might y entrar a la academia.**_

\- Oye jovencita, en realidad vengo a disculparme – dijo seriamente y con sinceridad el rubio haciendo que Izumi se detenga y se da la vuelta para verlo.

\- No tiene que disculparse. Me quedo bien en claro que no puedo ser una heroína gracias a la respuesta de usted. Ya que si lo escuchaba de su boca, podría estar segura de que todos los que se burlaron y nunca creyeron en mí se habían equivocado o… decían la verdad – dijo muy triste y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir – así que ahora buscare otras metas y oportunidades en las que no sea una inútil.

All Might quedo mudo por las palabras de la chica que ya se había retirado y estaba muy lejos de su posición. El solo se quedó viendo la dirección en la que se fue la chica para después suspirar cansado y darse la vuelta para regresar a su casa, ya que ahora si fue un día muy agotador.

\- Dios. Soy un idiota. De seguro ahora mi maestra si estuviera viva y me viera, estaría muy decepcionada de mi – dijo Yagi mientras caminaba a su hogar.

**Con los espectadores**

_**\- ¡LO ESTOY Y CON VIOLENCIA! – dijo Nana que estaba hecha una perra rabiosa mientras le metía una buena paliza a Yagi que estaba en el suelo recibiendo las patadas mortales de su maestra.**_

_**\- Esta perra está loca – dijo AFO viendo la masacre, pero el pobre de un jalón por parte de Nana, queda a un lado de Yagi compartiendo la misma desgracia.**_

_**\- ¡TU TE CALLAS MISERA ARRASTRADA! – le dijo pateándolo aún más fuerte mientras los demás, miraban la masacre desde una distancia segura.**_

Cuando Izumi llega a su hogar, deja sus zapatos en la entrada y su madre la recibe con una sonrisa a lo que Izumi le da una pequeña pero triste sonrisa que Inko noto y se preocupó por su hija.

\- Izumi ¿estás bien?, mire las noticias y vi cómo te arriesgaste para salvar a Katsumi del villano poniendo tu vida en riesgo y debo decir que me preocupaste mucho y empecé a temer lo peor, pero… - pauso su plática mientras Izumi la miraba esperando que terminara de hablar y ve que su madre le da una sonrisa amorosa – estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Gracias mami. Pero estaré en mi habitación – dijo retirándose a su habitación preocupando a su madre.

\- Te llamare cuando esté lista la cena – le dijo.

\- No tengo hambre – dijo antes de perderse de la vista de su madre.

\- Izumi – Inko vio preocupada la actitud de su hija para después mirar una foto donde salía Izuku abrazando a su hermana 4 años que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su carita – ojala estuvieras aquí para ayudarla… Izuku.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas en cualquier parte del lugar y echarse en su cama para después ponerse llorar libremente.

_**Todos incluyendo los villanos, sintieron un nudo en la garganta al ver lo frágil e indefensa que se veía en ese momento la pequeña peli verde, pues la niña era la chica más pura y noble que jamás podrás encontrar.**_

\- Snif… porque…snif….por…porque… - Izumi lloraba sin parar mientras le llegaban recuerdos de los insultos y burlas que recibía de todos y los maltratos de Katsumi – hermano – la peli verde miro en su tocador una foto de su hermano que se miraba muy sonriente viendo a la cámara – te necesito…. Snif… te extraño… hermano… me haces mucha falta… snif.

Así siguió durante unas horas hasta que se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, recordando todos los horribles momentos que vivió en la escuela.

**Con Izuku**

El peli verde estaba dormido descansando después de haber hablado con sus fans al lado de Eri quien estaba profundamente dormida, pero de pronto el peli verde se sujeta fuertemente el pecho despertando de golpe preocupando a los espectadores menos a los villanos excepto a Toga.

Después de un momento el dolor cesa y el Midoriya jadea cansado muy pensativo.

\- Izumi – dijo en un susurro Izuku pensando en su hermana.

\- …Hmmm… manzanas con caramelo… zzz… zzz… - Eri tenia cara tonta alegre, pues estaba soñando con un mundo de caramelo mientras se le caía la baba manchando su camisa.

Izuku al ver eso, toma un trapo y le limpia la baba a Eri con delicadeza mientras la veía con una sonrisa paternal, para después darle un beso en la frente haciendo que las chicas suspiraran como niñas de secundaria.

_**\- Que tierno – dijeron todas al ver la adorable escena.**_

_**\- Ese muchacho me llena de orgullo – dijo Stain.**_

\- (Espero poder llegar a tiempo) – pensó Izuku sabiendo que pronto iba dar inicio todos los acontecimientos del futuro.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Después de unas largas horas de vuelo, 18 para ser exactos, por fin habían llegado a Japón para emoción de Eri que le alegraba volver a su hogar el cual extraño.

\- ¡Ahuevo por fin en casa! -.

Claro… no sin antes traer una que otra costumbre del lugar que le dio una buena infancia.

\- No te había visto así, desde que te agarraste a golpes con una niña afuera de la primaria cuando recién entrabas – dijo Izuku viendo cómo se expresaba la peliblanca.

\- Si nunca te agarraste a putazos en la primaria, no tuviste infancia – dijo con fuego en sus ojos como si hubiera dicho una verdad absoluta – me dijo José.

\- Mi niña – dijo el Midoriya viendo seriamente a su hija – haces sentir orgulloso a tu viejo – dijo con cascadas anime mientras abrazaba amorosamente a Eri.

\- Me siento feliz por eso – dijo en el mismo estado que Izuku la pequeña Midoriya.

Quienes pasaban de lado y los miraban, tenían una gota bajando por su cabeza por lo raros que se comportaban, hasta que llega una persona conocida por ambos.

\- Veo que ya llegaron y están haciendo una escena más ridícula que la de los cabeza de tazón… no, creo que ellos son los que están en la cima – dijo José llegando.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Hace 24 horas – responde el pelinegro.

\- Ya veo -.

\- Si, por cierto, te traje un regalo – dijo llenando de curiosidad a padre e hija – vengan.

Ambos siguen al pelinegro hasta los estacionamientos del aeropuerto y al llegar a una parte de él, ambos se asombran por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

\- Una moto Yamaha 50cc – dijo el pelinegro – como no tenían transporte aquí, decidí comprártela.

\- Vaya – dijo Izuku y Eri asiente – gracias.

\- Que gracias ni que nada son $85000 pesos mexicanos así que cáele – dijo el extendiendo la mano esperando el dinero.

Izuku y Eri se le quedaron viendo sin ninguna expresión y en blanco por lo que había dicho.

\- No te creas pinche Izuku, para eso estamos los amigos – dijo José con una sonrisa – vamos pruébala. Tiene el tanque lleno por si las dudas.

Izuku se sube y la enciende, probando su motor, acelera un poco dando un rugido que fue música para sus oídos, haciendo que silbara de la impresión.

\- Daré una vuelta para conocer más sobre el país del anime viejo. ¿Qué harán ustedes? – pregunta José.

\- Iremos a casa a ver a mi madre. Ya han pasado 13 años desde la última vez que la vi y a mi hermanita – dijo el peli verde mientras Eri se subía a la moto y lo abrazaba para sostenerse.

\- Esta bien, yo buscare un local en venta para poner mi restaurante – dijo José.

\- Cuando lo tengas me dices para volver a probar tus tamales, enchiladas, tacos y empanadas – dijo el Naruto verde.

\- Ni que fuera para tanto – dijo riendo un poco.

\- ¡Hay te ves perro! – le dijo Izuku al hibrido acelerando empezando a avanzar.

\- ¡Hay te ves insecto! – le dijo a Izuku que ya había salido del estacionamiento – bueno, mejor me voy – dijo subiéndose a otra moto 50cc.

José cuando salió del aeropuerto, fue por la ciudad y en un instante logro encontrar un local en venta y llamo al propietario para hacer el contrato y firmar los papeles para que se diera a entender que el local era suyo legalmente, además del papeleo para poder abrir su restaurante. Todo fue rápido y enseguida José fue a comprar todos los muebles, utensilios, estufas, hornos, etc.

Todo lo acabo en solo unas horas gracias a los clones de sombra y ya tenía todo listo podía abrir, pero solo tenía un inconveniente… no tenía empleados, así que hizo un anuncio en el ventanal del restaurante de que se solicitaban empleados en el negocio, al que llamo Anteiku.

Izumi después de que se levantara, fue a la escuela donde las cosas fueron igual pero con más intensidad, pues se enteraron que ella había salvado a Katsumi de un villano aunque no fue muy bien, ella se arriesgó para salvar a la chica explosiva para que después llegara All Might y las salvara a las dos.

Izumi tenía ganas de llorar pues ya no podía seguir soportando las burlas de los demás, hasta que su paciencia llego a su límite. Izumi se fue del lugar dejando sus cosas mientras lloraba hasta salir de la escuela, sin tener un rumbo fijo hasta que choca con alguien haciendo que caiga al suelo.

\- Lo siento no mire por donde iba – dijo el sujeto que le tendió la mano.

Izumi toma la mano del tipo y la ayuda a levantarse, y al verlo, vio que tenía ojos negros como su cabello y mechones blancos, además de que tenía el tono de piel un poco morena o bronceada, traía puesto unos pantalones negros de mezclilla con unos zapatos marrones, una chaqueta negra y una camisa manga corta blanca debajo.

\- No hay problema, yo fui la que no iba viendo adelante – dijo Izumi tratando ocultar que hace unos segundos estaba llorando.

\- Por cierto me llamo José Ootsutsuki – se presenta José.

\- Izumi Midoriya – dijo haciendo sonreír a José, pero por dentro estaba con los ojos saltones y la boca hasta el piso.

\- Por cierto, sé que no me incumbe pero no me gusta ver a una chica linda como tú, triste – dijo el hibrido sonrojando a la peli verde, que no sabía qué hacer.

Izumi después de pensarlo, decide contarle lo que había pasado hasta ahora sorprendiendo a José que solo se mantuvo callado escuchando todo, enojándose por las burlas y maltratos de los demás y la sorpresa de que la salvo All Might y él ya sabía su identidad, así como su condición.

Le conto todo y el encuentro con All Might pero no sobre su secreto, pues sabía que si le decía a alguien podría poner en peligro a su ídolo y la paz que había desaparecería.

\- Ya veo, entonces tú ayudaste a la chica de ser una víctima más del villano, pero nadie te tomo en cuenta y solo te regañaron. Pues a decir verdad lo que hicieron fue estúpido, ya que tú fuiste la única con los ovarios para hacer algo que un verdadero héroe o heroína haría, y eso sacrificar su vida sin importar nada – dijo con una sonrisa viendo con respeto a Izumi – tu puedes llegar a ser una gran heroína Izumi, solo no debes rendirte y superar tus límites.

\- Gracias por sus palabras señor Ootsutsuki, pero ya tome mi decisión. Ellos siempre tuvieron la razón y aceptare la realidad de este mundo… no todos pueden cumplir sus sueños – dijo Izumi viendo al suelo con una sonrisa triste y sus ojos perdiendo brillo al decir eso, pues estaba renunciando a su sueño de ser héroe.

José suspiro en derrota, pues la niña había sufrido mucho maltrato que se volvió demasiado tímida e insegura en todo, la habían maltratado y abusado de ella (no de forma sexual) hasta tal punto que estaría por quebrarse.

\- Ven. Te invito a comer algo para olvidar este mal rato – dijo José con una sonrisa sincera y pura – (eres un bastardo con suerte Izuku. Puedo ver que tú hermana, te quiere con algo más que amor fraternal)

_**\- ¿Qué? – fue lo que todos dijeron creyendo que no habían escuchado bien.**_

_**\- Tal como oyen, Izumi tiene complejo de hermano o mejor dicho…está enamorada de su hermano Izuku – dijo Broly.**_

_**\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – gritaron todos.**_

_**\- Es incestuosa. Aunque no lo crean, a mí me gusta las relaciones de incesto… no muchas, pero si varias si encuentro linda y adorable la pareja – dijo el dios.**_

_**\- ¡¿BROLY ESTAS DEMENTE?! – grita Nana.**_

_**\- Hace muchos años, pero ya me controle - -.**_

\- No quiero ser una molestia – dijo nerviosa pues aún era un desconocido para ella.

\- No te preocupes no es nada. Conozco un lugar que escuche, habían abierto apenas. Vamos, o acaso regresaras a la escuela para disculparte por irte de pinta como decimos en México a los estudiantes que escapan de la escuela – dijo José a lo que Izumi lo mira nerviosa y sin más acepta.

Estuvieron caminando por las calles y fueron el centro de atención ya que un adulto estaba con una estudiante de secundaria y empezaron a grabar y murmurar entre ellos, haciendo que José tuviera curiosidad y la peli verde solo se pusiera nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué nos miran tanto? -.

\- pues… - Izumi le empieza a contar todo del porque – y es eso.

\- …. Idiotas – dijo con una mirada plana hasta que llegaron a su destino – llegamos.

Izumi vio el lugar y se dio cuenta que era bonito y acogedor, entonces José abre la puerta de la entrada y la Midoriya entra seguida por el pelinegro. Quedo impresionada por el lugar, pues era muy pintoresco y vivo de lo que pensaba de un restaurante.

Fueron a una mesa y José le recorrió la silla para que se sentara, mientras Izumi agradecía por ese gesto caballeroso, además de que el menú estaba en la mesa y solo debía elegir.

\- Bien… - después de un rato viendo, José saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo – ¿puedo tomar su orden?

\- …. ¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo Izumi que estaba fuera de onda.

\- ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar? – pregunta el pelinegro.

\- Yo creí que… no sabía que… - Izumi no tenía palabras para lo que estaba presenciando.

\- Si pero… meh. Olvida las preguntas y mejor relájate – dice José – ahora dime, que te gustaría ordenar.

\- Bueno… - mira el menú una vez más y mira un platillo en especial y era uno que conocía muy bien – quiero un plato de katsudon.

\- A la orden – José va a la cocina a preparar lo ordenado por la peli verde.

Después de casi una media más o menos, José llega con el pedido de Izumi quien con solo verlo, se le hacía agua en la boca y José le puso el plato en la mesa listo para que la Midoriya lo disgustara.

\- ¡buen provecho! – Izumi empezó a comer y quedo paralizada al dar el primer bocado – esto… esta… ¡delicioso!

Izumi empezó a comer como todo protagonista su comida favorita, para diversión de José y algunos espectadores.

Después de comer, José lavo los trastes y siguió hablando con Izumi sobre sus metas y le dijo que ahora estaba buscando un trabajo debido a que ya estaba por salir de la secundaria y eso hizo meditar al azabache, ya que no veía venir eso, pues pensó que ella quería ir a la academia U.A para ser una heroína.

\- Te digo la verdad, yo pienso que puedes lograrlo – dijo dándole una sonrisa – tu puedes ser una heroína y no solo lo digo yo. Te aseguro, que alguien muy cercano a ti también piensa igual que yo y te va apoyar a que seas una heroína. Pero bueno, tal vez te apoye en la decisión que tomes.

\- ¿Eh? – Izumi vio al azabache sin entender.

\- Bueno sabes, apenas acabo de abrir mi restaurante, y bueno, si estás buscando trabajo, te lo puedo dar – le dijo José asombrando a la peli verde.

\- ¿En serio? -.

\- Claro. Después de todo necesito empleados para el restaurante jajajaja – dijo José riéndose un poco – ¿sabes cocinar?

\- B-bueno… si se cocinar pero… - Izumi estaba insegura de sí misma y José decide ayudarle.

\- Entonces vamos a ponerte a prueba – toma de la mano a Izumi y la lleva a la cocina.

Resultado… la diosa de la cocina :v.

_**\- Kami porque me castigas así – dijo Shoto llorando a mares al ver que jamás tendrá una oportunidad como esa en su vida.**_

_**\- Porque no nos dieron a Izumi a nosotros – eran las palabras de Katsuki que estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva.**_

_**\- Por obvias razones – dijo Broly viendo a Bakugo.**_

Después de una demostración y unas preguntas, José le dio el trabajo a Izumi, que prefirió ser una mesera por el momento y José acepto por lo que le dijo que se tomara unos dos días libre cuando saliera de la escuela para que no estuviera estresada.

Izumi asintió y después de una pequeña platica, Izumi se despide de José y se retira a su hogar mientras el azabache la despedía y cuando se perdió de vista, puso una expresión seria.

\- Obviamente no ira a las pruebas – dijo para sí mismo – si lo que me dijo es verdad, la rubia solo quiere que Izumi vaya a las pruebas para humillarla sabiendo que no tiene un Kosei o algo que le pueda dar ventaja como súper fuerza. Si ella decide ir, solo será para que nunca más vuelva a tener esa idea y abandonar todo. Si eso ocurre y es humillada… su voluntad y espíritu se quebraran y se sumergirá en la depresión. Será manipulada y moldeada al gusto de la persona que la tome, como si fuera un objeto o juguete. Solo espero que ya hayas llegado y la puedas arreglar… Izuku.

_**\- Pobre niña – dijo Nana viendo a la peli verde irse.**_

_**\- No quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ocurrido lo que dijo el muchacho – dijo Toshinori.**_

_**\- ¿Quieren saberlo? – pregunta y todos le prestan atención a Broly.**_

_**\- No me diga que… - dijo Nezu sorprendido.**_

_**\- Si eso se hubiera completado y su espíritu fuera destruido así como su voluntad, él hubiera sido una persona manipulable que no le importaría servir a alguien bueno o a alguien malo – dijo seriamente - Solo le importaría dejar de sufrir y seria incluso capaz de colgarse o pegarse un tiro en el cráneo para dejar esa vida que tanto daño le causado.**_

_**Todas las mujeres se llevaron las manos a la boca para evitar que un grito saliera de ella por lo que escucharon, y los hombres estaban impactados por lo que habían escuchado.**_

_**\- Además puedo decirles con total seguridad, que en una dimensión que mire, Izuku paso por eso y fue secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos para manipularlo hasta lograrlo – dijo impactando a todos los presentes – ¿y quieren saber cómo termino?**_

_**\- Como – pregunta All Might.**_

_**\- …. Se convirtió en el más despiadado, frio y sanguinario villano que a existido en la historia. Con decirles que se volvió el gobernante supremo de la tierra y se hizo un harem con todas las chicas de la escuela y las heroínas que no podían negarse a sus órdenes ni a nada, solo servían para Izuku y la que se negaba era asesinada por el mismo Izuku en ese instante – dijo con una voz fría y una mirada gélida – y todo por los abusos tanto verbales como psicológicos de Bakugo.**_

_**Todos los héroes, Stain y alumnos como los demás menos los villanos miraron con ganas de despellejar al musulmán que sentía que se iba a cagar de verdad.**_

_**\- Eso se oye bien – dijo All For One.**_

_**\- O si, en ese mundo, Izuku asesino a All For One, Tomura y a toda la liga de villanos. Menos a Toga ya que ella era una de sus juguetes sexuales – dijo Broly.**_

_**\- …. Niño – dijo AFO a Bakugo que se asustó por eso – dime… ¿Cuánto es 1000 menos 7?**_

_**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Izumi después de esa caminata, llega a su hogar donde extrañada y confundida, ve una motocicleta estacionada cerca de su casa. Al llegar, usa las llaves que tiene para abrir la puerta y en la entrada ve dos pares de calzado allí, uno de una chica y otros de un chico. Cuando llega a la sala escucha platicas y risas de su madre y una chica de su edad, así que lleno a la sala, se encuentra a su madre hablando felizmente con una peliblanca que tenía un cuerno del lado derecho de su frente.

Cuando ambas notaron su presencia, la voltearon a ver y le saludaron.

\- Hola Izumi-chan ya llegaste – dijo Inko viendo a su hija.

\- Hola – responde el saludo y ve con curiosidad a la albina.

\- Hija, quiero presentarte a Eri – dijo su madre acercándose a Eri para abrazarla.

\- Hola – la saluda la peliblanca.

\- Hola es un gusto – responde Izumi – soy Izumi Midoriya.

\- Eri Midoriya un gusto – se presenta Eri sorprendiendo a Izumi.

\- ¿Eh? -.

\- Bueno Izumi, las preguntas serán para después. Así que ve a tu habitación y cámbiate – le dijo Inko y la peli verde hace caso a sus palabras.

_**\- ¿Alguien más siente que va a ver un momento conmovedor? – pregunta Rei y todos levantan la mano.**_

_**\- Bueno, aquí les dejo pañuelos – dijo Broly y pañuelos aparecieron de la nada frente a las chicas y algunos chicos – listo, ahora si… que empiece el momento **__**sad**__**…digo el momento conmovedor.**_

Izumi estaría meditando sobre lo que dijo José antes de que se fuera de su restaurante, lo que tenía su mente muy sumergida en sus palabras.

"_Te digo la verdad, yo pienso que puedes lograrlo. Tú puedes ser una heroína y no solo lo digo yo. Te aseguro, que alguien muy cercano a ti también piensa igual que yo y te va apoyar a que seas una heroína. Pero bueno, tal vez te apoye en la decisión que tomes."_

\- (¿Alguien… muy cercano a mí?) – Pensó para después abrir la puerta de su habitación – (¿pero quien puede ser esa persona tan cercana a…?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus palabras y pensamientos murieron en ese momento, al no creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento.

Cabello verde como el suyo, pecas en sus mejillas, ojos verdes, rostro maduro, vestido de traje con corbata y guantes negros en las manos las cuales tenían una fotografía de ella y su hermano, no cabía duda… era el… era…

\- Herma…hermano -.

Izuku Midoriya… su hermano mayor… había regresado.

Izuku al darse cuenta de la presencia y el que lo hayan llamado, dirige su vista a la puerta para ver a la peli verde paralizada en su lugar viéndolo impactada mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, a lo que él solo le dio una sonrisa característica de él.

\- Hola… hermanita, has crecido mu… -.

Izuku no pudo terminar de hablar, porque la peli verde se le había lanzado encima atrapándolo en un abrazo y sin intenciones de dejarlo ir empezando a llorar en su pecho descontroladamente, para impresión de Izuku.

\- Hermano hermano hermano – repetía Izumi mientras lloraba.

\- Ya. Tranquila. Estoy aquí para quedarme… y nunca volver a irme – dijo con suavidad en su voz el Midoriya mayor acariciando la cabellera de su hermana, para después darle un beso cariñoso en la cabeza.

_**Todos los espectadores estaba llorando por tan tierno momento y usaban los pañuelos para secarse las lágrimas y los mocos, al igual que algunos hombres.**_

\- Snif… lo… ¿prometes?...snif – dijo Izumi hipando.

\- Lo prometo… mi pequeña brócoli – le dijo suavemente sin dejar de abrazarla.

_**\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue el grito colectivo de todas las mujeres que tuvieron un derrame nasal de máxima potencia por tanta ternura.**_

_**Los hombres agarraron una cubeta que salió de quien sabe dónde y empezaron a vomitar arcoíris dentro.**_

Después de unos minutos Izumi dejo de llorar y se durmió, a lo que Izuku la acuesta en su cama y la arropa para dejarla cómoda, después y finalmente le da un beso en la frente a lo que Izumi aun dormida se le forma una sonrisa en sus labios y el pecoso mayor sale de la habitación a la sala donde estaba Eri e Inko hablando amenamente de cosas de mujeres.

\- Esta dormida – dijo Izuku sentándose en uno de los sofás.

\- ¿Cómo reacciono cuando te vio? – pregunta Inko curiosa.

\- Tal como la primera vez cuando recién llegue aquí – dijo Izuku a lo que Inko rio divertida por esa respuesta.

\- Ya veo. En serio te extrañaba al igual que yo – dijo Inko feliz – además me sorprende que ya me hayas hecho abuela – le dijo con diversión haciendo reír nervioso a Izuku.

\- Que cosas ¿no? – dijo el – a decir verdad ella es adoptada.

_**Se escucha un crujido y todos en la sala voltean a Stain.**_

_**\- Ups perdón – dijo mientras guardaba su bolsa de Doritos.**_

\- No cabron eso es pasarse de pinche lanza – dijo Eri llorando a mares.

\- Uy pues perdón – le dijo el brócoli.

\- Sera mejor descansar – dijo Inko a lo que padre e hija asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Eri decidió dormir con Inko, así que Izuku se fue a su antigua habitación para poder descansar mientras esperaban el día de un nuevo mañana.

_**\- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunta Momo.**_

_**\- No – responde Broly.**_

_**\- ¿Hay más? – pregunta sorprendida Mandalay.**_

_**\- Si -.**_

**En otro lugar**

**Hogar de los Bakugo**

_**\- ¿Ahora nosotros? – pregunta Mitsuki sorprendida.**_

_**\- Oh si… esta parte será épica cuando vea la reacción de Bakugo – dijo Broly preparando una cámara de video y otra fotográfica viendo a Bakugo que estaba confundido al igual que los demás.**_

Katsumi abrió la puerta de su casa para después quitarse los zapatos y dirigirse a su habitación pasando de largo a su madre que no le presto la más mínima atención, sabiendo como era su hija.

\- ¿No piensas desayunar Katsumi? – pregunta Mitsuki.

\- No tengo hambre – le responde la Bakugo menor.

Katsumi una vez que llego a su habitación, encendió la luz para dejar ver el interior y encontrar posters de algunos héroes, pero había otros que destacaban más y esos eran…

_**\- ¡¿Bakugo es fanática de Izuku?! – gritan sorprendidos todos.**_

Los demás posters eran de Izuku tocando varios instrumentos con varias personas o en conjunto con grupos famosos pero él y una chica albina eran los que más destacaban junto a un hombre de piel un poco bronceada, cabello negro salvaje y ojos del mismo color.

Saco un reproductor de música de uno de los cajones del tocador y empezó a reproducir las melodías que tenía, y también saco una revista y se fue a la sección de celebridades que tenían unas imágenes de Izuku que era el más popular hasta ahora.

Empezó a escuchar música hasta quedarse dormida.

\- Izuku…sama – fue lo que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

_**\- …. – nadie dijo nada y solo vieron un flash que los saco de su estupor, viendo que era Broly que le había tomado una foto a Bakugo que tenía una expresión incrédula.**_

_**\- Esa era la expresión que esperaba ver – dijo Broly mientras tenía en su mano la fotografía – bueno… eso sería todo amigos héroes y villanos. No nos volveremos a ver dentro unos cuantos años tal vez, así que den lo mejor para que sean grandes héroes chicos – dijo a todos los estudiantes.**_

_**\- ¿Entonces esto es todo? – dijo All Might.**_

_**\- Sí. A decir verdad eso es todo – dijo pero después recordó algo – oh es cierto.**_

_**\- Que cosa – pregunta Aizawa.**_

_**\- al inicio dije que Toga le tenía una pequeña pero adorable sorpresa a Inko – dijo sonriente para después ver a Toga que se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojo al máximo – ¿puedes mostrarle la sorpresa Toga?**_

_**\- Eh…no la tengo aquí – dijo nerviosa, pero después un resplandor aparece frente a ella iluminando todo el lugar haciendo que todos no pudieran ver lo que pasaba.**_

_**Después de unos minutos, el resplandor se disipa y todos recuperan la visión. Cuando regresan su vista a Toga, lo que vieron los deja con la boca abierta a mas no poder, pues en los brazos de Toga, estaba una pequeña niña de cabello verde con mechones rubios, con los ojos de Toga y muy parecida a ella en algunos aspectos como en el rostro.**_

_**\- Les presento, a la pequeña Tania Midoriya Himiko – dijo Broly presentando a la hija de Toga.**_

_**\- ¡¿NANIIII?! – nadie podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pues acaban de descubrir que Izuku tenía descendencia con Toga y eso no lo habían visto venir.**_

_**\- Pero no es la única – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna – díganme algo… ¿no se les hace sospechoso, que varias chicas de la academia y algunas heroínas así como no heroínas y simples civiles… estuvieran ausentes y desconectadas del mundo por más de 9 meses?**_

_**Todos quedaron mudos ante esa pregunta y empezaron a mirar a las chicas que habían faltado durante un largo tiempo, haciendo que empezaran a sudar a mares y a ponerse nerviosas.**_

_**\- ¿No tienen algo que decir Momo, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Ibara, Mei, Nejire, Nemuri, Yu, Mandalay, Ragdoll, Pixie Bob, Fuyumi, Melissa? – pregunta a las mencionadas.**_

_**Las chicas mencionadas se empiezan a poner rojas desviando la mirada al suelo sin poder ver a nadie en específico, incluso Kota estaba con los ojos casi saliendo sus cuencas por lo que había descubierto.**_

_**\- ¡¿INCLUSO IBARA?! – grito Tetsutetsu impactado - ¡SANTA VIRGEN MARIA YLIMOSNAS DE 100 PESOS!**_

_**\- Bueno sería normal, debido a que fue una gran orgia planeada por todas menos varias contando a Ibara, donde todas aunque algunas por causa de las drogas dadas por las demás, drogaron a Izuku con una sobredosis de afrodisiaco donde terminaron violándolo y por fortuna no lo dejaron seco. Después de un mes de lo que paso, empezaron a sentir los síntomas y no le tomaron importancia hasta que fueron al doctor donde les dieron los resultados. Obviamente ninguna quiso abortar al bebe, pues la pequeña criatura ni tenía la culpa de nada – dijo Broly y en eso a cada chica un resplandor con menor intensidad apareció frente a ellas y extendieron las manos sabiendo lo que venía. Cuando se disipa se ven en sus brazos a sus respectivo/as hijo/as.**_

_**(Los niños imagínenlos ustedes que me dio flojera describirlos)**_

_**\- Inclusive Midnight, Mt Lady, Pixie Bob, Ragdoll y Mandalay – dijo All Might impactado.**_

_**\- Incluso Fuyumi – Endeavor no se lo creía pero allí tenía la prueba.**_

_**\- Mi pequeño nene – Mei empezó a mimar a su querido hijo que era idéntico a Izuku con los ojos verdes pero con el color de cabello de Mei – eres idéntico a tu papi pequeño Natsu.**_

_**Inko al ver que era abuela de muchos niños con diferentes madres y varias de ellas de casi su misma edad, fue demasiado para ella que terminó desmayándose por todo eso.**_

_**\- Bueno eso sería todo – dijo para que a todos los envolviera un resplandor blanco – serán regresados a su hogar y quiero que Stain sea liberado, aunque All For One y Tomura regresaran al otro mundo pues están muertos.**_

_**\- Y yo – pregunta Nana.**_

_**\- Volverás a la vida – dijo Broly – por cierto, Mirio.**_

_**\- ¿Si? – habla Mirio, pero un brillo dorado lo envuelve - ¿eh?**_

_**\- Izuku se deshizo del One For All y me pidió que te lo diera a ti, ya que eras el más apto para portarlo, dijo que no quería que el One For All estuviera en otro mundo. Así que ahora lo tienes tú. Demuestra que Izuku no se equivocó al darte este poder, que All Might le confió a el – le dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**\- Lo hare – dijo Mirio con unas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos antes de desaparecer del lugar así como a los demás.**_

_**\- Gracias por todo y por demostrarme que mi hijo ahora está feliz y bien en otro lugar – dijo Inko recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Broly antes de desaparecer del lugar tranquila.**_

_**Ya que todos se fueron, Broly mira al lector.**_

_**\- Eso fue todo por hoy mis queridos amigos y no se confundan que José y yo somos la misma persona pero con el alma dividida en dos. Así que después de despedirme, podre volver a unirme con mi otra mitad para volver a estar completos – dije viéndolos a todos.**_

_**Si les gusto el capítulo, denle like o voten y comenten si quieren que siga con ella. También quiero decirles, que dentro de poco publicare otra historia que será una beta y si recibe apoyo de su parte, la seguiré y es una donde yo caigo en el mundo de King Of Fighters después de la pelea contra los Dragones Malignos de DBGT.**_

_**Les vuelvo a decir que las actualizaciones serán lentas, pero valdrá la pena. Con esto dicho me despido… CHAUUUUUUuuuuu.**_

_**Pd: ¿Quieren que Izuku a pesar de ser un cantante, actor y antihéroe sea un maestro de la U.A? díganmelo en los comentarios.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Izumi… ¿Qué me has hecho?.**

La luz de un nuevo día llegaba al hogar de los Midoriya donde podemos enfocarnos en la habitación de cierto Naruto verde. Izuku al sentir los primeros rayos del sol golpear su cara, se empieza a molestar y abre los ojos con las ganas de querer seguir durmiendo xd.

Una vez que se despierta, trata de sentarse pero siente un peso encima suyo y suspira al pensar que era la peliblanca que crio desde su adolescencia.

\- Eri ya levan… - el peli verde al mirar bien de quien se trataba, se calló al instante.

Cabello verde y negro, lindas pecas adornando sus mejillas delicadas, labios suaves y dulces, no cabía duda y se dio cuenta de que la que estaba en su cama no era Eri, sino su pequeña hermana Izumi que dormía plácidamente en su pecho como una niña de cuatro años.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó en voz baja el peli verde mayor.

No tenía sentido el que estuviera allí, pero después recuerda lo que sucedió en la madrugada.

**Flashback**

Estaba Izuku durmiendo muy a gusto, hasta que escucha el tocar de su puerta haciendo que despertara a medias.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunta dando un bostezo.

La puerta se abre y apenas nota una cabellera verde asomarse de la entrada, pero como estaba medio dormido no lo notaba bien.

\- Hermanito – llama Izumi.

\- ¿Si? -.

\- ¿P-puedo…dormir contigo? Es q-que t-tuve una p-pesadilla – pregunta tímidamente mientras jugaba con su cabello.

\- Si, si, si pero ya cierra y vente a dormir – dijo con desgano dándole espacio en la cama y él se disponía a dormir.

Izumi felizmente cierra la puerta y se acomoda en la cama de su hermano a un lado, mientras él le decía "buenas noches" y se dormía profundamente mientras la peli verde lo observaba dormir y cuando se dio cuenta de que se quedó bien dormido, le sonríe tiernamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Buenas noches… cariño – dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y dormirse tranquilamente.

**Fin del flashback**

\- Ahora lo recuerdo – dijo el Midoriya viendo el techo de su habitación por un momento.

El antiguo portador del One For All mira a su hermana y le mueve unos mechones de su cabello para poder ver su rostro con más claridad, y ve que era muy hermosa mientras dormía sacándole una sonrisa porque sabía que era verdad.

Izumi al sentir el tacto de Izuku, empieza a dar señales de despertar y poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, por lo que se sienta y se lleva una mano a la boca mientras bosteza de una forma muy kawai y la otra la estira para quitarse el sueño que tenía. Cuando se despierta completamente, mira al frente dándose cuenta que Izuku la miraba divertido, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de él, en una posición muy comprometedora.

Izumi se sonrojo de golpe mientras empezaba a balbucear moviendo las manos de una lado a otro buscando alguna excusa pero las palabras no le salían, y eso hizo que Izuku se riera por eso, haciendo que Izumi se callara y bajara la vista avergonzada, aun en la misma posición.

\- Que tierna – dijo avergonzando a mas no poder a la Midoriya menor.

Izumi levanta la mirada avergonzada para ver a la cara a su hermano mayor quien la miraba amorosamente, mientras con una mano empezaba a acariciar su cabello haciendo que se sonrojara por eso. Izumi se dejó llevar por las caricias de su hermano y se apegó completamente a él para que no dejara de mimarla, reposando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos para que las muestras de afecto fueran más placenteros para ella.

\- (Ahora recuerdo que siempre quería que la mimara. Cada vez que estábamos en casa siempre era lo mismo, pero no me quejo ya que a mí también me agrada. Su cabello es muy sedoso y suave, su piel es delicada y perfecta… ella es toda un ángel) – pensó el Midoriya siguiendo con las muestras de afecto.

Después de unos minutos, Izuku deja de mimar a Izumi haciendo que ella lo viera y le hiciera un adorable mohín haciéndolo reír. Izuku e Izumi se miraron a los ojos sin saber por cuanto tiempo quedando hipnotizados por lo brillantes que eran que no se dejaban de mirar, incluso sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse sin ser conscientes de ello y mucho menos podían detenerse aunque lo quisieran.

Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros del otro y de forma instintiva empezaron a cerrar los ojos mientras sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de conectarse en un beso, un beso que Izumi había estado esperando por más de 10 años a lo que su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al sentir la respiración de su hermano en su rostro.

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS PAPI! – una Eri salvaje aparece como toda macha que respeta o como Natsu cuando patea la puerta.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! – Izumi se pone detrás de Izuku tratando de esconder su pudor mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate que ya parecia una fresa gigante al igual que Izuku.

El pobre se había quedado paralizado del susto que le pego Eri al entrar de esa forma mientras se agarra el lugar donde estaba su órgano palpitante vital, el cual sintió por un momento que se detenía y contando el hecho de que lo hizo reaccionar antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría.

En cambio Eri, al ver a ambos en una misma cama, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

\- (¡Rival de amor!) – pensó.

**Juvia: Oye eso era mío :V**

Eri fue rodeada por un aura oscura que hizo temblar de miedo a Izuku al saber en lo que estaba convirtiéndose Eri. Ella estaba… entrando en el modo Midoriya Yandere fase 1 estado místico.

\- Papi – dijo Eri cagando de miedo al Naruto verde - ¿me puedes decir que estaban haciendo? – dijo dulcemente mientras afilaba un cuchillo con una piedra que saco de quien sabe dónde (Poderes psíquicos xd ok no).

\- Y tú me puedes explicar, ¡¿por qué hueles mi ropa sucia?! – trato de desviar esa pregunta con otra pregunta.

Eri al ser descubierta en su pequeño fetiche, se sonroja y se empieza a poner nerviosa por eso tratando de buscar una excusa a esa pregunta.

\- B-b-b-b-b-bueno e-e-es que… es que… - no tenía como decirlo, por lo que solo se salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina donde estaba su abuela Inko preparando el desayuno dejando a la pareja de peli verdes solos de nuevo.

Después de ese momento tan bochornoso, ambos Midoriya sueltan un suspiro de alivio al salvarse por poco. Ambos se voltean a ver un momento para después desviar la mirada sonrojados por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

\- Y-yo… lo siento – dijo Izumi apenada.

\- Tranquila. No fue nada – dijo Izuku ya un poco más calmado – será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y te cambies que tienes que ir a la escuela.

Izumi al escuchar eso, su timidez se fue y su mirada se ensombreció llamando la atención de Izuku que jamás había visto ese cambio de actitud.

\- Izumi, ¿sucede algo? – pregunta preocupado en cambio Izumi solo se acostó de nuevo en la cama - ¿Izumi?

\- No me siento bien – dijo en voz baja mientras se cubría con las sabanas – no creo que pueda ir hoy a la escuela.

\- Izumi… - iba hablar pero ella lo interrumpe.

\- Por favor hermanito… no me obligues a ir a la escuela – dijo con una voz que se empezaba a quebrar haciendo que el corazón de Izuku se comprimiera por eso.

\- (¿Qué diablos debió pasar para que este así? Si se supone que ya lo sabía por lo que pasaría en la escuela y lo de All Might. Pero debió ser diferente al momento de volverse a encontrar con él y ser su sucesora para después entrenar el One For All, pero ¿porque este cambio tan repentino?) – eran los pensamientos que invadían la mente del Midoriya mayor- …. Está bien Izumi. No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy si no quieres.

\- …Snif… g-gracias… hermano – le dijo la pequeña peli verde debajo de las sabanas.

\- Iré abajo a desayunar. ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno? – le pregunta suavemente demostrándole el cariño que le tenía.

\- …No tengo hambre… - dijo Izumi, pero su estómago decía lo contrario haciendo que ella se sonrojara debajo de las sabanas – b-bueno… solo un poquito.

Izuku se rio a eso para después negar divertido y bajar a la cocina para llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su hermana. Cuando regresa, ve a su hermana sentada en la cama con la mente en otra parte sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, además de que por su expresión, al parecer estaba recordando algo muy malo.

_Jamás podre ser una heroína y ya muchos me dijeron…_

_Me lo dijo el doctor…_

_\- Deberías darte por vencida. – le dijo el doctor sin una pizca de tacto._

_Me lo dijo Kacchan…_

_\- ¡Estas por debajo de los rechazados!… que va, ¡de los perdedores! ¡No tienes individualidad! ¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes pararte a la misma altura que yo?! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? – le dijo mientras creaba pequeñas explosiones de sus manos viéndola inferior a ella._

_\- Si quieres tener un Kosei, entonces porque no te lanzas desde un lugar alto. Tal vez así puedas conseguir tu Kosei… o acabar con tu sufrimiento. – le dijo Katsumi sin ninguna pizca de tacto._

_Me lo dijo All Might cuando le pregunte, y al igual que los demás… me dijo lo mismo._

_\- Aun si no tengo una individualidad, ¿puedo convertirme en una heroína? – dice rápidamente Izumi._

_All Might al escuchar esa pregunta de Izumi, detiene su andar._

_\- ¿Puede alguien sin individualidad ser como tú? – pregunta esperanzada la Midoriya._

_Al escuchar la pregunta, All Might la voltea a ver mientras la peli verde con los ojos cerrados esperaba la respuesta._

_\- …. Salvar a la gente con una sonrisa. El símbolo de la paz no puede ser desalentado por el mal. – Dijo viendo su mano para después empuñarla – Sonrió para demostrar la presión de los héroes… y engañar al miedo que hay dentro de mí._

_Izumi queda impresionada por esas palabras dichas por el símbolo de la paz._

_\- Los profesionales siempre arriesgan su vida. No puedo decirte, "puedes volverte una heroína aun sin poderes". – le dijo el rubio con sinceridad y seriedad._

_\- …. Ya veo. – dijo Izumi al escucharlo._

_\- Si quieres ayudar a otros, entonces puedes volverte una oficial de policía, doctora, maestra, abogada etc. De los policías, por lo general la gente se burla de ellos porque capturan a los villanos que les dejan en las puertas de los departamentos de las comisarias, pero también es una buena y noble ocupación – dijo yendo a la salida del tejado pero se detiene un momento – no está mal tener sueños. Pero también tienes que aceptar la realidad en la que vives, jovencita._

_Incluso mi madre…_

_\- …. Mami… - dijo mientras veía el viejo video de siempre a lo que su madre le presta atención. – salva a todos con una sonrisa, sin importar el problema en el que estén… es un héroe genial…_

_La silla en la que estaba Izumi se gira para voltear a Inko que no dejaba de ver a su hija, y cuando vio el estado en el que estaba, trato de contener sus lágrimas y llanto, ya que Izumi se mantenía con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que señalaba el video de la computadora._

_\- ¿También… puedo ser una heroína? - pregunta la pequeña e inocente niña mientras esperaba fielmente el apoyo de su querida madre._

_Inko se acerca a paso lento a la pequeña Izumi, que le parecían eternos a la Midoriya mayor mientras la Midoriya menor esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de su querida y amorosa madre. Unos segundos después de caminar hasta Izumi, Inko la abraza mientras lloraba por su hija._

_\- ¡Lo siento, Izumi!... ¡Lo siento!... ¡Lo siento! – Le dijo Inko llorando por no poder mentirle a su pequeña e inocente hija – (Izuku…. Como anhelo que estés aquí para ella)_

_Nadie creyó en mí, a excepción de Josef-san…_

_\- Tú puedes ser una gran heroína Izumi, solo no debes rendirte y superar tus límites. – dijo Josef (me es casi lo mismo con solo agregarle la f xd)._

_\- Te digo la verdad, yo pienso que lo puedes lograr – dijo dándole una sonrisa – tu puedes ser una heroína y no solo lo digo yo. Te aseguro, que alguien muy cercano a ti también piensa igual que yo y te va apoyar a que seas una heroína. Pero bueno, tal vez te apoye en la decisión que tomes._

_Alguien muy cercano a mi…. Entonces él se refería…_

\- …. Hermano. – habla Izumi.

\- ¿Sí? – Izuku le presta atención.

\- …. Aun si no tengo una particularidad… ¿crees que pueda ser una heroína? -.

\- …. -.

\- …. -.

\- ... -.

\- …. -.

\- …. -.

\- …. -.

\- …. No -.

Esa simple respuesta, destrozo el corazón de Izumi al ver la rápida y cortante respuesta que le dio su hermano mayor. Aquel que idolatraba, admiraba más que nada después de All Might… aquel del cual ella estaba enamorada.

\- Ya… ya ve… - no pudo terminar ya que Izuku la interrumpe.

\- No puedes ser una heroína, si sigues de perezosa todo el día en la cama con el pretexto de que no te sientes bien – le dijo con una gran sonrisa marca Midoriya.

Izumi queda muy sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hermano, tanto que empezó a verlo esperanzada con una gran sonrisa mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos por la felicidad.

\- ¿Aun si no tengo un Kosei? – pregunta una vez más.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Izuku se ríe fuertemente por la estúpida pregunta de su hermana – jajajaja ¿Qué jajaja no me… jajaja no me escuchaste? Jajajaja.

Izumi queda sorprendida de nuevo pero ahora muy confundida por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Una heroína sin poderes? Pues claro que si Izumi. Dime, ¿acaso me has visto una vez a mí usar algún Kosei antes? – le pregunta divertido el peli verde.

\- B-bueno… ahora que lo dices pues… - Izumi trato de recordar alguna vez que haya mostrado su Kosei una vez a Izuku – la vez cuando destrozaste una pared para atrapar a un villano que nos quería robar con solo un golpe.

\- No Izumi, eso no era un Kosei de súper fuerza, ni mucho menos de refuerzo. Todo lo que he mostrado anteriormente antes de irme por tanto años, era en realidad el resultado del trabajo duro y de nunca rendirme porque quería supera mis propios límites – le dijo con sinceridad viéndola cariñosamente. – a decir verdad, tenía algo que me hacía diferente a los demás y no era un Kosei, sino otra cosa y con eso, hice un plan de entrenamiento para ti cuando eras apenas una niña de tres años sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta curiosa Izumi.

\- Sí. Yo podía crear muchas cosas debido a un poder que desperté con mi infernal entrenamiento con la ayuda de alguien que posee el mismo poder que yo. Con ese poder hice una técnica con la cual te puse un sello en el cuerpo que te hacia aumentar la gravedad del mismo desde muy pequeña. O sea, que hacia tener más peso sobre ti, del que solamente podías soportar y cuando te adaptaras al peso actual, el sello se activaría y te haría tener más peso del que te debías adaptar – le explica el Midoriya como si estuviera dando una clase.

\- Entonces… con razón todo este tiempo, sentía mi cuerpo más pesado de lo normal en ocasiones – dijo viéndose a sí misma.

\- Así es mi querida hermana – dijo Izuku para después dirigirse a la puerta para bajar a desayunar, pero se detuvo por un momento – Tu puedes convertirte en una heroína Izumi, solo debes tener fe en ti misma.

Izumi estaba llorando mientras escuchaba cada palabra que su hermano le decía, pero no lloraba de tristeza, sino de felicidad de que alguien confié en ella y le pudiera decir que si puede cumplir su sueño.

\- Hermanito… - le dijo viéndolo que le daba una sonrisa amorosa que le acelera el corazón – gracias.

\- No te preocupes Izumi, para eso estoy yo. Para protegerte y quererte, después de todo eres mi hermana a la cual amo mucho – le dijo para después irse a desayunar dejando sola a Izumi.

\- Voy… convertirme en la mejor heroína que existe en el mundo – se dijo a si misma determinada con las palabras de su hermano. – también quiero demostrar lo mucho que te amo… Izuku-kun.

Izumi empezó a comer el desayuno que le había traído Izuku y se hizo una escena muy similar donde ambos estaban casados y el peli verde le traía el desayuno a la cama.

\- Solo debo esperar un poco más y buscar la forma de estar juntos – dijo a si misma con una tierna sonrisa.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Los días de descanso con Izumi habían terminado y cuando salía de la escuela, iba directamente al restaurante de Josef para empezar a ejercer su trabajo como mesera y no solo eso, ya que Eri al parecer la siguió y se unió a ella pidiéndole al dueño que le diera el trabajo, mientras Josef fingía demencia diciendo que no la conocía, no solo eso, sino que también conoció a una chica que estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo llamada Uraraka Ochako, lo cual con el paso del tiempo, se empezaron hacer amigas y muy unidas.

El restaurante empezó a ganar mucha atención y su fama fue creciendo poco a poco y las chicas empezaban a tener problemas por lo atestada de gente que estaba el restaurante, pero así como se llenaba de clientes, también se llenaba de empleados.

\- Disculpen, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar a…? ¿Izumi-chan? – dijo una persona sorprendida.

\- ¿Tía Mitsuki? – dijo la peli verde muy sorprendida de ver a la madre de su "mejor amiga". - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Vine a buscar un empleo – dijo la peli ceniza sorprendiendo a la Midoriya menor.

\- ¿Qué paso con su otro trabajo? – pregunta curiosa pero siguiendo atendiendo a los clientes.

\- Bueno, no pude soportar las estupideces de mi jefe y renuncie no sin antes mandarlo al diablo con una explosión. – dijo Mitsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya veo. Ochako-chan ¿puedes sustituirme un momento? Llevare a Mitsuki-san a ver al jefe – le dijo Izumi a la castaña.

\- Si claro, no te preocupes Izumi-chan – le afirma positivamente recibiendo "gracias" de Izumi que llevo a la peli ceniza a ver a Josef.

El azabache de mechones blancos se encontraba cocinando, cuando escucha a Izumi llegar.

\- Josef-san – llama su atención la Midoriya.

\- ¿Sí? -.

\- Traje a una conocida mía, más que eso, ella es como mi familia – dijo Izumi con Mitsuki detrás de ella.

\- H-hola – saluda Mitsuki un poco nerviosa, ya que no quería darle una mala imagen suya al dueño del restaurant.

\- Tranquila, estamos en confianza – dijo el dueño con una sonrisa. – Izumi puedes volver a tu trabajo mientras yo hablo con la señorita Mitsuki.

\- Hay que cosas dice – dijo Mitsuki un poco avergonzada.

\- Esta bien – dijo la peli verde empezando a retirarse a su trabajo pero Josef la detiene un momento.

\- Sabes que puedes trabajar en la cocina y no como mesera – dijo Josef.

\- Lo sé, pero me gusta lo que hago. Además no me siento lista para cocinar en un restaurante – dijo con sinceridad la Midoriya.

\- De acuerdo, vuelve a tu trabajo heroína – dijo Josef guiñándole el ojo con diversión e Izumi sonríe tiernamente y se va. – Esa chica es grande, solamente le hace falta más confianza en sí misma para poder ser alguien asombrosa.

\- Veo que no lo soy la única que piensa eso – dijo Mitsuki. – A decir verdad, ella es como un ángel.

\- Sí. Solo queda esperar a ver que le depara el futuro – dijo Josef. – Bien señorita Bakugo, veamos que puede hacer, ¿le parece si empezamos de una vez?

\- Por supuesto – dijo ella. – y no soy tan joven como cree además soy madre.

\- De acuerdo lamento si la incomode, ya que no soy tan bueno socializando con mujeres – dijo un poco apenado el azabache.

\- No hay problema – dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

Mitsuki trabaja con Josef en la cocina preparando los platillos y eran una gran cocinera, también junto a otro cocinero de nombre Alex que era un gran amigo de Josef y se trataban como hermanos, con el cual también forjo una amistad y se trataban bien.

Alex tiene el cabello completamente blanco y largo hasta los hombros (como Minato pero con un poco del estilo de Sasuke), ojos purpura, orejas de gato, y viste una camisa blanca manga larga arremangada, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Después de largas horas de trabajo, la noche había caído y el restaurante no cerraba hasta las 12:00 am y ya faltaba una hora para eso, así que ya no había tantos clientes y solo quedaban Eri, Izumi, Mitsuki, Josef y Alex. Uraraka había terminado sus horas de trabajo por lo que había ido a su hogar. Después de una media hora, ya todos se habían ido menos Izumi y Josef, aunque Mitsuki se quería quedar al igual que Eri para acompañar a Izumi, la peli verde les dijo que estaría bien y las chicas creyeron en ella.

Con solo media para irse a casa, Izumi esperaba pacientemente mientras pensaba en qué hacer para poder entrar a las pruebas, pero el sonido de la entrada del restaurante abrirse la saco de sus pensamiento y fue atender.

\- Buenas noches, lamento decirle señor que estamos a punto de… - Izumi no pudo terminar de hablar al sorprenderse de ver a… - ¿All Might?

Era Yagi Toshinori que al parecer venia solo en su forma demacrada y que también estaba sorprendido por ver a la peli verde.

\- Joven Midoriya – All Might también estaba sorprendido por la presencia de la peli verde.

Una tensión se formó entre ambos por parte de Izumi que estaba incomoda con la presencia del símbolo de la paz, pero Josef llega al rescate.

\- Buenas noches señor, tal vez dentro de poco vallamos a cerrar, pero no importa, con gusto lo atendemos – dijo Josef amablemente.

\- Oh si, este gracias – dijo el rubio mientras seguía a Josef que lo llevaba a una mesa.

Izumi se quedó en el mismo lugar sin moverse, recordando lo que le había dicho All Might después del incidente con el villano hace días atrás.

\- Bueno, en un momento le traigo su cena – dijo Josef yendo a la cocina mientras Yagi se mantenía pensativo en la mesa, hasta que voltea en dirección de la peli verde que seguía en la entrada si moverse un centímetro. Eso hizo sentir muy mal a All Might, ya que se dio una idea de que fue por él, de que ella estaba en ese estado tan deprimente y era su deber y responsabilidad corregir su error, ya que un héroe no es aquel que lastima, sino el que ayuda.

Pero All Might además de eso, también había descubierto hace poco una revelación de una frase que le había dicho alguien hace más de 10 años, que tenía casi el mismo nombre, que ella.

**Flashback**

All Might junto a otros héroes como Erased Head, Endeavor, Midnight y su maestra Nana, habían recibido una llamada de emergencia de Hosu que hablaba de un grupo de villanos que habían tomado un restaurante lujoso para personas de alta clase, y que debían intervenir y detenerlos antes de que hicieran algo muy grave, por lo que acudieron a todo lo que podían al lugar de los hechos.

Cuando llegaron vieron como los oficiales y médicos se encontraban allí sin poder hacer nada (como en la realidad) y All Might iba a decir algo pero escucho el grito de unas mujeres y niñas alertando a todos los que se encontraban afuera.

El rubio iba a intervenir pero de repente, todos empiezan a sentir una sensación muy desagradable que jamás en su vida, habían sentido algo como eso. Era escalofriante, sofocante, fría y asfixiante que ni siquiera All Might sintió jamás en su vida, al igual que Nana que le había empezado a temblar las piernas y su rostro solo podía representarse la palabra, "miedo".

Endeavor y Aizawa no estaban mejor, pues sintieron su pulso acelerarse y que sufrirían un paro cardiaco, además de que se estaban empezando ahogar, mientras Midnight que no pudo soportarlo, se desmayó pero All Might la logra atrapar antes de que cayera.

De pronto vieron una especie de luz verde iluminando un momento el interior del restaurante y cuando se apaciguo, empezaron a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de lo que serían los villanos, junto al sonido de los huesos siendo quebrados, los músculos cortados con una arma corta punzocortante, los huesos del cuello siendo destrozados y eso contando que la sangre se empezó a dispersar por el lugar y las ventanas, así como en el piso de la entrada dándole un toque más que macabro, cuando la palabra correcta seria, traumatizantemente retorcida.

De forma sorpresiva, salió corriendo uno de los villanos llenándolos de terror, ya que le faltaba un brazo que seguía desprendiendo sangre y la mitad de su rostro le faltaba peli dejando ver partes de su cráneo y su boca.

Pero de pronto, no saben cuándo paso, pero unas ráfagas de viendo estilo media luna de pequeño tamaño, le rebanaron las piernas al pobre villano que grito de dolor de una forma perfecta dejándolos en shock, y mientras la sangre empezaba a salir de los muñones, empezaron a escucharse pasos lentos que les causaron escalofríos a todos los presentes y también hizo que el villano se orinara en público pero nadie le prestó atención.

Todos fijan su mirada en la entrada del restaurante del cual emergía una sombra gigantesca, que poco a poco empezaba a volverse del tamaño de una persona. Después de unos momentos, se deja ver a una persona peli verde con un traje formal, manchado de sangre en todo el cuerpo sin excepción paralizando y aterrando de miedo a todos.

\- ¿En serio?, pretendías huir, ¿después de matar a esa mujer que solo pedía clemencia mientras protegía a su hija?... eres patético – dijo el peli verde mientras en su mano derecha estaba un cuchillo de cocina que se rodeó de una energía verde y sin que lo vieran, lanzo un corte de media luna que le cerceno el otro brazo derramando más sangre y ya muchos de los presentes empezaron a vomitar por todo eso.

El villano miro a terrado al verdugo de sus compañeros y después vio esperanzado a todos los héroes que se encontraban allí.

\- p-por favor… ayuden… - no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el peli verde le había aplastado la cabeza, reventándosela y desparramando los sesos por el lugar bajo la atónita mirada de todos los héroes.

El peli verde, enfoca su mirada en los héroes que no se habían movido un solo centímetro, ni siquiera los más famosos por la presencia que emanaba.

\- …. Llegan tarde – fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y tratar de regresar al interior del restaurante.

Pero unas cintas lo envuelven y un aro de fuego lo rodea impidiéndole escapar, mientras atrás de él se ponía Nana y frente a él, se ponía All Might que estaban con la mirada sombría.

\- Por qué hiciste eso – dijo All Might, que había dejado a Nemuri con los oficiales.

\- No comprenderías. No tenemos los mismos ideales All Might o debería decir… Yagi Toshinori y Nana Shimura – dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a ambos, pero después se pusieron serios.

\- Quedas arrestado – dijo Nana – tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra.

\- Si lo que digas, Capitana Japón – dijo en burla el Midoriya mientras levantaba las manos y le ponían las esposas, para después guiarlo a la camioneta blindada – o por cierto All Might.

El rubio tuvo toda la atención del peli verde que estaba de espaldas, a lo que el pregunta serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo el rubio.

\- En unos años, te encontraras a una niña un poco igual a mí. – dijo teniendo la mirada no solo de All Might sino también la de Nana – te diré, que si no mides y planeas tus palabras, y a esa niña le destrozas sus sueños… te buscare y te matare.

Después de eso, Izuku es metido al camión y llevado a prisión mientras se preparan para su juicio.

\- Yagi – llamo Nana a su estudiante.

\- ¿Si? – .

Las palabras que dijo el muchacho no eran mentira ni muchos una broma. – dijo seriamente sorprendiendo al rubio por verla así – todas esas palabras las dijo en verdad, por lo que te sugiero, que tomes muy en serio sus palabras y te replantees muy bien lo que le vayas a decir a la pobre niña.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo sabré quién es? – pregunta confundido.

\- El mismo te dio la respuesta. – Dijo seria – una niña igual a él.

**Fin del flashback**

\- (En ese entonces todavía no entendía, lo que me quiso decir… hasta ahora) – pensó serio por no darse cuenta a tiempo – Jovencita Midoriya – llama All Might la atención de la peli verde – quisiera hablar contigo por favor. Solo tomara un momento.

Izumi aun un poco deprimida estuvo indecisa sobre ir o no, pero después de pensarlo, suspira y se acerca al rubio sentándose en la otra silla frente a él.

\- ¿Sobre qué quisiera hablar señor All Might? – pregunta la Midoriya.

\- La otra vez no me dejaste terminar lo que quería decirte antes de que te fueras. – dijo sinceramente. – por lo que quiero retractar mis palabras.

Izumi estaba un poco confundida y curiosa de lo que hablaba el símbolo de la paz.

\- Quiero retractarme de mis palabras de la otra vez y con una sugerencia. – dijo All Might llamando la completa atención de la peli verde. – Si no hubieras estado ahí… si no me hubieras contado de tu vida… me hubiera vuelto un tipo estúpido con un estúpido traje de mallas y capa del que todos hablarían como siempre. Gracias.

Eso sorprendió en gran manera a Izumi, que no creía que su ídolo le dijera esas palabras, pero eso no era verdad ya que ella tuvo la culpa de eso.

\- No me agradezca. Fue mi culpa en primer lugar – dijo un poco calmada pero aun triste – Me interpuse en su camino… y dije todas esas cosas a pesar de que… no tengo un Kosei.

\- Es verdad. – Dijo All Might – Fue porque una persona, amable y tímida, sin ningún Kosei como tú, entro en acción… que fui capaz de actuar.

Izumi alza la mirada sorprendida por escuchar eso, y mira a All Might que siguió hablando.

\- Los mejores héroes tienen historias que contar en sus días de escuela. – dijo All Might mientras esas palabras hacían que Izumi recordara las veces que Izuku le contaba historias de lo que pasaba cuando estaba en Japón. – Y todos tienen algo en común.

Toshinori recuerda el momento exacto en el que Izumi se lanza a correr en dirección al villano viscoso para poder salvar a Katsumi de su control.

\- Sus cuerpos se mueven antes de que siquiera tengan tiempo de pensar. – Izumi seguía escuchando atentamente lo que decía el rubio sin siquiera interrumpirlo. Recordó las palabras que todos le habían dicho y también las de su madre, haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a dar indicios de querer llorar – Eso fue verdad para ti también, ¿verdad?

\- Snif… si… snif – eso hizo llorar a Izumi que no podía controlarse.

\- Tu… puedes… convertirte en una heroína – le dijo las palabras que tanto Izumi quería escuchar del símbolo de la paz.

Con esas palabras, Izumi comenzó a llorar libremente en silencio bajo la mirada de All Might.

\- Eres merecedora de heredar mi poder. – dijo el rubio haciendo que Izumi dejara de llorar y viera confundida a All Might.

Josef llega con la cena de All Might que eran ¿chimichangas? Y eso sorprendió mucho a Josef, ya que él pensó que All Might pediría algo clásico y tradicional de Japón.

\- JAJAJAJAJA – All Might se empezó a reír después de eso llamando la atención de Izumi y Josef - ¿Por qué esa cara? El verdadero show comienza después de esto. – dijo pero después vio a Josef el cual entendió su mirada y le hablo a Izumi.

\- Izumi ¿puedo encargarte el restaurante por un momento? – pregunta Josef a la Midoriya que confundida asiente – gracias Izumi, te juro que vendré pronto, solo voy a ir a un cajero automático a sacar un poco de dinero.

\- Ok – dijo Izumi y Josef salió del restaurante.

\- Bien. Escucha jovencita. ¡Necesitas decidir si aceptaras o no mi poder! – le dijo mientras sangre salía de su boca mientras Izumi quedaba con cara de "¿What?".

\- ¿De qué está hablando All Might? – pregunta sin entender la peli verde.

\- Hablo de mí poder, jovencita. La prensa lo llama "fuerza de superhéroe" o "impulso"… aunque yo evito esas cosas con una broma responder las entrevistas de todos. Porque el Símbolo de la Paz, All Might, tiene que ser un héroe de nacimiento. Pero, jovencita, te diré la verdad.

Así, All Might le empieza a contar la verdad sobre el One For All, de que fue heredada por alguien más y que así fue desde que se materializo.

\- Bueno, depende de ti. ¿Qué harás? – pregunta All Might.

\- …. Lo hare – dijo determinada.

\- Sabia que eso dirías. – dijo sonriente el rubio – pero no será tan fácil recibirlo, por lo que tendremos que entrenar ese poder.

\- Hai – dijo determinada.

Después de eso, Josef llega al restaurante y Yagi ya había terminado de comer y se retira después de eso, mientras Izumi limpiaba las mesas y Josef cerraba.

(¿Cómo puede comer si no tiene estomago? Pues ni puta idea)

Después de eso, le dijo Izumi sobre lo del entrenamiento a Josef y él le dice que no hay problema y que puede venir los fines de semana a trabajar y que le pagaría lo mismo, siendo agradecida por Izumi que se fue tranquila a su hogar, pero en el camino se topa con…

\- Hermano – Izumi se acerca a Izuku rápidamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte, estaba muy preocupado porque no llegabas – dijo Izuku preocupado y abraza a Izumi que se sonroja por el tacto de su hermano – pensé que te había pasado algo.

Izumi no desaprovecha la ocasión y corresponde el abrazo con gusto mientras una sonrisa se crea en su cara, pues había muchas cosas por las cuales estaba enamorada de su hermano.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado – dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo pero sin soltarlo y verlo a los ojos – tratare de no volver a hacerlo hermano – dijo para después besarlo en la mejilla.

Izuku le devuelve el beso pero en la frente poniendo más feliz a Izumi.

\- Vamos a casa Izumi – dijo Izuku.

\- Hai… Onii-chan – Izumi sigue a su hermano quedando al lado de él, y mientras caminaban, inconscientemente la Midoriya menor toma la mano de Izuku y el peli verde mayor entrelaza su mano con la de Izumi.

\- Espero y mama, no se haya preocupado. Le dije que descansara y se fuera a dormir, no me la quiero encontrar en la sala despierta – dijo Izuku.

\- Tal vez si este allí – dijo divertida Izumi – (como me gustaría… que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Pero más que nada… que tú también sintieras lo mismo por mi).

El camino a casa, fue silencioso y relajante para los hermanos Midoriya.

**Al día siguiente**

Vemos a All Might en la playa que se encontraba repleta de basura esperando a alguien.

\- ¡All Might! – el rubio escucha una voz femenina llamándolo, por lo que se voltea y ve llegar a Izumi corriendo con un traje deportivo.

\- Oh, jovencita Midoriya -.

\- Ya estoy lista para empezar mi entrenamiento – dijo determinada haciendo sonreír a All Might por esa actitud.

\- Bien… entonces comencemos – dijo Yagi dando comienzo al entrenamiento.

Los meses pasaron al igual que el entrenamiento. Izumi de lunes a viernes después de la escuela entraba con All Might su cuerpo, pero contando que ya lo había hecho desde los cuatro con los sellos de su hermano, y todos los fines de semana trabajaba como mesera en el restaurante Anteiku que gano mucha fama, junto a Ochako y Eri por medio tiempo y después entrenaba hasta que cayera la noche.

Izuku se había ido de nuevo del país para seguir con su trabajo entristeciendo a Izumi, pero Eri le dijo que vendrá antes de las pruebas y que no se preocupara a lo que Izumi, manteniendo las esperanzas sigue con su entrenamiento esperando a que su hermano llegara y la felicitara.

Faltaba un mes para que empezaran las pruebas y la pequeña Midoriya estaba con All Might entrenando en la playa, mientras el rubio la miraba desde una banca sonriendo por la determinación de la chica.

\- Me alegra volverte a ver, Toshinori – dijo una voz acercándose.

La persona que hablo, llama la atención del rubio que se tensa, porque casi nadie lo conocía en su forma normal, por lo que tuvo que levantarse y voltear para mirar a la persona, pero cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo inmediatamente se paraliza y su expresión cambia a una estupefacta.

\- Hace 13 años que no te veo – dijo el sujeto.

\- …. Izuku Midoriya -.

\- Vivito y coleando – dijo en broma acercándose al rubio – veo que recordaste lo que te dije hace años. Me alegro – dijo viendo a su hermana entrenar sin prestarle atención a ambos.

\- Si te soy sincero, no entendía aun lo que me dijiste sobre la chica que se parecia a ti. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde – revela sinceramente el héroe número 1 mientras lo miraba cambiando su expresión a una seria – yo, había perdido la fe, deje de pensar que aún había héroes nobles, héroes impresionantes con habilidades especiales. Pero… ahora solo les importa la fama y fortuna que ya la palabra héroe no tiene ningún significado para mí en muchos tontos que solo usan un disfraz – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Izumi que aun permanecía entrenando, pero se le veía agotada.

\- …. – Izuku solo miraba seriamente a All Might.

Sin previo aviso, Izuku le suelta un ligero golpe en la cabeza sorprendiendo a All Might por ese acto, ya que pensó que lo iría a golpear con su descomunal fuerza hasta hacerlo destrozar el suelo por el impacto, pero no, el solo le sonrió y se sentó a un lado de el en el banco mientras veía a su hermana entrenar.

\- Lo se y te entiendo mucho All Might. Sé cómo te sientes al respecto por lo bajo que ha caído el oficio de ser un héroe, que se haya perdido el verdadero significado de la palabra héroe – dijo Izuku sin despegar la vista de su hermana – pero está mal que pierdas la fe tan rápido, y no te des cuenta de que aún quedan unos pocos que le están dando el verdadero significado de la palabra héroe, con sus nobles acciones (más cuando unos están por salir de la escuela como Mirio, Tamaki y Nejire. Nejire) – dijo pero lo último lo pensó, mientras se ponía a pensar en la peli celeste que le había robado una parte de su corazón.

\- ….creo… ¡no!… tienes toda la razón – dijo levantándose del lugar – no puedo creer que me esté dando por vencido tan pronto. Gracias joven Midoriya.

\- No es nada – le dijo viéndolo un momento con una sonrisa comprensiva, pero volvió a ver a su hermana que cayó al suelo agotada y trato de ponerse de pie, pero ya no podía soportar ni su propio peso – ya llego a su límite.

\- Tienes razón – dijo para levantarse y dirigirse a la Midoriya menor que seguía en el suelo – eso es todo por hoy Jovencita Midoriya.

\- Ah, ah, ah…no…ah, ah, ah, todavía… puedo seguir – dijo para ponerse de pie a duras penas.

Antes de que uno de los dijera algo, una botella de agua es lanzada a Izumi, que por reflejo la atrapa y ambos ven en la dirección de la que fue lanzado para ver a un peli verde mayor que la pequeña Midoriya conocía muy bien, a lo que ella queda impactada en su lugar mientras lagrimas empezaban a recorrer por sus mejillas.

\- Hermano -.

\- Hola Izumi. He vuelto – dijo con una sonrisa Izuku, para ser tacleado por su hermana cayendo ambos al suelo ante la mirada divertida y sonriente de Toshinori.

Después de ese bello rencuentro entre hermanos y unos cuantos putazos de Izumi a Izuku por irse sin decirle, Toshinori da por terminada el entrenamiento del día y se retira a casa, por lo que ambos peli verdes también hacen lo mismo que el rubio y se retiran a su casa.

Al llegar a casa, Izuku es recibido con un abrazo por Eri y su madre. Tuvieron una gran cena y las peli verdes Midoriya le preguntaron a Izuku en que era en lo que trabajaba, ya que Eri no les quiso decir nada, pero Izuku les dijo que era una sorpresa y que les dirá más adelante.

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones y el Naruto verde se estaba cambiando para dormirse… pero se le pegaron unas costumbres mexicanas y de américa latina, que le valió madre y se quedó mejor en bóxeres.

Cuando se iba a dormir, tocan la puerta y escucha la voz de su hermana al otro lado, por lo que le dice "adelante" y su hermana entra tímidamente al cuarto.

\- Onii-chan, quería preguntar… - las palabras de Izumi murieron inmediatamente al ver a su hermano casi como Kami lo trajo al mundo.

Una figura como si fuera hecho por los dioses del olimpo, brazos fuertes, un paquete de ocho y las grandes cicatrices que adornaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que incluso lo hacían ver más que sexy con un lado salvaje.

Izumi inconscientemente cerró sus muslos sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su zona intima, y también se mordió el labio inferior por la… excitación que tuvo al ver a su hermano en poca ropa, tampoco ayudaba que un sonrojo se expandiera en sus mejillas.

Izuku solo miraba confundido y un poco sonrojado a su hermana, pues llevaba un camisón que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no tanto y accidentalmente descendió más abajo haciendo que sus ojos miraran aunque fuera un poco, unas bragas blancas con las orillas con formas de flores.

Pero después se libró del trance y muy sonrojado aparta la mirada avergonzado por su acto. Pero después sintió la profunda mirada de Izumi sobre él y un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo.

Volviendo su vista a Izumi pero ahora asegurándose de verla a los ojos, no pudo argumentar o decir alguna palabra para lo que estaba mirando.

Los profundos ojos verdes de Izumi, ahora eran diferentes a como los había visto con anterioridad, pues no sabía cómo descifrarlo o explicarlo, pues además no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o no, tenía un corazón en ellos. Su bello y delicado rostro adornado con sus lindas y adorables pecas, mas su sonrojo en las mejillas y sus bellos pero delicados y suaves labios que tenían un pequeño color rosado pálido.

No podía dejar de mirar a Izumi, que lentamente empezó a acercarse hacia él, y el peli verde mayor solo retrocedía para mantener la distancia con su hermana que seguía acercándose aún más al protagonista, pero Izuku siguió alejándose hasta que se le acabo el camino y pego la espalda a la pared dejándolo nervioso y un poco asustado.

\- ¿I-I-I-I-I-Izumi? – trata hacerla entrar en razón, pero la peli verde se acercaba a Izuku sin detenerse – Izumi ¿Qué crees que haces?, esto ya es demasiado.

La peli verde hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su hermano mayor y acorto la distancia hasta quedar con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, y lo único que los separaba era la tela que cubría a Izumi, pero eso no evito que el corazón de Izuku empezara a latir con rapidez por la corta distancia que tenía con su hermana, y también por ser más grande que ella, casi por un poco más encima de All Might en su forma demacrada por lo que llegaba casi hasta por un poco encima de su estómago.

Izumi abraza a Izuku y apega sus atributos a los pectorales del ex portador del OFA haciendo que se pusiera rígido por sentir los pechos desarrollados de su hermana, que los sintió muy suaves y firmes, y también la peli verde esconde su cara en el pecho de su hermano que tenía su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad.

\- (Demonios demonios demonios. Si no la detengo no sé qué pasaría. Izumi pero que es lo que tienes) – pensó desesperado Izuku tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema.

Izumi levanta la vista y mira directamente a su hermano, que la miro nervioso porque no sabía cómo liberarse. Entonces Izumi lleva sus manos al cuello de Izuku y los rodea por detrás haciendo que Izuku bajara la cabeza hacia ella y eso lo empezó asustar, pues Izumi también se acercaba a su rostro y el Midoriya mayor no podía creer lo que su hermana estaba por hacer. Ella… quería besarlo.

Estando a solo unos milímetros de presionar los labios con los de ella, Izuku cierra fuertemente los ojos y su rostro se expresa culpa y tristeza.

\- Lo siento Izumi – dijo con dolor en su voz para después llevar una mano a la nuca de Izumi y darle un suave golpe haciendo que la peli verde menor quedara inconsciente, pero Izuku la toma antes de que cayera y la toma al estilo nupcial.

Izuku lleva a Izumi a su habitación y la arropa con la cobija para después darle un beso en la frente e irse de allí a su habitación, donde después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, cae al suelo recargado en la puerta con una mano en el corazón que estaba latiendo a mil por hora y también con la respiración acelerada junto a un sonrojo en su cara.

\- …. Izumi… ¿Qué me has hecho? – se dijo sujetándose el pecho en el lugar de su corazón, que no dejaba de latir con rapidez.

**Fin del capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broly: WAZAAAAAAAA gente ¿Cómo están? Porque espero que bien ¿eh? – digo con varios rasguños y moretones.**

**Elisabeth: Y ¿para qué?**

**May: Por el nuevo capítulo – dijo un poco enojada.**

**Elisabeth: Oh, por eso**

**Angel: Si ¿Por qué más?**

**Broly: Pero no tiene nada de malo – recibo un golpe de Angel - …Auch :,v**

**Whip: Como que no tiene nada de malo, si pusiste marranadas en este capítulo :v**

**Juvia: Juvia está de acuerdo con ellas Broly-sama**

**Broly: Si es así, entonces ¿porque ustedes hacen Yuri entonces?**

**Todas: ….**

**Chelia: Cosas de mujeres**

**Broly: …. Okey… mejor dejemos esta conversación y empecemos este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5: Corta confrontación de gatas, dekutodo y una situación yurística.**

La mañana llegaba a Japón nuevamente y con eso, también el comienzo de los deberes para las personas.

En casa de los Midoriya, Izumi comenzaba a despertar de su sueño sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado anoche. Ella se sienta en la cama y lleva una mano a su boca cuando da un bostezo, después se estira para quitarse el sueño y ver la hora.

Se levanta y se arregla para regresar a la playa y seguir con su entrenamiento, y cuando sale de su habitación se encuentra con Eri que había salido de la habitación de Izuku y eso la molesta un poco pero no lo expresa.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mi hermano? – pregunta Izumi.

Eri noto el tono de molestia en la voz de su "tía" así que decidió jugar un poco con ella.

\- Nada, solo que acabo de dormir con el ¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta? – pregunta con burla haciendo que ahora si se enojara la brócoli.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunta o más bien le exige una respuesta.

\- Pues anoche estuvimos "jugando" varios juegos y nos "divertimos" toda la noche hasta que ya no pudimos más – dijo con descaro haciendo que Izumi temblara de ira y apretaba los dientes tratando de no lanzársele encima a su "adorable sobrina" – pero debo admitir que fue la noche más activa que tuvimos… aunque me duelen las caderas.

Eso fue el detonante para la peli verde se le echara encima a la peliblanca que la esquiva y con miedo mira a su tía que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre pidiendo su cabeza. Eri sin nada que perder, se pone a correr tratando de salvar su vida mientras la peli verde le pisaba los talones para matarla de forma lenta y dolorosa hasta suplicara piedad.

Bajando las escaleras, Eri llega a la sala donde empieza a darle vueltas al sillón con Izumi atrás de ella, pero la Midoriya se dé la vuelta y atrapa a la peliblanca pero ambas empiezan a rodar por el suelo, una tratando de liberarse y la otra tratando de estrangular a su sobrina mientras la peliblanca de la daba unos golpes en la cara para que la soltara, pero Izumi con una mano estrangulaba a Eri y con la otra le empezó a golpear la cara.

Inko sale de la cocina al escuchar el alboroto y se encuentra con la horrible escena de su nieta siendo estrangulada y golpeada por su hija mientras la peliblanca la arañaba o le jalaba el cabello para que la soltara. La Midoriya mayor regresa a la cocina rápidamente y momentos después vuelve con una jarra de agua bien fría y con hielo y se la echa al par, que más rápidas que Flash, se separan y quedan distanciadas temblando de frio, Izumi encima del sillón y Eri colgando del ventilador que estaba en el techo, ambas con el cabello erizado como los gatos y se miraban con ojos asesinos.

\- ¿Por qué peleaban? – pregunta Inko con tono demandante.

\- Por nada – dijeron ambas desviando la mirada.

\- Como sea, no vuelvan a pelear – dijo Inko – Eri ¿ya fuiste a levantar a tu padre?

\- Está dormido – responde la peliblanca – cuando lo vi tenia ojeras, por lo que deduje que no pudo dormir bien, por lo que lo deje seguir durmiendo.

\- Entiendo. Entonces arreglen la mesa para el desayuno – dijo Inko y ambas chicas hacen caso a su madre/abuela.

Cuando desayunaron, Izumi se fue a la playa para seguir con su entrenamiento hasta el mediodía, ya que después iría a trabajar hasta la noche. Pues ahora ya habían salido a vacaciones y ese tiempo la peli verde se dedicaba a entrenar y trabajar, así como estudiar.

Eri fue directamente a ver a Josef en el restaurante ya que ella trabajaría todo el día pues no tenía nada que hacer por ahora, así que también se despide de Inko que le desea buena suerte y se va al restaurante.

**Más tarde**

Después de unas horas, el Midoriya mayor empieza a despertar de su sueño y se estira para quitarse la pereza. Ya despierto, se viste y sale a la cocina para desayunar algo y ve a su madre tejiendo una bufanda mientras veía la televisión, fue al refrigerador y saco un vaso de jugo para después volver con su madre.

\- Oye mama ¿Dónde están las niñas? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Izumi fue a la playa y Eri-chan fue al trabajo- responde ella – hace horas Eri fue a levantarte pero como no despertabas te dejo dormir y ya son las doce.

Izuku al escuchar la hora, escupe su jugo y la mirada con incredulidad.

\- ¡¿Es una broma?! – pregunta consternado.

\- No lo es, ya llevas mucho tiempo dormido – dijo Inko.

\- ¡Puta madre! -.

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste jovencito?! – dijo Inko con una mirada tétrica que hizo casi cagarse de miedo a Izuku.

\- Nada mami – dijo antes de irse a su cuarto rápidamente y volver ya todo arreglado con unos vaqueros azules, zapatos negros, una playera manga corta y una chaqueta negra.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta su madre.

\- A mi nuevo trabajo – dijo para después tomar un sombreo (como los que usaban antes los gánster) – regreso en la noche, no me esperen.

\- Cuídate hijo – dijo Inko a Izuku.

\- Lo hare -.

**Con Izumi**

Una vez llego a la playa empezó a golpear todo tipo de basura que se encontraba y limpiaba la playa, pero eso no era de lo que Izumi era consciente ya que estaba cegada en ese momento por la ira.

\- ¡Hahhh! – De un golpe, Izumi manda a volar un refrigerador – ah…ahh…ahh… tonta sobrina… ahh…ahh.

Ella siguió entrenando y moviendo la basura mientras en unos objetos se imaginaba a Eri que la miraba con burla haciendo que ella se enfurezca y empezara a golpear lo que sea.

All Might llega a la playa ya que estaba dando un paseo y se sorprende de ver a su sucesora entrenando cuando tenía el día libre hoy, o eso era lo que quería creer ya que golpeaba a diestra y siniestra todo lo que se encontraba ante ella. Al principio pensó que era algún consejo de Izuku por lo que decidió solamente sentarse a observar, pero al cabo de unos minutos de supervisión, se dio cuenta que todos sus golpes eran irracionales y no pensaba al atacar, por lo cual le llego a la mente que atacaba cegada por la ira, pero, ¿Qué era lo que la había hecho enojar?, pues eso era algo que no podía entender, ya que no había nadie en el mundo o el universo que pudiera entender las mujeres.

El rubio demacrado se acerca cuidadosamente a su sucesora, pues no sabía que podía pasar si se acercaba como si nada a la pequeña brócoli, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar, pues él quería seguir viviendo un poco más.

\- M-Midoriya-shoujo – le habla el rubio.

La peli verde se gira rápidamente con un puño que queda cerca del rostro de Yagi, que se aleja de un pequeño salto de la chica quedando pecho a tierra mientras se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos como si estuviera en medio de un bombardeo.

\- All Might – la peli verde se sorprende y se calma al ver a su maestro – lo siento, no lo oí llegar.

\- N-n-n-n-no te p-preocupes M-Midoriya-shoujo – dice el rubio levantándose del suelo aun, temblando un poco de miedo.

\- Lo lamento – dijo la peli verde disculpándose.

\- No importa jovencita – le dice el rubio ya más calmado – te vi entrenar hace poco que llegue cuando te dije que podías descansar por este día y debo decirte que no tenías concentración. En tu mirada y en tus golpes solo había furia ciega. Además, ¿Por qué estas llena de rasguños y golpes?

\- …. No es nada – dice Izumi desviando un poco la mirada – (solo estaba diciéndole a la perra canosa a quien le pertenece mi hermanito)

\- No voy a preguntar, después de todo es tu vida personal – dice Toshinori – has avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento jovencita. A este paso, serás una gran portadora del One For All.

\- No voy a defraudarlo All Might-sensei – dice la brócoli determinada – (y tampoco voy a dejar que esa maldita canosa me quite a mi hermano).

\- Esa es la actitud. Entonces sigue con tu rutina de entrenamiento – dijo All Might transformándose en su forma perfecta.

**(Me imagine a Cell cuando escribí eso xd)**

\- ¡Si señor! – dice haciendo un saludo militar.

Izumi volvió hacer su rutina de entrenamiento mientras All Might la observaba y supervisaba el entrenamiento con su característica sonrisa pero esa comparada con las demás, estaba llena de orgullo.

\- (Serás una gran heroína Midoriya-shoujo. Y cuando lo seas, le demostraras al mundo lo que puede hacer la nueva Símbolo de la Paz y cuando eso pase, les dirás: "Yo estoy aquí") – pensó el rubio.

Izumi estaba determinada a convertirse en heroína y también en la numero 1, demostrarles que ella sería la nueva Símbolo de la Paz… y también, la única mujer que su hermano debía tener.

**Con Eri**

\- Aquí tiene su platillo – dijo Eri a un hombre que le había ordenado un plato de quesadillas xd.

(Ya me dio hambre ;-;)

\- Gracias – dijo el cliente a lo que Eri se retira para ir por las demás órdenes.

Fue a la cocina y cuando estaba por tomar dos platillos de takoyakis y cochinita pibil, Josef la detiene.

\- Oye creo que algo muy malo va pasar – dice el bicolor a la albina.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? -.

\- Se perfectamente que es lo que sientes por Izuku, pero también he visto lo que su hermana siente por el – dijo serio.

\- ¿Y? -.

\- Temo que algún día lleguen a tal punto de querer matarse solo por un hombre -.

\- Él es mejor que todos los malditos hombres de este puto mundo – dijo seriamente la albina.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente, e incluso te puedo decir que él es mejor que yo o cualquier otra persona que existió en el pasado. Pero quiero decirte que tal vez no les importe, pero a Izuku les importa ambas y no las ama, el las ve como su hija y hermana – dice Josef – si él se entera de que las dos lo aman, él las va rechazar y harán que se aleje de ustedes, porque no va a escoger a ninguna ya que si escoge a Izumi, te lastimara a ti, y si te escoge a ti, lastimara a Izumi.

\- …. – Eri miro sorprendida a su jefe, pues no había pensado eso.

\- Preferirá quedarse solo sin escoger a nadie, que lastimar a sus seres queridos por sus decisiones – dijo suavizando la mirada – yo que tú, lo pensaba mejor antes de hacer algo. Ahora ve a entregar eso.

\- Si señor – dijo de forma sarcástica la albina llevando las órdenes a sus clientes – (tiene razón. Papa preferiría estar solo que elegir a una de nosotros).

Siguió haciendo su trabajo con las palabras de su jefe en su mente haciéndola pensar mejor en lo que quería hacer para llamar la atención de su padre.

**Con Izuku**

Izuku antes de salir de casa se había puesto el cabello de color negro pues era también conocido en Japón por su exitosa carrera musical, y dijo a las encargadas que venía por el trabajo que le habían propuesto sobre cuidar y ayudar a un paciente, a lo que le pidieron su nombre a lo que Izuku dio un nombre falso.

\- Ezequiel Alcántara -.

**(No se me ocurrió otro mejor xd)**

\- Hm… oh si, aquí esta – dijo la enfermera y le da una nota – esta es la habitación de su paciente, y tenga paciencia con ella porque digamos que su caso es muy serio y no deja que nadie se le acerque.

\- Gracias por el consejo – dijo dando una reverencia y se retira a la habitación de su paciente.

Al llegar a la habitación, toco tres veces pero nadie respondió, así que volvió a tocar para esperar respuesta pero no la obtuvo, así que se encoje de hombros y abre la puerta corrediza en silencio y entra a la habitación de la paciente.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él, y mira a la cama donde se encontraba la mujer que tenía que cuidar, tenía el cabello blanco y buen cuerpo y eso lo sabía sin tener que retirar las sabanas que la cubrían mientras dormía. Izuku decidió hacerle algo y entonces sale pero deja un portafolio en la habitación así como una computadora portátil a un lado de la puerta.

**Un rato después**

Izuku llega a la habitación con una bandeja de comida y entra sin tocar pensando que la mujer estaba dormida, cuando ingresa ve a la mujer sentada en una silla viendo él exterior por la ventana y cuando escucho los pasos de alguien, voltea hacia la entrada encontrándose con el peli verde y cuando le se asustó y retrocedió pero ya no podía pues estaba pegada a la pared.

\- Veo que ya despertó – dijo tranquilo – lamento haberla asustado, pero hace rato vine y toque pero no respondió, así que entre y le mire dormida. Por favor cálmese, mire – dice con la bandeja de comida en manos – quise darle una buena imagen así que… le prepare esto.

Izuku lo pone en el tocador al lado de la cama mientras la mujer aun lo miraba con desconfianza pero al menos ya estaba tranquila pero un poco nerviosa, y ella se sentó en la cama mientras veía a Izuku tomar el portafolio y la computadora portátil.

\- Entonces… usted… -.

\- Así es, yo estaré cuidando de usted durante este tiempo – dijo el peli verde – Me llamo Izuku Midoriya y estaré cuidando de usted, es un gusto y espero llevarnos bien… Todoroki-san.

Rei lo miro por un momento y ya con un poco más de confianza asiente a sus palabras, entonces mira por un momento el portafolio que Izuku tenía en la mano y el peli verde se da cuenta de eso.

\- No es nada importante, solo son papeles sin importancia – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama junto a Rei y sacaba una hoja dándosela a la peliblanca que lo tomo curiosa.

Ella leyó lo que tenía escrito y mientras más leía, mas llamaba su atención mientras Izuku sacaba otra hoja y un lápiz para ponerse a escribir, mientras Rei leía la hoja que tenía en las manos que al parecer estaba muy enfocada. Unos minutos después, termina de leer y mira a Izuku sorprendida, el cual al sentir la mirada de la Todoroki, deja de escribir y voltea a verla.

\- ¿Tú la escribiste? – pregunta curiosa.

\- Si, fui yo – responde.

\- Es linda, al principio pensé que era un poema pero deduje que era una canción – dijo sorprendida.

\- Si es una canción – dijo con una sonrisa – la había escrito hace años pero jamás la cante.

\- Ya veo – dijo la peliblanca pero después su estómago gruño haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara fuertemente y desviara la mirada avergonzada a lo que Izuku solo se rio divertido.

\- El hambre pudo más que usted Todoroki-san – dijo con diversión el peli verde – bueno, hagamos esto – dijo llamando la atención de la peliblanca – usted come lo que le traje y cuando termine, le canto la canción ¿Qué le parece?

Rei queda sorprendida por lo que dijo el Midoriya, y viendo que no tenía nada que perder, acepta y se dispone a comer lo que el Midoriya le había preparado.

Al dar el primer bocado, la peliblanca quedo fascinada y sintió una explosión de sabor en sus papilas gustativas al igual que un brillo ganaba sus ojos, para después empezar a comerse todo lo que estaba en la bandeja para diversión y felicidad de Izuku.

Una vez terminada la comida, Rei enfoco toda su atención en Midoriya quien solo sonrió nervioso para abrir después su laptop y reproducir una melodía, además de que hace aparecer una guitarra acústica de la nada sorprendiendo a Rei.

\- Espero que le guste esta canción Todoroki-san – dijo Izuku afinando la guitarra para después empezar a tocar una bonita melodía.

_Canción: Photograph_

_Artista: Ed Sheeran_

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_Hm, and it`s the only thing we take with us when we die_

_Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Oh, you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you go when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_"Wait for me to come home"_

**(Lo se, muy original, ya no anden chingando :V)**

Al terminar la canción, Izuku voltea a ver a la Todoroki para saber su opinión, solo para verla con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y sus expresiones inconscientemente se volvieron melancólicas al recordar cosas del pasado y eso lo noto el peli verde.

\- Fue muy hermoso – dijo la peliblanca – me hizo tener bellos recuerdos – mira a Izuku con una sonrisa – Gracias.

Al ver esa sonrisa en los bellos rasgos faciales de la Todoroki, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y desviar la mirada avergonzado al ver lo linda que se veía la madre de su mejor amigo, y al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba de la madre de Shoto, se ruborizo aún más que antes por eso.

\- No…no fue nada – dijo el peli verde – me alegro que le haya gustado la canción Todoroki-san.

\- Rei – dice la peliblanca.

\- ¿Qué? – dice sorprendido.

\- Llámame Rei, Midoriya-san – dijo Rei sonriéndole al peli verde haciendo que el Midoriya sonriera igual.

\- Entonces usted también llámeme Izuku – dijo el brócoli.

\- De acuerdo Izuku -.

Izuku en tan solo unos minutos, logro lo que los doctores profesionales no pudieron en años. El hacer sonreír y ayudar a la mujer del hielo, junto con el bono de también obtener su amistad y confianza ciega, algo que con el paso del tiempo, cambiara la manera de ver de Rei como ve normal y actualmente a Izuku.

**Meses después**

**Academia U.A**

\- Muy bien… aquí estoy, dando el primer paso para convertirme en heroína – dijo Izumi para después dar un paso y seguidamente tropezar y caer – ay no.

Antes de que tocara el suelo, una Ochako salvaje aparece y la salva de una gran vergüenza… y de que los pervertidos le vieran sus pantis de conejitos… algo que solo su hermanito podía ver.

\- Y llegue al último momento para salvar el día de la gran brócoli – dijo la castaña inflando el pecho con orgullo mientras la peli verde flotaba a su lado – no me lo agradezcas buen ciudadano, solo hacia mi trabajo – dijo imitando la voz de All Might, aunque se escuchaba chistosa.

\- Hay gracias bella heroína, pensé que sería mi fin – dijo Izumi siguiéndole el juego y actuando graciosamente –déjeme agradecerle… con un beso.

Uraraka al escuchar eso, abre los ojos asustada y libera a Izumi haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma prometedora mostrando sus pantis, y lo bueno es que no había nadie viendo.

\- Oye, eso fue cruel Ochako-chan – dijo Izumi haciendo un adorable puchero – sabias que solo lo decía de juego.

\- Perdón Izumi-chan pero reaccione sin pensar – dijo la castaña para darle un abrazo cariñoso – por favor perdona a esta chica que solo quiso ayudar a una damisela en apuros.

Izumi corresponde el abrazo con la misma sensación, generando un ambiente que te podía causar diabetes.

\- Te perdono carita redonda – dijo Izumi.

\- Gracias Brócoli parlante -.

Ambas fueron sacadas de su mundo por el sonido de una cámara tomando una fotografía, a lo que ambas voltean a la entrada, encontrándose con Eri que los miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras sostenía su celular.

\- Miren ese Yuri – dijo tecleando el celular – esto va para Facebook.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS ERI! – Dicen ambas muy sonrojadas y enojadas – ¡O TE PEGAMOS CON LA CHANCLA!

\- Oigan tranquilas viejas – dijo levantando las manos en rendición – solo era un chiste.

\- Tus chistes son tan malos que la comida de Titania Erza – dijo Ochako.

\- ¿Tanto así? – dijo sorprendida Izumi.

\- Si -.

\- Todo se derrumbó – dijo Eri cayendo de rodillas y tomándose el pecho - dentro de mí, dentro de mí.

\- Vamos que se nos hará tarde para las pruebas – dijo Uraraka ingresando a la academia, a lo que las demás la siguen.

Ochako iba delante del grupo mientras Eri e Izumi atrás de ellas, pero Eri se pega a Izumi y le susurra al oído.

\- No te dejare a papi tan fácil, tía incestuosa – le susurra y antes de alejarse de ella, lame y muerde ligeramente el lóbulo haciendo que accidentalmente Izumi liberara un gemido llamando la atención de Uraraka.

\- ¿Qué sucede Izumi-chan?, ¡tienes la cara roja! – dijo sorprendida al ver que la cabeza de su mejor amiga había cambiado por completo a una gran fresa con largo cabello.

\- N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no t-t-t-tengo n-n-n-nada – dijo a duras penas la fresa parlante.

Ochako aún no muy convencida, asiente y reanuda su camino junto a las demás, mientras Izumi miraba con ganas de volverla a estrangular a Eri, la cual le daba una mirada picara y alzaba las cejas un par de veces haciéndola enfurecer aun más.

Izumi indignada por lo que hizo su sobrina, la cual tenía la vista al frente al sentirse satisfecha con si acción, se acerca por detrás de la albina y miro que más adelante estaba una puerta que decía conserjería haciendo que sus ojos ganaran un brillo siniestro.

Cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta inesperadamente toma a Eri con una mano tapando su boca y con la otra abre la puerta de la conserjería, para después ingresar en el interior sin darle tiempo a Eri de reaccionar y rápidamente cerrar la puerta con seguro.

\- Oye tía qué te ¡kya! – Eri no pudo reaccionar y hablar ya que la peli verde le agarra por detrás uno de sus grandes pechos.

Con su otra mano mete dos dedos en la boca de la peliblanca que quedo impactada por el atrevimiento tan impactante y obsceno de su tía que jamás se lo vio venir de ella.

\- Ahora veras maldita canosa – Izumi empieza a masajear violentamente el pecho izquierdo de la peliblanca generándole algo de dolor junto al sentimiento de placer – vamos, chupa como la puta golfa que eres sobrinita.

Eri al sentirse dominada en ese momento por su tía, empieza a chupar y lamer los dedos de la peli verde soltando gemidos ligeros de placer debido a la sensación en sus pechos.

\- Eso es, así se hace eres una niña buena – dijo Izumi para después acercarse a su oído y susurrarle – al igual que una grandísima puta.

Esas palabras sorprendieron en gran manera a Eri, que jamás en su vida pensó que su tierna y adorable tía, tuviera ese tipo de palabras en su vocabulario y mucho menos una personalidad opuesta a la que está presenciando ahora.

\- Voy a decirte lo mismo que me dijiste sobrina – dice para después lamer la oreja de Eri y empezar a morderlo suavemente – no te voy a dejar a mi onii-chan tan fácil, sobrina incestuosa.

Los gemidos de Eri se volvieron más obscenos y de no ser por los dedos que estaban en su boca de la mano derecha de Izumi, ahora mismo estaría gimiendo fuertemente.

Pero Izumi deja de masajear los pechos de Eri, para después pasar una mano debajo de su camisa para volver a ellos, pero por debajo del sostén que portaba y empezó a masajear el otro pecho al igual que pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndolos endurecer mientras la cara de Eri se tornaba roja de la vergüenza y el placer.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta...sobrina pervertida? – pregunta Izumi empezando a lamer el cuello de la albina que solo se dobló un poco por la sensación.

\- Creesh que… ahh… no mehh… vi cuenta ¿eh? – Dice entrecortadamente como pudo Eri confundiendo a Izumi que aún seguía furiosa que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio – vime… ¿uantash veshes…te mashtubas benshando en mi…papi?

Izumi a pesar de que tenía los dedos en la boca de Eri, pudo entender lo que quiso decir y haciendo que su cara se tornara de un nuevo color rojo.

\- Unash… 18 veshesh ¿veda? – dice con burla haciendo que Izumi se avergüence.

Izumi le dio un último pero fuerte apretón en los pechos a Eri haciéndola gemir, para después dejarlos libres y llevar su mano izquierda a la boca y liberando la derecha que fue a la falda de la Midoriya peliblanca y meterla por encima de esta hasta llegar a sus bragas y acariciar su intimidad por encima de la prenda haciendo que la peliblanca se doblara hacia atrás hasta donde podía debido a que Izumi estaba por detrás de ella.

Izumi sintió que la intimidad de Eri estaba mojada, por lo que metió la mano debajo de la prenda íntima empezando a estimular a Eri que gemía sin control por la sensación placentera que le hacía sentir su tía. La peli verde empezó a meter dos dedos dentro de Eri haciendo que se le nublara la vista y sus ojos se fueran hacia atrás, pero Izumi mete otros dos dedos haciendo que Eri apretara sus piernas y se corriera en la mano de Izumi al no poder soportarlo más y tuviera algunos ligeros espasmos.

Izumi después de por fin calmarse y poder razonar, empezó a procesar todo lo que había hecho, para que de inmediato de su cabeza empezara a brotar vapor y su rostro ganaba un nuevo tono de rojo mientras la vergüenza invadía todo su ser y sus ojos se volvían remolinos. Tanto así, que salió más rápida que rayo mezclado con el Hiraishin y Flash a la velocidad de la luz con la que viaja por el tiempo.

\- Mendiga hija de la chingada – dijo Eri jadeando de cansancio mientras cómo podía, se arreglaba la ropa – me dejaste cachonda pendeja.

Dicho eso y que se arreglara completamente el uniforme, sale de la conserjería para ir a las pruebas rápidamente.

Pero, si ambas hubieran prestado atención, hubieran visto que habían tenido un espectador o mejor dicho… una espectadora.

\- Mhhh… esto es mejor que ver Brazzer – dijo Nemuri mejor conocida como Midnight que estaba en una silla comiendo palomitas y bebiendo un refresco, mientras a un lado de ella estaba posada una videocámara que había grabado por completo aquel acto lésbico e incestuoso de la sobrina con su tía – ya tengo futuro material de chantaje.

Las intenciones de Nemuri, no eran nada buenas y eso lo sabíamos todos los que están leyendo esto y yo. Niéguenmelo.

\- Y eso que había venido para masturbarme pensando en mi querido artista pecoso – dijo Nemuri empezando a chuparse el dedo índice mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones – como me gustaría conocerlo para hacerlo mío.

Después de eso, sale de la conserjería para prepararse en la segunda prueba de los alumnos guardando la cámara.

Las cosas para Izumi y Eri no iban a ser para nada tranquilas mientras Nemuri las tuviera para hacerles la vida de cabeza.

Y la relación entre Izuku y Rei, se iba a volver una, más que solo amigos.

**Fin del capitulo**

**espero que les haya gustado, además de que me gustaría saber si les gusta en serio la historia dejándome un comentario.**

**con esto dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;v/**

**Y como dice mi gran amigo elzerocrack...**

**Zero: CHAUUUUUUUUUuuuuu :v/**

**Yo: Madre mia Zero, que haces aquí compañero? :0**

**Zero: Haciendo cameo xd**

**yo: C mamo :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: recuerdos de un pasado no tan distante**

_Las cosas se vuelven complicadas en la vida y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero muy pocos las afrontan y llegan a la cima, mientras que el resto se cae en picada hacia malas decisiones._

_Muchos ya conocen la frase "lo que daría por regresar en el tiempo y corregir los errores del pasado", esa es una oportunidad por la que todos matarían, contando el hecho que también es algo que no se comprueba si es verdad._

_Al menos hasta que alguien pudo descubrirlo, pero no de la manera que esperaba, pero aun así se sentía satisfecho, porque ahora tenía el poder para corregir varias desgracias que sucedieron en su mundo._

_Cadáveres, cuerpos mutilados, quemados y unos pocos convida todavía agonizando era lo que había en ese aserradero abandonado. En medio de todo esto, se encontraba un peli verde lleno de sangre y en sus brazos reposaba una pequeña niña albina de 5 años con un vestido hecho harapos y vendas en sus brazos y piernas. Tenía un cuerno del lado derecho y también tenía su cabello blanco lleno de suciedad además de que estaba dormida._

_Frente al peli verde, estaba una persona arrodillada jadeando de cansancio y después escupe un poco de sangre al toser, al levantar la mirada, mira a su atacante con desprecio y repudio._

_Lleva un abrigo amplio de color verde oscuro de mangas ¾ con un cuello peludo de color purpura, por dentro usa una camisa negra formal y una corbata blanca. También usa unos pantalones holgados negros que le llegan hasta los tobillos, un cinturón marrón con hebilla dorada, un par de guantes médicos blancos desechables, un par de zapatos blancos con suelas y cordones grises._

_\- Midoriya – dijo en susurro el tipo._

_\- Chisaki – Izuku – tu estupidez, te llevo justamente al fracaso y ¿Cuál fue el precio por tus actos?_

_\- Vete a la mierda maldito hijo de perra ¡hugh! – recibe una patada en la cara que lo hace caer al suelo._

_\- A mi madre me la respetas hijo de tu puta madre – Izuku pone un pie en la cabeza de Chisaki enterrándolo en el suelo – tu ideología de purgar a los héroes, no es más que una excusa para poder vender tus mierdas. Eres como un segundo Hitler y un segundo James K. Polk dando excusas para una guerra sin sentido con muchas muertes para expandir tus dominios y a los Yakuza._

_\- Los héroes son solo una plaga y lo son aún más los Kosei, me siento sucio con tan solo el hecho de que tengo uno – dijo Chisaki escupiendo sangre a los pies de Izuku._

_\- Entonces por eso haces esto, ¿por tu maldita ideología de que los Kosei son la verdadera enfermedad? – pregunta serio, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_\- No puedo, ni siquiera quiero tener a un bastardo con Kosei frente a mí -._

_\- ¿Tú crees que tengo un Kosei? – pregunta Izuku._

_\- …. ¿Qué? – dice confundido._

_\- Te acaba de patear, el culo, un Mukosei – dijo el peli verde – Yo no tengo un Kosei. Solo tengo mi ingenio._

_\- ¿Cómo es posible…? -._

_\- Hay cosas que puedes hacer, sin tener un Kosei – dijo el peli verde para darse la vuelta encontrándose con Josef en la entrada viendo la escena con sumo interés mientras se tomaba un licuado – solo debes tener determinación y fe – Izuku comienza a caminar a la salida donde estaba Josef esperando – te dejare vivir con esta humillación, no quiero seguir peleando contra un tonto que no vale la pena mi tiempo. Así que, siéntete afortunado Kai, un mukosei te perdono la vida._

_\- Mal…maldito… bastardo – Chisaki hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse._

_Izuku se detuvo frente a Josef y le entrego a Eri para confusión del bicolor, pero la mirada seria que le daba Izuku, lo hizo fruncir el ceño._

_\- En serio piensas… -._

_\- No se detendrá nunca y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – dijo interrumpiéndolo._

_\- Ahhh… No te tardes ¿de acuerdo? – dice y el Midoriya asiente._

_Josef viendo que no cambiaría de parecer, sale con Eri en brazos mientras Deku cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, para después darse la vuelta y ver que apenas Chisaki se había logrado poner de pie y lo estaba viendo con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Pues no solo acabo con los Yakuza junto al otro entrometido, sino que borro de la existencia a Shin Nemoto y así evitando que se fusionaran._

_\- Midoriya – dijo con los dientes apretados de furia._

_\- Mejor… llámame Deku – dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_Ambos se miraban analizándose completamente, pues ambos eran buenos estrategas y eso muy bien lo sabía Deku después de combatir contra el en su mundo hace años junto a Mirio y Sir Nighteye con el costo de la vida del tercero._

_De repente una tabla podrida cae al suelo y dando con eso el comienzo de la pelea del héroe retirado vs el villano que le robo la infancia a Eri._

_Ambos se acercaron corriendo a gran velocidad el uno contra el otro sin la intención de detenerse, para después ambos chocaran sus antebrazos dando así el primer contacto de batalla._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eri e Izumi se encontraban regresando a su casa después de asistir al examen de ingreso y en el camino, ninguna se dirigió la palabra después de lo ocurrido en la conserjería en la mañana. Eso era algo con no podía sacarse de la cabeza y mucho menos Izumi pues en un arranque de ira, no sabía que era lo que hacía hasta que entro en razón.

No tenía ni el valor de verla a la cara, pues ni ella misma podía perdonarse por lo que hizo, así que todo el camino tuvo la vista en el suelo.

\- …. Te perdono – hablo repentinamente Eri.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Izumi y volteo a mirarla para verla con una expresión tranquila y que la veía con comprensión y un poco de culpa.

\- A decir verdad yo también tengo la culpa de lo que paso – dijo con la mirada al frente.

\- P-pero… - iba hablar pero la albina no la deja.

\- Yo te provoque en primer lugar y aunque no me guste, ambas estamos enamoradas del mismo hombre y ambas queremos estar con el -.

\- …. Si – fue lo único que dijo Izumi.

\- Pero no creas que por perdonarte te dejare tan fácil el camino para estar con mi papi – dijo burla y le daba una mirada retadora.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Izumi con la misma mirada.

Ambas se miraban con rayos saliendo de sus ojos que chocaban y un aura espeluznante las rodeaba, pero lo bueno es que no había nadie por su camino para que se sintiera aterrado. El camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la estación donde subieron al tren que las llevaría a su hogar.

\- No te sientas mal, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y te esforzaste tía – dijo Eri tratando de animar a la Midoriya peli verde.

\- ¿Q-qué? – Izumi no entendía a lo que se refería.

\- No lograste obtener un punto ¿verdad? -.

\- …. – ante esa pregunta, Izumi oculta sus ojos con su cabello sin poder verla a la cara por eso.

\- Fue Katsumi… ¿cierto? -.

Izumi solo volteo a su lado contrario para no responder esa pregunta, porque ella decía la verdad. Pues lastimosamente, le había tocado estar con Katsumi quien con sus explosiones había atraído a casi la mayoría de los robots, al igual que los demás participantes de su sector. Pero cuando apareció el robot de cero puntos, estaba dispuesta a irse junto a los demás, pero después vio a Ochako atrapada entre escombros y entonces sus instintos actuaron junto con ella y se lanzó a salvarla del robot. Salto usando el One For All desgarrando un poco sus músculos y preparo un ataque smash sacrificando su brazo…

Pero…

_¡SHINEEE!_

_¡BOOOOOMM!_

_Una explosión interrumpe su ataque tomándola desprevenida haciendo que el poder de su brazo se desvaneciera para ver impactada, como una peli ceniza destrozaba al cero puntos con sus explosiones._

_Izumi miro a la peli ceniza y la chica voltea a verla conectando sus ojos con los de la peli verde, para después darle una sonrisa diabólica mientras veía como la nerd caía inmóvil a lo que sería una fatal caída y parecia que a la Midoriya no le importaba en lo absoluto prepararse para la caída que tal vez podría causarle la muerte._

_Ochako como puede, se acerca a Izumi justo antes de que impacte en el suelo y usa su particularidad haciéndola flotar salvándola de algo horrible, al mismo tiempo que las ganas de vomitar la invadían, pero libera a Izumi antes de alejarse un poco para vomitar tranquila._

_Izumi no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba en trance. Ochako una vez ya estable, se acerca a su amiga preocupada por su estado, solo para verla completamente sana pero la mirada la tenía en otro lugar, entonces la castaña voltea al robot para encontrarse con Katsumi encima del robot destruido con una sonrisa de satisfacción viendo con burla a Izumi que seguía sin reaccionar._

_\- ¡EL TIEMPO A TERMINADO! – exclama Present Mic dando por terminada la prueba._

_Recoveri Girl llega y atiende a los que están heridos, y se acerca a Izumi y la sana curando sus músculos desgarrados, para que les dijera que ya debían retirarse y esperar los resultados de las pruebas._

_\- Izumi-chan – llamo Uraraka a la pecosa – Izumi-chan es hora de irnos a casa._

_Izumi lentamente se puso de pie y automáticamente se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar sin decir nada mientras la peli ceniza a la distancia la veía con burla para después seguir su ejemplo e irse satisfecha por humillar a la nerd, mientras Ochako acompañaba a Izumi y en el camino se encontraron a Eri que las esperaba. La albina noto el estado de animo de su tía, por lo que mejor decidió no decir nada y hacer de la vista gorda._

\- No estés triste tía, ten fe en que podrás pasar – dice Eri.

Izumi no dijo nada y Eri suspira cansada por la forma de actuar de su tía. Así que la peliblanca mejor se mantuvo callada todo el camino hasta que llegaron a casa, y el cielo apenas se había tornado anaranjado.

\- Estamos de vuelta – dijo Eri en voz alta llamando la atención de Inko que estaba en la sala viendo una película.

\- Oh Eri-chan, Izumi-chan ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunta sonriente la Midoriya mayor pero al ver la mirada apagada de su hija, su alegría se desvaneció y se sintió un poco incomoda por eso, pero Izumi solo se quitó los zapatos y paso sin decir nada directo a su habitación.

\- Hay que darle tiempo abuela – dice Eri terminando de quitarse los zapatos y sentarse en el sillón para ver la película con Inko.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta preocupada.

\- Solo digamos que… algunos demonios quieren hacerle la vida imposible – dijo Eri viendo la película.

\- ….Izumi – susurra Inko preocupada por su hija.

Izumi estando en su habitación se acuesta en la cama y se arropa con las sabanas mientras llora en silencio. Pues ahora sus sueños dependían de la respuesta que recibiría hasta la semana entrante, y eso la aterraba mucho porque no quería decepcionar a su ídolo el Símbolo de la Paz y mucho menos… a su hermano que le dio todo su apoyo, fe y cariño, al igual que su tiempo para entrenarla personalmente unos meses.

**Con Izuku**

Los cuidados que le daba Izuku a Rei dieron grandes frutos, ya que la peliblanca era mucho más abierta al Midoriya en el tema social, se compartían anécdotas y aventuras que tuvieron tiempo atrás, donde Rei descubrió unos grandes secretos de Izuku, siendo algunos graciosos y vergonzosos.

\- Entonces ¿no sabías lo que significaba violable? – pregunta en forma de burla la Todoroki haciendo que Izuku se sonroje.

\- N-no – dijo el peli verde mirando a otro lado avergonzado – jamás entendí ese significado hasta que lo descubrí. La amiga de mi madre me decía que era muy violable apenas siendo un niño de 5 y yo le decía, que me gustaría ser violado sin saber la verdad. De no ser por mi madre en ese entonces… ahora mismo tendría un horrible trauma por las mujeres – al decir eso, sintió un escalofrió enorme y se abrazó a sí mismo para calmarse.

En cambio Rei solamente se rio por esa información, pues no cabía duda para ella que el peli verde era todo un caso especial.

\- Oiga no es gracioso – dijo un poco enojado y avergonzado.

\- Si lo es – dijo ella aun riendo.

\- No me simpatizas – dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya, ya tranquilo – dice Rei dejando de reír, para después poner una expresión pacifica – gracias Izuku-kun.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunta confundido el Midoriya.

\- Por ayudarme, tenerme paciencia, darme tu confianza y mucho más – dijo dándole una bella sonrisa.

\- No es nada Rei – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción para recargarse en la pared de la habitación frente a Rei que estaba en la cama – yo siempre quise ser un héroe y me gusta ayudar a los demás, a pesar de no tener un Kosei, yo soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida con tal de salvar a los demás – dijo mientras ponía una mirada nostálgica siendo notado por Rei.

\- Sabes Izuku – llama la atención del ex héroe – tu hubieras sido un gran héroe, aun sin tener un Kosei – le da una sonrisa radiante al protagonista.

Izuku al escuchar esas palabras de la madre de su amigo bicolor, quedo sorprendido ya que eso no se lo esperaba, pero aun así, se sintió bien escuchar de alguien más esas palabras.

\- Gracias Rei-chan – le dice sonriendo a la peliblanca.

\- De nada Izuku-kun – Rei le regresa la sonrisa.

La amistad de Izuku y Rei era latente, ambos se contaban todo lo que habían pasado y con ayuda del otro lo superaban, eran grandes amigos que se apoyaban ciegamente.

\- Izuku-kun -.

\- ¿Si? – el brócoli le pone atención con una mirada inocente.

\- …. En serio sí que eres muy violable – dijo como niña de secundaria logrando tomar a Izuku de la mano y darle un fuerte abrazo poniéndolo entre sus grandes pechos.

\- ¡R-R-R-Rei por favor no empieces! – Dice completamente sonrojado el brócoli tratando de separarse del abrazo antes de desmayarse - ¡S-s-s-suéltame!

\- No quiero -.

\- ¡Rei-chan! -.

\- No quiero -.

\- Por favor -.

\- No -.

\- Por favor -.

\- No -.

\- Porfis -.

\- No -.

\- Porfis -.

\- Nel -.

\- Porfa, porfa, porfa y porfa -.

\- Nain, nain, nain y nain -.

\- Ahhhh! -.

Si, era una rara pero gran amistad.

Cayó la noche y ya era hora de que Izuku regresara a casa, pues ya había acabado su día de trabajo y su familia lo esperaba para cenar.

\- Un poco más – suplicaba Rei.

\- No -.

\- Por favor -.

\- No -.

\- Porfis -.

\- Que no – dijo ya irritado.

\- Porfis -.

\- ¡Que no! -.

\- Por… -.

\- ¡QUE NO! ¡YA HE DICHO! – dijo ya perdiendo la calma.

Rei se sobresalta por el grito de Deku, y viendo que fue a ella a quien le grito, la peliblanca usa su última carta.

Los ojos de Rei empezaron acumular lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba, los ojos de cachorrito regañado los tenia activados y estaba hipando.

\- Me…hic…me gritaste… snif… me gritaste Izuku-kun – dijo la peliblanca haciendo que Izuku le temblara una ceja.

\- Oh no, eso sí que no Rei – se cruzó de brazos el Midoriya – dos ya me han hecho eso y tú no lo vas a lograr.

\- …snif… Izukuuuuuu – Rei empezó a poner la cara del corderito antes de que se fuera al matadero haciendo que el peli verde se pusiera nervioso.

\- No te atrevas, ni siquiera lo pienses mujer – dijo advirtiendo enojado el Midoriya, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios – (tranquilo Midoriya. Solo debes resistir su carita kawaii y su actitud de niña profanable).

\- Snif -.

\- Oh no -.

\- Hic -.

\- No -.

\- …. -.

\- ¡REI! -.

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAA IZUKU ME GRITO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! – Rei empezó a llorar fuertemente que incluso se podía escuchar fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Ya basta Rei! – exclama alterado y muy nervioso el Naruto verde.

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAA IZUKU ES MALO CON REI! ¡BUAAAAAAAA! -.

\- ¡ESTA BIEN, YA ESTA BIEN! – Grita Izuku – tu, ganas Rei – suspira en derrota.

\- Yeiiii – Rei alza las manos victoriosa.

\- (Me compadezco de aquel pobre que le esté pasando lo mismo) – piensa Izuku con una mirada cansada.

**En uno de los muchos universos y dimensiones alternas**

\- Achu – estornuda un rubio de ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y vendas de su lado derecho que cubren su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? – pregunta una bicolor.

\- No, no es nada Shiori – dijo Naruto a Shiori – (por alguna razón me siento identificado con alguien) – pensó el rubio pero después ve a la bicolor que por alguna razón estaba sonriendo a la nada - ¿te pico algo o qué?

\- No, es que por alguna extraña razón me siento orgullosa de mi madre – dijo la Todoroki y Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, y para sus adentros le dio el pésame al que estaba sufriendo y sentía que no era en su mundo por alguna extraña razón – vamos al cine.

\- No. No me gusta ese tipo de cosas ridículas – dijo para darse la vuelta y sentarse en la silla de su apartamento y poner los pies en la mesa.

\- Oh… de acuerdo – dijo desanimada – gaste mis ahorros comprando dos boletos para ir a ver una película juntos.

\- Invita a tu hermana o a alguien más – dijo secamente rellenuto…digo Naruto sin verla – (además ¿Cómo rayos se le va acabar el dinero?, si ella vive llena de lujos).

\- Esta…bien –dijo mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y salían lentamente mientras ponía una cara de cordero antes de morir – me iré sola.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras el rubio tenía los ojos temblando por lo que estaba viviendo, mientras la bicolor se iba a paso lento a la salida y se escuchaban sus sollozos haciendo que Naruto apretara los dientes y varias venas aparecieran en su frente palpitando peligrosamente.

Estando cerca de la puerta, Shiori la abre lentamente mientras se escuchaba el rechinido de la misma y allí fue cuando se decidió todo, pues Naruto paso a su lado, la toma de la mano sacándola del departamento y cierra la puerta detrás de él, para cerrarla e irse con Shiori al cine.

\- Vámonos rápido – dijo fastidiado Naruto.

\- Si – dijo Shiori contenta – (la vieja confiable nunca falla).

\- (Ella es un monstruo muy, muy manipulador) – pensó cansado el rubio.

**De regreso con el Naruto verde**

\- Bien Rei… que quieres que haga – dijo cansado y aburrido.

\- Mmm… no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y que Izuku se fuera de espaldas – bueno en realidad, quería tu ayuda en algo.

\- ¿Hm? ¿En qué? – pregunta interesado.

\- Bueno cuando vi tus canciones y te escuche cantar pues… - Rei se movía incomoda en su cama mientras Izuku solo la esperaba.

\- ¿Pues? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- P-pues se me ocurrió escribir una canción – dijo Rei desviando la mirada sorprendiendo a Izuku.

\- Ya veo, así que por eso querías que me quedara – dijo y la peliblanca asiente.

\- Si, es que quería tu ayuda para eso – dijo Rei.

\- Entonces comencemos – dijo Izuku sentándose al lado de Rei y saca de su maletín unas hojas y lápiz para comenzar a escribir y se las da a Rei.

\- …. Izuku -.

\- ¿Si? -.

\- …. ¿Cómo se hace una canción? -.

\- ¡No mames Rei! -.

\- Jajajajajaja -.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Después de pedirle una hora más al hospital, Izuku se fue y se despidió de Rei pero le dijo que cuando ya la pudieran dar de alta, la invitaría salir en un paseo por la ciudad, para que recordara algunos momentos del pasado y para que se divirtiera.

Rei al escuchar la propuesta, se puso contenta y acepto, para después despedirse de Izuku que se fue a casa para estar con su familia.

Al llegar, suspiro cansado para después entrar y ver a la familia.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! -.

El peli verde no recibe respuesta y todo estaba con las luces apagadas. Se quita los zapatos para después avanzar a la sala y no encontrar a nadie, pero mira las luces de la cocina encendidas y se acerca para ver a su madre que de seguro estaba lavando los platos.

Pero, en vez de encontrarse a su madre, se encontró con alguien un poco mayor que ella y ya sabía de quien se trataba, pues ese cabello era inconfundible para él. Además de que en la mesa, se encontraba un plato de arroz con pollo, un poco de ensalada y un tazón de ramen casero.

\- Izumi -.

La peli verde deja de lavar y voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con la presencia de su hermano, el cual por el rostro se notaba cansado. Izumi después de unos segundos, le da una tierna sonrisa.

\- Bienvenido a casa… hermano – Izumi traía puesto un camisón blanco que llegaba casi a medio muslo, también de que traía pantis blancas y un delantal color crema puesto.

\- Es bueno estar aquí – después mira la comida - ¿y eso?

\- Pensé que llegarías cansado y con hambre – dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello – así que decidí prepararte algo de comer y le dije a mi madre que se fuera a descansar y que yo me haría cargo.

\- Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte Izumi – dice Izuku haciendo sonrojar a Izumi –eres toda un ángel.

\- N-no digas eso – dijo muy apenada desviando la vista – p-por favor come o se enfriara.

\- De acuerdo, si lo hiciste tú, no debe caber duda que me siento afortunado de tenerte – dijo el peli verde haciendo que la peli verde menor pusiera una adorable sonrisa.

Izuku le dio un bocado al arroz, que al probarlo tuvo una explosión en sus papilas gustativas y un fuerte sentimiento de calidez invadía su pecho.

\- Guau – Izuku queda muy sorprendido que voltea a ver a Izumi con una gran sonrisa – Izumi, algún día serás una esposa maravillosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Izumi se sorprende por eso y baja la mirada muy tímida al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ganaba un rojo muy intenso – (¿una esposa maravilla?).

\- En serio, no cabe duda que el chico que este contigo será un… perdona el lenguaje pero será un bastardo con suerte – dijo sonriente a lo que su hermana se pone roja al pensar en su pareja.

\- (Sin duda tienes mucha suerte hermano. Aunque, tu no vez que eres a quien amo) – pensó la Midoriya menor jugando con sus dedos, mientras veía comer a su hermano sentada al lado de él.

Izuku tomo una porción de arroz con los palillos y lo acercó a Izumi que quedo confundida por eso, pero Izuku le da una sonrisa amorosa. Unos segundos después, Izumi entiende lo que quiere decir y se sonroja fuertemente, pero no se niega y abre la boca para que Izuku pusiera la porción de arroz en ella y la degustara.

\- Izumi, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo pero, eres muy adorable cuando te pones así – dijo avergonzando aun más a la Midoriya.

Después de comer, Izumi lava los platos con ayuda de Izuku que no quería que hiciera toda ella sola, además del ambiente tranquilo que tenían ambos. Después de lavar los platos, ambos se sientan en el gran sofá de la sala.

\- Izumi – llama Izuku.

\- ¿Si? – lo mira con una sonrisa adorable.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de ingreso? – pregunta.

De repente, la sonrisa de Izumi se desvanece y su mirada se oculta con su cabello, desviando la mirada al suelo también.

\- Por esa expresión… es mejor que no me digas nada – dijo Izuku incomodo por olvidar ese detalle, pero después recuerda que a pesar de no tener un punto de los robots, conto con los puntos de rescate al salvar a Uraraka del 0 puntos, así que mejor habla – pero respóndeme algo. ¿Te enfrentaste al 0 puntos y salvaste a quienes lo necesitaban en la prueba?

Izumi en respuesta, voltea su cuerpo a un lado dándole la espalda a su hermano que seguía esperando respuesta. Iba a preguntar otra vez, pero Izumi habla.

\- No lo hice -.

\- …. Ya veo – dijo Izuku – lo siento no debí preguntar.

\- N-no i-importa – dice Izumi mientras sentía que volvería a llorar pero se contuvo – después de todo… siempre seré lo que Kacchan dijo de mí. Siempre… voy a ser, y nunca dejare de ser… una Deku.

Izuku había escuchado de la versión femenina de Katsuki y la había visto una sola vez cuando apenas tenían los cuatro años Izumi y la peli ceniza, pero al parecer incluso en este mundo su amigo de la infancia siendo mujer, nunca dejara su lado arrogante, egoísta y abusivo sobreponiéndose a los demás.

Entendió que la razón por la que no pudo rescatar a Uraraka, fue porque Katsumi le había tocado en la misma área que Izumi y termino destruyendo a todos los robots incluyendo al 0 puntos salvando a Uraraka, pero conociendo a Bakugo, supo que no lo hizo por salvar a la chica gravedad, sino para destrozar los sueños de Izumi y sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el robot cayera encima de Uraraka matándola en el proceso.

Así que, viendo el estado en el que estaba Izumi, el peli verde mayor la atrae con su brazo y la sienta en sus piernas para después envolverla en un abrazo donde al instante Izumi lo abraza con fuerza y empieza llorar en su pecho desahogándose mientras Izuku acariciaba suavemente su espalda para reconfortarla.

\- No importa lo que pase Izumi – dice Izuku acariciando su espalda – yo estaré para ti y me asegurare de que entres a esa academia y te vuelvas la mejor heroína del mundo.

Izumi se separa un poco sin romper el abrazo y mira a los ojos de Izuku mientras aún seguía derramando lágrimas.

\- Izumi, yo quiero ver que logres cumplir tus sueños y metas. Por eso, entraras a la U.A sin importar que – le dice para después darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña peli verde – porque esa es una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

\- Harías eso… ¿por mí? – pregunta conmovida.

\- Haría lo que fuera por ti… mi pequeña brócoli -.

\- Hermano… - Izumi, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa mientras lagrimas caían, pero de felicidad – gracias.

\- De nada – dijo volviéndole a dar otro beso – ahora, vamos a dormir.

\- Hai – asiente con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De pronto en celular de Izuku comienza a sonar, a lo que el brócoli lo revisa para ver quien lo llamaba y se sorprende, para después ver a Izumi.

\- Izumi ve a tu cuarto y descansa, yo tengo una llamada que atender – dice el peli verde a lo que Izumi asiente.

\- Este bien -.

Una vez solo, Izuku responde la llamada pero esta vez se pone se pone serio.

\- ¿Qué descubriste? -.

\- _Algo sumamente interesante Izuku, y tal vez sea lo que estabas buscando_ – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Dime -.

\- _Estos tipos me dieron información de lo que sucederá _– dice el tipo – _después de unos cuantos minutos de tortura, soltaron toda la sopa._

\- ¿Te dijeron en donde están? – pregunta.

\- _Acabo de mandarte las coordenadas a tu computadora por medio de códigos_ – responde el tipo – _descífralos y tendrás la ubicación de tu presa._

\- Gracias Pyro -.

\- _Oye para eso están los amigos_ – dijo el ahora conocido como Pyro.

\- Cuídate y no vuelvas a cometer estupideces -.

\- _Oye, sino cometo estupideces, entonces no sería yo_ – responde Pyro.

\- Solo trata evitar meterte en tantos problemas -.

\- _Okey mi amigo, te lo lavas_ -.

\- Te vas por la sombrita y espero que te salga el Ayuwoki – dijo para después colgar – bueno, a dormir.

Izuku se fue a su habitación, pues mañana debía irse temprano para seguir ayudando a Rei con su canción.

**En otro lugar**

\- Bueno, fueron unos buenos sacos de boxeo – dijo Pyro vestido de forma elegante mientras veía la luna por una ventana del viejo edificio en el que se encontraba – pero lamentablemente ya debo irme.

Pyro comenzó a caminar por los pasillos dejando atrás a unos cuatros hombres todos llenos de moretones y la cara hinchada de tantos golpes, llego a unas escaleras y bajo hasta quedar en el primer piso.

Avanzo a la salida y mientras avanzaba, por detrás de él se podían ver cuerpos ensangrentados, destrozados, llenos de balas quedando como coladera, con cortes, cercenados, estampados en las paredes y el suelo, hasta en el techo y vio a uno que seguía vivo levantándose hasta reincorporarse, por lo que se acerca y le tiende la mano.

\- Ten, sostén esto – dijo Pyro para después darle una granada sin seguro en la mano, dejando confundido al tipo pero lo patea alejándolo de su posición para que después estallara en pedazos, mientras él se alejaba caminando casualmente del lugar, hasta estar fuera del edificio, que después de cinco segundos empezó a estallar piso por piso envolviéndose en llamas.

Se escucharon las sirenas acercándose a la distancias, pero Pyro caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo.

\- ….Creo que debería ir por unas chimichangas – dijo para después irse saltando de allí.

¿Quién es la persona que busca Izuku?

¿Qué sucedió con Chisaki en su enfrentamiento hace unos años?

Solo Izuku es quien lo sabe.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero les haya gustado, y si es así, dejen su like y comentario por favor que no les cuesta nada.**

**Chauuuuuuuu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Justicia personal, promesa y el trato de la UA.**

_Empezó a llover en el lugar donde estaba viejo aserradero abandonado, donde relámpagos caían e iluminaban el interior del lugar, aunque fuera en algunas partes._

_PUMMM_

_Chisaki había impactado contra un pilar de madera que sostenía la estructura del aserradero rompiéndolo en el proceso y que partes de él, le cayeran encima mientras a unos metros lejos de él, se ve a Izuku caminando tranquilamente mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía en el chaleco. Miraba seriamente a Chisaki quien se estaba reincorporando jadeando de cansancio, mirando con odio al peli verde que no hacía nada más que verlo serio y con indiferencia al mismo tiempo._

_Eso molesto al pelinegro que se volvió a lanzar a Deku empezando de nuevo la pelea y le trato de conectar un puñetazo, pero Izuku lo bloquea con su antebrazo izquierdo y le da un golpe con su puño derecho seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago con una patada en el mentón que lo manda alejarse un metro y caer al suelo._

_Pero Chisaki se repone y le lanza un golpe a lo que Izuku se cubre con sus brazos pero Chisaki con su otro brazo lo golpea por encima dándole una finta, pero no se detiene allí y le da una patada en la rodilla haciéndolo caer y le da una patada giratoria que hace girar a Izuku para chocar contra una pila de tablas que se destruyen. El peli verde se levanta rápidamente y con sus manos bloquea un rodillazo de Chisaki , seguido de un derechazo y un golpe bajo que bloquea con su rodilla derecha para después desviar las manos del pelinegro que iban a su cabeza para tomarlo de la suya y propinarle un fuerte cabezazo seguido de un golpe en el estómago y un empujo a una de las paredes, donde Izuku lo toma de los hombros y la camisa alejándolo un poco de la pared, y seguidamente tomo carrera a la pared aun agarrando a Overhaul donde la trepa un poco y el villano se logra detener antes de chocar con la pared, pero Izuku cuando estaba en el aire logra poner sus pies en la cabeza de Overhaul para después impulsarse y dar un mortal hacia atrás mientras la cabeza de Chisaki se estrella estrepitosamente en la pared rompiéndose la nariz y cayendo al suelo adolorido sujetándose el rostro._

_\- No harás ninguna diferencia si me sigues enfrentando Chisaki y lo sabes – dijo Izuku despreocupado y con lastima a Chisaki, y se sienta en una pila de tablas viendo al pelinegro – experimentaste en carne propia mi poder… el poder de un mukosei, y eso que ni siquiera te tome en serio._

_\- ¿Qué? – dice Chisaki estupefacto quedando paralizado._

_\- Hay personas que son más interesantes que tú, más fuertes que tú, mas locos que tú y… mucho mejores que tu – le dijo el peli verde – siempre hay y habrá, alguien mejor y superior que otra persona. Tú quieres borrar los Kosei del mundo y otras estupideces más que ni siquiera me interesan. No eres más que un pobre y estúpido niño traumado – le dice y de fondo se escuchan poderosos relámpagos._

_\- ¡CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO! – grita Chisaki furioso._

_El pelinegro se pone de pie y vuelve arremeter contra Izuku quien lo esperaba tranquilamente, y cuando le iba a dar el primer golpe, Izuku lo bloquea pero no se queda allí y le vuelve a dar otro que el Midoriya desvía con su mano y le da un golpe al mismo tiempo con la otra a Chisaki, pero el pelinegro no se detiene allí y le lanza una patada que el peli verde bloquea y Chisaki trata de darle otra patada por encima pero Izuku lo atrapa y lo azota contra el suelo haciendo que escupiera sangre, pero Izuku no lo deja ahí y lo vuelve a tomar del pie para azotarlo nuevamente al suelo, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez y otra vez._

_Chisaki muy adolorido, trata de levantarse, pero Izuku le pone un pie encima de cabeza evitando que se levante._

_\- Ya no sigas Chisaki, mejor admite que has perdido – dice seriamente el peli verde._

_\- …. Púdrete – dice muy furioso y sin fuerzas._

_\- Lastima, bueno debo decirte que ya esperaba esa respuesta – dice Izuku – así que… te veré en el infierno Chisaki… dentro de muchos años más._

_Finaliza Izuku y antes de Chisaki pudiera hablar o por lo menos pensar, el peli verde le aplasta la cabeza haciendo que la sangre y los sesos se desparramen en el suelo mientras Izuku veía y después se daba la vuelta para irse de allí._

_Cuando estuvo fuera del aserradero bajo la fuerte lluvia, se sienta sobre una gran piedra que estaba en la salida del aserradero y se pone unos lentes de marca, saca una pequeña botella de licor y también un dispositivo remoto._

_\- Que arda Troya – dijo para después oprimir el botón del dispositivo._

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

_Una poderosa explosión sacude el área mientras era visto por Izuku que solo disfrutaba de su bebida alcohólica._

_\- Ahhh esto me sabe a gloria -._

Fin de flashback

\- Izu-kun…. Izu-kun…. ¡Izu-kun! -.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?! – dice el peli verde mirando de un lado a otro.

\- Izu-kun te noto un poco distraído, te mantuviste callado por varios minutos y no reaccionabas – dijo Rei preocupada – ¿Te paso algo?

\- Oh no, claro que no Rei, es solo que tuve un vago recuerdo – dijo mirando a la distancia – (al menos me siento satisfecho que en este mundo si pude tener la satisfacción de matar a Chisaki, cosa que no pude hacer en mi antiguo mundo) – fueron los pensamientos del Midoriya.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunta curiosa.

\- No es nada importante – responde sincero – por cierto, te ves muy hermosa.

Y no mentía Izuku, pues Rei traía puesto un vestido celeste, una chaqueta de mezclilla abierta, unas zapatillas blancas, un bolso celeste, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido, no tenía maquillaje y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Lo más curioso, es que Izuku era por una cabeza y media más alto que Rei, además de que el traía puesto, una camisa blanca mangas largas, un saco negro, pantalones negro, zapatos negros, unos guantes también negros y un sombreo de los 50.

Rei había cumplido su promesa con Izuku y ahora estaba recuperada completamente, por lo que Izuku también cumple su parte del trato e invita a salir a pasear a la peli blanca.

\- G-gracias Izu-kun – agradece sonrojada por al halago – y tu también te vez bien, te vez muy guapo – dijo pero se lleva las manos a la boca, pues lo dijo sin pensar y ahora se había sonrojado más.

\- Gracias Rei, viniendo de ti me halaga – dijo sincero dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas.

\- De nada – le dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero Rei? – pregunta el heredero de la suerte Parker.

\- Mmm… que tal al Zoológico – dice ella.

\- Entonces vamos al Zoológico – dice llama un taxi que los lleva al lugar.

**Con Izumi**

La Midoriya menor estaba en su trabajo en el restaurante Anteiku trabajando como mesera, ahora estaba entrando en la cocina por los pedidos de los clientes y se encuentra a Mitsuki.

\- Izumi -.

\- ¿Si tía Mitsuki? -.

\- Dime, ¿te sucedió algo en el examen de ingreso? – pregunta preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunta confundida.

\- Porque cuando Katsumi llego de las pruebas, estaba muy feliz, demasiado que hasta me dio miedo – dijo sincera – dime, que ocurrió.

Izumi, estaba debatiendo si decirle a la madre de su "mejor amiga" sobre lo que había pasado, pero no quería que Kacchan fuera regañada y reprendida por su culpa, pues tenía el presentimiento de que a ella seria a la que primero iría a ver pues no hay nadie más que fuera amiga de ella.

Pero al ver la mirada de la peli ceniza mayor, suspira en derrota y le empieza a contar todo lo que había pasado, dejando sorprendida a Mitsuki quien al instante se enoja pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Izumi se calma, pues ya sabía lo que la peli verde pensaba de ella y lo que haría.

\- Esta bien, no le diré nada a Katsumi – le dice para alivio de la Midoriya – pero, ¿Qué harás si…?

\- …. Al menos, tengo un trabajo aquí y me siento cómoda están junto a los demás y con usted tía Mitsuki – responde con una bella sonrisa.

\- Aww a veces envicio a Inko por tener a una ternura como tú – dice con cariño la señora Bakugo haciendo sonrojar a la chica – bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y regresemos al trabajo.

\- ¡Sí! – Izumi asiente y lleva los pedidos de los clientes.

\- Es muy seguro que ella entrara en la UA – dice una voz a su espalda llamando su atención.

\- Alex – dice Mitsuki mirando al chico felino.

\- Niégamelo – dice Alex.

\- Bueno, esta niña está llena de sorpresas, así que es mejor estar preparados para lo que sea – dice Mitsuki viendo por donde salió la peli verde.

**Con Izuku y Rei**

El peli verde y la peliblanca paseaban tranquilamente por todo el zoológico donde Rei disfrutaba el recorrido viendo los diferentes tipos de animales, gorilas, cebras, jirafas, leones, etc. Mientras Izuku la miraba con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, por lograr ayudar a la madre de su mejor amigo bicolor a salir adelante.

\- ¿Te diviertes Rei? -.

\- Si, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me había divertido tanto en un lugar como este – le responde la peli blanca con una tierna sonrisa – gracias Izu-kun.

\- Todo por ver a una hermosa mujer feliz – le dice con una sonrisa el Midoriya.

Rei con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, desvía la mirada avergonzada por las palabras del peli verde, que a decir verdad, le calentaban el corazón al verlo sonriendo. Después de recorrer el zoológico por completo, ambos se sientan en una banca pública a descansar mientras degustaban un helado, el cual el de Rei era de fresa y el de Izuku era de limón.

\- Izuku – llama Rei al peli verde.

\- ¿Si? -.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? – pregunta mientras miraba su helado.

\- ¿Uh? – Izuku fue tomado con la guardia baja al hacer esa pregunta – pues… no, no me gusta alguien.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunta sorprendida volteando a verlo – pero eres demasiado guapo, es imposible que alguien no se fije en ti.

\- B-bueno… es que, nadie quiere estar con un chico sin Kosei – dice un poco nostálgico observando su helado – en el mundo actual, a las personas no les interesa nada del romance o las cosas pequeñas como flores o poemas. Solo les interesa el dinero, la fama, su reputación, el poder, su orgullo, pero no los sentimientos de una persona.

\- …. Ya veo…. El mundo ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad? – dice la peliblanca viendo como su helado se empezaba a derretir – el mundo se vuelve más oscuro que antes, de que los Kosei aparecieran.

\- Se vuelven más egoístas – dice el ojos verde comiéndose su helado – mph… las personas actuales solo piensan en ellos mismos… en su propio beneficio y no en los demás…. Las únicas veces que ayudan a alguien, es cuando esas personas les son útiles para sus ambiciones y propósitos, pero… cuando ya no les son de utilidad… los desechan cual basura.

\- …. ¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se volvió una reflexión tan triste y gris? – pregunta confundida Rei.

\- Eso ni yo lo sé – dice divertido Izuku.

Ambos terminaron de comerse su helado y siguieron su recorrido, pero a medio camino se encontraron con una niña de 7 años llorando de cabello lacio y blanco, con pecas adornando sus mejillas, ojos verdes, traía un vestido amarillo y zapatitos del mismo color. Ambos se acercan a la niña con la intención de ayudarla.

\- Hola pequeñita – le habla Izuku asustando un poco a la niña que había dejado de llorar por un momento.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Rei y la pequeña asiente – eso es bueno, muy bien dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- Snif… no se… snif… me… me perdí – dijo la pequeña volviendo a llorar.

\- Entonces, que te parece si te ayudamos a buscarlos ¿okey? – dice Izuku alegrando a la niña.

\- ¿Me ayudaran a buscar a mis papis? – pregunta la niña con toda la inocencia del mundo recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos alegrándola mas.

Tomando a la niña de la mano cada uno, empezaron la búsqueda los progenitores de la pequeña infante que estaba buscando con la mirada a sus padres, al igual que Izuku y Rei quienes buscaban a los padres o a una persona que tuviera una similitud con la niña.

Siguiendo con su búsqueda, unos minutos después, Rei visualiza más adelante a una pareja que hablaba con un oficial. En ambos vio las similitudes de la niña en ellos, siendo la mujer de cabello naranja, ojos verdes y pecas en las mejillas, vestido blanco de tirantes y tacones del mismo color.

El hombre era de cabello blanco, rostro afilado, ojos negros, chaqueta café, pantalones verdes y zapatos cafés.

\- Creo que los encontré – dice la peliblanca llamando la atención de Izuku.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunta y la mujer del hielo señala al frente y ve a la pareja – tal vez si sean ellos.

El trio se acerca al matrimonio que se veía preocupado hablando con el oficial, entonces cuando la niña mira a ambos, suelta las manos de Izuku y Rei y corre hacia los padres.

\- ¡Oka-san, Otou-san! -.

\- ¡Yuri! – exclama feliz la mujer corriendo hacia su hija para tenerla en un abrazo cariñoso al cual se unió el padre.

\- Estábamos preocupados por ti cariño – dice el albino.

\- Yo también – dice la pequeña – ellos me ayudaron a encontrarlos.

El matrimonio mira a Izuku y Rei, y les hacen una reverencia agradeciéndoles de cuidar a su hija, a lo que ambos solo dicen que querían ayudar. Después de eso, el Midoriya y la Todoroki salieron del zoológico y aún era muy temprano como para regresar, además de que Rei ya había salido del hospital y podía regresar a su hogar.

Ambos deciden ir a un restaurante ya que era la hora de la comida, por lo que Izuku llevo a Rei a un lugar que se estaba haciendo de nombre.

**Más tagde**

Ambos peli verde y peliblanca entran al restaurante Anteiku y una chica vestida de maid se acerca y les hace una reverencia dándoles la bienvenida, aunque era una chica muy conocida por Deku.

\- (¡¿Izumi?!) – piensa Izuku mientras en su rostro adornaba un rojo intenso al ver a su hermana en un uniforme que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

\- Bienvenidos amo y ama – dice Izumi – síganme por favor.

Ambos siguen a la best waifu que no existente de Boku no Hero hacia una mesa cerca del ventanal que daba vista al exterior para gusto de ambos, entonces la peli verde menor saca una libreta para anotar sus pedidos.

\- Yo quisiera estofado de cordero por favor – dice Rei viendo el menú.

\- Yo quiero unos camarones a la parrilla bañados en salsa de habanero y también quiero una botella tequila por favor – pide el pelinegro (que se cambió de apariencia cuando su cuerpo reacciono al peligro futuro) y la peli verde anota sus pedidos para después hacer una reverencia.

\- en unos minutos estarán sus pedidos – dijo para retirarse a entregar las nuevas órdenes.

\- …. ¿Es tu hija? – pregunta Rei mirando a Deku poniendo nervioso al protagonista.

\- N-no, bueno aunque parezca eso, ella es mi hermana – responde honestamente.

\- No te reconoció –.

\- Es por mi transformación – dijo – ella no sabe de esto, solo sabe que trabajo.

\- Ya veo – Rei mira como la Midoriya menor atendía a los clientes con una buena actitud – es muy dulce y adorable.

\- Sí que lo es – dice viendo con cariño a su hermana.

Después de unos minutos, sus pedidos llegan y les son traídos por Uraraka que les deseo buen provecho y se retira para que la pareja disfrute su comida.

Hablaron y rieron durante la comida e incluso Rei le dio comida en la boca a Izuku para vergüenza de este, que acepto y se dejó "mimar" por Rei, con tal de verla feliz y él también le daba de comer para felicidad de la peliblanca.

A la distancia, Izumi miraba la interacción de ambos con… ¿celos?, y para ella era demasiado extraño contando que algo no le gustaba de eso.

\- (¿Por qué me molesta que actúen así?) – pensó para después sacudir esos pensamientos y seguir con su trabajo.

Cuando terminan de comer, Izuku paga y se van del restaurante sin saber que una chica albina con un cuerno los estaba mirando o más bien, miraba a la mujer con deseos homicidas.

\- (¡Rival de amor!) -.

Izuku y Rei siguieron hablando y riendo por el camino, pero cuando la peliblanca vio que estaba cerca de la calle de su hogar, se puso nerviosa e insegura, cosa que nota Izuku.

\- ¿Sucede algo Rei? – pregunta.

\- N-no quiero… - dice confundiendo a Izuku – n-no quiero volver a ver a ese hombre.

Izuku se sorprende, pues ya sabía de quien hablaba, por lo que se puso a meditar buscando diferentes opciones, pues sabía que Rei quería ver a sus hijos, pero no a Enji. No podía llevarla a la casa de su madre porque habría problemas, pero entonces una idea llego a su mente.

\- Rei-chan, que te parece si te quedas a vivir en mi casa – dice el peli verde a la Todoroki.

\- ¿Eh? – Rei se había sonrojado un poco ante la propuesta.

\- Veras, no pienses otras cosas pero es que ahora estoy viviendo un tiempo con mi madre y mi hermana junto a mi hija después de no verlas durante casi más de 10 años, así que mi casa esta vacía y creo que sería perfecto para ti – dice con una sonrisa de protagonista.

\- B-bueno, no lo sé – dijo insegura.

\- Te iré a visitar por las tardes, incluso me quedare contigo hasta el día siguiente si eso te hace feliz – dice Izuku.

\- …. Está bien me convenciste – dice con una sonrisa la mujer.

\- Bien, entonces vamos –.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Izuku llevo a Rei hacia su hogar tomando una hora de viaje, la cual se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa interesante, hasta que llegan a su destino el cual era una casa de tres pisos colorida.

(Me da hueva describirlo, así que mejor imagínenlo a su gusto o mejor… imagínenlo como la mansión de Bruce Wayne pero en miniatura de tres pisos xd)

\- Llegamos – dice Izuku frente a la puerta junto a Rei—

\- Es hermosa – dijo maravillada.

\- Y no has visto el interior – dice y saca las llaves para abrir la puerta y le cede la entra – después de usted.

\- Gracias, con su permiso – dice la peliblanca entrando en la residencia.

La Todoroki cuando ve el interior, queda completamente asombra, maravillada y muchas cosas, si por fuera era hermoso, por dentro era demasiado bello.

Una gran sala de estar, un mini bar, una gran cocina, una pantalla plana de 150 pulgadas, la alacena, etc.

(Me da hueva describir la casa así que ustedes imaginen el resto)

\- Este será tu nuevo hogar Rei – dice Izuku – puedes instalarte donde gustes – en eso su teléfono suena – disculpa Rei, debo atender una llamada.

\- Esta bien – Rei sonríe y se aventura por la casa.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta en el teléfono sentándose en el sofá.

\- _Hola Izuku, quería saber si has aceptado mi propuesta _– dice una voz muy conocida por el peli verde.

\- Dame motivos para dejar mi trabajo de medicina y trabajar para ti… Nezu – dice serio.

\- _Podrás ayudar en el ataque de los villanos, estarás cerca de tu hija y si se da la ocasión, puedes darle una paliza a Enji _-.

\- …. Tentador… muy tentador pero no -.

\- _Aumento al doble tu sueldo _-.

\- Tengo plata hasta de sobra – dijo desinteresado poniendo los pies en la pequeña mesita.

\- _Tendrás a la estudiante Nejire para entrenar_ -.

\- Soy hombre, no marrano -.

\- _¡LO DIJE SIN DOBLE SENTIDO PUERCO! _-.

\- A bueno me tientas, me tientas – dijo golpeando con un dedo el mentón.

\- _Vamos Izuku, y te arreglo una cita con Miss Joke o Midnight_ \- dice cansado.

\- No -.

\- _Entonces ¿qué quieres?_ –

\- Respóndeme una cosa Nezu – dice serio – una de los aspirantes, Izumi Midoriya…. ¿aprobó el examen de ingreso? -.

\- …. No -.

Ante esa respuesta, Izuku solamente cierra los ojos por un momento, pues ya tuvo previsto que por la acción de la Bakugo, ella no sería aceptada en la UA.

\- Es tu hermana, ¿no es así? – pregunta Nezu.

\- …. Si… lo es – dijo con su voz apenas audible – está bien Nezu, acepto los tratos que me diste.

\- Muy bien, entonces… -.

\- Peeeeero – interrumpe al animal.

\- No me está gustando ese pero – dijo Nezu.

\- Quiero que Izumi entre por recomendación – dijo el heredero de la suerte Parker.

\- ¿Recomendación de quién? -.

\- De…. Deku -.

**Días después**

Una semana había pasado y justo ahora en la casa de los Midoriya, estaba una peli verde profanable despertando de un hermoso sueño que la involucraba a ella y a su hermano, en una casa en las playas de Cancún con cuatro niños de cabello verde y pecas corriendo por el lugar.

Da un pequeño bostezo y se estira para quitarse el sueño. Ya completamente despierta, siente algo deba de ella y mira hacia abajo, solo para que su rostro se encendiera en rojo de la vergüenza que tenía y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Pues ahora mismo, se encontraba sentada encima de su hermano en una pose muy prometedora, pues estaba sentada sobre su entrepierna.

La respiración de la Midoriya se estaba empezando acelerar y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido que de costumbre, buscando una manera de salir de esa situación sin despertar a su hermano de su sueño. Pero, al ver el rostro pacifico que tenía Izuku, se quedó hipnotizada por esa imagen que no podría desaparecer de su cabeza fácilmente. Así que, lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de su dormido hermano, con intenciones bien claras… besarlo y tomar su primer beso.

(Sabe que Eri es adoptada)

Solo unos milímetros eran lo que los separaban, Izumi podía sentir la respiración de su hermano, miro los labios del peli verde muy tentada por probarlos, lo cual, ella no desaprovecho la única oportunidad. Cerró los ojos y por fin conecta sus labios con los de su querido hermano, el cual no se daba cuenta de nada, mientras Izumi disfrutaba y saboreaba sus labios.

Inconscientemente el peli verde corresponde el beso de la Midoriya que extasiada, empieza a usar su lengua para entrar en la boca de su hermano, que mueve sus manos estando dormido y los rodea en la cintura de la peli verde que gime por el tacto de su hermano en su piel. Empieza a frotar su parte íntima con la entrepierna de Izuku, que no dejaba de besar a su hermana dormido, pero por falta de aire, Izumi deja la boca de Izuku un poco para recuperar el oxígeno mientras un hilo de saliva unía aun sus labios.

El corazón de Izumi latía rápidamente al hacer tal acto y lograr su cometido, por lo que sonrió satisfecha separándose de Izuku que ni cuenta se daba. Después de eso, sale de la habitación arreglada y contenta, pero al lado de la puerta estaba Eri la cual la miraba con una expresión muerta.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Izumi.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre? – pregunta.

\- Nada… solo tomar su primer beso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros pasando a un lado de ella.

Izumi si hubiera visto la expresión de Eri, tendría un mal presentimiento, pero eso se hizo realidad cuando escucho la risa burlona de la albina, a lo que la peli verde se voltea confundida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta seria.

\- Que tu tomaste su primer beso, eso sí fue gracioso – dijo Eri.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta seriamente.

\- Que es imposible que hayas tomado su primer beso porque… yo lo tome cuando el cumplió 22 – dice con una sonrisa gatuna disfrutando la expresión de la peli verde.

Izumi tenía la mirada sombría y sus ojos tapados por su cabello, mientras una sensación sanguinaria liberaba de su ser, que si estuviera alguien cerca, se caga.

\- …. ¿Qué? -.

\- Pues veras… -.

**Flashback**

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! – dice una Eri de 9 años con una caja de regalo en manos.

Los dos estaban en su casa en México, debido a que Izuku había tomado un trabajo de profesor en la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM).

\- Gracias Eri – dice Izuku tomando el regalo – a decir verdad no te hubieras molestado.

\- No, no, no – dijo Eri – quise festejar el cumpleaños del mejor papi del mundo mundial – dice levantando las manos de manera kawaii – ábrelo.

Izuku haciéndole caso, abre el regalo y lo que se encuentra es un collar con las letras IM, dejándolo sorprendido, para después poner una suave sonrisa y darle una mirada enternecida a su hija.

\- Jejeje… gracias Eri-chan – dijo Izuku poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Eri que sonrió por el tacto de su padre.

\- Aun falta otro regalo – dice ella.

\- ¿Otro? -.

\- Si -.

\- Pues muéstralo – dice divertido.

\- Cierra los ojos y agáchate – dice ella.

Izuku obedeciendo las ordenes de su hija, se agacha y cierra los ojos, confiando plenamente en su hija.

Pero de pronto, sintió algo presionando sus labios. Era algo suave, dulce y cálido. Así que, con curiosidad de saber que era, abre los ojos, solo para quedar con los ojos dilatados y su rostro se ponía más rojo que el pelo de Kirishima, al ver que la razón de eso, era porque Eri lo estaba besando… en los labios… ¡EN LOS LABIOS!

Después de unos segundos, Eri se separa de su padre, para después darle una tierna y adorable sonrisa con una mirada inocente.

\- Listo, mi segundo regalo fue mi primer beso – dice ampliando su sonrisa - ¡feliz cumpleaños papi!

\- Gra…gra…gra…gra… - no termina de hablar, pues termina desmayado por el impacto emocional.

\- Que mal, se desmayó – dice la peliblanca – bueno, al menos ya tome su primer beso jijijijiji.

**Fin del flashback**

\- …. -.

\- …. -.

\- …. -.

\- :3 -.

\- Estas… muerta -.

\- Oh oh -.

**3 Doritos después**

\- Ahora me quieren decir, ¿Por qué se estaban agarrando putazos? – pregunta enojado Izuku, pues su madre no estaba en casa por ir de compras.

Frente a él, en la sala, se encontraban Izumi y Eri golpeadas, con moretones, el labio roto, despeinadas y un ojo morado, así como la ropa casi hecha añicos.

\- Cosas se chicas – responden ambas.

\- Ah…. Ok – dice con una gota cayendo por su nuca el Naruto verde.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Nezu había cumplido su parte del trato y envió el mensaje a la familia Midoriya, la cual se encontraba triste, pues no había ingresado a la academia, pero cuando recibieron la otra carta que contenía la noticia de que había entrado por recomendación, estallo de alegría abrazando a su hermano que solo dejo que Izumi siguiera festejando.

Izuku visitaba a Rei todas las tardes después del trabajo en el hospital, y le conto que ahora trabajaría en la UA y la peliblanca lo felicito y le dijo que tuviera suerte, además de que Rei le festejo preparándole una cena, así que no tuvo de otra que quedarse a dormir allí, lo cual Rei aprovecho para meterse en la cama de Izuku, quien al día siguiente estaba muy avergonzado por eso.

Habían pasado días desde que habían empezado las clases, y ahora nos encontramos con Izuku caminando a la entrada de la escuela, donde pasa sin problemas por su identificación de profesor. Camino por los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a la oficina del director, quedando frente a la puerta contemplándola recordando cuando vino por primera vez hace más de una década, cuando recién llego a ese nuevo mundo.

Así que dando un suspiro, se pone determinado y serio.

\- Bueno… que pase, lo que tenga que pasar – dice para después tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante – se escucha la voz de Nezu al otro lado.

Izuku sin perder tiempo, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Dentro de la oficina, pudo ver a todos los profesores y héroes que lo miraban, unos con sorpresa, otros con seriedad, dos contentos y otro con resentimiento.

\- Bueno, todo el mundo, quiero presentarles a Izuku Midoriya – dice Nezu felizmente – el nuevo profesor de la UA.

**Fin del capítulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El nuevo profesor y la USJ.**

_Vemos a una pareja en mitad de la noche en el bosque cerca del campamento de las Pussycats, donde ambos estaban cerca de una fogata mirando las estrellas, sin que nadie los interrumpiera con un ambiente pacífico y sereno._

_El chico era de cabello verde y negro con pecas en las mejillas y la chica era peli rubia con ojos dorados hermosos, ambos estaban descalzos, sentados en el pasto tomados de las manos y no tenían intención de soltarse._

_Sin que nadie de ambos bandos lo supieran, Izuku y Toga se miraban a escondidas en el bosque cada cierto día, sin levantar sospechas de nadie que los conociera, solo que esa noche no fue para verse, sino que Toga tenía algo de qué hablar con Izuku, pero prefirió esperar un poco y disfrutar la sensación de estar con la persona que amaba._

_\- …. Son hermosas – dice la rubia viendo las estrellas._

_\- Lo sé - dice Izuku, para después poner su mirada en ella – pero tú lo eres más._

_Toga al escucharlo decir eso, sintió como su corazón sufría por un momento debido al bueno hombre que ella se había encontrado… solo para que más tarde termine perdiéndolo, por culpa de la liga de villanos._

_\- Izuku – llama Toga a su novio._

_\- ¿Si Toga-chan? -._

_\- No creo… que me sea posible el… volver a verte -._

_\- …. – Izuku se confundió por eso - ¿Qué?_

_\- Veras… - en este punto, Toga empezaba a derramar lágrimas preocupando a Izuku – la Liga de Villanos… enviara a un grupo para raptar a uno de tus compañeros… y yo estoy incluida en ese grupo._

…_. Nada… Izuku no decía nada al respecto, debido a que su mente se encontraba bloqueada por la revelación, además que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Toga en el lugar mientras esperaba algo negativo de parte de su novio. Ella solo estaba resignada a recibir insultos, incluso golpes de parte del peli verde por revelarle eso, pero aun así, sentía que era lo correcto ya que… para ella, Izuku lo era todo._

_De pronto una sensación cálida envuelve el cuerpo de Toga haciendo que deje de llorar, así que abre los ojos que hasta ahora mantenía cerrados, para ver a Izuku envolviendo sus brazos en un abrazo cálido y lleno de sentimientos para después verla a los ojos y darle una mirada amorosa._

_\- Me alegra que me hayas contado eso Toga, pero… no me importa en lo más mínimo – responde Izuku sorprendiendo a Toga – después de todo… voy protegerlos a todos y sobre todo… voy a protegerte a ti… porque te amo._

_Izuku pone una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Toga, que empezó a derramar lágrimas por las palabras de su amado mientras su corazón latía como loco. La rubia devuelve el abrazo con el mismo afecto y llora en el pecho del Midoriya que solo acariciaba su cabellera con gentileza mientras la dejaba desahogarse. Después de un buen rato, la rubia deja de llorar e Izuku la toma de los hombros para verla a los ojos y mirarla cálidamente._

_\- Toga, quiero pedirte algo – dice el pecoso llamando la completa atención de la rubia – quiero que cuando todo no salga como lo tenían previsto y te sientes en peligro… te vayas._

_\- ¿Eh? – la rubia estaba confundida._

_\- Quiero que si todo sale mal y te sientas en peligro, abortes la misión, te vayas, dejes la liga y de ser inevitable que traten de capturarte o traten de matarte… te vayas de Japón – le dice muy seriamente el Midoriya._

_\- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en… en… resolver todo tu solo… en arriesgar tu vida? – pregunta con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos._

_\- …. Porque… porque es lo que un hombre y un héroe hace – responde con total sinceridad – por las personas que ama._

_Toga aún se preguntaba, ¿Cómo alguien tan puro y único, pudo fijarse en alguien como ella?_

_\- Además… lo hago porque te amo… Toga Himiko – le dice para darle un tierno beso en los labios a la rubia que solo lloraba de felicidad correspondiendo el beso._

_El beso fue tierno y lleno de sentimientos, los cuales ellos se demostraban lo que sentían el uno del otro sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás si los descubrían. Toga rodea el cuello de Deku con sus brazos para no dejarlo ir e Izuku le rodeaba la cintura y acercaba más a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más logrando así, que la temperatura corporal de ambos aumentara._

_Los besos y caricias que se daban, ahora eran más candentes y traviesos, desbordando poco a poco la lujuria y el deseo que tenían para el otro._

_Izuku rompe el beso para quitarse la camisa que traía puesta revelando su cuerpo bien trabajado y lleno de cicatrices, para después volver a besar a la Himiko con más intensidad mientras sus manos acariciaban el trasero de la rubia que liberaba pequeños gemidos que empezaban a encender aún más al peli verde._

_Toga se empieza a quitar la parte superior de su uniforme dejando sus nada decentes y firmes pechos siendo sostenidos por un sostén blanco, a lo que el Midoriya con una mano empieza a manosear el busto y también a besar el cuello de la rubia que liberaba gemidos de excitación mientras sostenía la cabeza de su amado no queriendo dejarlo ir._

_Izuku deja lo que hacía y lleva sus manos a la falda de Toga para empezar a quitárselo lentamente excitando aún más a la rubia, que empezó a quitarle el pantalón al protagonista que solo dejo que su rubia hiciera lo que quisiera._

_Ya ambos casi desnudos, Izuku vio que las bragas de Toga estaban mojadas por la excitación, al igual Toga que vio el miembro abultado en el bóxer del peli verde haciendo que se mordiera el labio para después mirar al ojiverde a los ojos el cual, el también hacia lo mismo viendo directamente a los ojos a su rubia._

_\- Hazlo – fue lo único que dijo Toga para que Izuku comenzara a besarla con lujuria pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la villana, que solo se dejaba poseer por el héroe._

_Izuku le había quitado el sostén y las bragas a la rubia dejando en libertad sus grandes pechos y su parte intima, al igual que se había quitado lo único que mantenía de prenda, para revelar un gran miembro erecto listo para la acción, lo cual Toga al ver lo grande que era, empezó a liberar jugos de amor de su intimidad lista para ser completamente una mujer por obra del aspirante a héroe._

_\- Te amo Toga -._

_\- Yo también te amo Izuku -._

_Esa noche, ambos se habían unido en cuerpo y alma. Ese acto prohibido entre un héroe y una villana con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos de ese amor prohibido… o tal vez… no como únicos testigos._

_\- (Has crecido Izuku… me has hecho sentir orgulloso) – pensó la persona escondida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Ese es mi retoño)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Todos los profesores que se encontraban en la oficina estaban tensos por la presencia del peli verde, pero como no estarlo, si se encontraban frente a un chico que había asesinado a más de 4.800.000 personas ya sean villanos, asesinos, violadores, traficantes de armas, drogas, órganos, de personas, etc.

Todos conocían que la última vez que estuvo en Japón, había asesinado de forma inhumana a un grupo de villanos que escapaban de los policías y héroes, los cuales se escondieron en un restaurante el cual el peli verde estaba con su familia pasando un día familiar, además de que tuvieron el descaro de usar a su madre y hermana como rehenes y trataron de matar a su madre, pero Izuku los había asesinado antes.

Se dice que Endeavor lo arresto, cuando fue Nana y Toshinori quienes lo hicieron junto con Aizawa y Enji, contando que lo real, era que Izuku se había entregado cuando podía darle pelea a Nana y Toshinori dejándolos heridos, pero no acabarlos.

Lo miraban tensos, otros serios como Aizawa, con miedo de parte de Trece y el profesor de la clase de apoyo, con alegría de parte de Toshinori y Nezu, y con odio de parte de Endeavor.

\- Les presento a Izuku Midoriya… el nuevo profesor de la UA – revela Nezu para la estupefacción de todos menos Yagi.

\- ¡¿ESTE BASTARDO, MAESTRO DE LA UA?! – grita colérico Enji.

\- ¡¿Acaso se volvió loco?! – dice Trece.

\- No, además de que fue Izuku el que predijo el resultado de la batalla de All For One contra All Might – dijo Nezu sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos y a Yagi que no sabía.

\- ¡¿Qué más sabes escoria?! – pregunta/exige Enji tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- …. Se sobre tu esposa – responde seriamente Izuku.

\- ¡¿Qué sabes?! ¡¿Dónde está?! – exige furioso.

\- …. En mi cama durmiendo después de una larga noche – responde con una sonrisa astuta dejando con los ojos como platos a todos.

\- ¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA! -.

Endeavor cuando estaba a punto de golpear con fuego a Midoriya, el peli verde en un movimiento rápido, somete a Enji en el suelo aplicándole una llave con sus brazos haciendo que el héroe numero 2 hiciera expresiones de dolor.

\- A mi madre, me la respetas maldito aborto fallido – le dice gélidamente torciéndole más el brazo.

\- Suéltalo por favor Izuku – le pide Nezu.

\- Esta bien, pero antes… - dice Izuku para después doblarle por completo el brazo derecho a Enji haciendo que se escuchara un grotesco sonido que le revolvió el estómago a todos, además de que los dejo en shock pero y solo se escuchaba el desgarrador grito de Endeavor en la oficina.

\- ¡AAAAAGHHHHHHH! -.

\- Eso te mereces y mucho, pero mucho más – dijo para quitarse de encima dejando a Enji lastimado en el suelo.

Nadie dijo nada y solo se mantenían callados para no hacer enojar al peli verde, pues tampoco eran estúpidos como para enfrentar a alguien que pudo vencer a Endeavor con una simple llave de lucha.

El lugar se puso más tenso debido a eso, pero eso no le afectaba en nada a Izuku, que solo miro a Nezu.

\- Dime que hare de una vez Nezu – le dice Izuku - a cual salón seré asignado y a qué grado.

\- Bueno, pensé que tal vez quisieras implementar clases con todos los maestro asignados a la clase 1-A – le dice el primo de Polar.

\- No lo creo – dice Izuku – yo les asignare la clase de Toshinori y la de Aizawa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy profesor del 1-A? – pregunta el pelinegro.

\- Izumi Midoriya es mi hermana – le dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Esta bien Izuku, se hará lo que pides – dice Nezu – impartirás clases junto a Aizawa y All Might, además de tu última petición.

\- ¿Ultima petición? – dicen todos menos Enji que seguía quejándose en el suelo.

\- Pidió que le diéramos libre acceso a los campos de entrenamiento para que pudiera entrenar – dice Nezu.

\- ¿Eso es todo Nezu? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Si Izuku – Nezu asiente – eso sería todo por hoy, así que esta reunión queda concluida, y por favor no quiero que armen problemas entre ustedes, y eso va especialmente para ti Endeavor.

Dicho eso, todos los profesores menos All Might e Izuku salen del lugar mientras Present Mic llevaba a Endeavor con Recovery Girl.

\- Joven Midoriya – All Might llama la atención del peli verde.

\- ¿Si? -.

\- Tú… en serio… ¿te acostaste con la esposa de Enji? – pregunta un poco nervioso.

\- No, en realidad fue al revés, ella se acostó conmigo – responde con sinceridad – desde que la ayude con su tratamiento, ella se ha vuelto muy apegada a mí, además de que no me molesta eso. Ella había sufrido un severo daño psicológico causado por todos los maltratos, abusos y violaciones de Endeavor.

La revelación que dio, dejo en shock a los otros dos que no podían creer lo que le había hecho Endeavor a su esposa.

\- Cuando la dieron de alta, la lleve a una cita por decirlo así, como recompensa por terminar su tratamiento. La primera vez que me miro, ella se asustó y no quería verme por miedo, no me tuvo confianza pero con el tiempo eso fue cambiando – dice con una pequeña sonrisa vagando en sus recuerdos – con el paso del tiempo, logre que ella volviera a ser la mujer que fue antes. Cuando la quise llevar a su hogar, ella no quiso ni acercase por temor a volver a encontrarse con Enji y que él, siguiera abusando de ella como siempre lo hacía – relata – así que, le propuse quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo que quisiera, además de que no tiene intenciones de regresar y eso de que ella quiere el divorcio. Rei en serio no quiere estar nunca más, pero nunca más, cerca de Endeavor pero quiere volver a ver a sus hijos. Cada vez, que ella tiene una pesadilla, siempre va a mi cuarto y se acuesta conmigo para sentirse segura. Cuando llego a casa a visitarla, me la encuentro llorando murmurando: "aléjate de mí monstruo" u otras cosas, y lo único que puedo hacer es consolarla.

Ante eso, Nezu y All Might se sintieron muy avergonzados por lo que escucharon, además nunca imaginaron que Endeavor fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas.

\- Tal vez se pregunten ¿y con qué propósito hizo todo eso? – Pregunta Izuku – por querer ser el número uno, por la envidia, los celos y la fama. Él quería crear al ser perfecto que pudiera derrotarte Toshinori – dice sorprendiendo a ambos – quería crear al ser que pudiera acabar contigo para que el, pudiera lograr ser el número 1. Que maldito hijo de perra más egoísta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo dejaron que Izuku siguiera hablando.

\- Escuchen bien los dos – les dice seriamente – si la zorra de Enji trata de acercarse a Rei aunque sea un poco, o le haga un solo rasguño a ella o a sus hijos… ni ustedes, ni nadie… evitaran que mate a la maldita zorra abandonada.

\- ¿Y quien te detendría? – dice All Might sorprendiendo a Izuku – a pesar de ser un héroe, también tengo sentido de justicia personal, ya sabes, de hacer lo que es correcto. Además de que All For One es un villano, no un hijo de perra como Endeavor.

\- De acuerdo… - dice Izuku con los ojos como platos – esa no me la esperaba.

\- Ni yo – dice Nezu – bueno Izuku, Aizawa está dando su clase, así que tal vez quieras conocer a tus nuevos estudiantes. También me gustaría que le dijeras a Aizawa que venga un momento, porque tengo algo que decirle.

\- Seguro Nezu – dice Izuku – entonces me retiro y los miro más tarde – dice para después salir de la oficina y caminar por los pasillos para ir al salón de clases.

\- Sabía que el joven Midoriya era intimidante, pero no sabía que tanto – dice el rubio.

\- Pues ahora lo sabemos – dice Nezu – y eso que ni siquiera lo hemos visto enojado.

\- Me pregunto… ¿cómo se verían las jovencitas Midoriya y el joven Midoriya cuando se enojan? – pregunta Toshinori.

Ambos se empezaron a imaginar a los hermanos peli verdes y a la albina, muy enojados, solo para que les recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- Es mejor no averiguarlo – dice Nezu.

**Con Izuku**

El peli verde se encontraba caminando por el pasillo muy pensativo, pues no supo porque había reaccionado de manera tan violenta con Enji.

\- ¿Sera porque es un hijo de puta muy grande? – se pregunta a sí mismo, para después encogerse de hombros.

Siguió su recorrido con los ojos cerrados, pues ya conocía cada centímetro de la academia por dentro y por fuera. Pero, de pronto escucha pasos apresurados llegando a su posición y olfateo un poco el aire para tratar de reconocer al menos el olor de la persona que venía hacia su dirección, hasta que de pronto sintió como algo lo empuja y cae al suelo con la persona encima de él.

\- Auch – fue el quejido de una voz… femenina.

Izuku al reconocer la voz, abre inmediatamente los ojos para ver a la chica que estaba sobre él, siendo la chica de cabello azul celeste, ojos del mismo color y tenía el uniforme de la UA.

Era Nejire Hado, una miembro de Los Tres Grandes y su interés amoroso… o eso creía porque ahora estaba muy confundido.

La chica abre los ojos y mira el rostro del peli verde que se encontraba viéndola a los ojos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta sobre el tiempo que habían estado mirándose, hasta que Izuku reacciona.

\- D-disculpa, ¿te p-podrías por f-favor l-l-levantar? – dice amablemente.

Nejire al darse cuenta de la posición vergonzosa en la que se encontraban, su rostro cambia a un color carmín y rápidamente se levanta avergonzada mientras Izuku se levanta también sacudiéndose el polvo.

\- L-lo siento – dice Nejire avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes fue un accidente, además yo no miraba por donde iba – dijo Izuku tranquilamente.

Nejire al mirarlo mejor, quedo admirando al muchacho que tenía el cabello verde y negro, ojos verdes, pecas en las mejillas, pantalones formales negros, zapatos a juegos, guantes negros, una camisa manga larga, chaleco negro, encima un saco negro y una corbata roja. En pocas palabras era muy atractivo para sus ojos.

\- Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Izuku haciendo que Nejire saliera de su mundo – has estado viéndome durante un buen rato.

\- Ah… n-n-no es nada – dice sonrojada más de la cuenta.

\- Soy Izuku Midoriya – se presenta el peli verde.

\- Y-yo soy N-Nejire Hado – se presenta la peli celeste.

\- Un gusto – dice con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pobre – por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?

\- Bueno es porque… - al darse cuenta de eso, recordó por qué corría desesperada – ¡oh no, llego tarde! ¡Lo siento pero debo irme espero volverlo a ver Izuku-san!

Nejire se retira reanudando su carrera mientras se despedida de Izuku que solo levanto la mano en despedida.

-Ahora estoy confundido – se dijo a si mismo siguiendo su camino con la vista en el suelo – ¿a quién amo? – Se pregunta - Nejire… o…. Rei?... pero… Toga… aún sigue en mis pensamientos.

Estando sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al salón de la clase 1-A, hasta que se estrella con la puerta volviendo a la realidad muy desconcertado.

\- Primero tenía la costumbre de murmurar sobre todo, pero ahora tengo la costumbre de estar en mi propio mundo fantaseando – se dijo – lo bueno es que no soy un desequilibrado mental.

Izuku escucha a Aizawa hablar al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que toca la puerta haciendo que el héroe dejara su clase y fuera atender, pero cuando se encuentra con Izuku, un ambiente tenso se forma en todo el salón incomodando a los estudiantes y poniendo nerviosos a otros.

\- El director Nezu quiere verte Aizawa – dice Izuku.

\- Esta bien, pero antes deja que te presente con la clase – dijo Aizawa tomando la atención de todos los estudiantes que tuvieron curiosidad excepto una peli ceniza – muy bien, escuchen atentamente.

Todos los estudiantes le prestaron atención.

\- Verán, hoy abra un nuevo profesor que impartirá clases junto conmigo a ustedes, y también con All Might – dice Aizawa llenando aún más la curiosidad de todos – ya entra.

Unos pasos se escucharon por fuera y todos pusieron atención a la entrada, para ver al nuevo profesor de su clase, y cuando por fin ven a su nuevo profesor, Izumi y Eri tuvieron los ojos como platos mientras otros lo miraban sorprendidos o curiosos.

Izuku se pone frente a los alumnos y al lado de Aizawa para presentarse, pero al ver a todos sus amigos allí, el Midoriya se sintió nostálgico pero algo que si lo saco de onda y aunque ya se lo esperaba, era algunos de sus compañeros… o en este caso compañeras.

Una pelirroja de ojos del mismo color muy hermosa, con unos pechos grandes, aunque un poco menos que los de Izumi que de por sí, ya estaba demasiado desarrollada de su busto, caderas y trasero para su edad. Una rubia con un mechón negro de ojos amarillos de buen cuerpo y nada que envidiar a las demás. Además de alguien que no se esperaba, la cual era una bicolor rojo y blanco, de ojos de diferente color y una expresión neutra aunque curiosa al verlo, de buen cuerpo de casi el nivel de Izumi. Y también la más importante en la historia, una chica peli ceniza de expresión rabiosa y complejo de terrorista.

\- Él es Izuku Midoriya – presenta Aizawa al brócoli que desde entro, tuvo una expresión seria – el nuevo profesor de la UA.

Izuku solamente levanta la mano en señal de saludo, pero Katsumi al escuchar el apellido, queda con los ojos en blanco mientras su piel se volvía pálida por alguna razón y un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pero no solo eso, sino que toda la clase también se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de su compañera.

\- Escuchen, el estará impartiendo mi clase junto a mí, y a de All Might como ya había dicho, así que préstenle atención – dice Aizawa.

\- ¡Hai! – dicen todos.

\- Bien, el director me llama, así que estarán con el profesor Midoriya en lo que regreso – dice Aizawa acercándose a la puerta – no hagan escándalo.

Cuando Aizawa sale del salón y escuchan que sus pasos se desvanecen en los pasillos, inmediatamente se armó el desmadre y todos empezaron a hablar muy fuerte queriéndole hacer preguntas al nuevo profesor pero este no les entendía nada, y las únicas que no decían nada eran Eri, Izumi, la Todoroki, Momo y la Bakugo. Y el peli verde al ver que no iban a calmarse fácilmente, suspira y solo sonríe con nostalgia.

\- (Esto está dedicado a usted por darme una buena infancia…. Don Ramón) – piensa Izuku para después inhalar profundamente y grita… - ¡SILENCIOOO! – dando un poderoso manotazo al escritorio.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron y se mantuvieron quietos en sus lugares, pero más que por respeto, era por miedo, pues el peli verde había impuesto respeto y autoridad con ese grito y los miraba a todos con una cara que les causaba miedo, pero Eri al ver esa expresión solo pudo ponerse pálida del miedo.

\- (Invocaron al diablo pendejos) – pensó cagada de miedo la pobre albina que no paraba de temblar en su lugar.

\- (Jamás había visto a mi hermanito así) – pensó Izumi mientras se cubría con un libro aterrada.

\- Así me gusta – dijo satisfecho Izuku.

\- P-papi – llama Eri ganando toda la atención de la clase que se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo por esa revelación.

Izuku con la expresión enojada de Don Ramón, se acerca a Eri que se puso más miedosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

\- ¡NINGUN PAPI! – Dice el peli verde a su hija que temblaba de miedo - ¡MIDORIYA-SENSEI, PROFESOR MIDORIYA O SEÑOR PROFESOR!

Eri aterrada, asiente rápidamente a las palabras de su padre al igual que el resto, pues aunque solo se lo dijo a Eri, también iba dirigido a todos.

\- Jajajajaja que gracioso – dijo riéndose un duende con cabeza de testículos – Midoriya-sensei, ningún papi.

Izuku con la misma expresión, se acerca a Mineta que ni se daba cuenta y algunos ya rezaban por el alma del pobre enano.

\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE!? -.

\- ¡KYAAA NADA! – grita como nena asustado Mineta.

Izuku se acerca el escritorio de Aizawa y se sienta para mirar seriamente así como un poco enojón a todos los alumnos que lo miraban nerviosos y asustados.

\- Aizawa y el director ya me dijeron el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, así que... – dice Izuku viéndolos a todos – ¡Momo!

\- P-p-presente señor profesor – dice con miedo la pelinegra levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué vale más? – Dice Izuku - ¿un kilo de lechugas, o un kilo de jitomates?

\- ¿Eh? – Momo se queda con los ojos como platos por tal pregunta - … n-n-no sé.

\- …. ¡REPROBADA! – Declara Izuku dando un manotazo al escritorio espantando aún más a los estudiantes que pegaron un pequeño salto - ¡Shiori!

\- P-p-p-presente s-señor profesor – dice asustada la bicolor levantando la mano temblorosa.

Nadie, ni siquiera nadie pudo reaccionar ante el comportamiento de la bicolor en ese momento, ¿pues quién no iba a asustarse con ese demonio que tienen de profesor?

\- ¿Qué vale más? – Dice el pecoso – ¿un touchdown, o un gol de campo?

La bicolor asustada, niega nerviosamente la cabeza como un robot con fallas técnicas al maestro.

\- N-no se – responde la Todoroki.

\- …. ¡REPROBADA! – le grita dando otro manotazo al escritorio.

Shiori, del susto que le dio el peli verde a la Todoroki, termino usando su lado derecho inconscientemente por el miedo, para convertirse en un muñeco de nieve que le servía como protección mientras ella se refugiaba en el interior.

\- …. ¡Katsumi! -.

\- ¡Presente profesor! – se levanta asustada la Bakugo.

\- ¿Qué vale más? – Pregunta - ¿una tercia, o una corrida?

\- …. ¿En abierto o encerrado? – pregunta Katsumi asustada y nerviosa.

Ante esa pregunta que el peli verde no se esperaba aparte del famoso "no sé", quedo sorprendido y un poco pensativo sobre que iba a decirle, pero al ver que no tenía ideas en ese momento, decide dejarlo por la paz.

\- S-siéntate Katsumi – le dice tranquilo – tienes 10.

Katsumi al ver que se había salvado, suspira de alivio y es felicitada por sus demás compañeros y compañeras por su suerte, entonces Izuku desde el asiento de Aizawa carraspea un poco llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que prestaron atención un poco nerviosos a su maestro.

\- Shiori, deshaz ese muñeco por favor – pide Izuku amablemente a la bicolor que obedece la orden de su maestro – bueno antes que nada, me voy a volver a presentar. Soy Izuku Midoriya y seré su nuevo profesor y les voy a implementar las clases de Aizawa y All Might. ¿Tienen alguna duda de mis clases?, ¿o una pregunta que me quieran hacer? – Pregunta y Tenya levanta la mano - ¿si Tenya?

\- ¿Qué relación tiene con nuestras compañeras Eri e Izumi? – pregunta siendo agradecido por los demás internamente porque tenían la misma pregunta.

\- Bueno, eso es porque Eri es mi hija e Izumi es mi hermana – responde Izuku haciendo que todos pusieran caras de sorpresa y Momo levanta la mano - ¿si señorita Yaoyorozu?

\- A que se dedicaba o trabajaba antes de ser profesor de la UA? – pregunta y eso lleno de curiosidad a todos.

\- Pues, antes de venir aquí a la UA, trabaje temporalmente en un hospital, pero antes de eso tenía otros trabajos, hace años entre al ejercito de la armada en México y sé que solo entran personas nacidas en ese país, así que no pregunten como lo hice – responde sorprendiendo a todos menos a Eri – fui bombero en Guatemala, Ecuador, Guyana, Paraguay y Uruguay, minero en Argentina, policía en Colombia (donde atrape a Pablo Escobar ok no xd) y Nicaragua, doctor en Brasil y Haití, mecánico en Cuba, Jamaica y Perú, mesero en las playas de Chile, secretario en Panamá, Honduras y El Salvador – todos quedan con la boca abierta por todos los trabajos que ha hecho el peli verde – después de eso me dedique finalmente a darle un mejor futuro a mi hija, por lo que regrese a México y me volví profesor en la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, por sus siglas, UNAM.

Todos los alumnos estaban con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la impresión, debido a que Izuku había desarrollado diferentes oficios en su vida, además de que fue profesor en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y famosas del mundo.

(Niéguenmelo si no es verdad)

\- Oh si, también soy músico y me estoy tomando un tiempo fuera en el mundo de la música – dice con una sonrisa moja bragas impactando aún más a todos.

\- Guau – fue lo que dijeron en sincronía.

\- Si, guau – dijo Izuku para después sacar un papel – bien, quiero que en este papel, me pongan a su artista y héroe favorito, y el pendejo que me ponga Bad Bunny o Endeavor le parto su madre.

Izuku le paso la hoja a Tooru y ella escribió a sus favoritos, después la paso atrás para que siguieran, mientras Izuku leía un curioso libro de portada naranja.

\- Bien, mire que todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene de artista favorito a Queens, The Beatles, Coldplay, Michael Jackson, Twenty One Pilots y… ¿Justin Bieber? – Izuku mira de la persona que puso eso y su mirada se llena de decepción – Minoru Mineta – mira al pelo de escroto.

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de "no mames, ¿en serio?", mientras el pobre solo temblaba en su lugar.

\- Sinceramente no espero nada de ti – dijo deprimiendo al enano – y aun así me decepcionas.

El peli verde se acerca a Mineta y sin que el enano se lo espere, le parte su madre dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Por qué lo golpeo si dijo que nada de Bad Bunny? – dice Iida.

\- Si, pero cuando dije artistas me refería a leyendas no mamadas – dijo Izuku – y también era de esperarse que todos pusieran que All Might era su héroe favorito… bueno, casi todos.

Izuku regresa al escritorio y se sienta mientras mira detenidamente a la clase.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien aún tiene una pregunta para mí? – Pregunta y la rubia eléctrica levanta la mano – Adelante Dina.

\- ¿Cuál es su Kosei profesor? - pregunta mientras los demás ponían atención.

A esa pregunta, Izumi se puso tensa y nerviosa mientras Eri solo se sintió incomoda, pues ella ya sabía que el antiguo Kosei que poseía su padre era heredado y que lo regreso.

Izuku abre ligeramente los ojos por esa pregunta, aunque ya se la esperaba a veces se le olvidaba ya que no le importaba en los más mínimo si tenía un Kosei o no.

\- …. Esa pregunta lamentablemente no te la puedo responder señorita Kaminari – responde el peli verde.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Mina.

\- Porque yo a diferencia de los demás, pertenezco al 20% de la población normal – responde sinceramente y cerraba los ojos recordando su pasado.

\- O sea que usted… - dice Momo impactada al igual que los demás.

\- Así es Yaoyorozu… yo no tengo un Kosei o Don – responde tranquilamente – pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea un inútil. Todos los que no tienen Kosei, también son unos héroes. Los doctores no tienen Kosei o al menos la mayoría y aun así son héroes porque salvan vidas que están cerca de la muerte. Los bomberos, arriesgan su vida al entrar en un lugar que se consume por el fuego para rescatar a los residentes y eso incluye fábricas o lugares con sustancias toxicas y peligrosas. Los mecánicos, aunque suene absurdo, reparan tu auto para que sigas tus viajes de negocios o vacaciones con familiares, se ensucian, se llenan de grasa para darte satisfacción al reparar tu vehículo y no te engañan… al menos la mayoría. Los policías y los soldados, arriesga su vida atrapando a delincuentes, deteniendo robos, secuestros, atentados, emboscadas, acciones terroristas y por supuesto… se llenan las manos de sangre, ya que en una y combate… es solo matar o morir, y eso es lo que vive un representante de la ley y del ejercito al estar involucrados en una guerra… cosa que a ustedes no les interesa, pues la mayoría solo quiere ser héroe por fama, dinero, popularidad con los del sexo opuesto y otras cosas más, lo cual para mi es estúpido. Al menos los que si son héroes son los que se juegan la vida.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto a lo que había dicho Izuku, pues varios de ellos se sintieron avergonzados porque el Midoriya los había por decir de forma inconsciente descubierto, ya que algunos lo estaban haciendo por fama y dinero, como Katsumi que solo quería fama y su arrogancia era prueba de ello.

\- Simplemente… para mí, todos ustedes, ahora mismo no son nada más que una bola de idiotas, ilusos e incompetentes que no saben lo que significa ser un héroe – dijo Izuku muy serio con una voz grave que les causo un escalofrío a todos – créanme cuando les digo, que ustedes son unos completos ilusos que no saben nada y no pueden ver la cruda realidad que habita en este mundo, que se pudre lentamente con el tiempo.

El ambiente se puso tenso y muy incómodo para los estudiantes, que no sabían que decir, y como si fuera una señal de ayuda, Aizawa entra al salón y el Midoriya le da su lugar para que impartiera la clase mientras Izuku solo se mantenía al tanto.

**Días después**

Los estudiantes se encontraban en el autobús con rumbo a la USJ donde practicaran entrenamiento de rescate, con Aizawa, Trece y All Might, mientras Izuku estaba en su casa haciéndole compañía a Rei para que no se sintiera sola, aunque la peliblanca le jugaba bromas pesadas al insinuarse o hacer comentarios lascivos que dejaban en vergüenza al peli verde, pues aunque hayan pasado años y haya cambiado en su personalidad, todavía existía ese chico tímido y friki amante de los héroes, curioso, honesto y amable.

\- Dime Rei, ¿Cómo vas en tu entrenamiento? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Debo decir que tu régimen de entrenamiento es un poco pesado – dijo un poco cansada al recordar eso.

\- No te quejes ya que fui piadoso contigo y solo te di el calentamiento – responde mientras se servía un vaso de agua de limón, haciendo que la albina se pusiera pálida y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por lo que dijo.

\- ¿C-c-c-c-calentamiento? – dijo como pudo Rei.

\- ¿Cómo crees que llegue a ser tan fuerte Rei? – pregunta con una sonrisa burlona el peli verde haciendo que Rei hiciera un puchero.

\- Eres malo Izuku – dijo desviando la mirada fingiendo enojo.

\- Si, pero al menos soy bueno en muchas "cosas" – dijo con diversión lo último.

Rei después de un momento, logra entender la indirecta haciendo que se sonroje a nivel Hinata y empezar a jugar con sus dedos y decir incoherencias mientras Izuku se reía por eso.

Izuku acerca su mano al vaso de agua, pero antes de que lo tomara, el vaso se agrieto en una parte haciendo que se detuviera y se pusiera serio, algo que Rei miro bien y se preocupó por eso.

\- Izu-kun ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunta preocupada.

\- Siento… que estoy olvidando algo, ¿pero qué? – Se dice a sí mismo el peli verde, hasta que algo clic en su cabeza y palidece un poco - ¡maldita sea, los estudiantes de la UA!

\- ¿Q-que sucede Izu-kun? – pregunta preocupada.

\- Lo siento Rei pero debo rime, tu hija Shiori, mi hija y mi hermana están en peligro – dijo Izuku levantándose rápidamente y tomar el sombrero que estaba colgado en el perchero.

Rei palideció y se preocupó en demasía cuando escucha el nombre de su hija, y ve que Izuku sale por la puerta.

\- ¡Izu-kun! – Llama la atención del pecoso – por favor sálvalos, en especial a Shiori, tengo mucho que decirle.

\- Lo hare – dijo para después retirarse pero…

\- ¡Izu-kun! – llama otra vez Rei al pecoso.

Izuku se da la vuelta para saber que quería decirle Rei, pero lo que no se espero es que cuando se dio la vuelta, la madre de la bicolor lo sorprendió al besarlo en los labios con mucho sentimiento, en específico de amor y preocupación. El Midoriya por un momento estaba paralizado, pero termino correspondiendo el beso de la mujer, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la albina y la mencionada rodeaba su cuello disfrutando la sensación del momento.

Después de unos momentos, ambos se separan con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios para después mirarse a los ojos.

\- …. Por favor cuídate – le dice Rei muy preocupada.

\- Lo hare – le dice y sin evitarlo, la vuelve a besar en los labios, a lo que Rei gustosa corresponde eso.

Izuku sale de su hogar y se sube a su moto 50cc y empieza una carrera a todo gas hacia la USJ, para salvar a sus amigos de esa dimensión, a su hija y hermana, al igual que a su futura hija política y también sin saberlo, interés amoroso.

**En la USJ**

El ataque ya había iniciado y la Midoriya peli verde estaba con Tsuyu y Mineta viendo como el Nomu masacraba a su maestro sin piedad, mientras Tomura miraba la escena extasiado.

\- Tomura, uno de los estudiantes logro escapar – dice Kurogiri haciendo acto de presencia y que Tomura se rascara el cuello.

\- Mmm… si no fueras nuestra salida, te mataría – dice el peli celeste – bueno esto es un fin del juego para nosotros.

Todos escuchaban lo que decía el líder de la liga de villanos, además de que Eri también estaba en peores condiciones cuando rebobino los Kosei de la mayoría de villanos, a lo que Tomura ordeno al Nomu matarla y Eri trato de rebobinar su Kosei, solo para darse cuenta que tenía demasiado y no pudo pensar en nada cuando fue brutalmente masacrada por el experimento de All For One.

\- Pero no nos iremos, sin antes matar a unos estudiantes, para que el símbolo de la paz sepa que no pudo proteger a sus estudiantes – dijo Tomura.

En un rápido movimiento que Izumi y sus compañeros no pudieron ver cuando fue demasiado tarde, vieron que Tomura tenía su palma tocando el rostro de Tsuyu pero nada paso, así que todos y Tomura vieron a Aizawa para verlo inconsciente y eso les lleno de duda, pues si no fue Aizawa entonces… ¿Quién fue?

Vieron que el Nomu deja a Aizawa y con gran velocidad se pone frente a Tomura para que después una sombra golpeara con brutalidad al Nomu arrastrándolo hacia la otra parte del lugar, mientras Tomura que estaba detrás del Nomu fue mandado también a volar pero a otro lado y de no ser por Kurogiri hubiera sido peor.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Kurogiri.

\- ¿Quién interrumpe mi diversión? – Pregunta enojado Tomura - ¿acaso All Might llego?

Todos los estudiantes y villanos voltearon su mirada hacia donde estaba Izumi, Tsuyu y Mineta, para después sorprenderse al igual que el trio al ver a un peli verde con pantalones y zapatos negros formales, camisa blanca manga larga, chaleco negro, corbata roja y guantes negros, además de que en sus brazos se encontraba una inconsciente Eri toda mal herida y masacrada.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – pregunta Tomura al recién llegado.

\- …. Onii-chan – dice Izumi sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo.

\- Izumi… - dice Izuku – regresen con los demás y llévense a Eri.

\- P-pero… - iba a decir algo, pero cuando Izuku le dirigió una mirada vacía, muerta y sin emociones que después se dejan mostrar un par de ojos rojos como la sangre, se llena de miedo y sin decir nada hace caso y toma a su sobrina y se van corriendo de allí para estar a salvo mientras Izuku miraba a Tomura y Kurogiri haciendo que Kurogiri sintiera un escalofrío al verlo, en cambio Tomura solo estaba furioso.

\- Si tanto quieres morir, pues quien soy para negarte eso – dijo Tomura – Nomu, mátalo.

Nomu sale disparado desde el otro lado hacia Izuku y le arremete un monstruoso golpe devastador, a lo que Izuku sin moverse de su lugar, toma el puño del Nomu con la mano vacía sin moverse de su lugar dejando en shock a todos y enfureciendo aún más a Tomura.

\- Tomura Shigaraki – dijo con una voz muerta y carente de emociones el Midoriya haciendo que un tremendo escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de todos – has invocado… y hecho un pacto con el diablo, el cual acabas de destruir.

\- ¿Crees que puedes acabar con mi Nomu? – pregunta con burla Tomura – estas atrapado con nosotros y ya estás muerto.

\- ¿Qué ya estoy muerto?, ¿y quién lo decidió? – pregunta con burla aunque eso no les gusto para nada a todos que se sintieron nerviosos por la presencia del peli verde.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Además te equivocas en algo Tomura – dijo sorprendiendo al par por saber su nombre – yo no estoy atrapado con ustedes… ustedes están atrapados conmigo.

De pronto, un poderoso, paralizante y asfixiante instinto asesino surgió del Midoriya mayor que era rodeado por un pilar rojo y negro que solo dejaba ver un par de orbes rojos intensos.

\- ….Que empiece el juego -.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero les haya gustado y más la pequeña pero rica suculencia del inicio 7u7**

**Chauuuuuuuu :3/**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nuevo capítulo perras, aquí verán la violación de manolo a manos del brócoli y también quiero saber…**

**¿Les gusto la escena de ReixIzuku?**

**Si es así, pues qué bueno xd.**

**Sin más, empecemos…**

**Capítulo 9: La ira de un padre y hermano mayor…. Padre**

_Podemos ver a Izuku caminando por los pasillos de la UA un poco pensativo, debido a que lo habían mandado a llamar al patio de la academia a… ¿las 11:30 de la noche?_

_Le había llegado un mensaje diciéndole que querían verlo a dicha hora y eso le pareció extraño, pues habían llegado en la mañana a la academia, después de lo ocurrido en el campamento donde lograron secuestrar a Kacchan y eso mantenía frustrado a Izuku por no lograr salvarlo, aunque también estaba aliviado de haber salvado a Kota de un terrible destino a manos de Muscular, donde nadie lo sabía, pero el había asesinado a Muscular, pues el peli verde había comprendido que no había prisión que pudiera controlar su locura, así que como mejor alternativa para el mundo pero en especial para Kota, lo asesina._

_Kota había presenciado eso, pero le prometió a Izuku mantener el secreto al comprender la razón, además de que quería ayudar a su héroe._

_\- Es extraño que me llamen a esta hora, y lo más importante ¿Quién me llama? – se pregunta el Midoriya sin dejar de caminar y pensar al mismo tiempo llegando al patio en unos segundos._

_\- Esa seria yo Midoriya-kun -._

_Izuku sale de sus pensamientos deteniéndose, para ver frente a él a la persona que había hablado, solo para sorprenderse al ver que la persona que la había llamado era…_

_\- ¡¿Nejire-senpai?! – dice sorprendido el peli verde._

_Frente a él, estaba la persona que lo había llamado, siendo nadie más que Nejire Hado, la cual estaba sentada en una banca que había allí, mientras lo miraba._

_\- Hola Midoriya-kun – saluda amablemente Nejire._

_\- ¿Para qué me llamo? – pregunta Izuku confundido._

_\- Pues solamente quería verte – dijo dándole una sonrisa._

_\- ¿Eh? – Izuku estaba fuera de onda._

_\- Lo que sucede, es que me has llamado mucho la atención Izuku-kun – responde Nejire para después dar unas palmaditas a su lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella._

_Izuku hace caso y se sienta al lado de la peli celeste quien lo miraba de arriba abajo detenidamente poniendo nervioso al Midoriya, además de sonrojado por estar cerca de una mujer y más si era hermosa a su punto de vista, pero después de un momento, la mirada de ambos se encontró y se quedaron viendo sin que nadie los molestase, también de que quedaron hipnotizados por ellos._

_Izuku quedo maravillado por los ojos celestes de su superior, eran bellos como la chica misma, sus labios eran delicados y finos, su pequeña nariz y su mirada curiosa, le daban un toque único a la chica._

_Nejire al igual que Izuku, quedo maravillada por los ojos verde esmeralda del protagonista, que la habían dejado hipnotizada por lo hermosos que eran, al igual que el chico a su punto de vista, que a diferencia de los demás hombres, que solo la miraban con lujuria, deseos carnales, que solo miraban su cuerpo ya sea sus grandes pechos o su gran trasero, el peli verde solamente la miraba a los ojos y no desviaba la mirada por uno segundo a su cuerpo, sino solamente a sus ojos y eso amaba de él. Pues era un chico puro, tierno, inteligente, sincero e ingenuo algunas veces, caballeroso, cortés, divertido y un chico muy humilde que ayuda a quien sea sin pedir nada a cambio. Y por eso, ella estaba enamorada de él, a pesar de ser ella mayor de edad que él._

_Inconscientemente el rostro de ambos se iba acercando lentamente mientras seguían sin dejar de verse a los ojos, pero cuando estaban a unos centímetros, ambos empiezan a cerrar los ojos mientras sus labios se iban acercando lentamente quedando a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia para unirse._

_Entonces, la naturaleza, las estrellas y la luna, fueron testigos de cómo dos estudiantes de grados diferentes, se besaban con ternura siendo Nejire una inexperta, pero al sentir como Izuku la besaba y usaba su boca, no pudo evitar impresionarse por lo bueno que era, dándole a entender que tal vez ya había besado a alguien o más bien, alguien lo había besado._

_\- (Perra golfa la que me haya robado el primero beso de mi conejito) – pensó la peli celeste mientras seguía disfrutando el beso – (pero a la vez le agradezco que se lo haya robado)_

_Nejire rodea sus brazos en el cuello de Deku y el Midoriya rodea los suyos en la cintura de la peli celeste que se puso contenta, tanto que se acercó más al pecoso y pego su cuerpo al del peli verde y lo acuesta en la banca mientras ella quedaba encima._

_Izuku empezó a usar su lengua con la cual, invade la de la Hado que se sorprendió por ese acto atrevido del Midoriya, tanto que no evito gemir por eso mientras le daba libre acceso a su boca y también con su propia lengua empieza a jugar con la del peli verde que aprieta más su agarre en la cintura de Nejire pegándola más a él, de lo que ya se podía y eso éxito a la chica._

_Las manos de Izuku dejan la cintura de la peli celeste para empezar a recorrer su espalda con delicadeza haciendo gemir a Nejire por el tacto suave del Midoriya, y las manos de Izuku dejan su espalda para empezar a descender aún más abajo, encontrándose con el trasero de la peli celeste, la cual sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda pero aun así no dejaba de gemir, aunque las manos del peli verde sorpresivamente se metieron debajo de su falda impresionando a Nejire, pero no se quejó y siguió disfrutando de ese momento, mientras su trasero era masajeado por las manos celestiales del peli verde._

_Unos minutos de intensos besos después, ambos se separan por la falta de aire mientras un hilo de saliva los unía, mientras seguían viéndose a los ojos, pero en eso, Izuku recobra la compostura y se levanta junto a Nejire separándose de ella de forma suave mientras miraba al suelo muy avergonzado._

_\- L-lo… lo siento… Nejire-senpai – dice Izuku con la cabeza abajo._

_\- …. – Nejire se le queda viendo confundida - ¿Por qué te disculpas Izuku-kun?_

_\- Es que yo… yo… - Izuku no podía verla a los ojos._

_\- …. -._

_\- …. Tengo… novia -._

_\- …. -._

_\- …. Lo siento – se disculpa el Midoriya avergonzado sin valor para verla._

_\- …. Lo sabía – dijo Nejire sorprendiendo al peli verde – ya sabía que tenías novia Izuku-kun._

_\- ¿Cómo? -._

_\- Por tu forma tan buena de besar – responde mientras con su mano se tapaba la boca dando una risita haciendo sonrojar al brócoli – sabes, tengo envidia de la chica que se llevó tu corazón, además de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Izuku._

_Izuku estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la peli celeste, así que voltea a verla solo para sentirse mal al verla con una sonrisa pero también con una expresión triste mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, haciendo que el peli verde se sintiera culpable al verla en ese estado._

_\- Desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi corazón no deja de latir rápido, siempre te llevo en mis pensamientos y no puedo hacer nada en mi vida más que soñar en ti – habla Nejire mientras entrelazaba sus manos y una que otra lagrima salía de sus bellos ojos – durante mis estudios y mi trabajo en la agencia, siempre me mantengo distraída pensando en ti y solo en ti. Nunca puedo estar concentrada porque a donde vaya, siempre te miro, dándome esa sonrisa que me cautiva, diciéndome cosas bonitas y saliendo a citas jejeje._

_La expresión de Izuku no tenía precio, debido a que había descubierto uno de los más grandes secretos de la vida, el cual era de que Nejire estaba enamorada, pero de él, de un menor de edad y que puede ser posible que la agarre la ONU por asaltacunas xd._

_\- Yo… no se… que decir – dice el peli verde incómodo y muy sonrojado por las palabras de la peli celeste – me halaga y también me alegra saber… que este enamorada de mi pero… soy un menor de edad y eso no está bien._

_\- Me vale pito si tengo que enfrentarme al maldito gobierno o la estúpida ONU con tal de estar a tu lado Izuku – dijo con una sonrisa determinada la peli celeste – además, hay existe algo llamado matrimonio de Quirks._

_\- ¿Eh? (Vaya Nejire-senpai cuando piensa una cosa, le sale otra completamente diferente) – pensó el peli verde._

_Nejire iba a decirle algo a Izuku pero llega Momo al lugar y los encuentra platicando, lo cual le resulta extraño, pero aun así, se acerca._

_\- Midoriya-san, Nejire-senpai – les habla Momo y ambos voltean a verla._

_\- Hola Yaoyorozu-san – saluda Izuku - ¿no deberías estar dormida?_

_\- Si, pero las chicas planearon una pijamada con las chicas de la clase B queríamos que vinieras porque había un asunto que requiere de tu presencia – dijo Momo._

_\- Pues yo… - mira a Nejire y ella asiente, dando a entender que podrían hablar otro día – está bien, voy Momo._

_\- Gracias Midoriya-san – dice Momo dando una reverencia._

_\- ¿Puedo ir también? – pregunta Nejire confundiendo a Momo._

_\- Pues… - Momo se puso a pensar y después de meditarlo, asiente – está bien Nejire-senpai, puede venir._

_\- Gracias – Nejire agradece y los acompaña._

_Izuku lo que no sabía, era que en esa pijamada, terminaría perdiendo su pureza, pero no su inocencia._

.

.

.

.

.

Izuku se encontraba viendo con ojos muertos a Tomura que estaba al lado de Kurogiri, mientras aun sostenía el puño de Nomu sin moverse ningún centímetro incluso el Nomu no podía liberarse.

De un puñetazo que nadie vio, Izuku vuelve a mandar a volar al Nomu hacia el otro lado del lugar y aparecer atrás de Tomura y Kurogiri, haciendo que ambos empezaran a sudar frio, por la velocidad abismal del peli verde, contando también con el ambiente macabro que emanaba y superaba incluso a All For One, además de sentir algo tocando su espalda que los paralizo.

\- Hiciste mal en atacar a mis pequeños… Tomura Shigaraki o debería llamarte… Tenko Shimura?, después de todo, ese es tu verdadero nombre ¿o no? – dijo tranquilamente mientras tenia los dedos índices de sus manos en las espaldas de ambos.

Tomura y Kurogiri casi se les los ojos de sus cuencas al escuchar eso, además de que ¿Cómo era posible que supiera su verdadero nombre?

\- Sabes, tu abuela Nana ahora mismo estaría muy decepcionada de saber que su nieto ahora es un villano y el lame botas oficial de All For One, tengo por seguro que si te viera, utilizaría uno de sus famosos puñetazos para castigarte.

De una patada manda a volar a Kurogiri lejos de ellos, para rápidamente darle un barrido de pies a Tenko dejándolo suspendido en el aire, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Izuku lo agarra del tobillo y con brutalidad lo estrella contra el suelo destrozándole los huesos de la espalda a Tenko que había perdido el aire por el impacto y sus ojos estaban dilatados por el dolor, además de que el golpe lo hizo rebotar quedando de nuevo suspendido en el aire e Izuku lo iba a golpear, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el Nomu aparece con una velocidad abismal y golpea a Izuku que logra cubrirse con un brazo (al estilo Rugal pero Izuku no es puto) haciendo que fuera mandado lejos pero no sin antes quitarle la mano que tenía el Shimura en el rostro.

El peli verde se logra incorporar en el aire y cae de pie sosteniendo la mano la cual seria del padre de Tenko, al tiempo que ve a Nomu al lado del traumado que se reincorporaba lentamente, que empezaba comportarse de manera diferente como un niño de 10 años.

\- Deja la actuación para otro momento Manolo – dice Izuku viéndolo aburrido.

\- Eres un tipo molesto – dijo Tenko al peli verde.

\- Si, me lo han dicho muchas… - antes de que terminara de hablar, es mandado a volar al cielo atravesando el techo de la USJ por otro Nomu que salió de la nada, haciendo que soltara la mano.

\- Es un tipo estúpido – dijo Tenko mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano – al menos ya debe estar muerto.

**Con Josef**

El dueño del restaurante se encontraba en su casa que compro cuando llego a Japón, ahora estaba en el patio de su casa sentado en una banca junto a una albina de ojos azules y buen cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si una mujer fugoshi fuera novia de un fundashi, al igual de un lolicon de una shotacona? – pregunta.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres que el universo explote?! – pregunta desconcertada.

\- No, solo quiero verlo arder :v – dijo el bicolor.

En eso, escuchan una especie de silbido que se acercaba hacia ellos, entonces miran al cielo para ver como un proyectil caía hacia ellos para terminar impactando en un bote de basura a su lado el cual fue reducido a nada dejando solo un cráter.

\- ¡Es un BUVNI! – dijo la albina.

\- Claro que no Angel, es Izuku – dijo acercándose al cráter.

\- No, BUVNI – dice Angel – Brócoli Uke Volador No Identificado.

\- Pero que mamada, es el mejor nombre de la vida :V – dijo Josef mientras miraba a Izuku – oye… ¿estás muerto? – le dice picándole con una vara en la cara.

\- Ughh… ¿han visto a Perry? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Entendí esa referencia – dice Angel.

**Una Semilla del Ermitaño después**

\- ¿Qué sucedió para que llegaras volando al estilo Angry Birds? – pregunta Josef.

\- Batipollos con exceso de esteroides – responde con una mirada cansada el peli verde - ¿me ayudas?

\- No, hazlo tú solo – dijo, pero la albina con una mirada entrecerrada y sombría, le muestra una chancla – pero por otro lado… no puedo dejar a un amigo solo (además de que si Angel le dice a Elisabeth, Rose, Whip y May sobre que ando de vago, me matan todas juntas) – pensó lo último sudando frio.

\- Lo que digas (mandilón) – dice Izuku levantándose – bueno, vamos.

\- Deja me llevo la vaselina – dijo para entrar a la casa dejando con una gota a Angel e Izuku.

**Un salto en el tiempo al estilo Hit después**

Vemos como la liga de villanos estaban por atacar a los alumnos, además de que Izumi estaba preocupada al ver como su hermano era mandado a volar, pero de repente una explosión se escucha en una parte de la USJ para escuchar un par de personas corriendo hacia la liga de villanos y ver al peli verde acompañado de un bicolor.

\- ¡LLEGO EL LECHEROOOOOO! – grita Izuku rompiéndole el hocico a uno de los Nomus que estaban allí mandándolo a volar.

Josef da un barrido de pies a cuatro villanos dejándolos suspendidos en el aire, para después dar un giro de cabeza al puro estilo break dance mandando a volar a los villanos que quedaron inconscientes.

Izuku se acerca a Manolo y trata de darle un golpe pero el Nomu 2 se interpone y trata de golpear al peli verde que esquiva el golpe que se agacha y salta usando la rodilla del Nomu para darle un rodillazo en el pico haciéndolo levantarse unos metros en el aire, para después dar un giro sobre su eje y darle otra patada en el torso que lo aleja de su presencia, entonces Izuku se acerca rápidamente a Tomura dando una patada giratoria que estaba por darle, de no ser porque el otro Nomu aparece recibiendo el impacto pero Izuku no se detiene allí y le empieza a dar unas patadas rápidas (al estilo Robert García de KOF) de las cuales el Nomu se cubre con ambos brazos.

El Nomu, logra tomar del pie a Izuku con un fuerte agarre y con su mano libre le lanza un golpe poderoso, del cual Izuku logra evitar dando un giro sobre su eje dándole la espalda al Nomu y dar una vuelta hacia atrás, hacia el Nomu y con su palma extendida golpea con su dedo medio el hombro del Nomu que lo mantenía atrapado para que al instante lo soltara y su brazo quedara colgando como si estuviera paralizado de dicha extremidad.

Pero Izuku no se detiene allí y aun en el aire, atrapa el cuello del Nomu cruzando sus piernas en su cuello, para después con mucha seriedad, impulsar su cuerpo hacia el suelo dando un giro rápido acrobático enterrando la cabeza del Nomu en el suelo mientras él estaba en el aire haciendo un mortal hacia atrás.

(Si no han entendido, es casi como si le hubiera hecho un suplex o como se diga al Nomu)

Izuku cae con elegancia al suelo, para después sacudirse el polvo de su ropa y mirar tranquilamente a Tomura que estaba temblando de rabia mientras sus ojos querían la sangre del Midoriya que empezó a caminar lentamente al Shimura, el cual furioso, se acerca a Izuku con la mano extendida para desintegrarlo al tocarlo, pero el peli verde toma su mano y rápidamente con su mano libre le golpe en el codo doblando el brazo de Tomura mientras un sonido grotesco se escucha junto a los gritos del villano. Para que después los dos Nomus se acercaran a gran velocidad para proteger a Tenko, pero Izuku lo toma del pie y lo impacta brutalmente al suelo haciendo que se cuarteara y también arremeter contra los Nomus.

Josef, solo estaba jugando con los villanos que se acercaban o atacaban a distancia los cuales no lograban hacerle nada, el pelinegro se acerca a dos villanos y los toma del rostro para hacer que se golpeen y quedar noqueados, pero ve que un grupo de villanos se acercaban a los alumnos que tenían a sus dos maestros heridos, por lo que sin perder tiempo va hacia ellos.

Izumi estaba junto al resto de los alumnos, que estaban preocupados por sus profesores, pero de repente ven con un grupo de villanos los ataca y cuando se iban a defender, aparece un bicolor que tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros, un cinturón negro, camisa blanca fajada y guantes negros.

Josef da un pisotón al suelo levantando trozos del mismo que golpean a varios villanos y los que no fueron afectados estaban por atacar a los estudiantes, pero Josef los golpea a gran velocidad protegiéndolos, golpea a un villano en el pecho seguido de otro en la rodilla para finalizar con un mortal hacia atrás golpeando al villano en la barbilla que lo manda a volar para después acercarse a otro y golpearlo dos veces en el torso para tomarlo del pie e impactarlo contra el suelo cuarteando el suelo y volverlo a tomar del pie para lanzarlo a un par de villanos que se acercaban mandándolos lejos.

Pero el bicolor no se detiene allí, y otros dos villanos se acercan por lo que Josef corre hacia ellos y queda en medio de ambos para seguidamente empezar a golpear al primero con un hit de 3 golpes para luego dar un codazo hacia atrás al otro seguido de una patada y gira sobre su eje para darle una patada también al primero, seguido de un golpe con el dorso de la mano con otros tres golpes en la cara de forma rápida, pero se voltea rápidamente para tomar el brazo del otro villano que lo iba a golpear con su brazo libre, para después torcérselo haciendo gritara de dolor al villano, pero suelta su mano para después darle un golpe en la entre pierna seguido de dos en el rostro, para después darle una patada en la rodilla haciéndolo arrodillarse darle una última parada en la cara que lo manda al suelo, para seguidamente volver a poner su atención en el último villano que tenía a su lado, que aún tenía su brazo atrapado, por lo que hace que se golpee con él, varias veces, pero se aburre y cuando el segundo villano estaba por levantarse, le lanza encima al primer villano quedando ambos K.O por la golpiza.

\- Y la próxima vez, vayan a atacar a su abuela – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos y mirar a los estudiantes – qué onda.

Todos los estudiantes estaban con los ojos como platos, por lo que habían presenciado hace unos momentos.

\- ¡¿Jefe?! – dicen Izumi y Uraraka sorprendidas.

\- ¡¿JEFE?! – gritan todos los estudiantes.

\- Hola Izumi-chan, Izuku me dijo que querían ayuda, así que vine – dijo señalando con su pulgar a Izuku que se enfrentaba a mano limpia contra los dos Nomus al mismo tiempo sin darles tregua.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hizo si no podemos contactar ni con la escuela? – pregunta.

\- Tu hermano llego volando a mi casa y cayó en mi bote basura al estilo Angry Birds – responde encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota.

\- Pero, el cómo acabo con esos villanos fue increíble, ¿Cuál es su Don? – pregunta emocionada.

\- Soy como tu hermano pequeña, no tengo uno – responde sorprendiendo a todos – yo tengo un poder con el que me desarrolle antes de siquiera nacer, por eso soy tan bueno, lamentablemente estos tipos no me hacen ni sacar el 1%.

Eso dejo a todos con los ojos como platos por la revelación, pero sienten un temblor y todos voltean a ver a Izuku y Josef sonríe con fiereza.

\- Ahora si se viene lo chido – dijo viendo la pelea.

**Con Izuku**

Izuku desvía un golpe del primer Nomu y esquiva otro del segundo antes de girarse y darle un codazo al primero seguido de un gancho al segundo para seguir con una patada giratoria al primero que lo hace girar al mismo tiempo retroceder y después dar un mortal hacia adelante golpeando al segundo Nomu en el proceso y reincorporarse para esquivar un ataque del primer Nomu y darle un golpe preciso a la vez potente en la tráquea del mismo haciendo que empezara sujetarse esa zona tratando de tomar aire.

Izuku no se detiene allí y da una voltereta hacia atrás donde estaba el segundo Nomu y pasar por encima de su cabeza y tomarlo con una mano, para seguidamente impactar su cabeza en el suelo con una violencia y brutalidad inigualable cuarteando el área y haciendo un cráter de dos metros por el impacto, pero no se detiene allí y salta hacia el primer Nomu quedando encima del mismo y con su codo hacerlo caer brutalmente enterrando su cuerpo en el lugar.

Tomura que se había recuperado, estaba viendo como el peli verde le daba una paliza a sus Nomus, a lo que se pone a temblar de ira y rascarse el cuello rápidamente mientras deseaba tener la cabeza de Izuku en sus manos.

Kurogiri aparece a su lado por un portal, mirando igual como Izuku enfrentaba a los Nomus y eso lo deja sorprendido.

\- Le está haciendo frente a los Nomus sin mucha dificultad – dice Kurogiri sorprendido.

\- Ese maldito entrometido – dice Tenko temblando de ira – está destruyendo mis planes. ¡Nomus mátenlo!

Al grito del Shimura, los dos Nomus se levantan enseguida y a gran velocidad arremeten contra Izuku que con sus antebrazos, se cubre del doble ataque de los Nomus, pero Izuku rápidamente toma los brazos de ambos y los jala hacia él, para después saltar y dar una doble patada a ambos Nomu, pero Izuku le da una poderosa patada en el mentón al primer Nomu y lo manda al techo de la USJ estrellándose en él, pero empieza una rápida secuencia de golpes contra el segundo Nomu, pero llega un momento que Izuku supera la velocidad de su enemigo y le un poderoso gancho en el estómago que lo manda a las escaleras que dan a la entrada de la USJ donde estaban todos los estudiantes que lucharon contra los villanos y también los estudiantes faltantes.

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron por la fuerza y poder que tenía su nuevo maestro, pero de repente aparece Izuku frente al Nomu que se iba a levantar, pero el peli verde no lo deja y con un poderoso puñetazo lleno de ira y violencia, le truena o revienta la cabeza matándolo al instante y a la vez manchando su traje del líquido.

Los estudiantes al igual que los villanos, quedaron con los ojos dilatados por la escena que habían presenciado. El asesinato de un villano a manos de un profesor y héroe, que tenían como regla la de no matar, la cual fue puesta por el gobierno.

El Midoriya se levanta y alza la mirada a los estudiantes que miraban horrorizados la escena, a lo que Izuku chasquea la lengua con fastidio por lo cerrados que tenían sus amigos de esta dimensión, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana que estaba horrorizada y tal vez con un posible trauma que vivió en su niñez el cual regresa a su mente.

La mirada de su hermana, le hizo sentirse mal, pero Izuku sabía que no era tiempo de eso, por lo que a paso lento y tranquilo se dirige al par de villanos que quedaban, pero el ultimo Nomu aparece frente a él desde el cielo y carga un puño hacia el peli verde, que Izuku con un movimiento rápido que nadie pudo ver, le corta el brazo completo pero no se detiene allí y le clava una mano en medio de la cabeza al Nomu, para después clavarle la otra y con ambas en la cabeza, de un solo movimiento parte al Nomu a la mitad dejando aún más estupefactos a todos.

Entonces Izuku miro por un momento el cadáver de Nomu, para luego mirar al par de villanos que tenían diferentes reacciones, como Kurogiri que estaba sudando frio y Tomura que solo temblaba de rabia y su mente pedía la cabeza de Izuku.

\- Hmp… los monstruos de Silent Hill daban más pelea que estas cosas – dijo Izuku – di le llegan a los talones a los más fuertes que considero los jefes.

Izuku empezó a caminar lentamente al par, haciendo que retrocedieran un paso, ya que Izuku los miraba con una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismo Shaggy, pues había algo que incluso hacía temblar a los más poderosos, y eso era… la ira de un hermano y un padre muy, pero muuuuuuuuy cabreado, además de que Izuku estaba completamente bañado en sangre dándole un aspecto de lo más tétrico.

\- Ahora… - Izuku los señala a ambos – siguen ustedes – les dice mostrándoles una sonrisa dentuda con sus ojos dilatados.

Kurogiri logra reaccionar y crea un portal por el cual entran los dos rápidamente, antes de que Izuku pudiera hacerles algo, pero lo que Izuku si pudo fue tirarles una especie de globo.

¡BOOOMMM!

\- Oye Tomura, ¿te tiraste un pedo? – pregunta Kurogiri.

\- Ni madres, de seguro fuiste tú, ay no mames apesta horrible ¡RAPIDO ABRE UNA PUTA VENTA! – grita Tomura.

\- ¡NO HAY VENTANAS! -.

\- ¡SACA EL PUTO AROMATIZANTE EN AEROSOL! – fue lo que se escuchó de Tomura antes de que el portal se cerrara.

\- Ahhh… adoro los finales felices – dijo Izuku suspirando satisfecho, aunque no pudo matar a Tomura, al menos pudo joderlo – contando el hecho de que Tomura aún me sirve de algo – dijo mientras saca un teléfono de su traje y miraba como un punto se movía por la ciudad.

Ya sin nada que hacer allí, Izuku camina de regreso hacia los alumnos, pero a mitad del camino, se encuentra con la versión femenina de Kirishima y se sonroja, ya que el traje de su versión femenina era muy sexy, además de que venían Shiori, Katsumi e Izumi con ella y él ya sabía que venían con la intención de ayudar.

Cuando vieron a su profesor bañado en sangre quedaron en shock por eso, así que el peli verde se detiene frente a las cuatro chicas y las mira seriamente.

\- ¿Ahora entienden lo que digo? – Dijo serio dándoles una mirada gélida que las paraliza – ustedes aún son muy ingenuas que no conocen lo podrido que esta el mundo por la sociedad de Héroes y Villanos. Lo digo porque la mayoría solo piensa en fama, riquezas, control y mucho más, sin pensar en la vida de los demás. Así que recuerden los que les dije – dice Izuku – demuéstrenme lo contrario o… lárguense de la escuela y busquen otras metas.

Izuku pasa por en medio de las cuatro y le da una mirada a su hermana que aún no podía creer lo que él había hecho. Bueno él no la culpaba, los años y la experiencia del pasado fue la causa de que fuera así de frio en ocasiones, tomando como ejemplo al Chisaki de esa dimensión, el cual tenía los mismos ideales que el de su dimensión. Lo bueno fue que encontró y lo mato después de que lograra salvar a Eri y también de masacrar a los Yakuza.

Izuku una vez estando cerca de los alumnos además de que las chicas venían atrás de él, levanta la vista para verlos a todos reunidos y con miradas de miedo, además de All Might también estaba con ellos y solo lo miraba tranquilo pero un poco serio, ya que sabía que no podía enfrentar a Midoriya por su condición y porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo, contando que estaban casi a la misma altura.

También estaban los demás profesores junto Iida y el director Nezu, que igual lo miraban horrorizados por lo que había hecho y por el estado en el que se encontraba, pues parecia que hubiera salido de una película de terror.

Josef con sus habilidades, cura a Aizawa, Trece y Eri dejándolos como nuevos, a lo que agradecen al bicolor por eso.

De pronto se empezó a sentir mucho calor, y todos por instinto, incluyendo a las cuatro que estaban detrás de Izuku se alejaron para ver a un Endeavor completamente furioso que se acercaba peligrosamente al Midoriya, el cual lo miraba con desgano.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de perra! – Le dice Endeavor sorprendiendo a todos – ¡dime en donde esta ella ahora mismo!

El héroe numero 2 toma a Izuku del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo del suelo mientras Izuku tenía la mirada sombría, también de que los demás a su alrededor no decían nada, o bueno, no todos.

\- Ese compa ya está muertoooo – canto Josef – nomás no le han avisadoooo.

Todos quedaron confusos sobre el por qué cantaba eso, hasta que escuchan un sonido de la tierra siendo destrozada, para terminar impresionados al ver a Endeavor en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada y el pie de Midoriya encima, mientras su mirada era tapada por su cabello.

\- Te lo advertí maldito aborto – le dijo Izuku para después levantarlo tomándolo del cuello – no creas que lo decía de juego y como te dije… Rei no quiere volver a verte.

Shiori quedo sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su madre, así que pone más atención a lo que dice su profesor.

\- Ella ya no quiere verte ni en pintura, así que ya no insistas o sabrás de lo que soy capaz – dijo para luego darle un gancho en el estómago haciéndolo escupir saliva y que se arrodillara – tienes dos opciones: la primera, dejas de insistir y aceptas que ella no te ama y te desprecia como no tienes idea.

\- Uhhhh – fue el sonido conjunto que dijeron todos los hombres.

\- O la segunda, te parto toda tu puta madre, te violo sin vaselina y te dejo en sillas de ruedas durante una temporada además de obligarte a firmar el divorcio – le dice con una sonrisa que asusta a todos lo que la veian.

\- P-púdrete b-bastardo – le dice el pelirrojo escupiéndole en la cara a Izuku sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Bueno, supongo que será la segunda – dijo para después levantar su puño y darle un buen golpe que lo manda a estrellarse contra el suelo justo donde estaba peleando antes Aizawa.

Izuku queda cerca de Endeavor, pero cuando se iba acercar más, Izumi lo abraza por detrás y oculta su rostro en su espalda.

\- Hermano – le dice suavemente Izumi – por favor… detente… ya no sigas… no quiero que sigas.

Izuku pudo sentir las lágrimas de su hermana mojando su espalda, por lo que se calma y se empieza a sentir mal por hacer llorar, por lo que le da una última mirada a Endeavor, para darse la vuelta y abrazara su hermana con cariño ya tranquilo.

Al ver que todo había terminado, los héroes empiezan a sacar a los estudiantes y a revisar el lugar en caso de que aun hubiera villanos en el lugar e inmovilizarlos, para que después los policías los arrestaran para llevarlos a prisión.

También preguntaron por los dos Nomus y sobre quien los asesino, pero dijeron que fue un vigilante que se logró escapar, así que no le dieron más vueltas al asuntos y siguieron investigando.

**Más tarde**

\- Ese maldito entrometido – dice Tomura vendado sentado en la barra – voy a matarlo cuando lo vea.

\- Tranquilízate Tomura – le dice Kurogiri.

\- Por ahora, mantengámonos en las sombras – dice All For One – investiguen más sobre ese nuevo profesor y si hay una posibilidad de acabarlo.

\- Escuche decirle a una niña de la UA hermano – dice Tomura con enojo.

\- Entonces podemos usar eso a nuestro favor – dice All For One.

\- Porque no matamos a su familia, si tiene una hermana debe tener a su madre – dice Tomura pensando en un plan para eso.

\- Puede ser muy buena idea – dice All For One – pero debemos mantenerlo controlado, por lo que sería mejor usar a su familia para que nos obedezca.

\- Eso es una idea mejor – dice Kurogiri.

\- Por ahora sigan como ahora – dice All For One para después cortar la comunicación.

All For One se recargo en una mano en su asiento, pensando en una manera de como tener un plan de contingencia para Izuku, pero escucha un ruido y eso llama su atención.

\- ¿Doctor? – Habla pero no obtiene respuesta – ¿sucede algo doctor?

\- No te preocupes por el – dice otra persona alertando a AFO – ya está en otro lugar… y no volverá.

AFO se iba a mover de su lugar pero una mano se posa en su hombro y lo detiene, dejándolo inmovilizado sorprendiéndolo, pues no se podía levantar.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta seriamente AFO – no puedo sentir un Kosei en ti.

\- Eso es porque no lo tengo – dice la persona misteriosa, para que se revelara que era Izuku con un traje formal casi idéntico a AFO – ahora tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar All For One, o debería decirte…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Papá

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué?

**Fin del capitulo**

**Eso fue todo por hoy mis amigos, y estoy seguro que no se esperaban esto ¿verdad?**

**Bueno los dejo y que les vaya bien.**

**Chauuuuuuuuu :3/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Interacción padre e hijo, descubriendo un secreto y el festival deportivo.**

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo All For One descolocado.

\- Que tú y yo vamos a hablar… padre – dice Izuku seriamente.

\- Imposible, yo no tengo un hijo aparte de mi hija Izu… ¡no puede ser! – AFO cayó en cuenta de quién era.

\- Así que ya te diste cuenta – dijo Izuku separándose de AFO.

\- ¿Entonces tu… eras la anomalía que sentí hace años? – Pregunta impactado – tú eres…

\- Así es… - dice Izuku – yo soy la versión masculina de Izumi, que vino de otra dimensión.

\- …. Porque no… - no termina de hablar.

\- ¿emito ganas de matarte? – Dice lo que iba a preguntar AFO – eso es porque no me interesa el matarte... después de todo, en mi dimensión ya te mate… aunque a un gran costo.

\- …. De qué quieres hablar Izu… Izu… -.

\- Izuku – le dice el peli verde.

\- Izuku, que quieres hablar conmigo -.

\- Bueno para empezar, ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta seriamente.

\- Ahhh…. – AFO suspira cansado y se relaja, pues sabía que a pesar de ser un simple chico sin Kosei, no significa que no sea fuerte - El mundo está corrompido y lleno de hipocresía Izuku.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no se ira ni con lo que haces, es más, creo que tú hasta lo creas – dijo el peli verde con reproche, lo cual es raro.

\- Oscuridad – dice el líder de los villanos.

\- No entiendo – dijo Izuku arqueando una ceja.

\- Desde que las personas empezaron a manifestar su Kosei, la oscuridad se ha hecho cada vez en todo el mundo – responde – se han vuelto más corruptos, mas egoístas, arrogantes y muchas cosas más, como….

\- Endeavor – dice Izuku serio.

\- Así es, por eso es que hago esto – dijo con total seguridad – quitarle los Kosei a todo el mundo para que la sociedad vuelva a ser igual de humilde, que en los tiempos donde aún no existían los Kosei. Que el mundo vuelva a ser, ese bello lugar que siempre lo ha representado, lleno de vida, de personas buenas, humildes y sinceras, no como la gente hipócrita y cerrada de ahora.

\- …. Bueno… tienes un punto tu favor con eso pero… - Izuku dijo algo inseguro y se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza – tus acciones solo hacen que la gente se esté aferrando aún más a los Kosei y no al revés – dijo el peli verde enojado.

\- Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar – dice decidido.

\- … Ahhh… - Izuku suspira y se levanta para quedar frente a AFO – ten.

Toma la mano de AFO y le pone una semilla confundiendo a AFO.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -.

\- Solo cómetela – le dice seriamente – si quisiera matarte lo haría pero ya no tengo ganas.

AFO se come la semilla y de repente cuando se la traga, un dolor infernal recorre todo su cuerpo haciendo que grite de dolor, mientras su voz hacía eco en el lugar, se podía ver que cada parte de AFO se estaba regenerando, y lo más notorio de eso era su rostro que volvía a la normalidad mostrando un cabello negro alborotado al mismo estilo de Izuku, además de que el peli verde no se mostró sorprendido, pues ya tenía en mente de donde había sacado una de sus características como su apariencia o estilo de cabello.

\- Ahora veo de donde saque mi atractivo – dijo con una sonrisa un poco arrogante el peli verde pecoso, a lo que el pelinegro sorprendido por lo que había pasado, se repone y sonríe de la misma forma.

\- Somos elegantes – dijo viendo a su hijo de otra dimensión que vestía de forma refinada al igual que él.

\- Y también, muy guapetones – dijo con orgullo.

\- Si – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso, All For One se pone serio, a lo que Izuku se pone igual haciendo que l ambiente se ponga un poco tenso.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? -.

\- No sería divertido humillarte si estas herido cuando nos enfrentemos – dijo con simpleza alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

\- Sabes que gracias a ti, puedo crear más caos y acabar con los héroes más fácilmente ¿verdad? – dijo serio.

\- Conozco a alguien que puede matarte si lo quiere, al igual que yo – dice – además de que también cure a All Might, ya que no sería divertido si solamente uno de ustedes dos puede darme una buena pelea sin contenernos, que uno este completamente sano y el otro este volviéndose viejo y débil no es de mi agrado.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – AFO se hecho a reír con ganas ante ese comentario – eres muy curioso.

\- Es parte de mi encanto – dijo recargándose en una pared – pero ahora lo importante, lo cual tu sabes muy bien y es inevitable… Hizashi.

\- …. – Hizashi se tornó serio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más durara?…. ¿Cuándo tiempo crees que tarden en darse cuenta… de tu verdadera identidad? -.

\- …. -.

\- ¿Al menos sabes que explicación darles cuando se junten aunque sea una última vez? – Vuelve a preguntar - ¿del por qué les mentiste y dijiste que estabas trabajando en el extranjero?

Hizashi ante esas preguntas, suspira cansado y se deja caer en su silla afligido por eso, pues tenía razón ya que debería responder muchas preguntas las cuales algunas no podía darles una concreta respuesta, y eso no las dejaría satisfechas a ambas.

\- Además de otra pregunta – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Hizashi hasta quedar frente a el - ¿Cuál será la excusa que le darás a Izumi cuando descubra, que su querido padre del cual no sabe ni madres, le haya quitado su Kosei unos días después de nacer? – Pregunta.

\- …. Lo hice por su bien – responde – no quería que estuviera en peligro cuando manifestara su Kosei.

\- No me hagas reír Hizashi – dijo enojado – ¿crees que eso la salvo?, no, te equivocas, y por tu maldita culpa casi sufre un horrible destino.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta consternado.

\- Izumi…. Tenía pensado suicidarse -.

\- …. – Hizashi o All For One abre los ojos enormemente por el shock y el terror de escuchar esas palabras, mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía y se comprimía.

\- Ella desde que los 4 años, que se le notifico que no podía tener un Kosei, su mundo se vino abajo y las burlas inmediatamente comenzaron en aparecer – le dice –la que fue su amiga, se volvió su abusiva y bravucona personal, la maltrataba, la golpeaba, la insultaba e incluso psicológicamente la quebraba, ¡¿y todo por qué?! ¡TODO-GRACIAS-A TI! – le grita lo último señalándolo.

All For One bajo la mirada al suelo mientras Izuku le hablaba, también apretaba los puños con impotencia.

\- Estuvo soportando las constantes burlas, humillaciones, maltratos y abusos durante 11 años… ¡11 PUTOS Y MALDITOS AÑOS CARAJO! – Le grita Izuku haciendo que Hizashi sin verlo, se hundiera aún más en su silla - ¡11 MALDITOS AÑOS DE HUMILLACIONES!, ¡11 MALDITOS AÑOS DE SOLEDAD!, ¡11 MALDITOS AÑOS DE IMPOTENCIA! ¡Y 11 MALDITOS AÑOS DE LOS CUALES NO TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE MOSTRARTE A ELLA AUNQUE FUERA UN PUTO Y JODIDO MALDITO SEGUNDO! – Izuku ya en su límite, patea, golpea y tira todas las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor, ya sea computadoras, monitores, contenedores, tanques, todo - ¡MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA!

\- ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ MIERDA! -.

Izuku aún muy cabreado, se gira bruscamente hacia All For One respirando agitadamente por la ira para verlo aun con la mirada abajo.

Snif

Izuku quedo inmóvil al ver mejor a Hizashi, vio como unas gotas de agua caían al suelo y fue que se dio cuenta, que All For One… estaba llorando, aun con la mirada al suelo, se podía apreciar como las lágrimas caían por su rostro y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

Al levantar la vista, Izuku abre los ojos con mucha sorpresa y también… culpa, pues jamás en su vida, creyó ver al más grande villano llorar. Del rostro de All For One un mar de lágrimas caían al suelo, mientras sus dientes se apretaban por la fuerza que ponía además de la mirada de culpa y arrepentimiento que venía acompañado de enojo que miraba fijamente a Izuku , quien no espero verlo así.

\- ¿crees que no me siento mal después de lo que me acabas de contar?, ¿crees que no me estoy arrepintiendo de todo lo que mi hija está sufriendo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿fue por mi culpa? – Pregunta Hizashi a Izuku –SI, CLARO QUE FUE MI MALDITA Y MISERABLE CULPA!, ¡LO ADMITO!, ¡SOY UN BASTARDO QUE NO MERECE SEGUIR EN ESTE PLANO POR TODO LO QUE HE CAUSADO PERO NO, JAMAS ME INTERESO!, ¡PERO AL DARME CUENTA QUE A LA QUE MAS DAÑO LE HICE FUE A MI PEQUEÑA Y PROPIA SANGRE!, ¡YA NO SE NI COMO!…. snif… snif… ya no… snif… ya no… snif… no sé ni cómo… como sentirme.

Izuku al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hizashi quien tenía ambas manos sosteniéndose su cabeza con remordimiento, se relaja y da un profundo respiro tratando de mantener más la calma.

Se acerca a su padre, con la intención de darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de él, debatiendo si debía hacerlo o no, pero sacude sus pensamientos y no le importa nada de eso ahora, así que toma bruscamente a Hizashi del hombro y lo levanta mientras este no oponía resistencia alguna, solo para ser sorprendido enormemente por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Izuku… estaba dándole un abrazo a All For One. Izuku… estaba dándole un abrazo reconfortante a su padre… de esa dimensión.

El villano, aun impactado, por instinto corresponde el abrazo de la versión masculina de su hija, y valiendo un maldito comino su orgullo, empieza a llorar libremente en el hombro que su hijo le brindaba para desahogarse, Izuku lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lo dejaba llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Izuku también tenía ganas de llorar y se notaba en sus expresiones que trataba fuertemente de controlarse, mientras sus labios temblaban al igual que sus ojos, que empezaban a llenarse un poco de lágrimas, pero no las dejaba salir.

Después de una hora y media, All For One logra calmarse y se separa suavemente de su hijo que lo miraba tranquilo. Él puso sus manos en los hombros de Izuku para después mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada seria y cálida.

\- Cuida mucho a tu hermana Izuku… no…. Hijo – dice el pelinegro suavizando su mirada.

Izuku también pone una mano en la nuca de su padre, el cual hizo lo mismo para que ambos juntaran sus frentes mientras cerraban los ojos disfrutando de uno de los cortos y posiblemente escasos momentos de padre e hijo.

\- Lo hare Hizashi… no…. Papá – dijo separándose para mirarlo determinado.

Hizashi al ver esa mirada en su hijo, solo se pone orgulloso de que estuviera con Inko y su pequeña, a lo que con una mirada gratitud y orgullo, asiente.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas ahora – dijo Hizashi sentándose en su asiento – tu madre va a preocuparse si no llegas.

\- Soy alguien libre e independiente pero… tienes razón – dice para luego sentir un escalofrío – después de todo cuando se enoja es el mismo diablo no mames.

Ante esas palabras, Hizashi también tuvo un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, pues conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, ya que cuando Inko estaba embarazada de Izumi, sufría cambios constantes de humos además de que su fuerza se volvía abismal y su Kosei se hacía más poderoso, incluso recuerda cuando le destrozo la mano con las que se hacia las pajas en el hospital cuando estaba dando a luz a Izumi, incluso tuvo que usar casi todos sus Kosei para poder salir con vida del lugar y también creaba protección para su hombría ya que más de una vez, la peli verde con su telequinesis a full, casi le corta, destroza y revienta las bolas a All For One que solo rezaba a Kami-sama que todo se terminara.

\- Cuídate hijo -.

Lo hare papá – dijo para que se dieran un último abrazo y retirarse del lugar – lamento el desastre.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Hizashi restándole importancia, a lo que Izuku se retira dejando solo a su padre que después se quedó viendo a la nada – Izumi…. Si ella hubiera conservado su Kosei… su vida hubiera sido retorcida… este Kosei es muy extraño. Se basaba más principalmente en el cambio de emociones y cada una tenía una habilidad especial. Lo bueno, fue que elimine ese asqueroso Kosei de la existencia. ¿Cómo fue que lo llame?... a, sí…. "Fragmentado".

Hizashi se puso serio viendo por un momento una foto de Izumi de bebe junto a Inko y el abrazados, la foto estaba en el suelo, la cual recoge y mira detenidamente.

\- El Kosei de Izumi tenía diferentes emociones como Ira, Envidia, Pereza, Orgullo, Gula – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro – pero… no, no lo creo. Además ella conserva las emociones de tristeza, inocencia, amor, timidez y otras más emociones positivas como negativas. Pero aun así…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izumi… ¿tiene las emociones de locura… obsesión… y lujuria?

.

.

.

.

.

Hizashi dejo de pensar en eso, negando de que su hija tenga esos sentimientos o emociones, pues a pesar de no haberla visto desde que nación, sabía que su hija era una santa con el corazón más puro y cálido que cualquier ser humano podría tener.

.

.

.

.

Izuku, después de un buen rato llega a la casa de su madre y hermana, toca el timbre y espera a que le abran. No tarda mucho ya que al instante abren la puerta y se encuentra a su madre del otro lado abriéndole puerta para después verlo sorprendida y darle una sonrisa cálida y maternal a su hijo, para luego darle el paso libre a que entrara.

Izuku le dijo que estaba cansado y quería descansar, entonces su madre le pregunta si no va desayunar pero el responde que comió algo antes de llegar, a lo que Inko acepta y regresa a sus labores hogareñas.

Izuku al llegar al segundo piso, camina a su cuarto y cuando pasa por la habitación de su hermana, se detiene instantáneamente. Se queda mirando su puerta un buen rato sin hacer un movimiento, a lo que su mente le empezó a hacer muchas preguntas.

¿Debería decirle la verdad?

¿Debería decirle que él, es ella?

¿Qué viene de una dimensión diferente?

¿Qué su padre le quito su Kosei?

¿….Que… que el némesis de All Might es su padre… que All For One es su padre?

Izuku se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Izumi, un poco dudoso tenía pensado tocar, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decide no hacerlo y mejor se retira pero en eso, escucha unos sonidos extraños viniendo de la habitación de Izumi.

\- (¿Ah?) – Izuku confundido, se acerca a la puerta y pega su oreja a ella escuchando unos sonidos que el entendía a la perfección haciendo que abriera los ojos impactado – (¿¡pero que!?)

Izuku con sigilo, entreabre un poco la puerta para saber que estaba pasando allí adentro. Pero lo que vio no se lo espero y lo dejo en shock.

Era Izumi, eso sería normal… de no ser porque ¡SE ESTABA COMPLACIENDO A SI MISMA!

\- (¿Pero qué… carajo?) – pensó al ver esa escena.

\- Ahh… ahh… ahh – Izumi se masturbaba y complacía a si misma, mientras Izuku la veía.

Izuku estaba con los ojos dilatados, sin poder creer que lo que estaba viendo era real, no lo podía creer pero a la vez lo molestaba.

\- Ahh… ah ahh ah Izuku… ahh – gimió la peli verde el nombre de su hermano mientras se masajeaba su pecho izquierdo y estimulaba su intimidad.

La mente de Izuku estaba hecha un desastre casi total, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar y su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar mientras el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba, además de que su respiración se volvía irregular.

El peli verde al ver demasiado, sigilosamente cierra la puerta y se dirige rápidamente a su habitación y la cierra inmediatamente para acercarse a su escritorio y recargarse en él y tratar de procesar todo lo que había visto.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, hasta que cayó de rodillas y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aunque no se sabía si era de tristeza, culpa o felicidad.

Después de unos momentos, Izuku se fue a dar un baño frio, pues la calentura por ver a su hermana masturbándose pensando en él le excito. Estaba mal a su parecer, rico pero mal.

Izuku decidió descansar y no pensar más en eso, pues mañana que era lunes debería ir a la escuela para dar la noticia con Aizawa sobre el festival deportivo.

\- No puedo creer que le guste a mi hermana – se dijo a sí mismo – y peor aun, que se masturbe pensando en mí.

**Al día siguiente**

\- ¡IZUKU-SENSEI SE VE HORRIBLE! – gritan todos los estudiantes.

Tenían razón, Izuku se veía terrible debido a la horrible cara que tenía ahora mismo, ojos rojos y unas ojeras enormes dando entender que no durmió anoche, también estaba despeinado, la ropa la tenía mal puesta y cabeceaba por el sueño.

\- Se nota que no durmió anoche Izuku-sensei – dice Shiori con su típica expresión.

\- (Como vergas voy a dormir bien cuando en esa misma maldita noche descubro que le gusto a mi hermana y se complace pensando en mí pinche invierano) – piensa Izuku – lo siento chicos, es que anoche paso algo que me quito el sueño y ahora estoy pagando el precio.

Ante esas palabras, la peli verde menor se tensó y un gran miedo la invade al pensar que su hermano la había descubierto haciendo esas vulgaridades en su cuarto.

Inconscientemente Izuku e Izumi se miran una milésima de segundo, para después desviar la mirada disimuladamente Izumi mientras Izuku se mantenía firme para no llamar la atención.

Aizawa allí estaba también, todo vendado y con el cabello siendo lo único que estaba a la vista, causándole algo de gracia a Izuku.

\- Bueno chicos, como ya deben de saber… - dice Aizawa para que Izuku tomara la palabra.

\- El festival deportivo se acerca, que será en dos semanas – dijo el brócoli – así que deberán preparase ya que este evento será benéfico para ustedes, debido a que muchos héroes reconocidos estarán viendo el festival y con ello, podrán tener una oportunidad de que sean elegidos por ellos y entren a una agencia.

Ante eso muchos se emocionaron, pero las chicas Shiori, Izumi, Eri y Momo se pusieron serias pues era algo que debía tomarse con seriedad según ellas.

\- Oh cierto – dice Izuku golpeando la palma de su mano con la otra – eso me recuerda… Eri, vamos a tener que reanudar tu entrenamiento – lo dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Ante eso, la albina se puso blanca del miedo al igual que sus ojos, dejando confundidos a todos.

\- ¡NO VOLVERE A TOMAR TU PINCHE ENTRENAMIENTO DE NUEVO PADRE MALNACIDO! – le grita con todas sus fuerzas Eri con los dientes de tiburón y los ojos blancos.

\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE ERI CAMELIA MIDORIYA MARTINEZ!? – le grita liberando un poderoso instinto asesino que acojono a todos del miedo e hizo que Mama Oruga se metiera en su Oruga móvil último modelo, 3050X, 4x4, 100,000 caballos de fuerza, suspensión hidráulica, estéreo de última generación, bocinas de buena calidad, modo acuático, espacial y con modo tele-transportador a la verga xd.

\- Jajajajajajaja señorita Martínez – repite Mineta riéndose de lo lindo pero el instinto que le dirigió Izuku lo callo.

\- ¡TU TE CALLAS PUTO CABEZA DE ESCROTO! – dice haciendo el famoso Jutsu prohibido de Iruka-sensei: La Cabeza Demoniaca no Jutsu.

Mineta en su lugar asiente rápidamente que se caería la cabeza, mientras los demás estudiantes se tapaban la boca con las manos para evitar soltar una carcajada por el apodo del enano que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

\- Bueno, Aizawa y yo iremos a una reunión con el director, así que quiero que no hagan desastres y se anden insultando y creyéndose los mejores del mundo – dice Izuku – y le estoy hablando primeramente a usted señorita Bakugo.

\- Hmp – Katsumi bufa desviando la mirada ante la mirada de burla de Eri.

Izuku y Aizawa salen del salón y toman dirección a la oficina del profesor, en el camino pudieron ver como los estudiantes de todos los cursos de 1er año iban a una dirección contraria a la cafetería.

\- Al parecer se enteraron del ataque de villanos – dice Izuku.

\- Así parece – dice Aizawa.

\- Toma momia – dice Izuku dándole una semilla del ermitaño.

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunta.

\- Te curara en un instante te lo juro, además me sorprende que te puedas mover estando hecho momia – dice - ¿Cómo le haces?

\- El poder del guion, Wattpad y el autor – dice rompiendo la cuarta pared.

\- Uhhh eso le va costar al autor – dijo sintiendo pena por mí.

**Conmigo**

\- ¡PUTA MAMA ORUGA! – Dije viendo mi pobre pared hecha KK – tu no tenías la culpa de nada, porque tuviste que sufrir este horrible destino.

\- Ya cálmate – dice Angel dándome palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- Es solo una perdida material, la puedes volver a reparar – dice Elisabeth.

\- Juvia apoya a las chicas Josef-sama – me dice Juvia.

\- Ya compórtate y sigue narrando – me dice May.

\- Buaaaaaa – sigo llorando y escribiendo.

\- Esto va durar para rato – dice Rose suspirando.

\- Que delicado me salió el hombre – dice Whip con una gota.

\- ¿Quién narra entonces? – pregunta Chelia.

\- Yo le hago, porque el tardara un buen rato, contando que tiene suerte de que no fuera Wade porque el sí terminaría dejándolo en quiebra por romper la cuarta pared – dice Elisabeth.

\- ¡POR QUE ME PERSIGUE LA DESGRACIA! – grito yo.

\- Voy a narrar yo – dice una voz entrando al lugar.

\- ¡SUPUTAMADRE ES RICARDO MILLOS! – Gritan todas en coro al ver a uno de los ser más poderosos de la creación creada por el creador que creo la criada existencia.

\- Empecemos – dice Ricardo.

\- (Tranquilízate, eres fiel a Josef, eres fiel a Josef, eres fiel a Josef) – pensaron todas con sangre saliendo de sus narices.

**Regresando con la historia**

Aizawa toma la semilla y al mero estilo pacman abre la boca y come la semilla, después de ingerirla en menos de un segundo se recupera y se quita las vendas, así ambos van a la oficina del director.

**Un buen rato después**

Izuku regresaba al aula 1-A para tomar sus cosas, pues él debía atender algo urgente además del entrenamiento de Eri, la cual solo rezaba para que se le olvidara.

Llegando al aula, mira al gran número de estudiantes de otros cursos en la puerta del salón, así que suspira pues ya sabía lo que pasaba. Así que a paso tranquilo camina hacia ellos para ir al salón, así cuando los estudiantes lo miraron se pusieron nerviosos y le abrieron paso hasta que escucha a Katsumi hablar.

\- Fuera de mi camino extras – dice la musulmana.

\- ¡No le digas extras a las personas que no conoces! – dice Iida con sus movimientos de Robocop.

\- (Aquí es cuando entra Shinso) – pensó Izuku mientras que al momento de que todos parpadean, el desaparece de sus vistas ya que se había transformado en un estudiante para mezclarse.

\- Vine a observar a la clase A de la que tanto hablan – dice una voz acercándose a la entrada – pero parecen ser muy arrogantes.

\- (Bueno… mejor espero para hacer mi épica entrada) – pensó el peli verde.

\- ¿Acaso todos los del curso son así? – pregunta y todos nerviosos y otros asustados niegan con la cabeza y las manos – ver algo así me decepciona.

Izuku miraba como Izumi se ponía nerviosa por la multitud causándole gracia, pues el paso lo mismo y como no, pues él era ella de otra dimensión, así que mejor decidió seguir escuchando a Shinsho.

\- Hay muchas personas aquí que se inscribieron a estudios generales u otros cursos porque no pudieron ingresar al de héroes – dice Shinso viendo a Bakugo - ¿sabías eso?

La peli ceniza lo miraba molesta mientras Izuku los veía divertido.

\- La escuela nos está dando una oportunidad. Dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo, consideraran transferirnos al curso de héroes – dice el peli morado llamando la atención de los del salón y más de Izumi – y parece que también se puede dar lo contrario – eso los puso nerviosos a todos.

Shinso observa a todos los que estaban adentro, mientras Izuku pensaba una cosa.

\- (Si Aquaman fue producto de un humano y una mujer marina, ¿Tokoyami es producto de Batman con una gallina o con un Nomu?) – se pregunta mentalmente Izuku.

**Lector: A no mames, esa pregunta no me deja dormir por las noches :v**

Izuku escucho toda la conversación, escucha hablar a la versión femenina de Kirishima.

\- ¡Espera Bakugo-chan! ¿Qué harás sobre esto? – Pregunta la pelirroja - ¡por tu culpa todos nos odian!

\- Ni te molestes Kirishima-chan – dice una voz de un adolescente rubio, de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Te conozco? – pregunta la pelirroja.

\- Pues claro, todos me conocen – dice confundiendo a todo el salón.

\- ¿Quién eres maldito extra? – le exige la peli ceniza.

\- Creí haberte dicho que no quería que te sintieras superior Bakugo-chan – le dice con burla enfureciendo a la peli ceniza, pero cuando escucho eso, su cara mostro confusión para después ponerse pálida al descubrir algo.

\- T-tú eres – dijo empezando a temblar.

Todo el curso al darse cuenta, también empezó a temblar mientras Izumi, Eri, Momo y Kirishima se abrazaban de miedo.

\- Así es, yo soy el único, sensual, sádico, inteligente, orgulloso, tímido, bromista, violable (¿Por qué dije eso?), sexy, con un cuerpazo tallado por el Dios Shaggy, el que hace gemir de placer a las mujeres ya sean solteras, viudas, casadas o divorciadas, con una voluntad de hierro, una sonrisa moja bragas y un ganso de oro de 30cm – se presenta el peli verde.

Todos quedaron con una cara de póker ante esa manera de presentarse, pero Eri estaba con una sonrisa pervertida que haría sentir orgulloso a Jiraya y con sangre saliendo de su nariz al imaginarse el garrote de su padre mientras le daba por detrás.

**Elisabeth: Joder está peor que Angel, Juvia y Whip juntas**

\- El único e inigualable… - deja caer la transformación para mostrarse con su sexy presencia y traje de marca – profesor.

\- …. – silencio absoluto.

\- Que mamada, es una de las mejores presentaciones de la vida – dijo Josef haciendo acto de presencia para después retirarse – (que buena forma de hacer cameo).

\- Bueno, todos por favor regresen a sus aulas con calma y ordenados, porque aquí ya no hay nada que ver – dice Izuku – si no lo hacen los hago ver Yuri on Ice, Boku no Pico, Dragon Ball Evolution y Dead Note en Live Action.

Ante eso, todos salieron corriendo pues no querían quedar traumados, así que Izuku mira a sus estudiantes y les sonríe de forma tierna.

\- Vayan a sus casas y entrenen – dice el peli verde.

Todos sin ninguna objeción se van pero Izuku detiene a varias.

\- Solo Momo, Izumi, Eri, Kirishima y Dina se quedan – las mencionadas les recorre un escalofrío tremendo y su mente les jugo mal y se llevaron las manos a sus nalgas por instinto.

Al estar solos el peli verde y las chicas, estas vieron con nerviosismo a Izuku que las miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Ustedes… serán entrenadas por mí -.

En ese momento, las chicas sintieron el verdadero terror.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Ricardo: Esperamos que les haya gustado, voten y comenten si es así, yo me despido hasta luego :v/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Broly: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gente**

**Broly: Estamos aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo pero esta vez bien rikolino puta bola de marranos, así que disfruten montón de subnormales :v**

**Capítulo 11: Los sentimientos de Rei y el festival deportivo.**

_Josef estaba con Eri en sus brazos en casa de Izuku en México mientras esperaba la llegada del brócoli de Japón para acabar con Chisaki y se preguntaba de qué manera acabaría con él, pero eso dejo de lado para enfocarse en la peliblanca y acostarla en el sofá-cama de la sala, hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse y voltea encontrándose con Izuku._

_\- Veo que terminaste – dijo viendo las manchas de sangre en la ropa del peli verde._

_\- Algo así – dice mientras se quitaba la camisa manchada de sangre y ponerla en sesto de la ropa sucia y ponerse una camisa manga corta cómoda - ¿aún no despierta?_

_\- Mírala por ti mismo – dice dejando ver a Eri acostada en el sofá-cama – siento que estará así por unas horas más._

_\- Gracias viejo – dice Izuku a Josef._

_\- No hay problema – dice el bicolor – debo irme ya, el papeleo no se hará solo – dice para salir por la puerta – cuídate y dale mis saludos a la Eri bolita de azúcar casi legal._

_\- Adiós – lo despide para mirar a Eri dormida._

_Izuku se quedó así unos momentos para después empezar a sentir sueño, por lo que va por una sabana y cubre a la pequeña Eri con ella para darle un beso en la frente, y ya sintiendo más el sueño se sienta en otro de los sillones para quedar dormido rápidamente, esperando el nuevo día de mañana._

_**Al día siguiente**_

_La pequeña Eri empieza a despertar muy relajada y tranquila, lo cual era raro por el como la trataban los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte, se talla adorablemente sus ojos y se sienta en el sofá-cama mirando la manta que la cubría además que enfrente de ella, sentado en otro sillón se encontraba un peli verde dormido, así que mira a su alrededor para ver que no era el lugar donde ella vivía._

_No había paredes mohosas, sucias, con sangre seca o agrietadas, los muebles no estaban destrozados, podridos y el piso no estaba sucio, al igual que el lugar no era deprimente, al contrario, todo estaba vivo, las paredes limpias, pintadas y con cuadros, los muebles bien conservados y bonitos, el piso limpio que hasta podía ver su reflejo en él._

_De repente escucha pasos llegando al lugar, a lo que la pequeña peliblanca con miedo, se acuesta y se esconde debajo de la sabana haciéndose bolita de forma adorable._

_Llegando a la sala, venia Eri con su pijama que constaba de un mini short rosa y una camisa blanca pero se podía notar por medio de ella sus pezones, dando entender que no llevaba sostén. Además su cabello lo tenía todo desarreglado y su cara aun mostraba el sueño que tenía, pero pasó de largo sin molestarse a ver a su padre o al pequeño bulto en el sofá hacia la cocina para dirigirse al lavamanos._

_Se lavó la cara y se regresó a la sala para ir a su cuarto a seguir de huevona en la cama, pero después ve a su padre dormido en el sillón con su traje formal y unas cuantas manchas de sangre en él. Así que la albina curiosa, se acerca a su padre y ve que el cuello de su camisa tenía unas gotas de sangre seca, así que se acerca quedando a un solo centímetro de su cuello y comenzó a olfatear la sangre._

_Snif snif_

_Inmediatamente retrocedió impactada y con un miedo indescriptible en su rostro al reconocer el aroma de la sangre en la ropa de su padre, pero ella nunca pensó que en ese mundo el también existiera pero le llego a la mente, si el existía en se mundo… ¿ella también existía?_

_Fue cuando se dio cuenta del bulto en el sofá-cama que se movió un poco o más bien temblaba ligeramente, así que ella se acerca lentamente nerviosa, ansiosa y esperanzada al bulto de que sus sospechas fueran reales. Con una mano temblorosa toma lentamente la sabana, para que dando un profundo respiro, retirara la sabana rápidamente y descubrir a quien estuviera debajo._

_¡!_

_¡!_

_Sus sospechas fueron completamente ciertas y solo veía los ojos rojos de la pequeña que al igual que la mayor, miraba a los ojos rojos que la veian con extrema impresión tanto como ella._

_El silencio entre ambas era tanto que no podían ni siquiera sentir su corazón latir, no se podían despegar la vista sin dejar de pensar que era una ilusión, ya que ambas tenían las mismas reacciones al verse a sí mismas pero de diferente forma, siendo la primera una pequeña menor a 10 años y la segunda una preadolescente de 15 años, la primera con un estado deplorable, pobre y deprimente, mientras la segunda en un estado saludable, normal y vivo._

_Ambas de ojos rojos, expresión adorable, linda e inocente, hermoso cabello albino y lo más destacable y mucho más importante en ellas… un cuerno en el lado derecho de sus frentes._

_La Eri mayor al ver a su versión en miniatura tuvo pensamientos que le hicieron recordar a todo lo que tuvo que pasar, cuando estaba con esos lunáticos descerebrados que solo la usaron por su Particularidad de rebobinar los Kosei de las personas, para crear balas borra Quirks, cosa que ella no quería pero era golpeada si no obedecía. Pero ahora, era feliz y agradecía a Deku y a Mirio por salvarla, pero en gran medida a Izuku que lo miraba como a un padre… pero que ahora, lo miraba como algo aún más fuerte._

_Pero en cambio la Eri menor, al ver el parentesco que tenía con ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle tuvo un solo, pero un solo y único pensamiento en su mente, que estaba encendiendo ese pequeño pero delicado y maltratado corazón suyo, al igual que ese débil brillo en sus ojos y la escasa luz de esperanza que ella portaba._

_¿M….m…mami?_

_*Badum*_

_*badum*_

_*badum*_

_*badum*_

_*Badum*_

_Sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad y sus ojos ganaban un intenso brillo por escuchar esas palabras, al igual que una sonrisa hermosa y tierna se forma en sus labios por escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a ella, pues aunque no lo dijera o le hayan preguntado, su más grande sueño es ser madre a pesar de tener 15 años, solo que con la diferencia de que ella no sería embarazada por un desliz del novio que cuando se entere se tenga que ir por cigarros, cuando en realidad se van para el otro lado para escapar de su desgracia y ella se tenga que encargar de todo._

_Claro que no podrán con el bastardo racista de mierda pedófilo, depravado, corrupto, tirano y escoria humana que tienen de presidente ahora en los Estados Unidos, razón por la que su padre y ella no van allí._

_CofcofTrumpcofcof_

_Al contrario de las niñas de su edad que se vuelven madres por sus errores estúpidos y no seguir los consejos de sus padres que solo querían lo mejor para ellas, ella será madre por voluntad propia y por sus sueños. Una madre amorosa, divertida, protectora, amable, estricta loca cuando se requiera pero no los tendrá con cualquier hombre, no… ella tendrá a sus futuras criaturas, con el hombre que ama, y ese hombre…. Era Izuku, su amado y querido padre._

_Con una hermosa, cálida y maternal sonrisa, Eri se acerca a su pequeña yo para ponerse a su altura y tocar su mejilla delicadamente transmitiéndole calma._

_\- Si – dice ella con esa hermosa mirada que venía acompañada con un pequeño sonrojo – soy yo cariño._

_\- ….. – Los ojos de la pequeña Eri empezaron a cristalizarse acumulando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la mayor, las cálidas palabras de una verdadera madre - ¡mami!_

_La pequeña Eri se lanza a su versión mayor dándole un abrazo que su versión más madura no rechazó y corresponde el abrazo, mientras la pequeña se desahogaba y lloraba en los brazos de su "madre" que solo la consolaba pasando una mano por su espalda confortándola, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar pero con el tacto maternal de la Eri adolescente, comenzaba a calmarse._

_Izuku comenzaba a despertar dando un bostezo, se levanta y se estira para quitarse la pereza, ya que tenía que prepararse para las clases._

_Pero ve a la preadolescente Eri junto a la pequeña Eri abrazadas sin querer soltarse, causándole ternura la hermosa escena, por lo que sin hacer ruido, se aleja y empieza a preparar el desayuno._

_Un rato después un aroma muy exquisito llega a las fosas nasales de ambas albinas, ganándose el rugir de sus estómagos, así que la peliblanca mayor con estrellitas en los ojos, carga a su pequeña yo y la rápidamente al comedor y la sienta junto a ella, poniéndole una servilleta en el cuello y ella igual se la pone para esperar el manjar que haya hecho su padre, con agua escurriendo por su boca dejando confundida a la menor._

_Entonces la pequeña Eri escucha pasos acercarse al comedor y con un poco de miedo mira el lugar de donde venía el sonido, donde ve entrar a un hombre de unos 20 años o más de cabello y ojos verdes, pecas, traje formal aunque se notaban unas manchas rojas en el traje, tenía cicatrices en sus manos, pero también en el resto de su cuerpo que no se notaban por el traje._

_El peli verde al entrar al comedor, como era de esperarse allí se encontraba su hija con una cara boba babeando mientras espera su desayuno, contando el peinado de bruja, vagabunda y loca de los gatos que se cargaba haciendo que negara divertido, pero posa su vista en la pequeña peliblanca que lo miraba con miedo, a lo que Izuku sabiendo lo que se debía hacer, le da una de sus famosas sonrisas de protagonista bien chingón pero con sentimientos paternales calmando a la pequeña Eri._

_Se acerca a la mesa y pone frente a ambas un plato de huevos revueltos, con jamón, unos panes tostados bañados en mermelada de fresa y crema de cacahuate Nutella, junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido por las manos del peli verde, todo hecho con mucho amor, como lo hace el uke de Bob Esponja._

_La casi legal Eri no espero nada y se devoro el desayuno como una bestia que estuvo atada en una montaña durante semanas, pero la pequeña Eri miraba su plato de comida un poco nerviosa, lo cual Izuku nota y toma el tenedor para tomar un pequeño trozo de huevo con jamón y lo pone cerca de su boca sorprendiendo a Eri, pero el peli verde le sonríe tiernamente así que Eri tímidamente, abre su boquita y el pecoso introduce la comida haciendo que Eri comenzara a masticar, pero se detiene abruptamente._

_Eso preocupa a Izuku, pero esa preocupación se esfumo para dar paso a una sonrisa al ver como ahora la pequeña comía a toda velocidad su desayuno causándole gracia. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Izuku mira a la pequeña Eri para hablar de un tema importante._

_\- Eri -._

_\- ¿Hm? – ambas lo miran, pero al sincronizarse, ambas se miraron para después sonreírse mutuamente._

_\- La Eri loli – se refiere a la pequeña – ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Chisaki o los 8 preceptos al igual que los Yakuza, porque ellos ya no te harán daño._

_Eri estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho su padre, al igual que su pequeña versión de esa dimensión, pues había detectado la esencia de Chisaki en las ropas de su padre, pero que confirmara eso, solo le hacía entender que los había asesinado a todos._

_\- Ahora te tengo dos opciones pequeña Eri – le dice Izuku seriamente poniendo nerviosa a la pequeña loli – 1. Te llevo al orfanato, y esperas a que una familia te adopte o 2. … te quedas con nosotros y vives con el amor de una familia con la cual puedes ser feliz y vivir una infancia feliz – lo último lo dice con una gran sonrisa._

_Al terminar, no espero ni un segundo cuando la pequeña Eri ya estaba colgada a él en un abrazo como un koala y lágrimas de felicidad caían de los ojos de la pequeña._

_\- Papi – dice la pequeña Eri en los brazos de Izuku que la reconforto con el gesto._

_\- Así es Eri, soy tu papi y tú eres mi pequeña hija, Erika Midoriya, ya que sería confuso que hubieran dos Eri y demasiado problemático – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa el pecoso._

_\- ¡Siiii! ¡Tengo papá y mamá! – exclama feliz la peliblanca en los brazos de Izuku._

_Izuku al escuchar eso, quedo con cara de WTF para después ver a Eri que tenía una sonrisa pervertida, al estar en su mundo de Gumbal pensando cosas sucias y un hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz._

_\- Tenía que ser Eri Midoriya – dijo el peli verde negando divertido._

_\- Fue con querer queriendo :v -._

_\- 7-7 -._

_\- Quiero comer más :3 – dice la pequeña Eri ahora bautizada como Erika Midoriya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izuku estaba en la playa viendo el mar, mientras el cielo estaba en naranja dando a entender que era tarde, mientras el peli verde miraba el mar saca del bolsillo de su chaleco una pequeña botella que contenía tequila el cual empezó a beber.

\- Ahhhh llevo tiempo que no tomo una sola gota de alcohol – dijo relajado y sentándose en la banca de la playa – ya extrañaba uno de los tres elixires de los dioses.

Estuvo así un rato disfrutando del líquido embriagante que pasaba por su garganta calentándola un poco y relajándose con los efectos.

Estuvo así un poco de tiempo más, hasta que escucha ligeros pasos que se hacían cada vez más audibles y pesados, entonces abriendo un poco los ojos y girando su cabeza ligeramente a su izquierda allí las vio.

Eran sus estudiantes Izumi, Eri, Momo, Dina y Gina, que se acercaban a paso lento muy cansadas si el sudor y sus expresiones lo decían.

Ya estando cerca de su profesor que no se novia de su lugar, las cuatro cayeron como si estuvieran muertas literalmente y Naruto le daba un último trago a su bebida para guardarla y acercarse a sus estudiantes.

\- Felicidades, terminaron el calentamiento – dice como lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡¿CALENTAMIENTO?! – gritan Momo, Izumi, Dina y Gina, menos Eri que ya lo conocía.

\- Bueno, soy estricto y exigente, así que si se tienen que romper los huesos, arrancarse una pierna o extirparse un riño, lo harán – dice Izuku seriamente aterrando a todas las chicas que se pusieron pálidas del miedo.

\- ¡ESTAS ENFERMO BRUCE WAYNE! – grita Gina aterrada.

\- Si… ahora viene el verdadero entrenamiento – dijo Izuku tronando sus nudillos aterrando a las chicas – así que… comencemos -.

**Salto en el tiempo**

El festival deportivo daba comienzo y ahora vemos a Izuku en su hogar junto a Rei, pues quería hablar de un tema con la peliblanca después de salir de la casa de su madre.

\- Es tu decisión Rei – le dice el peli verde que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con Rei sentada en su regazo acurrucada en su pecho que disfrutaba de las caricias que le daba Izuku.

\- …. – Rei se mantenía en silencio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación – hazlo por favor.

\- ¿Segura? – pregunta aun no muy seguro.

Rei solo se da la vuelta y queda en una posición más comprometedora viendo directamente a Izuku abrazándolo por el cuello y juntaba su frente con la de él.

\- Muy segura – afirma Rei para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

**Advertencia de rico pastel de limón, le recomiendo tener toda la vaselina que pueda cargar para ajusticiar el ganso, gracias por prestar atención, montón de puercas**

Izuku corresponde el beso, el cual se vuelve de más intensidad y Rei se apega aún más Izuku que la toma de las caderas pegándola más a él haciendo rozar sus intimidades, empezando ambos a calentarse y sin intenciones de separarse.

Izuku recorrió lentamente sus manos por las piernas de Rei haciéndola estremecer por el tacto, el cual fue recorriendo hasta llegar a los grandes glúteos de la mujer que gemía del placer que sentía.

El Midoriya deja los labios de la Todoroki y lame el cuello de la peliblanca que gemía por la sensación placentera, contando el masaje que recibía en el trasero por las manos roñosas del peli verde.

Rei se separa un poco del peli verde y se quita la blusa junto a su sostén dejando expuesto sus grandes y firmes pechos, después toma la cabezal pecoso y lo pega a uno de sus pechos, a lo que Izuku captando el mensaje, comienza a chuparlos.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Rei gemía extasiada al sentir como Izuku trataba de succionar su leche.

El Midoriya que seguía masajeando los glúteos de la mujer, aleja sus manos de ese lugar y las lleva sin ninguna vergüenza por debajo de la falda haciendo que la peliblanca tuviera un escalofrío.

Izuku acaricia las piernas y el trasero de la Todoroki con gentileza haciendo que se mojara, pues las manos callosas del peli verde eran sin duda las mejores, pero Izuku no se detiene allí y de un movimiento le arranca las bragas a la mujer que lo vio a los ojos.

Izuku deja los pechos de Rei y la acuesta en el sofá levantando la falda de la peliblanca dejando expuesta su intimidad, entonces dándole una mirada a Rei, la peliblanca entendió y asintió para después Izuku se bajara la cremallera del pantalón liberando al Titán Colosal de ahora 38 centímetros aterrando a Rei.

**(¡LA VAS A MATAR PRRO!)**

Izuku posiciona al titán en la entrada del Muro María de Rei haciendo que esta se estremezca, con solo el tacto. Pero Izuku entonces comienza a introducirlo lentamente haciendo gemir a Rei aun más fuerte al sentir como sus paredes internas se expandían por el intruso, hasta que Izuku lo mete de una haciendo que Rei se arqueara y gritara.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – su grito se escucha en toda la casa.

Izuku se acerca a su rostro y la besa para ayudarla a calmarse, lo cual funciona ya que le corresponde el beso y empiezan una danza de lenguas mientras esperan a que Rei se acostumbre a Izuku.

Unos minutos pasan y Rei le asiente a Deku para que pueda continuar, a lo que el peli verde obedece y empieza a moverse lentamente haciendo gemir de placer a Rei.

Izuku masajea los melones de Rei y los empieza a palpar lo cual Rei libremente gime sin contenerse poniendo más duro a Izuku de lo que ya está.

\- Ahh ahh ahh Izuku – Rei empieza a gemir el nombre de su amado.

\- Rei, te has apretado más – dice Izuku gruñendo de placer.

\- T-tu… ahh… me ohh… me provocas – dice la mujer.

\- Es que… eres tan hermosa – dice el Midoriya y siente que la vagina de Rei lo comienza a apretar – te gusta el que te halague ¿Verdad mi reina?

\- Ahh ahh ahh ahh sihh – Rei estaba perdiéndose en el placer.

\- Entonces aceleremos las cosas – dice y aumenta la velocidad de las estocadas y al mismo tiempo, el placer de Rei.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah Izuku… Izuku… ah ah ah ah… Izuku ah ah ah Izuku – Rei no paraba de gemir y sentía sus paredes vaginales apretar más la Dekuconda.

\- Ohh Rei estás haciéndolo bien – dice penetrándola aún más rápido.

De una poderosa estocada, Izuku le penetra el útero a la peliblanca haciendo que la mujer sacara la lengua, se le dilataran los ojos, enredara las piernas en la cintura de Deku y lo abrazara por el cuello, siendo aprovechado por el peli verde que le empieza a chupar los pechos de nuevo.

\- IZUKUUUUUUU – gritaba Rei el nombre del Midoriya al sentir las salvajes estocadas del brócoli.

Izuku la penetra con más fuerza dejando a Rei con los ojos en blanco por la brutalidad en la que su amado la penetraba, aunque en verdad eso le gustaba, ya que se sentía bien para ella ser cogida de forma salvaje y brutal por el peli verde, que la violara, que la castigara y la sometiera se esa forma tan inhumana le excitaba.

\- Izuku… Izuku me voy a correr – le dice Rei perdida en la lujuria.

\- Yo… igual Rei-chan – dice Izuku dejando los pechos de la mujer que estaban con marcas de mordidas y chupetes.

\- Lléname, hazlo dentro, embarázame y vuélveme la madre de tu hijo Izuku – dice Rei apretando el agarre con el peli verde.

\- Rei-chan -.

\- Soy tuya ah ah ah ah ah ah Izuku ah ah ah ah… y de nadie más ah ah ah ah… mi cuerpo te pertenece, todo de ah ah mi te pertenece ah ah ah ahora ah ah ah ah ah ah – dice Rei entre gemidos.

\- Rei-chan – Izuku no aguanto más, y termino viniéndose dentro de Rei que grito de placer y se arqueo hacia atrás sintiendo el caliente esperma del peli verde llenando su interior.

Izuku acuesta a Rei de nuevo en el sofá y grandes cantidades de semen entraban en la vagina de la peliblanca y se notaba, debido a que su vientre comenzaba a expandirse un poco como si tuviera 2 meses de embarazo.

El Midoriya saca su miembro de la intimidad de la mujer, haciendo que grandes cantidades de semen saliera del interior de la mujer, que empezó a tener espasmos y se arqueaba varias veces, además de la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en su rostro, decía que estaba satisfecha y llena.

Izuku aún no estaba satisfecho, así que tomando a Rei, vuelve a penetrarla tomándola de los glúteos y mientras la cogía, se la llevaba a su habitación para que durmiera.

Una vez llegado a la habitación, el peli verde se corrió dentro de la mujer por segunda vez que estaba más muerta que viva de placer, ya que había quedado noqueada con la primera ronda.

Izuku pone a Rei en la cama y la tapa con las sabanas, para después darle un beso en los labios y retirarse de allí.

\- Bueno… problema resuelto – dice cerca de la puerta.

\- I-zu-ku – una voz melodiosa lo llama, haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta y voltearse, solo para ver a Rei mostrándole el culo – aquí tengo otro agujero que aún no has llenado.

\- Y uno nuevo comienza – dice para quitarse completamente la ropa con su Titán Colosal al aire.

Pero se ve que el Titán Colosal termina cambiando a Titán Colosal de Ataque Acorazado.

\- Te voy a partir en dos, mujer – dice con voz ronca el brócoli.

\- Hay sí, párteme papacito – dice con una mirada de depravada lujuriosa pervertida en potencia meneándole el culo al peli verde tentándolo a que lo haga de una vez y no la haga esperar – mete ese titán en la entrada de mi muro.

\- ¡TATAKAE! – de un solo putazo, le mete el titán a Rei en la zona rectal.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – grita de placer y dolor Rei al sentir el monstruo dentro de su ano.

Izuku no espera y empieza a penetrar salvajemente a la Todoroki, que solo gemía y gritaba de placer.

¡PLAF!

¡KYAAHH!

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

\- ¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡MÁS DURO! ¡MÁS SALVAJE! ¡MÁS VIOLENTO! ¡MÁS SADICO! ¡MÁS BRUSCO! ¡LO QUE SEA PERO NO DEJES DE COJERME! – Gritaba Rei fuera de sí con la lengua afuera, los ojos en blanco y una expresión enferma.

\- ¡ESTAS ENFERMA REI TODORIKA! – gritaba Izuku sin dejar de penetrarla.

\- ¡PERO ENFERMA DE AMOR! – Dice Rei para sentir como Izuku apretaba sus pechos con violencia y salvajismo, haciendo que la Todoroki se corriera.

En eso siente que Izuku la levanta para después ver a un segundo Izuku frente a ella con su verga de diamante en alto, entonces el clon que ni sabe Rei que Izuku podía hacer, ni yo que lo escribo ok si pero no voy a decir, penetra vaginalmente a Rei haciendo que se volviera a venir y comenzara a tener espasmo, al igual que arqueara la espalda.

Empezando la doble penetración, Rei sentía que su mente se iba quebrar de tanto placer, además de que uno de sus más oscuros sueños se estaba haciendo realidad… bueno dos sueños, los cuales eran, que el primero fuera de Izuku cogiéndola de forma salvaje y otras cosas más y la segunda, que se la cogiera por los dos lados al mismo tiempo.

Izuku no dejaba de palpar sus pechos con extrema violencia, haciendo que la expresión de Rei fuera más obscena de la que ya era.

Las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad haciendo que Rei comenzara a respirar con irregularidad, hasta que de una última estocada, ambos Izuku llenan con su semen ambos agujeros llenando de éxtasis a Rei que quedo noqueada al instante.

**Fin del pastel pinches compa perros hojaldras aprovechados ok no xd :v**

El clon desaparece en una nube de humo y el original aun con su miembro en el ano de Rei, acaricia el cuerpo de la mujer de forma gentil para llegar a su cuello y darle una ligera mordida enterrándole un poco sus caninos pero sin dañarla marcándola como suya, para acostarla en la cama y dejarla descansar. Se acerca a la puerta y le da una última mirada a la peliblanca, para irse a dar un baño y cambiarse ya que debía estar en la UA para el festival deportivo al cual era participante en uno de los eventos.

**Hit: SALTO EN EL TIEMPO**

La UA estaba repleta de gente por lo del festival deportivo y también por ver las jóvenes promesas, aunque al parecer no se daban cuenta de que la liga de Villanos estaba viendo a las futuras promesas para poder tener una ventaja ya que se mostrarían sus peculiaridades en público.

Izuku caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar viendo cada puesto que había, mientras en su mano tenía su pequeña botella de tequila a la que le daba unos tragos, pero más adelante logra ver a Kamui, MT Lady y Death Arms en un puesto de Takoyaki, así que se acerca.

\- Deme una caja de takoyaki, por favor – dice la heroína rubia.

\- ¡Oh, Mt Lady! – dice impresionado el vendedor.

\- Sin algas, por favor – dice la rubia.

\- ¿Una? Serán 500 yenes – dice el vendedor preparándole el pedido.

\- ¿Eh? – Queda con una mirada en blanco, para después usar su sensualidad para persuadir – Um… en este momento no tengo tanto dinero…

\- ¡Que sexy! ¡Es gratis! – exclama el vendedor cayendo en su juego.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclama con avaricia.

\- No tienes orgullo – dice Kamui.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por el lugar sin darse cuenta que Izuku los seguía, mientras el peli verde negaba por la actitud de la rubia estando decepcionado por sus acciones.

\- Yo también esperaba reclutar a alguien – dice Kamui.

\- Tenemos que garantizar la seguridad, no tenemos opción – dice Death.

\- Parece que este año llamaron a héroes profesionales de todo el país – dice Mt Lady.

\- De todo el país y dos del extranjero – dice una persona llamando su atención.

Los tres héroes voltean atrás, para encontrarse con el profesor de la academia que se había enfrentado a la liga de villanos, dejándolos sorprendidos porque se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente.

– Y estoy decepcionado de los héroes actuales, que solo usan su poder por capricho y acciones avariciosas – dijo mirando con desaprobación a Mt Lady.

\- Eres el que estuvo en el ataque de villanos – dice Kamui.

\- ¿Si y qué? – dice el peli verde.

\- Debo decir que eres impresionante – dice Death.

\- Si es verdad, solo que a diferencia de ustedes, yo ando tras quienes ocupen ayuda y no tras las cámaras – dice seriamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta Kamui un poco ofendido.

\- Solo son héroes por la fama, fortuna y esas tonterías – dice serio para señalar a Mt Lady que en Japón era una falta de respeto a las mujeres y a los hombres (creo, porque no recuerdo) – y esta, es un buen ejemplo de ello.

\- ¡Oye que insinúas! – dice enojada y ofendida la rubia.

\- No me lo niegues, que solo eres heroína por el dinero, lo vi en tu cara la primera vez que te vi cunado hiciste tu debut con el hombre cabeza de tiburón – dijo afilando la mirada callando a Mt Lady que se encogió en sus hombros por la peligrosa mirada.

\- Oye no puedes insultar a alguien sin conocerlo – dice Death defendiendo a su compañera.

\- Exacto, y yo la conozco perfectamente – dice Izuku – pero ustedes… no me conocen a mí y créanme, cuando sepan con quien estuvieron hablando, van cagarse de miedo y agradecerán a Dios de que estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad que me dieron para cambiar, claro si son creyentes católicos o simples ateos.

Dicho eso, Izuku se aleja del trio para dirigirse al estadio donde se llevara a cabo el festival.

**Cambio de escena**

\- ¡HEY ESTAN TODOS LISTOS! – Grita Present Mic.

\- ¡SI PRESENT MIC ESTAMOS LISTOS! – Grita el público.

\- ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO! -.

\- ¡SI PRESENT MIC ESTAMOS LISTO! -.

\- HOOOOOOOOOO…. -.

\- ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA MEGAFONO ANDANTE Y NO ARRUINES BOB ESPONJA CON TU ESTUPIDA IMAGEN! – quien grito eso no fue más que Izuku que fue seleccionado para ser presentador del festival mientras Midnight, pero no fue necesario ya que Midnight aparece en escena.

\- ¡Hora de la promesa de jugadores! – exclama Midnight, exhibiéndose al público ganando gritos y ladridos de los hombres.

\- ¡No puedo creer que el árbitro de los de primer año sea la heroína +18 Midnight! – exclama un espectador viendo con perversión a la heroína.

\- Si, pero quién es ese imbécil – dice otro.

\- Este imbécil fue el que se cogió a tu hermana, que luego preñó para largarse después – dice Izuku al escucharlo.

\- ¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! – exclaman todos los hombres.

**Con la liga**

\- Que trollazo – dice Kurogiri.

\- Eso si es de Gánsters – dice Hizashi viendo orgulloso a su hijo.

**De vuelta en el festival**

Las estudiantes miraban con vergüenza a su profesora, mientras los chicos, bueno estaban alborotados por las hormonas.

\- ¡Silencio! – Dice Midnight y todos se callan - ¡Izumi Midoriya, representando a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A!

Cuando nombran a la peli verde, todos posan su vista en la pecosa que se encontraba rígida en su lugar con los ojos como platos por ser mencionada como representante de la clase 1-A, que la sentir la mirada de todos, solo hizo que sus nervios aumentaran y se sintiera insegura.

Pero enfoca su vista en su hermano, que le da una sonrisa de amor y apoyo logrando calmarla, entonces la peli verde un poco nerviosa se acerca al escenario quedando al lado de Izuku y Midnight.

Izumi se encontraba insegura de que decir, pero siente una mano en su cabeza y sorprendida, mira a su hermano que le asiente con la cabeza y le sonreía, a lo que ella también le sonríe y se toma valor.

\- Muchos de nosotros, enfrentamos desafíos para poder llegar hasta donde estamos ahora, derramamos lágrimas, derramamos sangre y también… - hace una pausa y cierra un momento los ojos, para después abrirlos – arriesgamos todo por cumplir nuestros objetivos. Otros se rindieron cuando cayeron, pero… los demás decidieron levantarse y seguir luchando hasta el final. Por eso yo les pregunto a todos mis compañeros de la academia – Izumi se da la vuelta y mira a todos los estudiantes - ¿están dispuestos en arriesgar todo para cumplir sus metas? ¿Están dispuestos… en arriesgar su vida?

Eso ultimo sorprendió a todos y a los que estaban en sus casas viendo el evento, pues no esperaron eso y los aspirantes no sabían que responder.

\- Un verdadero héroe, es aquel que arriesga su vida por los demás y ayuda en lo que sea sin esperar nada a cambio, un verdadero héroe no hace lo que hace por dinero o reconocimiento, sino porque es lo correcto – dice desde el fondo de su corazón – sino tenemos el valor de arriesgar nuestras vidas por los demás, no podremos llamarnos héroes porque no lo seriamos y les estaríamos dando falsas esperanzas a los demás que creen y creyeron en nosotros. Una traje no hace al héroe y tampoco un Kosei lo hace – dice la Midoriya – lo que hace a un héroe… es su determinación. Lo que hace a un héroe… es… el valor, de nunca rendirse.

Todos y cada una de las personas quedaron maravillados por las palabras de Izumi, al igual que muchos terminaron reflexionando.

\- Muchas personas son discriminadas por tener ciertos Kosei que no son del agrado de muchos de ustedes, terminan marginados, ignorados, odiados, temidos y peor aún, terminan convirtiéndose en villanos, por no ser aceptados en la sociedad al igual que los Quirkless – dice la peli verde sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo por eso ultimo – creen que los Quirkless al no tener Quirk son unos inútiles y son humillados solo por eso, pero si fuera así, entonces preferiría ser una Quirkless que un tonto que solo se aprovecha de los demás al tener un Kosei. Una persona con Quirk no es nada si no sabe cómo usarlo, no es nada si no aprovecha al máximo su Kosei y lo explota llevándolo lejos, un Quirkless es mejor que una persona con Quirk, debido a que los Quirkless son responsables, determinados, amables y muchas cosas más, que alguien con Quirk no tiene en su mayoría. Muchos son irresponsables con sus Kosei y terminan dañando a los demás, al punto de volverse villanos los cuales, yo admiro – eso que dijo los impacto, aunque Izuku tuvo una idea de porque lo dijo, a lo que sonríe por su pensamiento – muchos de ellos, a pesar de ser villanos, tienen principios, tienen un código y protegen a sus seres queridos para que no se vean afectados por las acciones que ellos hacen, arriesgan su vida por proteger a sus familias que incluso tomaron ese camino para sacarlos adelante al no ser aceptados y usan sus Kosei para protegerlos y no dañarlos, así que debido a eso yo les diré algo – con una mirada determinada y seria mira al público en general - Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Todo el mundo termino inspirado con sus palabras, miraban a la niña de cabello verde como una nueva luz e incluso los villanos que la miraban, se habían sentido agradecidos con la niña que ahora la respetaban, no solo ellos, también Kurogiri la respetaba por pensar bien de ellos.

All For One o Hizashi, estaba llorando en su lugar de felicidad por las bellas palabras de su hija que habían llegado hasta lo más hondo de su corazón, se sentía orgulloso de tener una hija tan maravillosa, pura y amable que no juzga a los demás sin conocerlos. Se sentía el más afortunado por tener a una pequeña tan valiente y bondadosa.

\- Así que, a todos mis compañeros y estudiantes de otros cursos – Izumi mira a todos sus amigos y a los demás estudiantes –hay que apoyarnos unos a otros porque aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.

Esas palabras conmovieron hasta al más duro y serio del mundo.

\- Si queremos ser grandes héroes, superémonos todos juntos, superemos nuestros límites ¡PLUS ULTRA! – levanta su puño con determinación.

\- ¡PLUS ULTRA! – gritaron en jubilo todo el mundo e incluyendo los héroes y casi la mitad de villanos, incluyendo a Hizashi.

\- (Esa es mi hermana) – pensó Izuku.

\- (Esa es mi hija) – pensaron Inko y Hizashi desde sus respectivos lugares.

\- (Esa es mi discípula) – pensó Toshinori viendo con orgullo a su alumna.

Izuku revuelve el cabello de la pequeña Izumi, haciendo que ella lo mire con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa con sus ojos inocentes, junto a un sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Izumi volvió a su lugar dejando a Midnight e Izuku en el escenario.

\- Tu hermana es un caso muy especial Izuku – dice Nemuri viendo con mucho respeto a Izumi.

\- Si lo se Nemuri, es por eso que estoy muy orgulloso de ella – dice sereno – sigamos con el festival.

\- De acuerdo – Nemuri asiente a sus palabras y continúan con el festival.

Izuku y Midnight dijeron sobre la primer ronda eliminatoria, que era una carrera de obstáculos en donde solo los primeros 42 estudiantes pasaran a la siguiente ronda, por lo que todos los estudiantes se pusieron serios y con mucha determinación en sus ojos.

¡COMIENCEN!

**Fin del capitulo**

**Broly: Muy bien amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también que hayan conseguido suficiente vaselina para ajusticiar al ganso.**

**Broly: Sin más que decir, me despido y les digo que Angel, May, Chelia, Juvia, Whip, Rose, Elisabeth, Grayfia (que obtuve gracias a un amigo de la Deep Web), Xenovia, Kuroka y Rosweise tuvieron que ayudarme a calmar el ganso porque no podía concentrarme en hacerlo – discretamente volteo mi mirada a mi cama tamaño rey y miro a todas las mencionadas con la respiración irregular y una sonrisa pervertida bañadas en semen que tapaban su desnudez.**

**Ahora sí, chauuuuuuuu :3/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Los combates empiezan**

La carrera de obstáculos empezó y la Todoroki, junto a Izumi y Katsuki iban a la cabeza, con los demás detrás de ellas, además cuando Mineta trato de pegarse a Momo, un puñetazo de Gina (Kirishima) lo manda a volar por los aires justo al inicio, siendo ellas que les pisaban los talones a las tres que iban a delante junto a Dina y Eri la cual esta última corría a un estilo poco visto… el estilo ninja o como nos gusta decirle, estilo Naruto.

A lo que las demás imitan su estilo y su velocidad aumenta (valga la redundancia) entonces unos robots aparecen delante de ellas, a lo que rápidamente Momo crea para impresión de todos 4 lanzacohetes RPG que son tomadas por ella, Gina, Dina y Eri.

Pero había algo diferente en esos lanzacohetes y eso era que… los lanzacohetes RPG eran armas modificadas.

\- ¡HURRA! – gritan las cuatro disparando los cohetes haciendo estallar a los robots.

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, al ver el poder destructivo de los cohetes, ya que se conocía el verdadero poder de ellos pero eso era otro nivel.

\- Que bueno que jugué Call Of Duty Black Ops, me sirvió para tomar esa asombrosa idea de la maquina potenciadora – dijo feliz Momo al resultarle victorioso su plan de crear armas modificadas.

Las chicas pasan por encima de los robots destruidos reanudando su carrera, tratando de alcanzar a las demás, pero ya llevaban un buen tramo.

Eso no importo para las chicas y siguieron avanzando dejando a la competencia atrás, pero de cerca les seguían Iida y Mei.

El siguiente obstáculo era "The Fall" y la mayoría ya se encontraba allí, incluso Izumi que por un momento dudo y vio a Shiori llevando la delantera mientras avanzaba por la cuerda floja con facilidad con su Kosei y detrás le seguía la Bakugo con sus explosiones.

Izumi solo miraba el gran tramo que llevaban las dos jóvenes heroínas, pero entonces ve que más pasos se acerca para darse cuenta que ya la habían alcanzado los demás estudiantes.

Vio sorprendida que sus compañeras Gina, Dina, Momo y Eri venían corriendo al estilo ninja a gran velocidad, entonces se puso seria y no perdió el tiempo para correr de igual y saltar a la cuerda floja donde comenzaría a correr sin problemas siendo seguida por las demás de la misma forma sorprendiendo a los espectadores y estudiantes.

Seguida de ellas les siguió Mei con sus inventos, a lo que el resto de estudiantes no se queda atrás y siguen el ejemplo de las chicas.

**Con Izuku**

\- Esto me trae recuerdos – dice el pecoso viendo junto a los demás profesores la carrera.

\- Jamás te había visto en un festival – dice Cementos.

\- Yo estudie en México como una persona normal, les recuerdo que yo no tengo un Kosei – dijo serio – además en México no existe un héroe o villano, no hay Koseis allí solo gente normal al igual que en Centro y Sudamérica.

\- Me pregunto si podrán sobrevivir sin héroes – dice All Might.

\- La verdadera pregunta All Might es… ¿Podrán los héroes y villanos sobrevivir a Hispanoamérica? – Pregunta Izuku – porque yo creo que no.

\- No debe ser tan malo – dice Sniper.

\- Bueno, si te encuentras a un tipo con pintas de cholo, gorra, lentes, con una camisa que diga Bimbo en un lado y al otro tenga el escudo del Cruz Azul o por una de las esquinas del Conalep, en el tianguis, tienda de celulares o joyería… - dice Izuku.

\- Significa ¡PELIGRO! – dice Josef apareciendo de forma salvaje tensando a los profesores.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Fred?! – pregunta Izuku.

\- Ni puta idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No ya en serio dejándonos de mamadas, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Bueno, vine a ver a mis tres empleadas favoritas en el festival – dijo con simpleza.

\- Oh es cierto, Izumi, Uraraka y Eri son tus empleadas – dijo Izuku entendiendo.

\- Así es – responde sentándose al lado de Izuku para sacar una botella de tequila - ¿quieres? Te lo traje pensando en ti.

\- Gracias y lo siento pero soy hetero – responde tomando la botella.

\- Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja – ríe con sarcasmo – me saliste muy chistosito hijo de tu puta madre.

\- La wea cabrón boludo – le dice para abrir la botella - ¿alguien quiere?

De la nada, todos los profesores sacan una copa en la cual Izuku les sirve a todos, mientras Josef veía un manga hentai que curiosamente decía Yaoyoroppai.

\- Amigos míos, deléitense con este delicioso elixir creado por los mexidioses – dice Izuku con orgullo.

\- A huevo perro – le dice para cambiar de página – (Izuku que galán, no me sorprende que todos los demás dioses te pongan un pitote de 30cm o más para que te cojas a todas las nenas de la escuela y a las heroínas… joder incluso ahora te shippeo con la madre del musulmán al ver ese puto manga hentai. Pero meh te sigo queriendo con Rei que te quiere a cada rato la pervertida para que le des por el Anastasio).

\- ¿Sucede algo Josef? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Nada wey todo tranquilo – responde Josef – (Solo ando pensado a quien será la siguiente a la que te vas a coger y también lo millonario que me hiciste al vender el video en el que coges a Rei wey, soy rico y todo gracias a ti y a las páginas de Brazzers, BangBros y ).

\- Okey – dice para ver la carrera – (sé que estas tramando algo cabrón y pienso que no me va gustar).

\- (Eso crees pinche Izuku, primero te vas a resistir y después lo vas a gozar) – dijo Josef poniendo una sonrisa idéntica al gato de Alicia.

Izuku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ate la sensación de peligro.

**En otra parte del lugar**

\- ¿Dónde está papi? – pregunta una pequeña albina con un cureno a un lado de su cabeza que tenía en brazos un pequeño perro chihuahua peludo.

\- Debe estar haciendo algo importante no preocupes – dice una mujer tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

\- Pero papi me dijo que iba estar conmigo – dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

\- Y lo va cumplir sólo espera Erika -.

\- Esta bien Shino-oka-san –responde feliz la pequeña.

Shino sonríe y ambas van a un lugar que esté disponible para poder ver el resto del festival deportivo.

\- Me gustaría que tu papi conociera a Kota – dice la castaña vestida de civil.

\- Yo también, Kota-kun es muy lindo – dice la pequeña loli.

\- Con qué lindo ¿eh? – dice con una sonrisa pícara Mandalay haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara.

\- E-e-e-e-es decir q-q-q-q-que es muy a-a-amable y-y-y-y… - la pequeña se tapa el rostro con su chihuahua para ocultar su sonrojo y vergüenza.

\- Awww que linda – dice Mandalay al ver el sonrojo de la pequeña.

**Con Izuku**

\- (Kota… por alguna razón tengo ganas de hacerte pasar un mal rato) – pensó Izuku con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Con Aizawa**

\- (¿Por qué me dan ganas de estrangular a un menor de edad que está relacionado con Mandalay?) – piensa Heraser Head con un poco de molestia.

**Con Mirio**

\- M-M-Mirio ¿t-t-tienes algo? – pregunta Nejire temblando de miedo mientras se abrazaba a Tamaki que hacía lo mismo con ella debido al instinto asesino que emanaba el Tintín japonés.

\- No… por alguna extraña razón quiero "hablar civilizadamente" con un niño rompe bolas – responde el rubio que tenía un vaso de vidrio en mano en la cual ejercía presión, hasta que rompe el vaso – y de paso romperle unos cuantos huesos.

\- Pobre el diablo que tenga a Mirio así – susurra Tamaki a Nejire que asiente a sus palabras.

**Con Kota**

El pequeño estaba en el bosque en su lugar de siempre y siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

\- Porque siento que debo cuidarme de un brócoli parlante, una copia con esteroides de Tintín y un vagabundo con cara de drogadicto y vendedor de anfetaminas con complejo de Mamá Oruga.

**De regreso a la carrera**

Izumi había comenzado a correr al lado de Momo, Dina, Gina y Eri alcanzando rápidamente a Shiori y Katsumi que estaban sorprendidas de que sus compañeras las hayan alcanzado tan rápido y más aún que no hayan activado una sola mina al contacto e incluso se les habían adelantado.

Shiori se puso seria y comenzó a crear una pista de hielo para poder alcanzarlas sin importar darle una ventaja a los demás, ella quería llegar al primer lugar al igual que Katsumi, que furiosa forzó su Kosei para poder superar a la invierano y la inútil y su pandilla.

Izumi quería llegar al primer lugar y estaba muy motivada para lograrlo, pero entonces escucha algo cayendo del cielo y todas ellas incluyéndola, miran hacia arriba y ven que lo que estaba cayendo del cielo era un Enano Pervertido Cabeza de Escroto Volador Si Identificado y se denomina EPCEVSI o mejor conocido como Mineta.

\- ¿¡Creyeron que podían liberarse de mí!? Pues están muy equivocadas, me volveré un héroe, tendré mucha fama y muchas chicas a las cuales le podré tocar los pechos y el trasero cuando se me plazca y también mucho sexo – dijo el enano con una expresión demente – voy a tener un harem y ustedes formaran parte de él, menos Katsumi.

\- ¡MALDITO ENANO PERVERTIDO! – la peli ceniza estaba harta de ese enano que lo quería matar.

Izumi en un movimiento rápido, salta y atrapa a Mineta que estaba con una expresión de perversión nivel Jiraya y Roshi en la fusión metamoru al pensar que había conquistado a la más buena del salón.

Pero de un momento a otro, empiezan a caer en las minas y la Midoriya se voltea poniendo a mineta debajo de ella poniendo sus pies en la espalda del enano y tomar impulso al suelo con fuerza e impactar a Mineta en las minas.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Izumi aprovecha a Mineta para atraparlo y usarlo como protector de las explosiones pero al mismo tiempo para tenerlo como medio de impulso para llevar ventaja en la carrera obteniendo el resultado esperado y a gran velocidad toma la delantera para impresión de todos incluso sus compañeras.

Izumi logra estar a la cabeza y comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas siendo seguida por Shiori y Katsumi que estaban en segundo y tercer lugar con Eri en cuarto, Gina en quinto, Momo en sexto y Dina en séptimo.

Atraviesan el túnel y todos esperan con ansias para saber quién quedo en primer lugar, y el resultado fue….

\- ¡IZUMI MIDORIYA ES LA GANADORA DE LA PRIMERA FASE DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO YEAHHHH! – exclama Present Mic y el público enloquece xd.

\- ¡AHUEVO! – exclaman Izuku y Josef.

**Con Inko**

\- ¡ESA ES MI BEBE! – exclama Inko mientras destapaba una botella de champaña.

\- ¡ESA ES MI PEQUEÑA SOBRINITA! – exclama Mitsuki mientras creaba pequeñas explosiones como si fuera pirotecnia y escribía el nombre de Izumi en el aire.

**Con AFO/Hizashi**

\- ¡SIIII IZUMI ASÍ SE HACE! ¡DEMUESTRA QUIEN ES LA PUTA AMA! – Exclama el pelinegro mientras hacia el baile del Fornite – ¡EN SU CARA PUTOS MUSULMANES, LA HIJA DEL MAS GRANDE VILLANO ALL FOR ONE, ES MEJOR QUE LA NIETA DE BIN LADEN DE AL-QAEDA!

**En el infierno**

\- ¡SHIT! – Exclama Bin Laden.

\- Bin Laden llego la hora de tu castigo-ogro – exclama un ogro azul.

\- Así que ponte en posición-ogro – exclama otro de color rojo.

\- Mierda – el musulmán sin tener opción, pone el trasero al aire.

Entonces el ogro rojo saca una piña y con fuerza se la mente por el Anastasio al musulmán.

\- ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHH POR ALAHHHHHH! – grita el fundador de Al-Qaeda.

**De regreso al mundo de los vivos**

\- No sé por qué pero me siento feliz – dice Izuku.

\- Estoy igual que tú – dice Josef.

\- Bueno… que sigan el festival… pero antes deben tomarse unos minutos de descanso – dice Izuku y Josef asiente.

Dieron algunos minutos a los estudiantes para que hicieran sus equipos en la batalla de caballería.

(Los cuales quedaron como en el anime pero con la inclusión de Eri en el equipo de Izumi y ganaron… ahora si pasemos a los combates)

\- Ahora pasaremos a la última fase – dice Izuku.

\- Quiero ver vaginas violadas – dice Josef y los héroes lo miran raro.

\- Ahora vuelvo – dice Izuku levantándose de su lugar para salir de sala.

Izuku camina por los pasillos y se encuentra a Katsumi recargada en la pared y supo que estaba escuchando la conversación de Izumi y Shiori, así que sin hacer ruido y con gran velocidad se acerca a la rubia ceniza y le tapa la boca con su mano para alejarla de allí sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

La lleva al cuarto de limpieza de la academia en un solo segundo para impacto de ella que se pone furiosa y cuando encara al responsable de ese acto, un gran miedo invade su cuerpo y sus explosiones cesan.

\- Tú y yo vamos hablar seriamente… Katsumi Bakugo – dice Izuku con una mirada afilada y seria que hizo tragar duro a la peli ceniza.

Había puesto llave a la puerta para evitar que ella saliera y también no podía dejarla usar sus explosiones porque con el miedo impuesto se le había olvidado, lo cual haría más fácil el interrogatorio.

\- Dime algo… - Izuku habla con una seriedad inmensa - ¿crees tú también que los Quirkless son unos inútiles?, responde con la verdad.

\- …. – Katsumi no sabía que decir, pues desde que ella tenía uso de razón o más bien cuando obtuvo su Quirk.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una fuerte mano la sujeta del cuello comenzando a estrangularla, para ver a Izuku que la miraba con frialdad.

\- Te conviene que digas la verdad Katsumi… o sabrás de lo que soy capaz – dijo el peli verde haciendo estremecer a la Bakugo por la frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras.

\- S…s…si – responde apenas audible pero Izuku la escucha.

\- ¿Has abusado de personas Quirkless anteriormente antes de entrar a la UA? – pregunta.

\- N…no… yo… -.

¡PLAF!

El sonido inconfundible de una bofetada se escuchó fuertemente en el cuarto de limpieza, junto a un quejido para ver a Izuku con la mano levantada y a Katsumi con la cabeza de lado y la mejilla roja.

Aun tomándola del cuello, la sujeta y la azota contra la pared haciendo que Katsumi gruñera del dolor, para ver con miedo a su ídolo y cantante favorito que la mirada con hostilidad.

\- Puedo sentir las vibraciones de tus nervios… los latidos de tu corazón, puedo ver dentro de tus ojos, puedo sentir tu piel tensarse – le dice para hacer más presión en el cuello de la rubia ceniza cortándole el aire – vuelve a mentirme y te podrá resultar fatal… porque… - se acerca a su oído y le susurra – no puedes mentirle a un mentiroso.

\- …. S…si – responde.

\- Desde cuándo? -.

\- …. – la peli ceniza no podía articular palabra por la falta de oxígeno e incluso perdía fuerzas.

Izuku afloja un poco el agarre permitiéndole a la rubia consumir oxígeno para sus pulmones, así comenzando con el interrogatorio.

\- Habla -.

\- Desde… desde que tenía… cuatro años… - dijo con dificultad.

\- Desde que despertaste tu Quirk ¿verdad? -.

\- S...si -.

\- Dejaremos esta conversación, porque a pesar de no verte apenas cuando entre a la academia… puedo decir que te conozco desde hace años… porque para mí, tu eres un libro abierto -.

Dicho eso, Izuku suelta a Katsumi haciendo que caiga al suelo tosiendo fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido además de que su cuerpo temblaba, pero en mayor medida por miedo al profesor Izuku.

\- Vete rápido que esta por empezar la tercer etapa del festival deportivo – dice Izuku.

Katsumi haciendo caso, sale de allí abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir, Izuku le habla.

\- Por cierto Katsumi…. Hablas de lo que paso aquí – se acerca a ella que no volteo a verlo por miedo, para después sentir un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de su sensei en su retaguardia – y lo que te hare será peor.

\- S…s-si sensei – ella rápidamente se va de allí con miedo sin voltear atrás.

\- Jejejeje – se ríe el Midoriya – Katsuki… no sabes lo que indirectamente voy hacerte… por todos los años de humillaciones, maltratos y golpizas que me diste. Y te puedo asegurar… que lo voy a gozar como no te lo puedes imaginar... jejejeje… jajajaja… JAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Izuku empezó a reírse como con un desequilibrado mental en el cuarto de limpieza, y los pocos alumnos o personas que pasaban por ahí, se asustaron y se alejaron corriendo.

…

Izumi se encontraba pensativa después de escuchar lo que le había contado Shiori en su conversación, estaba enojada con Endeavor por todo lo que tuvo que pasar la bicolor, los maltratos, la lucra de su madre y el desmoronamiento de la familia por culpa de los caprichos y avaricia de un solo hombre.

\- Pobre Todoroki-san – dijo para sí misma.

\- No todos tienen suerte tía -.

Izumi pega un pequeño brinco del susto y voltea a ver a Eri que estaba detrás de ella comiéndose una manzana acaramelada, mientras la veía con aburrimiento, puesto que ella también había pasado lo mismo anteriormente hasta que su padre con Mirio la salvaron.

\- Eso lo sé – dijo la peli verde.

\- Sera mejor irnos, ya debe empezar la última fase del festival – dice la peliblanca con rumbo al lugar donde estaban los demás de la clase-A.

Izumi estaba pensativa por lo que le dijo Shiori, sobre el matrimonio de Quirks, la obsesión de Endeavor por superar a All Might, los maltratos de su padre a su madre y a ella, para finalmente terminar con el relato de que su madre perdió la locura por culpa de su padre y ahora estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico… o eso piensa ya que Rei está ahora en casa de Izuku.

…

\- ¡Yo! ¡Tiempo sin vernos! – Dice All Might - ¡Tomemos un té, Endeavor!

\- …. All Might – dice Endeavor para voltearlo a ver.

\- (Hay dios, no por favor dame fuerzas porque este ya va empezar con sus homosexualidades… suerte que Izuku no está para escucharlo… o terminaría en prisión de nuevo por matar a la antorcha humana) – piensa para darse un facepalm mentalmente – no nos vemos desde la charla que tuvimos con la prensa hace 12 años… cuando detuvimos a… "**Él**". Te vi, así que pensé que debía saludarte viejo amigo.

\- Ya veo. Ya lo hiciste así que déjame – dice cortante el pelirrojo para retirarse - ¿Té? ¿Es una broma? Me voy al baño. ¡Fuera!

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – se ríe All Might dando volteretas para terminar delante de Endeavor - ¡No seas tan frio!

\- …. – Endeavor estaba perdiendo la paciencia en ese momento.

\- Tu hija Shiori, lo hizo genial y sin usar la mitad de su poder – dice el rubio elogiando a la Todoroki. ¿Eso fue porque le enseñaron bien? – Pregunta… aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Pregunta Enji.

\- Porque, quiero saber cómo mejorar a la próxima generación – responde Toshinori.

\- ¿Piensas que te lo diría? – Pregunta para retirarse pasando a un lado del rubio – Eres un inútil como siempre, y me estas enfadando.

\- …. Lo siento – dice Toshinori.

\- …. – Endeavor se detiene - Solo recuerda esto. Hare que sea una héroe que te sobrepase algún día – dice seriamente –para eso la cree – dice con una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a All Might.

\- ¿Qué…? -.

\- Esta en su etapa rebelde ahora, pero definitivamente te sobrepasará – dice con una mirada de odio – me asegurare de eso.

\- Entonces yo me asegurare de que ella vaya siempre por el camino correcto sin que escuche tus estupideces Enji – dice una nueva voz que paralizo al pelirrojo, pero de ira.

\- (Uhhhh esto va ser una violación de seguro) – pensó All Might mientras una gota caía por su cara.

\- Grrrr... Midoriya – dice con veneno el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Si mi querido amigo segundón? – pregunta con burla el pecoso haciendo que el pelirrojo se dispusiera a lanzarse al peli verde pero Izuku detiene su golpe con una mano.

\- Bastardo – dice con furia Enji.

Izuku de un simple movimiento tira a Endeavor rápidamente al suelo, haciéndole una llave de sumisión sin darle posibilidades de moverse al pelirrojo.

\- 1 segundo con 2 microsegundos… nuevo record joven Midoriya – dice All Might con un cronometro.

\- Siempre me como mis frutas y verduras Toshinori – dice el pecoso.

\- No lo dudo -.

\- Suéltame puta escoria – dice Enji sin dejar de forcejear.

\- ¿Porque te haría caso segundón? – pregunta Izuku.

\- Voy hacerte pedazos ¡aghhh! – grita Endeavor al sentir más fuerza en su brazo.

\- No creo que puedas segundón – hace más fuerza en la llave.

\- GRRRRRRR -.

\- ¿Acaso te ofendo…. Segundón? – le pregunta al oído a Endeavor.

Viendo que no recibió respuesta de parte del pelirrojo, lo levanta sin quitar la llave, para después quitar la llave y darle una patada en el culo al pelirrojo para que se largara, el cual lo hizo humillado y con una inmensa ira contenida en su interior.

\- No sé cómo lo toleras Toshinori – dice Izuku dando un suspiro cansado.

\- La paciencia es una virtud – dice All Might.

\- ¿Te crees sabio o que pedo? – pregunta con diversión el peli verde.

\- Nel, solo digo lo que me llega a la mente -.

\- …. -.

\- …. -.

\- Jajajajajaja – ambos se empiezan a reír para después retirarse.

…..

Todos ya estaban esperando el primer encuentro que sería el de Izumi contra Shinso, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque Midnight dijo que había otra cosa.

\- Muy bien espectadores – dice Nemuri llamando la atención – antes de comenzar con la última etapa, hemos decidido preparar un "receso" por así decirlo, ¡para que los estudiantes que no llegaron a la final se diviertan con algo emocionante!

Todos gritaron felices y los alumnos igual, a lo que se hicieron juegos donde todos participaban, incluso Izumi y Eri, ya que ninguna quería perder ante la otra.

\- Veamos que tengo que buscar – dice Eri volteando la carta - …. No mamen.

Al reverso de la carta, decía que tenía que buscar algo "hermoso", pero no sabía que debía ser.

\- …. No dice que objeto o cosa física debería ser así que…. – Eri dice para después ganar una mirada intensa en sus ojos – papi.

Sin esperar nada, sale corriendo del estadio para buscar a su padre antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

\- Mooo no encuentro una carta… ¡ya la encontré! – exclama feliz Izumi tomando la carta para después voltearla - …. ¿Qué?

Al reverso de la carta, tenía escrita la palabra "modelo" dejándola con una póker face, pues se preguntaba como rayos encontraría un modelo en ese lugar, pero luego pensó…

\- All Might no se puede así que queda descartad…. ¡Onii-chan! – Izumi muy emocionada sale del lugar buscando a su hermano con su radar incestuoso imaginario.

….

¡Brrrrr!

\- ¿Sucede algo Izuku? – pregunta All Might.

\- Siento que Izumi y Eri van a desatar el infierno – pensó temblando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…? – no termina de hablar cuando escucha dos gritos que le causaron miedo… mucho miedo.

\- PAPI/ONII-CHAN – eran Eri e Izumi que venían corriendo hacia ellos en busca del brócoli.

\- Izuku -.

\- ¿Si Toshinori? -.

\- ¡RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUNNN! -.

Midoriya sin esperar un segundo más, sale corriendo como alma que lleva Shaggy que era perseguido por Ricardo Millos, mientras All Might miraba como Izuku salían corriendo con dos waifus casi legales detrás de él.

\- Ese compa ya está ,muerto, no más le han avisado – dice Toshinori para retirarse del lugar.

\- ¡ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE, TODOS ESTAN PONIENDO SU MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA ENCONTRAR LOS TESOROS PERDIDOS! – exclama Present Mic.

\- ¿Crees que esto es Piratas del Caribe? – pregunta Aizawa.

\- No, pero bueno fuera – responde el rubio - ¡Todos están poniendo su mayor esfuerzo, pero al parecer las participantes Izumi y Eri están desaparecidas, así que si no se presentan en el lugar con su tesoro pueden terminar descali…!

¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De una de las entradas al lugar, sale corriendo Izuku con una expresión de miedo sobresaltando a todo el mundo que miraron como corría.

Se preguntaban qué estaba pasando y de que escapaba, pero entonces…

¡PAPI/ONII-CHAN!

Como si fuera obra del Dios Zeus, la respuesta les llego al ver entrar a la tía y sobrina corriendo a la par detrás del pecoso que trataba de alejarse asustado, esquivando chicos y chicas, objetos voladores, un Monoma que se encontraba apresado en las manos de Kendo, un Tokoyami con traje de Batman, una musulmana rezándole a Bin Laden y una invierano apuntándole con una escopeta a una tetera, así como una Ibara leyendo la biblia mientras Reiko y Momo tenían trajes de sacerdotes al mismo tiempo que hacían un exorcismo medio satánico al pobre mineta que se encontraba tirado en el suelo en medio de un pentagrama con palabras en latín, griego y árabe.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿El profesor de la clase A, Izuku Midoriya está escapando de su hija y hermana! -.

\- A caray, esto si me interesa – dice Aizawa poniendo atención.

\- ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO DOCTOR AIZAWA! -.

\- Problemas en el paraíso supongo -.

\- ¿No estarás drogado? -.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Charmander, usa Chidori! -.

\- …. Mejor me callo – dice el rubio.

\- ¡¿Por qué me persiguen?! – pregunta aterrado Izuku.

\- ¡LA CARTA ME DECIA QUE TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR ALGO HERMOSO, ASÍ QUE COMO NO ESPECIFICARON QUE COSA, TE LLEVARE A TI! – Grita Eri con una mirada que harían sentir orgullosa a Yuno Gasai.

**Con All For One**

\- Esta perra esta loca -.

**De regreso al estadio**

\- ¡DIABLOS ERI! – exclama aterrado.

\- ¡MI CARTA DECIA QUE TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR UN MODELO Y TU ERES UNO! – Exclama Izumi determinada.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! – Izuku lo único que podía hacer era correr.

\- Que suerte tienen algunos – dice Mineta - ¡Aghhhh!

\- ¡Sal de este cuerpo podrido, demonio! – Exclama Ibara.

\- ¿Qué paso? Tampoco ofenda – dice Mineta sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

\- ¡El poder de cristo te lo ordena! – Exclama la peli verde.

\- **Nel perra** – exclama el demonio por medio de Mineta.

\- Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? – Dice Ibara con una mirada de miedo arremangándose el lado derecho.

Entonces el demonio al ver eso, sintió un profundo miedo que jamás había sentido en su vida pero Reiko y Momo lo levantan para que después Ibara le diera una tremenda bofetada que lo saca del cuerpo de Mineta y lo manda de nuevo al infierno.

\- Y la próxima vez, vaya a invadir el cuerpo de su abuela – dice Ibara terminando con el exorcismo.

**Salto en el tiempo**

Todos los juegos habían terminado y estaban a punto de empezar del primer combate.

\- Muy bien espectadores – dice Present Mic – para comenzar con el primer combate, hemos decidido el hacerlo comenzando con un pequeño concierto con un grupo anfitrión muy aclamado por todo el mundo ya sean héroes o villanos, al igual que personas normales.

_Artista: Heroes  
Artista: Zayde Wolf_

Todos estaban confundidos por esas palabras, pero entonces la plataforma se empezó a llenar de humo causando impresión en todos, incluyendo en los alumnos, hasta que se empezó a escuchar una canción y entre el humo vieron unas siluetas.

\- Oh por dios, ¿acaso son…? – Dice Kyoka emocionada.

\- Los conoces Kyoka-chan – pregunta Momo.

\- Si, ellos son… -.

\- Los héroes Sparda – responde Katsumi sorprendiendo a todos, pues habían escuchado de ese grupo que se volvió famosos de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?! – gritan todos.

Entonces todos se callan debido a que iba a empezar todo.

_(Izuku)  
I can hear the lost crying_

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! – Grita Kyoka como toda chica fan.

_I can hear the truth hiding_

\- (Izuku-sensei, siempre será un puto amo en la música) – pensó Katsumi muy sonrojada.

_The shadows are calling us out  
I see the fear rising  
Yeah but my hope is burning  
The shadows are calling us out_

_(Izuku y Josef)  
WE ARE HEROES!_

El humo se disipa mostrando a dos individuos y todos estallan en jubilo, por tan buen inicio además de que otros se volvían locos como las chicas que se empezaron a quitar las blusas mostrando los pechos, dándole un buen espectáculo a Mineta que agradecía estar ahí.

En cambio en otra parte del estadio, Mandalay evitaba a toda costa que Eri viera esos actos desvergonzados de las mujeres, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que ella miraba a su padre cantar.

_Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light_

_We are heroes!_

_Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above_

_We are heroes!_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados, aclamando al dúo que llevaban mascaras puestas, además de unas gabardinas con capuchas roja y azul, botas negras y pantalones negros.

\- ¡KYAAAAA HAZME UN HIJO! –Exclama Kyoka.

\- ¡¿Kyoka-chan?! – dice Momo sorprendida.

\- ¡Diablos señorita! – dice Dina sorprendida.

_(Izuku)  
It's feeling like the sun's hiding  
But we're gonna keep moving, surviving  
No we won't go quiet tonight  
Stand up and shout louder  
Oh no we won't be silent  
The shadows are calling us out_

_(Izuku y Josef)  
WE ARE HEROES!_

_Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light_

_We are heroes_

_Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above_

_We are heroes_

_(Josef)  
When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness  
When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness_

_(Izuku y Josef)  
WE ARE HEROES_

Ambos se descubren el rostro, generando impacto en todos los espectadores, como en los héroes y profesores.

_Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light_

_WE ARE HEROES!_

_Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above_

_WE ARE HEROES!_

_Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light_

_WE ARE HEROES!_

_Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above_

_We are heroes_

_(Izuku)  
We are heroes_

Terminada la canción, la multitud no perdió tiempo y empezaron a gritar emocionados, alterados y otros se habían desmayado (las chicas de la clase A al saber que su profesor era así de famoso).

Después de un buen rato que no dejaban los del público, gritar y aplaudir, se dio paso al primer encuentro.

**Izumi vs Shinso**

\- ¡¿Están listos?! – pregunta Midnight y los dos asienten.

\- Ganara Izumi – dice Josef aburrido.

\- Jejejejeje – ríe Izuku.

\- …. No mames, ¡¿no me digas que tu…?! - dice sorprendido Josef.

\- Si no lo hacía, no sería divertido – dice con un poco de burla.

\- Entonces no será como en tu mundo ¿eh?, entonces esto si me interesa – se pone atento en el combate.

Ambos combatientes se miraban seriamente, analizándose y buscando algún dato importante para su batalla.

\- ¡HAJIME! -.

Ambos se lanzan rápidamente de sus lugares a gran velocidad para atacar a su contrario, sin despegarse la vista y ambos dan un salto con su puño preparado para el impacto, quedando a unos solos centímetros de distancia y sus puños muy cerca del otro… todo se detiene.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Perdonen la tardanza mis amigos, pero no pude publicar por falta de inspiración, pero aquí ya tienen el capítulo... además...**

**ME MAME CON ESTA PINCHE ROLA QUE TE HACE IR A MIL POR HORA CARAJO¡ \:V/**

**Ahora si chauuuuuuuuu :3/**

**Aviso Rápido, en Wattpad acabo de publicar un nuevo fic, aparte de los que ya tengo. aquí en fanfiction tengo solo dos, pero en Wattpad, tengo como 10, si, una locura.**

**Lo que quiero decir, es que esta nueva historia la hice apenas un mes, ya tiene dos capitulo, un prologo y el capitulo 1.**

**la pregunta, es que si quieren que la publique aquí en Fanfiction, y se llama...**

**"Un Chapulin en un Mundo de Heroes"**

**por el titulo, les diré, que trata de El Chapulín Colorado, en Boku No Hero.**

**Si, lo que consumí estaba muy potente XD.**

**Lecotr Random: Pero si el Chapulín se viola al orumaito con un putazo y a AFO tambien :V**

**Yo: Ya lo se cabrón, pero meh, hay que recordar a este héroe que nos dio una bella infancia, ¿Como? se preguntaran, pues facil, hacer un fanfic con el. y yo ya lo hice Bv**

**Si les gusta la idea, díganmelo en los comentarios por favor.**

**ahora si, chau ;v/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: El final del festival.**

El primer golpe lo da Shinso que intenta darle en el rostro a Izumi pero la peli verde rápidamente desvía el golpe y se da un giro completo para tratar de darle un codazo en la nuca a Shinso, el cual también se gira rápidamente e intercepta el ataque para seguidamente darle una patada en el estómago a Izumi haciendo que se alejara de su posición manteniendo la distancia.

El público se volvió loco y empezó a rugir por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, estaban emocionados incluyendo a los demás estudiantes.

\- Sin duda lo entrenaste bien – dice Josef viendo a Shinso.

\- Hmp… y no has visto nada – dice Izuku sonriente.

\- Esto será emocionante – dice Josef con una sonrisa viendo al par.

Izumi se acerca rápidamente a Shinso con un derechazo pero el peli morado esquiva y trata de darle un codazo a la peli verde, la cual se protege con su otro brazo y Shinso da una patada giratoria que trata de impactar en la cabeza de la Midoriya la cual esquiva por poco y toma distancia.

Shinso se acerca rápidamente y le trata de conectar un derechazo pero Izumi lo esquiva y doblando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás y aun en la posición que está, le conecta una patada en el mentón al peli morado que lo eleva un par de metros. Izumi se incorpora y salta para tomar a Shinso por la espalda y caer en picada de cabeza hasta que la cabeza del peli morado impacta en el suelo.

Rápidamente Shinso se reincorpora y mira seriamente a Izumi, la cual hacia lo mismo poniéndose en posición de combate siendo imitada por Shinso.

Ambos corren hacia su oponente y vuelve a cargar golpes y patadas que esquivaban o bloqueaban.

Las personas se emocionaban por la pelea, tanto que gritaban los nombres de ambos estudiantes, mientras que sus respectivas clases les daban ánimos.

Shinso esquivo un derechazo de Izumi y aprovecha para darle una fuerte palmada en el codo logrando que casi se doblara y haciendo que Izumi gritara de dolor y le diera la espalda a Shinso, pero Shinso no se detiene allí y le da dos golpes más, uno en el pecho y otro en la cara, otro en el pecho y el peli morado gira la mitad superior de su cuerpo para después darle otro golpe a la cara con el codo y volver a girarse ahora a la izquierda para darle con su otro codo en el rostro y dar una rápida vuelta estilo capoeira haciendo a Izumi retroceder un poco desorientada unos pasos, para que finalmente finalice con una patada poderosa en la cabeza haciendo que Izumi sea arrastrada un par de metros por la fuerza y haciendo que se sujete la cabeza con mucho dolor, pues eso sí que la atontado.

\- Vamos, sé que eso no es suficiente – dice Shinso en posición de combate.

\- ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así? – dice Izumi poniéndose de pie mientras su cabeza aun le daba vueltas.

\- Tu hermano -.

\- Hermano tramposo – Izumi hace un puchero ante eso.

La peli verde voltea a ver a su hermano que estaba de espectador con otros héroes y lo señala acusadoramente.

\- ¡Eres un tramposo! – le dice.

\- Lo siento linda, pero no me prohibían entrenar a estudiantes – dice con burla el Midoriya mayor a la menor que solo hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Vas a pelear o te vas a seguir quejando? – Pregunta Shinso.

Izumi ataca a Shinso con otro derechazo y el peli morado estaba por atraparla, hasta que una patada le llega a las piernas haciéndolo arrodillarse, pero Izumi no se detiene allí y lo toma del cuello con una llave de la cual el Hitoshi trataba de liberarse, pero le era imposible y entonces Izumi hace fuerza en el cuello de Shinso y lo eleva de golpe haciendo que el cuello de Shinso se escuchara crujir haciendo que los gritos de las personas y todo lo demás se callara.

El cuerpo de Shinso cayó al suelo, pero de pronto el peli morado se empezó a quejar del dolor sujetándose el cuello y levantándose del suelo, para mirar a Izumi que estaba seria.

\- Al fin te pones seria – vuelve a tomar posición de combate – entonces ahora me toca atacar.

La gente estallo de nuevo en gritos de emoción, incluso sus compañeros de clase estaban emocionados como intrigados por lo sucedido.

Izumi ataca con una patada que Shinso bloquea y trata de doblarse la pierna con el codo, pero Izumi se gira y lo golpea en la cabeza con la otra pierna, pero Shinso antes de siquiera caer, se gira sobre su eje y con sus manos se impulsa para dar una voltereta estilo break dance y empezar a atacar a Izumi con patadas de Break Dance que Izumi bloqueaba con sus brazos pero algunos golpes le daban en los costados.

Izumi logra tomar una de sus piernas mientras Shinso giraba, pero no conto con que Shinso le daría un talonazo en el mentón haciéndola elevar en el aire por la fuerza y caer de espaldas al suelo.

\- ¡Agh! – Izumi se queja del dolor.

\- levántate – dice Shinso.

\- Hmp – Izumi se levanta enojada.

**Con las chicas**

\- Vaya, eso sí es una pelea – dice Momo.

\- Izumi-chan está recibiendo una paliza – dice Dina preocupada por su amiga.

\- Nah, no se preocupen, le va a ganar – dice Eri feliz, viendo la pelea o a sus palabras, la "violación" de su tía, mientras comía nachos con queso fundido, chile, salsa y frijoles, acompañado de una Coca-Cola light.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – Pregunta Gina – Shinso-san le está dando problemas a Izumi-chan y contando su modo de pelear.

\- Ese es uno de los estilos que mi padre tiene, así que debo suponer que mi padre lo entrenó como a nosotras – dice la peliblanca sorprendiendo a sus compañeros – además a Shinso se le da bien el arte marcial mixto mezclado con el arte callejero y el Break Dance.

**Con Izuku**

\- ¿Break dance? – Josef mira a Izuku - ¿combinado con arte callejero?, ¿es en serio Izuku?

\- Shinso es especial, así que decidí explotar ese talento que tiene y debo decir, que es una pequeña larva que aún no se convierte en oruga.

\- No me digas que viste a Aizawa en Shinso. – dice Josef con una cara de póker.

\- Solo hace falta que ame los gatos, venda drogas, se aleje de una Mss. Joke 2.0 y tendremos a un Aizawa 2.0 – dice Izuku.

\- Como sea – Josef no le da más vueltas al asunto y se empeña en ver el combate.

**Con Izumi**

\- Ahh… ahh… ya me está empezando a joder – dice Izumi en voz baja.

Corre hacia Shinso que la esperaba, pero se desliza por el suelo estando cerca del peli morado y golpea su pie haciendo que se hincara, pero antes de quedar completamente de rodillas, Izumi le da una patada en el mentón que lo manda hacia atrás pero Shinso se recupera rápidamente y mira a su oponente que estaba cerca de él.

Izumi da una patada giratoria a Shinso golpeándolo con el talón haciéndolo girar, pero no se detiene allí y escala por el cuerpo del peli morado y darle patadas rápidas en el torso y elevarse un poco encima de Shinso, para dar otra patada en el torso de Shinso haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras Izumi ante esa última patada se había impulsado para saltar y dar una voltereta para finalizar cayendo encima de Shinso golpeando su cuello con su mano con fuerza y también su estómago con su rodilla.

Izumi se impulsa hacia adelante quedando de cabeza, pero se impulsa con sus manos para estar de pie nuevamente, mientras Shinso yacía en el suelo.

\- Esto no se acaba aun Izumi – Shinso se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia Izumi.

Estando cerca de la peli verde, Shinso rápidamente se pone detrás de ella y la sujeta por el estómago con ambos brazos y dar un salto hacia atrás muy alto y al caer impacta a Izumi en el suelo estrepitosamente haciendo que un quejido de dolor saliera de su boca.

Izumi se repone, pero solo para recibir un golpe de martillo en la cabeza, seguido de una patada en la cara y finalizando con una patada doble de nuevo en la cara lanzándola hacia atrás mientras Shinso daba una vuelta apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo y reponerse de nuevo.

Izumi enojada, se repone mientras de su cara caía sangre por los golpes, al igual que Shinso que ya estaba hecho casi polvo y muy cansado, pero ambos no lo demostraban.

Ambos se lanzan el uno al otro y Shinso cuando ataca a Izumi, esta desvía su golpe para darle un golpe en el rostro y después tomarlo con ambas manos de la cabeza.

Izumi le da un rodillazo en la cara a Shinso seguido de otro que lo desorienta y lo hace alejarse un poco de Izumi, la cual toma carrera y se sube encima del desorientado Shinso para después darle un codazo y cruzar sus piernas haciéndole una llave en la cabeza a Shinso con fuerza para doblarse hacia atrás poniendo todo su peso en el agarre que le tenía, para cuando sus manos tocaran el suelo, usando toda su fuerza, manda a Shinso hacia arriba y ella quedando en cuatro como un gato pero cuando Shinso cae, es recibido por una patada brutal de parte de Izumi que lo vuelve a elevar para caer al suelo cansado y derrotado.

Midnight revisa el estado de Shinso para después dar la noticia al público.

\- ¡Shinso no puede continuar, Izumi pasa a la siguiente fase! – Exclama Midnight.

Todo el público enloquece y felicitan a Shinso e Izumi con gritos por la buena batalla, a lo que Izumi sonríe tiernamente haciendo que la mayoría de la población masculina se sonrojara, ya que aunque estuviera herida, su belleza era incomparable.

\- No mames, Midnight se escuchó como árbitro de un combate pokemon – dice Izuku.

\- Pensé que era el único que pensó así – dice Josef.

\- Pues no lo eres – dice Izuku.

**Con Inko y Mitsuki**

\- ¡ESA ES MI NIÑA! – Inko comienza a festejar destapando una botella de tequila que le había decomisado/robado a su hijo.

\- ¡ESO IZUMI! – Mitsuki empieza a dar explosiones de pirotecnia.

\- Izuku-chan sí que la entreno muy bien – dice feliz Inko.

\- Si…. Espera ¿Izuku-chan? – Mitsuki abre los ojos de la impresión - ¿conoces a Izuku?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?, después de todo es mi hijo – dice feliz Inko.

\- …. (Oh shit) – piensa Mitsuki – ehh… que bien jejejeje.

\- ….. ¿Qué pensabas? – Pregunta Inko.

\- …. (¡CONCENTRATE HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE!) – Piensa Mitsuki sudando a mares.

\- ¡Mira, van a anunciar el siguiente combate! – dice Inko emocionada viendo la tele y haciendo que Mitsuki suspire aliviada.

\- (Esquive una bala de milagro) – piensa la peli ceniza poniendo atención en el festival.

**De regreso en el festival**

Los combates pasaron, el Shiori vs Sero, pero ahora faltaba el de Ibara contra Kaminari.

\- ¿Estas lista monja? – Pregunta la Dina.

\- Tengamos un combate limpio – dice Ibara.

\- Te voy a dar una santa putiza monja – dice Kaminari con una sonrisa salvaje.

\- Dios me respalda – dice Ibara.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Exclama Midnight.

Dina corre hacia a Ibara que se pone a la defensiva. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella prepara su puño con rayos.

\- ¡RAIKUKEN! -.

La técnica de Dina impacta en el muro de enredaderas que crea Ibara para detener el ataque, dando resultado e inmediatamente con su cabello toma la pierna de Dina y la aleja de ella.

Dina se reincorpora en el aire y cae de pie, para mirar a su oponente que estaba seria mientras su cabello se movía lentamente en el aire de manera amenazante.

La clase B miraba sorprendida a su compañera, pues es la primera vez que la veian con esa mirada que no encajaba en su personalidad.

De un rápido movimiento, Ibara entierra su cabello en el suelo de cemento, para sorpresa de Cementoss, pues había hecho la plataforma muy resistente y que la chica lo perforara con su cabello era impresionante.

Dina se confundió por eso, pero de repente sus instintos le gritan peligro, así que en un acto reflejo salta a su derecha evitando una "raíz" que surge del suelo que iba a golpearla, pero no se detiene allí y vuelva saltar hacia el frente evitando otro ataque idéntico, pero no se detiene y vuelve a saltar a la izquierda evitando otro ataque para luego saltar hacia atrás evitando otro ataque.

Ibara vuelve a atacar con sus lianas haciendo que evitara que Dina contraatacase, la cual crea una espada corta de rayos con las que se defiende logrando cortar unos trozos de raíz pero aun así esquivaba a duras penas los ataques.

La rubia harta de eso, crea un ataque potente de rayos y lo lanza en contra de la religiosa, que solo con un movimiento de su cabello detiene el ataque, para después dejar de atacar y retraer su cabello hacia ella confundiendo a Dina y los demás.

\- ¡Oye ¿Por qué te detienes?! – Pregunta confundida.

\- No hace falta seguir – dice tranquilamente Ibara con una sonrisa angelical, para darse la vuelta y retirarse para impresión de todos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te rindes? – Pregunta impactada la rubia.

\- No, es porque yo no estoy fuera de los límites de la arena – dice con una sonrisa astuta sin dejar de caminar.

Incrédula por lo que había dicho su oponente, Dina mira al suelo, solo para ver aterrada que había salido de los límites de la arena.

Todos los espectadores, incluso los héroes, incluyendo a Izuku quedan fuera de lugar e impactados por apenas darse cuenta de eso.

\- ¡Fuimos timados! – dice All Might desde la enfermería viendo el festival en una vieja tele que tenía Recovery.

\- B….Bueno… Dina por salir de los límites de la arena, queda descalificada. Shiozaki Ibara, pasa a la siguiente ronda – declara Midnight.

\- ¡SIIIIII! – Josef se levanta gritando de su asiento haciendo que Izuku y los demás casi se cagaran - ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclama como loco viendo a Izuku – MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA suerte la próxima vez Izuku – dice tomando y agitando la mano del pecoso que estaba sacado de onda - ¡WUUUUUUU!

Josef empezó a correr por toda la cabina VIP como loco gritando, mientras todos lo veian e incluso estaba siendo grabado y visto por millones de personas, pero a él le valía verga.

\- ¡WUUUUUUUUUUUU!... ¡SI, MUY BIEN! ¡WUUUJUJUUU! – Exclama Josef - ¡ESA ES MI DISCIPULA!

Ibara se lleva una mano a la cara que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, al ver el enorme ridículo que estaba haciendo su sensei a nivel nacional, pero al parecer ni le importaba.

\- (Hay Dios, que vergüenza) – piensa Ibara mientras se retiraba a paso rápido para no ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo su maestro.

**3 Doritos después**

Los demás combates fueron iguales, Momo pudo vencer a Tokoyami, a diferencia de su mundo original e Izuku se sintió satisfecho, pues ahora la hermosa Momo no era tan insegura de sí misma como lo fue en su mundo. Eri peleo contra Mina y gano rápidamente, los combates siguieron su curso.

Kirishima se enfrentó a Tetsutetsu saliendo victoriosa, Uraraka peleo contra Katsumi y perdió pero Izuku aun la siguió admirando, pues rechazo la ayuda de Izumi y logro que algunos héroes se interesaran en ella.

En los siguientes combates, Momo peleo contra Eri y durante un buen rato, la peliblanca termina ganando, pero dando un buen espectáculo para los espectadores, además de que los héroes ya estaban haciendo las invitaciones para que ellas vayan a sus agencias. El siguiente combate fue entre Katsumi contra Kirishima saliendo vencedora por milagro la musulmana, pues Kirishima había aprovechado los consejos de su maestro y blindar todo su cuerpo y no tensarse con cada ataque.

Izumi le ganó a Shiori logrando que ella aceptara su lado de fuego, agradeciendo su apoyo, Shiori a pesar de haber perdido, uso todo su poder contra Izumi.

**Lo siento mis hermanos (si, veo mucho a Franco Escamilla), pero lamentablemente no pude dar más para seguir escribiendo el festival deportivo.**

Ahora seguía el combate de Izumi contra Eri, el cual todos esperaban con mucha emoción, además de ambas chicas ya se encontraban en la arena listas para el combate.

\- ¡Hajimeru! – Midnight da la señal de pelear.

\- ¿Lista para tragar tierra tía? – Pregunta Eri caminando lentamente hacia Izumi.

\- Qué curioso ¿sabes?, yo te iba hacer la misma pregunta sobrinita – dice Izumi caminando hacia la peliblanca.

\- ¿Crees que voy a perder? ¿Y quién lo decidió? – Pregunta Eri.

\- Lo digo yo querida – dice con una bella sonrisa.

\- Déjame decirte algo tía – la sonrisa de Eri se vuelve diabólica – Él no lo sabe, pero va a ser mi esposo.

\- Dudo mucho eso, ¿sabes por qué? – La sonrisa de Izumi se vuelve oscura – porque voy hacer lo que sea para alejarlo… de personas como tú que se interponen en nuestro amor.

\- (NIGGA ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?!) – Izuku y Josef estaban con los ojos como platos, al entender lo que querían decir.

\- ¡IZUMIII! – Grita con furia Eri.

\- ¡ERIII! – Grita con furia Izumi.

Izumi lanza el primer ataque y crea una ráfaga de aire con su dedo el cual Eri esquiva y se acerca a gran velocidad a Izumi mientras evadía sus ráfagas de aire. Intenta golpear a Izumi pero la peli verde usa el One For All para esquivarla y contraatacar, a lo que Eri esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes de su tía.

En un segundo logra ver una apertura cuando Izumi lanza un puñetazo, así que lo aprovecha y pasa por debajo del golpe con un giro para después golpearla en las costillas con fuerza , pero Izumi aprovecha eso y sin importarle el golpe, gira sobre su eje velozmente y golpea con el codo a Eri en la cabeza haciéndola retroceder.

Ambas se detienen un momento, para después lanzarse a darse golpes brutales sin dar cuartel.

Los fanáticos empezaron a enloquecer y apoyaban a su estudiante, mientras en la casa Midoriya, Inko apoyaba a ambas por igual (inserte himno soviético de fondo xd).

Izumi da un barrido a los pies de Eri, quien rápidamente salta evitándolo solo para recibir una patada en el aire que la aleja y la Midoriya corre hacia para seguir con la pelea.

Izumi da varios golpes que Eri esquiva y bloquea, al igual que también daba golpes que Izumi esquivaba. Entonces la pequeña brócoli da un rodillazo al rostro de la peliblanca, que logra bloquear con sus brazos el rodillazo, pero no evita que Izumi con el OFA al 6% le dé un puñetazo en el rostro que la manda a volar al otro lado de la arena.

Eri, se reincorpora lentamente y mira a su tía seriamente mientras sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. En cambio Izumi solo la miraba con una sonrisa adorable y haciendo una pose de niña buena, que le hizo tener una erección a más 2.3 millones de hombres que miraban el combate… incluyéndome.

**(Yo: Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño de hombres)**

Izumi con el OFA se lanza a Eri, que con su Quirk dominado y mejorado, se lanza a Izumi.

\- MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA – Izumi empieza lanzar un rápida y poderosa ráfaga de golpes que generaban viento comprimido.

\- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA – Eri de igual forma, responde el ataque con su propia ráfaga de golpes brutal.

Los golpes de ambas hicieron temblar no solo la arena, sino que también toda la academia impactando a todos los héroes que las miraban, pues no sabían que esas chicas pudieran ser unas monstruos.

Aunque no saben que toda esa fuerza, surgía solamente cuando un sentimiento poderoso llegaba desde el fondo de sus corazones, y ese sentimiento que las volvía tan poderosas era por causa de un peli verde pecoso cabeza de brócoli. Ese sentimiento poderoso era… El amor.

**(Yo: Madres, que pedo)**

El suelo debajo de ellas, empezó a fisurarse por el poder de los golpes y algunos héroes ya pensaban en interferir.

\- (Esto…) – Piensa Izumi.

\- (Se va a decidir…) – piensa Eri.

\- (CON UN SOLO GOLPE) – Piensan en sincronía ambas.

En cámara lenta, se mira como el brazo derecho de Izumi brillaba por causa de haber llevado todo el poder del One For All a esa parte, mientras Izumi llevaba todo el poder de su Kosei a su brazo izquierdo para terminar todo de un solo golpe.

\- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO! -.

\- ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! -.

\- ¡DIOOOOOOO! -.

\- ¡JOTAROOOOOO! -.

\- ¡TRUUUUUMP! -.

\- ¡AMLOOOOO! -.

\- ¡TRUUUUUMP! -.

\- ¡PUTIIIIIN! -.

\- ¡KUSANAGIIII! -.

\- ¡YAGAMIIII! -.

\- ¡ESTO…ES…ESPARTAAAAAAA!

\- ¡TRAIGANME A THANOS! -.

\- ¡TU PINCHE COLA! -.

\- ¡OPPAIS! -.

\- ¡EREN! -.

\- ¡WESKER! -.

\- ¡ADA WAIT! -.

\- ¡BURRO! -.

\- GOKUUUUUUU AHHHH – Krillin explota.

\- ¡YO SOY TU PADRE! -.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -.

\- ¡MAMAAAAA NO HAY PAPEEEEEL! -.

\- ¡AUXILIO, ME DESMAYO! -.

\- ¡CAYESE VIEJO LESBIANO! -.

**Toma 2**

\- ¡IZUMIIIIIIIIIIII! – Grita Eri con furia.

\- ¡ERIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Grita Izumi.

Ambas técnicas colisionan y crean una poderosa ráfaga de aire que obliga a los espectadores a sujetarse con mucha fuerza y Mandalay cubría a Erika (Eri loli) para que no saliera lastimada.

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHH – con un último grito, el ataque de ambas chicas no lo soportan y se crea una explosión.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

La explosión crea una luz cegadora que hace a todos los espectadores cubrirse los ojos, por lo intenso que era. Cuando todo se disipa y se calma, todos vuelven a mirar a la arena y se sorprenden de vera ambas chicas de pie la una frente a la otra.

Ninguna había cedido y estaban de pie viéndose fijamente, dejando a todos intrigados, pero la ropa de ambas estaba destruida en partes, dejando ver algo de sus curvas y parte de sus pechos.

Entonces Eri se acerca a Izumi lentamente, la cual solo la seguía con la mirada mientras la peliblanca pasaba por su lado y antes de alejarse de ella, toca su hombro y le da una sonrisa.

\- Al parecer… todos tenemos que perder más de una vez – dice Eri para retirarse un metro de su posición… y caer derrotada al suelo.

\- ¡IZUMI MIDORIYA ES LA GANADORA DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO! – Exclama Present Mic.

Todos gritan enloquecidos ante la victoria de la peli verde, la cual cae de rodillas agotada mientras respiraba profundamente, disfrutando por un momento de su victoria que logro después de tanto esfuerzo.

Más tarde, después de que entregaran las medallas de Izumi en primer lugar, Eri en segundo y Shiori en tercero, todos empiezan a retirarse.

\- La tía Izumi y mami estuvieron increíble – dice Erika emocionada.

\- Si lo que estuvieron pequeña – dice Mandalay sonriente – por cierto me sorprende que trajeras a tus mascotas.

Las mascotas de Eri eran un perro chihuahua, un perro carlino, un perro peruano y un Xoloitzcuintle. Además de que era raro que nadie la haya detenido con tantas mascotas.

\- ¡La ternura canina dominara el mundo! – dice Erika alzando al chihuahua como el mono al pequeño Simba.

De pronto, el Chihuahua salta de los brazos de Erika y sale corriendo a lo que Erika sale corriendo para alcanzarlo, siendo seguida de la castaña que se preocupa por la peliblanca.

\- ¡Erika regresa! -.

En eso, un encapuchado negro (la chaqueta) se acerca y el Chihuahua se acerca al sujeto y le empieza a ladrar, siendo seguido del Xoloitzcuintle y el carlino.

Erika y Mandalay se acercan y Erika toma al chihuahua que se deja querer pero sin dejar de ver al encapuchado, al igual que los demás perros.

\- Lamentamos eso señor – dice Erika de forma kawaii.

\- Ah no hay problema pequeña – dice el tipo con una sonrisa – es normal en desconocidos.

\- En eso debo darle la razón – dice Shino.

\- Me llamo Erika Midoriya – dice la peliblanca presentándose.

\- (Hay Erika, tu inocencia terminara trayendo problemas) – piensa Shino – Me llamo Shino Sosaki.

\- Encantado, me presento, me llamo Tenko Shimura – dice amablemente Shigaraki – tienes unos lindos perros pequeña, ¿tienen nombre?

\- Si, este… - muestra al perro carlino o Pug – Este se llama Dio Brando.

\- Es muy bonito – dice Shigaraki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – Pregunta Erika feliz para después mostrar al Chihuahua – Este se llama Sasuke.

**(Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME MORI EN ESTA PARTE CUANDO LA ESCRIBI JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)**

\- Es encantador pequeña – dice Tenko.

\- Este… - Erika abraza al Xoloitzcuintle – Este se llama Dante Sparda, pero solo le digo Dante – dice con su carita kawaii.

\- Es… un perro interesante – dice Tenko viendo al perro que carecía de pelo.

\- Y este… - muestra al perro peruano - ¡SE LLAMA SEUZ!

Tenko queda con los ojos como platos al ver al clavo perro peruano, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco enferma.

El Xoloitzcuintle lo miraba con una mirada burlona y aburrida.

El chihuahua lo miraba con una cara que decía "cuanta maldad hay en ti, de veras".

Mientras que el carlino lo miraba con una expresión que decía "pensabas que era un perro en miniatura normal, pero no, era yo, DIO".

\- También tengo dos caracoles – saca dos caracoles, uno morado y otro café de quien sabe dónde – este se llama Mineta y este se llama Issei.

\- Eh… bueno, fue bueno conocerte niña, pero ya debo irme, así que pasen un bonito día, adiós – Tenko se retira rápidamente, pues esos perros le daban muy mala espina y los caracoles… una mirada pervertida.

\- Adiós – se despide alzando su manita.

\- (Que tipo tan raro, tenía cara de friki pedófilo drogadicto en cuarentena) – dice Shino entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Que agradable sujeto – dice Erika con una sonrisa kawaii nivel Ultra Instinto.

\- Ven pequeña, es hora de ir a ver a papi – toma la mano de la loli.

\- ¡Siiii voy a ver a papi! -.

\- ¡Sí! Y puede que te compre unas manzanas acarameladas.

\- ¡Yupi! – Erika da pequeños saltitos.

**Con el brócoli viviente amante del katsudon, mate, tacos, agua-chile, pupusas, palomas, empanadas de Colombia xd.**

Izuku ahora se dirigía por los pasillos a ver a Shiori, pues era muy probable que ella quisiera saber dónde estaba su madre.

En su camino, más adelante se encuentra con Izumi la cual se dirigía hacia el alegremente ya con su traje escolar mostrando sus curvas. Estando cerca de él, la peli verde no dudo ni un segundo y salto hacia los brazos de su hermano que reacciona rápidamente y la atrapa en un abrazo que corresponde de ella.

\- Felicidades Izumi – dice Izuku abrazando y dándole vueltas haciendo que ella riera.

\- Gracias Onii-chan – Izumi estaba más que feliz sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su hermano otra vez.

\- Te has hecho más fuerte, eso es un logro y debes sentirte orgullosa – dice sin dejarla de abrazar y con una mano acaricia su cabeza haciendo que Izumi sonriera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Lo hago – dice felizmente – Onii-chan.

\- ¿Si? -.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? – Pregunta inocentemente.

\- ¿Lo que te prometí? – Pregunta confundido y la Midoriya meno hace un adorable puchero - ¡Oh! Te refieres a la promesa, si me acuerdo de eso.

\- ¿La vas a cumplir? -.

\- Claro que si – Izuku sonríe como él sabe – dime, ¿Qué quieres?

\- …. – la Midoriya menor mira al suelo sonrojada con las manos detrás de su espalda – bueno….

\- ¿Si? -.

\- Me gustaría… salir… a cenar… tú y yo… solos – lo último lo dice muy sonrojada y en susurro.

\- …. – Izuku la había escuchado claramente, por lo cual se sorprende, pero al instante le sonríe con cariño – claro Izumi…. Saldremos a cenar solos… tú y yo.

Izumi levanta la mirada y mira a su hermano con un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa, pues estaba feliz de que su hermano haya aceptado.

\- Arigato… onii-chan – Izumi abraza a Izuku con mucho amor… pero no fraternal.

\- No es nada Izumi… no es nada – acaricia la cabellera de su hermana, pues sin duda ella era tierna casi siempre.

\- Onii-chan -.

\- ¿Si Izumi? -.

Izumi le dice a Izuku que se acerque con su mano, a lo que Izuku obedece, solo para quedar impactado al sentir algo suave y húmedo tocar sus labios.

Izuku a pesar de que sabía lo que pensaba su hermana de él, jamás esperó que hiciera un movimiento tan atrevido. Pues Izumi Midoriya. Su hermana…. Lo estaba besando…. En los labios.

La peli verde tenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello y su cuerpo lo tenía lo más pegado posible a él, para creerse a sí misma que no lo estaba imaginando.

Izuku aún estaba sorprendido… y no sabía qué hacer. Por lo que por mero instinto, corresponde el beso de su hermana que se puso completamente feliz por eso.

Izuku la toma de la cintura pegándola más a él, sintiendo las curvas de la peli verde, que había pegado su intimidad en su pierna.

Izuku agradecía que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo en ese momento, porque si no, todo se iría a la mierda para él.

Después de un poco más, ambos terminan cortando el beso por la falta de aire y un hilo de saliva los mantenía aun conectados. Los dos hermanos, con un sonrojo en sus rostros, se quedan viendo a los ojos. Izuku la miraba con sorpresa… e Izumi lo miraba con amor verdadero.

\- Onii-chan… Itoshi teru (te amo) – le confiesa Izumi con mucho amor y una hermosa sonrisa.

Izuku ahora si estaba sorprendido… su hermana se le había confesado, a lo que solo pudo pensar una cosa.

\- (Creo que no debí ver Yosuga no Sora) – piensa Izuku (¡Maldita sea Haruka, ahora me hiciste seguir tus pasos! ¡Me corrompiste!)

Si, ahora Izuku estaba en un dilema moral… y que posiblemente la ONU ya esté pensando como atraparlo.

**Continuara**

**Después de 10 millones de años, por fin actualizo.**

**Perdónenme chicos, pero no pude tener ideas y el capítulo salió así, por la falta de eso. Así que discúlpenme por si no les gusta el capítulo.**

**Recuerden que no soy de peleas, sino de comedia.**

**¿Bueno, que calificación me dan en este capítulo?**

**1 al 10 o más si quieren.**

**CHAUUUUuuuuuuuu**

**PD: No recuerdo a quien le debo una aparición especial, así que a los que les dije, recuérdenmelo por favor, y los demás no se pasen de listos, no sean aprovechados.**


End file.
